El sol se pone ahora
by Sg91
Summary: Tras los acontecimientos acaecidos en el Instituto Canterlot, Sunset Shimmer trata de volver a encajar y ser aceptada, pero la vida no se lo va a poner fácil. Quizás la amistad pueda ayudarla. Más detalles dentro, después del prólogo.
1. Chapter 1

-Por fin ha acabado…

Y es que la reparación de la dichosa fachada la había tomado mucho más tiempo de lo esperado, aunque era algo previsible; una estudiante de bachillerato y dos más de primaria no eran la mejor opción para una obra de albañilería que requería la presencia de, al menos, un experto en el tema. Pero claro, tampoco podía llevarle la contraria a la vicedirectora Luna, que fue a la que se le ocurrió. Por un lado lo entendía, ya que fue culpa suya todo lo que sucedió, pero por otro… lo vio un poco cruel.

-¡Sunset!

La aludida se dio la vuelta y vio a un grupo de cinco chicas acercándose a ella; una de pelo rosa y esponjoso comenzó a hablar rápidamente.

-¡Nos hemos enterado que ya has terminado con la fachada! ¡Buen trabajo, Sunset, ha quedado niquelada!

-Eh… gracias, Pinkie…-murmuró ella, mirando a otro lado.

-No te sientas mal, dulzura, los errores se enmiendan. Ya hablamos de eso…-comentó una chica con sombrero de vaquero y marcado acento sureño.

-Lo sé, Applejack, lo sé… pero por aquí no he recibido demasiadas atenciones últimamente-suspiró Sunset, viendo por el rabillo del ojo a un grupito de estudiantes que la miraban con desdén.

-Dales tiempo, querida, si les enseñas que no tienen por qué guardarte rencor, se portarán bien contigo… tu mochila.

-Gracias, Rarity…

Ya era el fin de jornada y muchos estudiantes volvían a casa, salvo los que se quedaban en la residencia; Sunset y las demás se fueron caminando calle abajo, dejando atrás el instituto Canterlot. La chica de pelo rojo y amarillo con ojos azules soltó un suspiro, mirando hacia atrás.

-¿Qué pasa?-inquirió una de ellas, de pelo rosa claro y ojos azules.

-No es nada, Fluttershy… bueno, andaba pensando que… quizás no me merezca nada de esto, os habéis portado tan bien conmigo…

-Oh, pero ya hablamos de eso… Twilight nos pidió que te enseñáramos acerca de la amistad, y eso hemos hecho…

-Pero después de todo lo que os he hecho… fui yo quien os separó…-recordó ella, temblándole el labio.

-Eso ya es cosa del pasado, lo que importa es el ahora, lo que estás haciendo y lo que vas a hacer. Le prometimos a Twilight que te enseñaríamos todo lo que podamos y lo vamos a cumplir. Anímate, mujer…-la dijo una chica con el pelo multicolor.

-Rainbow tiene razón, querida, no pienses más en eso… por cierto, solo queda una semana para los exámenes ¿cómo lo llevas?

En ese momento, Sunset sintió como si su estómago se vaciara de golpe, mareándose al instante.

-Oh, Dios… ¿¡Ya?! ¿¡Pues como quieres que lo lleve?! ¡No lo llevo, directamente! ¡Con las malditas obras no he tenido tiempo de estudiar! ¡No tengo apuntes, no tengo nada!-masculló, poniéndose nerviosa.

-No pasa nada, nosotras te dejamos los apuntes…-murmuró Fluttershy, en voz muy baja.

-¡Y los trabajos, y las prácticas! Me estoy mareando…-anunció ella, sentándose en un banco.

Entre todas trataron de calmarla un poco; Fluttershy la dio un poco de agua y Rarity sacó varios cuadernos.

-Tengo aquí los apuntes de historia, filosofía y lengua, está todo así que no te preocupes; para mañana puedo traerte los de español, matemáticas y economía…

-Gracias Rarity, me apañaré como pueda…-murmuró Sunset, cogiéndolos y guardándolos en su mochila.

Una vez que se sintió mejor continuaron andando hasta llegar a un cruce, donde ella y las demás se separaron; Sunset se despidió de ellas y siguió su camino todo recto, dejando escapar otro suspiro. Era cierto que después de todo lo que había pasado quizás se mereciera un poco de escarmiento, pero realmente quería cambiar, ser mejor persona… ser mejor poni. Porque eso es lo que ella es, y nada cambiaria eso; recordó entonces por qué llegó hasta allí, dándola más motivos para dudar.

Después de varios minutos más caminando, llegó hasta una pequeña casa en una urbanización lineal, pero con lo que se encontró con algo que venía siendo habitual de un tiempo a esa parte. Toda la pared frontal de la misma se encontraba cubierta por tomates chafados y podridos, además de otros vegetales de los más variados; Sunset bajó la cabeza, dejando escapar otro hondo suspiro.

-Otra vez…

Entró un momento en la casa y al poco rato salió con un cubo y una bayeta; la mojó bien y comenzó a limpiar la pared. En eso estaba cuando una voz grave y potente la hizo saltar del susto.

-¿¡Otra vez?! ¡Maldita sea niña, ya es la cuarta en esta semana!

-¡Señor Morris! Yo… lo siento mucho, de verdad, estaba limpiándola…

-¡Sí, claro, para que mañana esté igual! ¡Mira niña, me da igual cuanto te odien, pero te recuerdo que esa es mi casa! ¿¡Vale?! ¡Más te vale dejarla como los chorros del oro!

-Sí, señor Morris…

-¡Y dile a tus amorosos amigos que dejen de atentar contra la propiedad privada, si tienes problemas allá te los compongas, pero que la casa no pague tu mierda! ¿¡Está claro?!

-Sí, señor Morris…

-¡Pues más brío a esa bayeta!

El señor Morris, quizás el casero con más mala leche a ese lado de Pine Creek; Sunset era su piedra en el zapato, y para ella también. Si no fuera porque le debe un mes entero, dejaría con viento fresco el barrio, pero no podía en ese momento, y menos aún después de lo que había pasado.

Una vez que la fachada estuvo limpia de nuevo, entró en la casa y vació el cubo en la pileta de la cocina; luego se dirigió al salón y estuvo echando un vistazo a los apuntes que Rarity la había dejado, para hacerse una idea aproximada de lo que la esperaba. El temario de historia estaba compuesto por un total de diez temas, el de filosofía consistía en tres libros del tamaño de ladrillos y las frases de sintaxis de lengua se amontonaban en pilas.

-Voy a suspender…-pensó, abatida.

En ese justo momento algo estalló delante de ella, dándola otro susto tremendo.

-¿¡Pero qué?!

El cristal de la ventana se encontraba roto de buenas a primeras, y algo rebotó en los cuadernos, tirándolos al suelo. Sunset se agachó y vio una piedra de un tamaño considerable, con una nota atada con un cordel.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Esa ventana me va a costar un riñón!-masculló, cogiendo la piedra.

Desató la nota y la desplegó, en ella había escrita una sola palabra: "Apestas". Sunset apretó la piedra con rabia, saliendo afuera para ver si veía al gracioso, pero no vio a nadie; observó el agujero en el cristal, sintiendo como el mundo se derrumbaba sobre ella.

-Como se entere el señor Morris, me guillotina…

Entró de nuevo en casa, haciendo trocitos la nota y tirando la piedra fuera; notaba como un nudo en la garganta, sintiendo cierto escozor en los ojos. Se dirigió a su habitación, abriendo un baúl en el cual estuvo rebuscando algo entre las tantas cosas que tenía; sacó entonces un sobre blanco, con una serie de fotos dentro, en las que aparecía ella como la unicornio que era, junto con un gran alicornio blanco. Dio la vuelta a la foto, en la cual se podía leer: "Buscando algo mejor".

-¿Mejor? Mejor, y una mierda…-farfulló por lo bajo.

Echó el sobre dentro del baúl, antes de hacerse un ovillo y dejando escapar las lágrimas; no podía más, sentía que iba a estallar, por lo que lo soltó todo. Antes regia el instituto con mano de hierro, ahora todos la despreciaban y la odiaban; antes hacía valer su autoridad y se hacía respetar, ahora ni eso. Quería culpar a Twilight, odiarla con todas sus fuerzas, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo; fue ella quien la dio su amistad y la trató como una más, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho. Fue ella quien pidió a quien ahora eran sus amigas que cuidaran de ella. Todo era culpa suya, desde el principio. Y eso la dio más motivos para llorar.

* * *

Después de ver Equestria Girls pensé que Sunset como personaje no estaba del todo bien aprovechado; además, me gustó bastante como tal, y no sé si será porque soy un trozo de pan o qué, pero la verdad es que me dio mucha pena, por lo que decidí que se merecía una oportunidad, así como Trixie tuvo la suya. Como apenas han explicado nada, trataré de dar una versión plausible y, de paso, tapar los agujeros que la película muestra en todo momento. Y este es el prólogo, decidme que os ha parecido, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

**Nostalgia**

Esa mañana Sunset se levantó temprano, a pesar de que se quedó hasta tarde pasando apuntes a limpio en su notebook; tampoco cenó, un vaso de leche y unas galletas fue su único alimento en toda la noche.

Su intención era entrar un poco antes de que empezaran las clases para terminar con lo que la quedaba, y así poder devolverle los apuntes a Rarity; pero había llegado un poco pronto y aun no habían abierto, por lo que estuvo esperando cerca de la estatua de la entrada. Trató por todos los medios de ignorarla, pero eso no quitaba que estuviera ahí; finalmente soltó un hondo suspiro y se acercó lentamente, como si la diera reparo. Alzó la mano, dejándola a escasos centímetros de la superficie de piedra del pedestal antes de posarla sobre ella; se sentía duro y frio, como una barrera infranqueable, aunque en realidad lo era. Dejó caer la mano y bajó la vista, sintiendo como algo en su pecho se encogía.

-¿Sunset?-oyó entonces una voz familiar.

Se dio la vuelta y vio de quien se trataba.

-Oh… hola, Flash…

El que alguna vez fue su novio cuando llegó por primera vez le devolvió el gesto, junto con una ligera sonrisa; Flash Sentry era todo lo que una chica podría esperar de un chico, y lo que no, también. Inteligente, fuerte, sensato, hábil con la guitarra, guapo… su pelo azul en punta y su profunda mirada haría sonrojar a más de una, y Sunset ya lo hizo en su momento.

-¿Estás bien?-inquirió él.

-Sí, claro…-mintió ella.

-Oh… no hemos hablado desde lo del baile, y quería decirte que en realidad yo no te guardo rencor. Después de todo, ya te disculpaste ante todos, y confío en tu palabra.

-Gracias, Flash…

-Sé que aun hay gente que no termina de confiar en ti, pero quiero que sepas que yo sí. Por nuestra vieja amistad…-añadió él, con una sonrisa.

-Sí…

Los dos se miraron a los ojos por un momento, pero ella apartó la mirada enseguida; la puerta principal se abrió en ese momento y vieron a la directora Celestia al otro lado con las llaves. Los dos se encaminaron juntos y entraron.

-Buenos días, Flash-saludó ella

-Buenos días, directora…

-Buenos días a ti también, Sunset-añadió Celestia, mirándola detenidamente.

Ella la devolvió el saludo, evitándola; pero antes de que se fuera, la oyó decirla.

-No estoy enfadada contigo, Sunset.

La frase la hizo darse la vuelta y vio que la miraba sin ningún atisbo de molestia, sino todo lo contrario.

-Pensaba que igual me expulsaría…

-No, nada de eso… cometiste un error, pero lo enmendaste y reparaste la fachada tu sola, con la ayuda de Snips y Snails. Si realmente quisiera echarte, ya lo habría hecho ¿no crees?

A pesar de sus palabras, la chica bajó la mirada, intimidada.

-No pretenda suavizarlo diciendo que no pasó nada grave… como bien dice, podría haberme echado, pero eso no quita lo que hice. No hace falta que sea tan condescendiente conmigo.

Quiso irse, pero ella la paró enseguida.

-No digas eso, Sunset… todos cometemos errores, incluida yo. Y reconocer los errores es el primer paso para mejorar. Escucha Sunset, ni te voy a castigar, ni expulsar ni nada de nada ¿vale? Y si tienes algún problema, el que sea, ya sabes que la puerta de mi despacho siempre está abierta.

La chica bajó la mirada, tratando de parecer distante.

-¿Y a cuento de qué se preocupa tanto por mí?-inquirió entonces.

-¿No es obvio? Eres mi alumna, Sunset… ¿Qué clase de directora seria si no me preocupara por mis estudiantes?

Celestia la miró con porte maternal, algo que la hizo recordar muchas cosas, todas ellas muy lejanas y distantes para ella; la directora se retiró y Sunset la observó irse. Suspiró de nuevo y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Tenía hora y media antes de que empezara la primera clase del día, por lo que la aprovechó para pasar a limpio lo que le faltaba de historia. Una vez que terminó se dirigió directamente a clase, donde ya estaban varias personas, entre ellas Rarity y Rainbow Dash, las cuales la saludaron desde donde estaban; notó como las demás miradas incidían sobre ella como dardos envenenados, trató de ignorarlas, pero la presión era muy grande.

-Hola, Sunset.

-Hola… he terminado con historia, gracias Rarity-agradeció ella, devolviéndola el cuaderno.

-Oh, no me las des querida, por una amiga en apuros lo que sea-murmuró la chica, guiñándola un ojo.

-Aunque aún me queda el resto, te los devolveré en cuanto pueda…

-No te apures, no corre prisa… toma, el resto que te comenté ayer.

Una buena pila de cuadernos apareció delante de ella, dejándola aún más desesperada si cabe.

-Oh, Dios… me van a catear de lo lindo…-masculló Sunset, desinflándose.

-No, ya verás como no, si estudias duro lo consigues… ya sabes que si quieres podemos estudiar juntas, seis cerebros piensan mejor que uno.

-¡Claro! ¡Esta tarde nos vamos a juntar en casa de Fluttershy para mirarnos historia! Si quieres venirte…-la ofreció Rainbow, sentada en su mesa.

-Eh… bueno, ya veré lo que hago…-murmuró ella, apartando los cuadernos.

El resto de la clase fue llegando, entre ellas Fluttershy, Pinkie y Applejack, siendo el último su profesor de historia, un hombre entrado en años que peinaba canas y con una mala leche aberrante.

-Muy bien, buenos días… como siempre, voy a empezar pasando lista…-anunció, sentándose tras su mesa.

Sacó la lista y comenzó a pasarla por orden alfabético; tras unos cuantos más detrás de ella, finalmente dijo su nombre.

-Sunset Shimmer…

-Presente-anunció ella, levantando la mano.

Al verla, el hombre esbozó una graciosa sonrisa y murmuró.

-Vaya, vaya, menuda sorpresa me ha dado usted, señorita Shimmer… después de varias semanas sin verla, por fin se pasa por aquí… ¿Qué la ha tenido tan ocupada?

La chica trató por todos los medios de no parecer demasiado intimidada, pero entre la mirada que la lanzaba el profesor y las del resto de la clase clavándose en su nuca, era complicado.

-Yo… esto…

En ese momento, uno de sus compañeros contestó por ella.

-Poca cosa… si es poca cosa tratar de esclavizarnos para invadir no sé qué país…

Una carcajada general se extendió por toda la clase, Sunset deseó que la tragara la tierra.

-Oh, sí, apenas me enteré de los detalles, aunque el boquete en la fachada lo vi… ha sido una chica mala, señorita Shimmer… y encima tiene la desfachatez de pasarse por aquí después de varias semanas en blanco, y luego pretenderá aprobar, claro…

En ese momento se oyó un manotazo y Rainbow Dash exclamó, levantándose.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Se está pasando, señor Fillyway!

-No le he pedido su opinión, señorita Dash, ahora siéntese de nuevo y no vuelva a hablar si no la doy la palabra-masculló Fillyway, fulminándola con la mirada.

-¡Con todos mis respetos, señor Fillyway, pero creo que Rainbow tiene razón! Es cierto que Sunset no había vuelto a clase desde entonces, pero tampoco es para humillarla de esa forma delante de todo el mundo-le espetó Rarity, de la forma más formal posible.

El hombre la miró de hito en hito, mientras se quitaba sus gafas y las limpiaba.

-Que labia tiene usted, señorita Rarity… da mucho de qué hablar en la sala de profesores… ¿sabe que la llaman la oradora en bruto?

Ante semejante revelación, la aludida no pudo evitar sonrojarse más de la cuenta, halagada, pero a la vez indignada; se notaba a la legua lo que pretendía.

-Bueno, señor Fillyway, creo que ya se ha puesto demasiado en evidencia…-murmuró entonces Applejack, mirándole fijamente.

-¿Perdón, cómo dice, señorita Applejack?-musitó Fillyway.

-Digo que ya se ha puesto demasiado en evidencia… las cosas por su nombre.

Un denso silencio se echó sobre la clase, mientras los demás veían como el grupito de oro se enfrentaba a su profesor, defendiendo a Sunset; en ese momento Fillyway soltó una carcajada.

-Por supuesto, no podía faltar la honesta Joe! Es tan predecible como siempre, señorita Applejack…

La cara de la chica se puso roja por momentos, pero en ese momento Pinkie saltó.

-¡Y usted no debería de ser tan desconsiderado! ¿Cree que una carcajada suaviza las cosas?

La vena de Fillyway comenzaba a hacerse más grande por momentos.

-¿A qué se refiere, señorita Pie?

-Me refiero a que si se va a reír, al menos hágalo con cabeza.

Las gafas de Fillyway temblaron en su mano.

-Bueno, llegados a este punto creo que he tenido más que suficiente… ustedes cinco, fuera de mi clase.

Todo el mundo aguantó la respiración, preparándose para lo peor; Rainbow quiso hablar, seguida de Rarity, pero en ese momento Sunset exclamó.

-¡No! ¡Ya basta, si alguien se tiene que ir soy yo! ¡No lo pague con ellas! Sé cuándo no soy bien recibida…

-Oh ¿en serio?-inquirió una voz anónima, proveniente de las filas de atrás.

Sunset se levantó, con intenciones de irse, pero Rarity la paró.

-¡No Sunset, no lo hagas, no tienes por qué, éste capullo misógino sólo quiere provocarte!

-¿Y qué vosotras acabéis involucradas sólo por mi culpa? No, Rarity, me niego.

-¡Pero no seas tonta, no dejes que te mangonee así!-masculló Rainbow.

Aun así, ella cogió sus cosas y se marchó con viento fresco, dando un portazo al salir; al punto, las cinco se levantaron como si estuvieran sincronizadas.

-¡Si ella se va, nosotras también!-exclamó la chica de pelo multicolor,

-Por mí, adelante-murmuró Fillyway, arrastrando las palabras.

Las cinco se marcharon de igual forma, dando otro portazo al salir al pasillo, el cual estaba vacío; se dirigieron sin dudar al baño más próximo, donde se encontraron a Sunset llorando a lágrima viva frente al espejo.

-¡Sunset!

-¿¡Que hacéis aquí?! Volved a clase…

-¡Yo no vuelvo a clase de ese tío ni aunque me paguen!-masculló Rainbow, alteradísima.

-¡Ni yo, no me puedo creer que tengamos a semejante bárbaro dándonos clase!-dijo Rarity, igual de atacada.

-¡Pero ahora os cogerá manía por mi culpa! ¡Seguro que os suspende a todas en los exámenes!-argumentó ella.

-¡Eso da igual, lo que no da igual es lo que ha hecho contigo! ¡No te mereces que te traten así, nadie se merece que le traten de esa manera!-murmuró Fluttershy.

-¿Por qué te fuiste así, sin más? Podrías haberle dado una buena lección…-añadió Applejack.

-No, Applejack… hubiera sido peor… ¿no lo entendéis? Sois lo único que tengo… yo… no os quiero perder… ¡no quiero estar sola!-lloró Sunset, echándose sobre ellas.

Entre las cinco arroparon a una Sunset destrozada, la cual sollozaba en el hombro de Rarity.

-¡Todo el mundo me odia, hasta los profesores! ¡No me merezco nada de esto, ni siquiera vuestra amistad!

-¡No digas chorradas, Sunset, eres nuestra amiga! Jamás te abandonaremos…

Eso no hizo más que acrecentar los sentimientos de la chica, la cual se deshizo en lágrimas cada vez más fuertes, contagiando a sus amigas.

El resto de la jornada no fue igual, para ninguna de las seis; para la hora del recreo, todo el mundo se había hecho eco de lo que había pasado, y no se hablaba de otra cosa. Los comentarios volaban por todo el instituto, las cinco trataron de proteger a su amiga de ellos, pero éstos eran como flechas imparables que se clavaban en Sunset con fuerza; patética, perdedora, atrevida fueron unos de los tantos que oyeron, sobre todo, en la cafetería.

No asistieron a ninguna de las clases por estar con ella y tratar de animarla, se apartaron a uno de los jardines traseros, donde estuvieron solas durante varias horas; Rarity era la que más la apoyaba, dejándola apoyar la cabeza en su regazo.

-Nosotras estamos aquí, Sunset, siempre estaremos aquí… hicimos una promesa y vamos a cumplirla, aunque nos cueste nuestra popularidad y respeto-la dijo ella, jugueteando con sus puntas.

-Sabéis que sin eso aquí no sois nada ¿verdad?-inquirió Sunset, algo más calmada.

Todas asintieron con la cabeza, sin decir nada.

-Twilight consiguió que todo el instituto se uniera para que la votaran en el baile de otoño… pero desde que se fue, la gente parece haberla olvidado. Aun así, yo no consigo olvidar… nunca hubiera pensando que llegaría a decir esto, pero… echo de menos Ecuestria-anunció entonces.

Las cinco la miraron un tanto sorprendidas, escuchándola con atención; desde entonces, nunca habían hablado de eso.

-Entonces… ¿es cierto? ¿Hay otro mundo tras la estatua del corcel de la entrada?-inquirió Fluttershy.

-Sí… un mundo paralelo, donde todo es muy diferente. De donde provengo en realidad. Lo abandoné porque siempre pensé que podía aspirar a más, buscando algo mejor, algo distinto… pero cuando lo encontré, todo cambió para mal, por mi culpa. Pagasteis por mi imprudencia durante tanto tiempo… es culpa mía, todo es culpa mía-susurró Sunset, convencida.

-No, nada de eso, dulzura, no sigas culpándote así…

-Es que lo es, Applejack. Nunca estuve satisfecha, siempre quería un poco más… al menos allí me aceptaban y me respetaban, pero apenas presté atención. Primero lo perdí todo allí, y ahora la historia se repite aquí. Yo solo quiero que me quieran… quiero olvidarme de todo y empezar de cero. ¿Acaso es mucho pedir?-inquirió ella, dejando escapar una lágrima.

-Por supuesto que no… todo el mundo quiere que le quieran, Sunset. Y aunque hayas hecho lo que hayas hecho, eso no quita lo que eres: una chica como cualquier otra, que solo busca integrarse. Te entiendo, de verdad que te entiendo…-murmuró Fluttershy.

La aludida se encogió un poco más, esbozando una mirada incierta.

-No sé qué va a ser de mí… siento que no voy a poder salir adelante con toda esta presión…

-No te preocupes querida, nosotras te ayudaremos, siempre estaremos aquí para ti. No lo olvides-la dijo Rarity, sonriéndola.

Sunset sintió todo el calor y la amistad de sus amigas y se sintió un poco mejor, pero por otro lado no podía dejar de pensar en si realmente se lo merecía.

Para esa tarde todas se fueron para casa, pero al pasar al lado de la puerta principal, la directora Celestia apareció de improviso.

-Sunset, tenemos que hablar.

-Se ha enterado ¿no?-obvió ella, mirando al suelo.

-Sí… y vosotras también-añadió entonces, señalando a las demás.

Se dirigieron a su despacho, donde se encerraron para que nadie más les molestara; la vicedirectora Luna también estaba allí.

-Seré franca, habéis incurrido en una falta grave que os podría dejar fuera del curso durante al menos varios meses.

Exceptuando Sunset, las demás montaron en cólera.

-¿¡Falta grave?! ¿¡Y qué pasa con Fillyway? ¿¡Él no ha incurrido en nada?!-la espetó Rainbow.

-Con todos mis respetos, directora, puede que nosotras también tengamos parte de la culpa, pero las maneras del señor Fillyway no fueron las mejores. Ninguneó y despreció a Sunset delante de todo el mundo, nosotras tenemos nuestros derechos, y sé que podríamos presentar el caso al comité de estudiantes perfectamente-argumentó Rarity de manera contundente y precisa.

-Lo sé, y estáis en vuestro derecho. Yo también le he puesto las cosas claras a Fillyway después de hacer varias averiguaciones. Pero eso no quita lo que ha pasado, y a estas alturas del curso, con los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina, el comité no está para tramitar recursos. Yo os puedo amparar y hacer que las consecuencias no sean tan severas, pero me temo que esto es más grave de lo que en un principio puede parecer. Sunset, te dije que si tenías problemas, te podría ayudar…

-Mis problemas son míos, no suyos…

-No, te equivocas, puedo ayudarte perfectamente…

-No, no puede. ¿Acaso no lo entiende? No se trata de respeto autoritario, sino de respeto social; puede que entre los profesores sea así, pero eso no se cumple en los pasillos. Lo sé mejor que nadie…

Celestia la miró de hito en hito, sopesando sus palabras; su hermana la echó una mirada inquisitiva, a lo que ella negó con la cabeza muy brevemente.

-Tienes razón, Sunset. Podría modificar todas las normas si quisiera, pero no cambiaría nada. Sé lo que pasa en los pasillos, Sunset, no creas lo contrario.

La chica miró al suelo, cabizbaja; Celestia se levantó, dirigiéndose a las demás.

-Trataré que este asunto no se interponga entre vuestros exámenes. En cuanto al señor Fillyway, no os preocupéis, no habrá ningún tipo de represalia. Él sabe lo que se juega, y vosotras también. Será mejor que estudiéis duro para su examen.

Todas asintieron, sin decir nada; todas fueron a irse, pero en ese momento, la directora se acercó a Sunset.

-Sunset, quiero que sepas que no voy a dejar que los pasillos te engullan. Si tienes problemas, de verdad, ven a verme. Lo último que quiero es que te hundas-la dijo ella, haciéndola un gesto cariñoso bajo la barbilla.

Eso hizo que los ojos de la chica se humedecieran, asintiendo levemente. Salieron del despacho, Celestia las observó irse desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Creo que fuiste demasiado dura con ella, Luna…

-Lo siento, hermana… yo también lo creo…-murmuró ella, cabizbaja.

Las cinco acompañaron a Sunset a su casa, encontrándosela ésta vez sin ninguna sola mancha de tomate.

-¿Vas a estar bien, querida?-inquirió Rarity.

-Sí, no os preocupéis… gracias por todo chicas, si no fuera por vosotras yo…

-Ni lo digas, ya lo sabes-la cortó Rainbow, guiñándola un ojo.

Sunset esbozó una triste sonrisa y se echó sobre ellas, abrazándolas con fuerza. Mantuvieron el abrazo durante un buen rato hasta que finalmente se separaron. Tras la despedida, Sunset entró en su casa, soltando un hondo suspiro; últimamente no hacía más que suspirar. Se dirigió directamente a su habitación, donde estuvo sacando varias cosas en su baúl; se tumbó en la cama, contemplando los retazos de una vida pasada. Dos unicornios, una yegua de crin idéntica a la suya, y un semental con ojos con igual coloración la miraban, esbozando una gran sonrisa; Sunset pasó una mano por la superficie, tratando de no llorar. Más fotos se extendían ante ella, en muchas salía ella junto con un gran alicornio blanco; se frotó la barbilla, recordando el momento.

-Lo siento, princesa… nunca lo he sentido tanto…-susurró, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Abrazó todos sus recuerdos, recordando más que nunca a Ecuestria; por un momento quiso volver allí, consiguiéndolo en sueños. Esa noche, durmió mejor que nunca.

* * *

Joder, tendríais que haberme visto escribiendo este capítulo. Ya sabéis que yo me esmero por tratar de plasmar los sentimientos de los personajes, pero cuanto más incidía, más lo sentía. Y es que realmente sabemos bien poco acerca de Sunset de forma oficial, me da una pena tremenda... como personaje tiene mucho potencial, y ha sido desperdiciado de esa manera... En fin, más cosas pasarán que pondrán patas arriba el mundo de Sunset, aún más incluso. Y sí, puede que vuelva a Ecuestria, pero aún es un tanto pronto, y no me olvido de los exámenes ni de otros detalles previos. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

**Tribulaciones**

Ese era el gran día, por fin, tras muchos dimes y diretes que no parecían acabar, sus padres habían conseguido matricularla en la escuela de unicornios talentosos de la princesa Celestia. Pero según la habían contado, debía de superar una prueba mágica para poder ser admitida; quizás fuera por eso que una joven Sunset temblara de cascos a cabeza, más nerviosa que nunca.

-Tranquila cariño, ya verás cómo lo consigues… has estado practicando duro hasta ahora-la recordó una yegua con la misma crin que ella.

-Ya lo sé mamá, pero es que… los nervios me matan… ¿y si no lo consigo?-masculló ella.

-Ya verás como sí… tu padre y yo estaremos al lado, animándote…

En ese momento, una yegua vestida de funcionaria salió al pasillo, sosteniendo unos papeles con su magia.

-¿Sunset Shimmer?

-¡Sí, yo!-exclamó ella, con voz temblorosa.

-Puede ir pasando ya.

Antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, lanzó una nerviosa mirada a sus padres, los cuales la animaron sin decirla nada; había pasado mucho tiempo luchando por entrar en la escuela, tras un par de años perdidos por fin lo había conseguido, aunque debido a eso, las cosas se complicaban un poco más.

Entró en un salón de actos, donde una serie de unicornios trajeados se encontraban al fondo del todo, mirándola atentamente; uno de ellos se levantó e inquirió.

-¿Es usted Sunset Shimmer?

-Sí…

-En la presente prueba se la evaluará sus conocimientos prácticos en la magia, así como su competencia para con ellos y el potencial adquirido. Y vamos a empezar con un sencillo hechizo de encogimiento.

En ese momento, una serie de ponis de tierra entraron en la estancia, trayendo consigo una enorme roca, casi tan grande como una carroza.

-Cuando usted quiera, señorita Shimmer.

Sunset inspiró y expiró lentamente, tratando de aparcar sus nervios; una vez que estuvo lista reunió energía en su cuerno y un aura verdosa envolvió a la roca, la cual comenzó a levitar. Una serie de corrientes mágicas la rodearon, al tiempo que comenzó a dar vueltas rápidamente; en menos de cinco segundos, la roca se había convertido en un minúsculo guijarro que cayó al suelo débilmente.

Los unicornios evaluadores asintieron en silencio, tomando notas; el que habló volvió a retomar la palabra.

-Excelente. Ahora seguiremos con un hechizo de replicación.

Al punto, más ponis de tierra trajeron un nuevo material, una sedosa tela de cachemira de colores fríos; Sunset la levitó primero y la dobló limpiamente en el aire, haciendo un cuadrado con ella. Justo después, concentró más energía en su cuerno, incidiendo sobre la tela, la cual comenzó a girar con rapidez; a cada giro que realizaba, la tela se replicó, sacando un total de diez copias idénticas. Una vez que terminó, las desdobló y desplegó, mostrando entonces la forma de Ecuestria con ellos.

Los unicornios evaluadores volvieron a asentir lentamente, al de más edad se le notaba especialmente emocionado, ya que tomaba notas con fervor.

-Estupendo. Sigamos con un hechizo de teletransporte encadenado.

Ésta vez no era necesario nada, por lo que nadie más entró. Sunset se concentró y en el momento menos esperado desapareció, para volver a aparecer al otro lado del escenario, repitiendo la acción de forma ininterrumpida y recorriendo casi toda la sala. Terminó reapareciendo en el centro del escenario, tras una leve explosión tan brillante como la luz del sol.

Los evaluadores siguieron tomando notas, tratando de parecer neutrales.

-Sorprendente. Continuaremos con un hechizo de levitación en tercer grado aplicado a sí misma.

Sunset se quedó un tanto extrañada por esa petición, pero igualmente se concentró; el aura verdosa rodeó todo su cuerpo y enseguida, sus cascos se separaron del suelo, comenzando a flotar en el aire. Se concentró un poco más y avanzó hacia delante, comenzando a volar con suma facilidad y haciendo virguerías en el aire, como un tirabuzón o un tonel volado, al más puro estilo de los Wonderbolts. Se posó con suavidad en el escenario, bajo la atenta mirada de los evaluadores, los cuales siguieron tomando notas.

-Qué vistoso… sigamos con un hechizo desencadenante-anunció entonces el poni examinador.

Sunset trató de mantener su cara de póker; ¿hechizo desencadenante? No la sonaba de nada… pero de nada, no había leído nada de eso en los manuales…

-¿Señorita Shimmer?

Esa llamada la despertó y por hacer algo, comenzó a concentrar energía sin ningún objetivo en mente.

-Piensa algo, piensa, piensa…-masculló para sí misma.

En ese momento, por la puerta entreabierta vio movimiento, un par de ponis de tierra transportaban consigo un vistoso espejo; y con ellos, iba alguien a la que no esperaba ver ni en todos los días de su vida.

-Princesa…

Celestia giró la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron por unos escasos segundos; fue entonces cuando notó una repentina molestia en su cuerno, no se dio cuenta hasta que pasó. Un sopetón de energía fluyó a través de éste, dándola unas migrañas terribles; el aura mágica comenzó a cambiar de color repetidamente, presa de un abrupto descontrol. La princesa vio esto y fue a socorrerla, pero en ese momento se dio un pequeño estallido y un proyectil brillante salió despedido de su cuerno; éste comenzó a rebotar por todos los lados, hasta que finalmente atravesó la puerta entreabierta e impactó sobre la superficie del espejo, el cual brilló momentáneamente.

Para entonces, Sunset estaba totalmente descontrolada, con una poderosa aura mágica cubriéndola por completo; Celestia se movió deprisa y la envolvió con sus alas, al tiempo que hacia brillar su cuerno con la intensidad de un sol. En cuanto el brillo pasó, una inconsciente Sunset yacía entre sus alas, en ese momento sus padres entraron apresuradamente.

-¡Hija mía!-exclamó su madre.

-Tranquila, está bien-la calmó la princesa.

Al punto, Sunset abrió los ojos, encontrándose cara a cara con ella.

-¡Princesa! Lo… lo siento mucho, no estaba centrada… yo…

-No pasa nada, mi pequeña poni, todo cometemos fallos, incluida yo. Pero aun así he visto que tienes mucho potencial… me gustaría que entraras a formar parte de mi clase personal y ayudarte a controlar y hacer más poderosa tu magia. ¿Qué me dices?

Sunset se quedó helada, sin creerse lo que oía lo que la decía la mismísima princesa; era su sueño hecho realidad…

-Sí… ¡sí! ¡Me encantaría!-exclamó, maravillada.

-Pues no se hable más… a partir de mañana empiezas-anunció ella.

No pudo evitar emocionarse más de la cuenta y la dio un gran abrazo.

-Gracias por la oportunidad, princesa…

Celestia la regaló una sonrisa que brillaba casi tanto como el sol que alzaba.

* * *

-Gracias… por… la oportunidad…-susurró Sunset, a la vez que resbalaba una lágrima por sus ojos cerrados.

Fue entonces cuando los abrió, encontrándose tendida en su cama, echa un ovillo; su notebook se encontraba abierto sobre un taburete, junto con una pila de cuadernos abiertos en el suelo y una taza de café vacía.

Recordó entonces que ya llevaba un par de días en los que apenas había ido a clase, con tal de estudiar todo lo que tenía, así como de terminar los trabajos que aún no había entregado y las prácticas aparte también. Aún la quedaba un buen trecho.

Consultó su reloj, las nueve menos cuarto; se quedaría en casa si no fuera porque tenía que devolver unos cuadernos a Rarity, por lo que se levantó sin ganas, muy torpemente. Apenas desayunó, se vistió rápidamente y cogió un par de magdalenas para el camino, mientras se iba peinando a ciegas antes de salir de casa. Últimamente se estaba dejando bastante, todo le daba igual, incluso su aspecto.

Corrió bastante para llegar a tiempo antes de que el profesor llegara, ya que no tenía intención de quedarse.

-Toma Rarity, he terminado con lengua y geografía-jadeó ella.

-Ah, vale… ¿estás bien, querida? Últimamente apenas te pasas por aquí…-murmuró ella.

-¿Para qué, para que me insulten y mangoneen? Paso, prefiero quedarme en casa estudiando…

Las demás se miraron entre sí, algo preocupadas por ella.

-Al menos quédate a español, hoy no tenemos a Fillyway… y ya sabes que el señor González es majo…-la sugirió Rainbow.

Sunset suspiró, pensándoselo rápidamente; apenas las había visto de un tiempo a esa parte, por lo que decidió quedarse, a pesar de las miradas de reproche que ya estaba recibiendo por parte de los demás en cuanto entró por la puerta.

Al contrario que otros profesores, el señor González no le reprochó nada a Sunset, sino al contrario, la apoyó y la tranquilizó. Era natural de Zaragoza, España, de la cual hablaba constantemente y a todas horas, poniendo ejemplos de vocabulario aplicado a la ciudad. Además, salvo ocasiones puntuales, siempre les hablaba en español para que pudieran coger soltura con el idioma; si alguien no entendía algo o veían que iba demasiado deprisa, se lo decían y él se moderaba.

-Veamos, a ver quién me puede pronunciar bien esta palabra… paragüero-anunció.

Muchos se quedaron un tanto chocados, sobre todo por esa extraña virguería lingüística que sonaba imposible; Sunset estuvo pensando un poco, recordando unos viejos escritos que llegó a leer en la biblioteca de Canterlot. Se aclaró la garganta y lo intentó, separándolo por silabas para que fuera más sencillo.

-Pa-ra-güe-ro.

-¡Eso es! ¡Muy bien Sunset, esa diéresis te ha salido perfecta! ¿Habéis escuchado bien? Esto es importante, la diéresis funciona como una extensión de las palabras, sólo es aplicable en la pronunciación, pero a la hora de escribir también se ha de quedar reflejado, ya que la u se pronuncia como tal. Vuelve a decirlo, Sunset, que todos te oigan.

Ella repitió la pronunciación en voz alta.

-Perfecto, muy bien Sunset, sigue así-la alabó el señor González.

La chica sonrió, sintiéndose un poco mejor, a pesar de las miradas de reproche que se clavaban en su nuca.

-Recordad que el examen tiene una parte oral, así que tenéis que practicar casos como éste, que suelen ser los más complicados; os he dejado colgados en la web una serie de ejemplos con archivos de audio, para que ejercitéis un poco.

Como esa clase la había levantado el ánimo, decidió quedarse durante el resto del día; las siguientes fueron filosofía y geografía, impartidas por el señor Hathaway y la señorita Mainstream respectivamente. Hathaway se caracterizaba por ser un huevón de campeonato, apenas daba clase, decía cuatro cosas y luego se iba por las ramas, por lo que sus clases eran muy largas y muy lentas, bastante insufribles. Tal era su cachaza, que apenas sabía lo que había pasado y dejaba estar a Sunset, sin apenas recriminarla nada de nada. La señorita Mainstream era otro cantar, una mujer disciplinada y muy metódica, cuyas clases eran casi siempre un reto; siempre se centraba en la lección y apenas se enfocaba en otra cosa, sabía lo que había pasado, pero apenas le dio importancia y trataba a Sunset bien, por lo que no fue ningún suplicio.

A la hora del recreo, las seis se apartaron un poco para que dejaran en paz a Sunset, ya que de un tiempo a esa parte mucha gente aprovechaba para meterse con ella, haciéndola la vida imposible.

-Me voy a beber agua, ahora vuelvo-anunció en un momento dado, levantándose del césped.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-se ofreció Rainbow.

-No, tranquila, estaré bien.

La fuente más cercana estaba al lado de las canchas, llegó hasta ella sin problemas; echó un largo trago y, en cuanto terminó, se fue enseguida por donde había venido. Pero al pasar al lado de una esquina, alguien la cogió del brazo y la echó hacia un lado.

-¡Ah!-exclamó.

-¡Tranquila Sunset, soy yo!-dijo una voz familiar.

-¡Flash! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, me has dado un susto de muerte!-le reprendió ella.

-Perdona… solo quería hablar contigo a solas, nada más…

-¿Qué quieres? Que sea rápido, me están esperando…

-Verás, me enteré de lo que pasó el otro día con el señor Fillyway, y estoy oyendo muchos comentarios por los pasillos… lo que quiero decir es, que si hay alguien que se mete contigo, dímelo ¿vale? Sé que nuestro tiempo ya pasó, Sunset, pero no quiero que lo pases mal, ni ahora ni nunca. Eso es lo último que quiero-explicó él, cogiéndola de la mano.

La chica le miró a los ojos, recordando muchas cosas a la vez, todas demasiado lejanas e inalcanzables.

-Nada volverá a ser lo mismo, Flash…-susurró ella.

-Lo sé… yo solo quiero que seas feliz, nada más. Si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz.

Sunset bajó la mirada, un tanto cortada, soltándole la mano.

-Gracias por tu atención, Flash, pero no soy ninguna princesa en apuros. Además, según lo que tengo entendido, sientes algo por Twilight Sparkle ¿verdad?

Ésta vez fue el turno de Flash el de sentirse un tanto cortado.

-Eh, bueno… sí… pero se fue sin si quiera despedirse de mí…

-Ya veo, y por eso recurres a mí…

-¿¡Qué?! ¡No, nada de eso, no pienses así, Sunset! Lo nuestro acabó hace tiempo…

-Ya lo sé… mira Flash, gracias por tu apoyo, pero no me apetece rememorar ahora lo que alguna vez fuimos ¿vale? Yo… tengo que irme-anunció ella, yéndose de seguido y dejando al chico con la miel en los labios.

Él la observó irse, sin saber bien qué pensar; hasta ella había adivinado que se había llegado a enamorar de Twilight, pero tampoco podía negar que le había sentado como un tiro el que no se hubiera despedido de él. Desde entonces estaba bastante confuso, y por alguna extraña razón se acordaba del tiempo que pasaron juntos hasta que rompieron; incluso le daba reparo acordarse de las razones por las que rompieron. Como si no lo quisiera afirmar categóricamente.

Flash se fue de allí, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza la primera vez que se conocieron; era una tranquila mañana de viernes, se dirigía hacia clase y como siempre, pasaba por el patio delantero para entrar por la puerta principal. En cuanto llegó al sitio, la vio dando vueltas por el patio, como si no supiera donde estaba; a primera vista la pareció una chica de lo más mona, con un curioso peinado y unos ojos preciosos. Flash se acercó a ella, curioso.

-Hola… ¿eres nueva?

Sunset pegó un bote tremendo, asustando a Flash también; por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron y no dijeron nada hasta que él rompió el hielo.

-¿Estás bien? Pareces perdida… soy Flash Sentry ¿y tú?

-Yo… Sunset… Sunset Shimmer…

-Encantado… ¿eres nueva entonces?

-Pues… supongo…-murmuró ella, mirando todo el rato a la estatua del corcel.

Flash frunció el ceño, extrañado por su comportamiento, pero aun así se mostró amable con ella.

-Los nuevos deben formalizar la matricula en secretaría… ¿quieres que te lleve?

La chica tan solo asintió la cabeza, sin decir nada más; su aire misterioso y parcialmente inocente le cautivó sin siquiera proponérselo. Pocas semanas después, comenzaron a salir.

* * *

El resto del día pasó sin pena ni gloria, con una Sunset un tanto apática y callada, a pesar de que el día no había sido tan malo como ella se esperaba; apenas se habían metido con ella, y a la hora de la comida dos albóndigas voladoras no llegaron a golpearla gracias a la rapidez de Rainbow con su bandeja. Incluso los golpes las devolvieron al remitente, riendo ellas las últimas. A la salida de clase, Pinkie se ausentó momentáneamente, para luego regresar saltando y corriendo alegremente.

-¡Buenas noticias, chicas!-exclamó entonces, saltando en el aire y apoyándose en los hombros de Sunset.

-¿Qué pasa, Pinkie?-inquirió ella.

-¡He estado hablando con Vinyl y me ha confirmado su asistencia como DJ a la fiesta de esta noche!-anunció entonces la chica de pelo rosa.

-¿Qué fiesta?

-¡Una muy especial! ¿Vendréis, chicas?-quiso saber Pinkie.

-Si va Vinyl eso no me lo pierdo, tiene unos temas buenísimos-comentó Rainbow.

-Bueno… ¿Por qué no? Vendrá bien desconectar aunque solo sea un poco…-murmuró Applejack.

-¿Una fiesta a estas alturas? No sé yo, aun tengo un buen trecho que estudiar, chicas…-masculló entonces Sunset, insegura.

-Oh, vamos, sin ti no será lo mismo, Sunset…-dijo Pinkie, con gesto triste.

-Pero es que tengo una montaña de trabajos, Pinkie… me encantaría ir, pero no voy a poder…

En ese momento, la chica puso una carita que derretiría incluso al más sólido iceberg; Sunset desvió la mirada, Applejack la observó alzando una ceja.

-Ya sabes que cuando se pone en ese plan, no para…

-Porfi, porfi, porfi…-repitió Pinkie, manteniendo esa mirada.

Sunset quiso negarse, pero en vez de eso masculló.

-¡Está bien, está bien, iré! ¡Pero deja de mirarme con esa cara de cordero degollado!

-¡Yay! ¡Genial, será una gran fiesta!-aseguró ella, dando un gran salto.

-En ese caso me voy ya, tengo que dejar las cosas en casa, arreglarme y…

-¡Oh, en ese caso pásate por mi tienda, querida, así no tienes que andar tanto!-exclamó Rarity.

-No, déjalo, no quiero ser una molestia…

-¡No lo eres! ¡Vamos, así te ayudo con esos pelos, que los tienes un poco descolocados!

Rarity era un poco como Pinkie, cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja no paraba, aunque lo hacía de forma algo más sofisticada que ella; no tardó nada en convencerla, por lo que se pusieron en camino todas juntas. En cuanto llegaron al cruce, se separaron, yendo cada una por su lado excepto Rarity y Sunset, las cuales continuaron a mano izquierda; Fluttershy, Applejack y Rainbow se fueron cada una a su casa, mientras que Pinkie se fue hacia el lugar donde se daría la fiesta para ultimar los preparativos.

-Madre mía, siempre me dejo liar por esta chica…-suspiró Sunset.

-Ah, ya sabes cómo es Pinkie… y no te preocupes por el trabajo atrasado, si quieres un día de estos quedamos tú y yo y te ayudo-añadió Rarity, guiñándola un ojo.

-Gracias, Rarity… realmente eres el elemento de la generosidad…-murmuró la chica, sonriéndola.

Llegaron enseguida a la tienda de Rarity, una vez allí, las dos se comenzaron a preparar.

-Voy a ducharme… ¿o quieres pasar tú primero?

-Me es igual, solo quiero lavarme un poco la cabeza…

-Oh, en ese caso déjame que intente una cosa, me han estado explicando varias cosas de peluquería…

Sunset no la dijo que no, por lo que la dejó hacer; Rarity la estuvo lavando y tratando el pelo con una serie de lociones especiales que la habían regalado por su cumpleaños, junto con un manual de peluquería profesional.

-Ya sabes que lo mío es el diseño de moda, pero tampoco digo que no a cosas nuevas… cualquier derivado de la moda ya me gusta…-explicó ella mientras la masajeaba el pelo.

-Pues pareces una experta… si sigues así me quedaré dormida…-murmuró Sunset, adormilada.

-Ahora viene el aclarado, ya verás cómo te despierta…

Un chorro de agua fría la recorrió el pelo, dando la chica un buen bote.

-¡Ah, está fría!

-Perdona, pero es que estas lociones se aclaran en frio… ya verás como te brillará luego, tienes un pelo muy bonito, por lo que despuntará aún más.

-Gracias, Rarity…

-De nada cielo, me das un poco de envidia, la verdad… este tono dorado combinado con pelirrojo brillante es divino…

-Bueno, pero tus rulos también son muy vistosos…

-Oh, para ya…-la dijo ella, poniéndose colorada.

Una vez que terminó la secó rápidamente y la peinó, resultando en un pelo tan brillante como bien la prometió.

-Voilá… estás preciosa, querida…

-Muchas gracias, Rarity…

-Ah, ni lo menciones, cielo… me voy a la ducha-anunció ella, despareciendo escaleras arriba.

Sunset estuvo esperando, mientras ojeaba varias revistas de moda que Rarity tenía o bien admirando el buen trabajo de la modista mirándose al espejo; fue entonces cuando ella dibujó una mueca de incertidumbre. No podía haber pedido mejores amigas, y todo gracias a Twilight; los elementos de la armonía habían funcionado sobre ella de forma eficaz, y todo sentimiento de odio y rencor se habían esfumado en cuanto ese tornado armónico la tocó. Pero aun así, no dejaba de preguntarse si era merecedora de tamaña amistad. En ese momento, Rarity apareció del todo vestida y lista para la fiesta.

-¡Ya estoy! ¿Nos vamos?

-Sí, venga.

Las dos se pusieron en marcha, dirigiéndose hacia donde Pinkie había montado la fiesta, en una pequeña nave sin uso cerca del polígono industrial; una vez allí, al abrir la puerta se encontraron con una densa oscuridad justo detrás del umbral.

-¿Seguro que es aquí? Está muy oscuro…-observó Sunset.

-Claro, ve pasando, querida.

En cuanto puso un pie en el interior, las luces se encendieron y una serie de focos iluminaron una gran pancarta colgada por encima de las chicas, en la que ponía: "Fiesta privada de Sunset Shimmer".

-¡Sorpresa!-exclamaron todas, Pinkie la primera.

-¡Ah! ¿Y esto que es?-inquirió la aludida, sorprendida.

-¡Una fiesta sorpresa, por supuesto! ¡Y exclusivamente para ti!-anunció la chica de pelo rosa.

-¿Para mí?

-¡Claro, tontita! Queríamos que te animaras, por lo que la montamos entre todas…

El lugar estaba ampliamente decorado, con serpentinas, globos y luces de muchos colores; al fondo, en la cabina del Dj, Vinyl Scratch preparaba la música. Justo al lado, una larga mesa exhibía todo un extenso catering en la que se notaba la mano de todas, especialmente de Applejack.

-¿Te gusta?-inquirió Pinkie, con una sonrisita.

Sunset miró a las cinco, aun sin creérselo del todo, y notando algo que crecía en su pecho y la hacía humedecerse los ojos.

-Me encanta… gracias, chicas… sois las mejores…-masculló, con los ojos brillantes.

Las seis se dieron un fuerte abrazo grupal, con Sunset en el centro; en cuanto se separaron, Vinyl exclamó.

-¿Empezamos, Pinkie?

-¡Dale duro, Vinyl!

A su señal, la Dj puso en marcha la cadena y la música comenzó a sonar con fuerza; varios minutos condicionaron el principio de la fiesta, pero media hora después, comenzó a entrar más gente, entre ellos algunos compañeros de clase y de otros cursos.

-Un momento ¿y estos que hacen aquí?-inquirió Pinkie.

-Pensaba que iba a ser algo íntimo…-murmuró Sunset algo cohibida.

-Y es que lo es…-masculló la chica, frunciendo el ceño.

Entre los presentes también estaba Flash y el resto de su banda, por lo que se dirigió a hablar con él.

-Oye, Flash…

-Ah, hola Pinkie… ¿dónde quieres que montemos la banda?

-No, no es eso… ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Esto es una fiesta privada…

-¿Ah, sí? Qué raro, a mí no me dijeron nada de eso…-murmuró el chico, extrañado.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién te dijo nada a ti?-quiso saber ella, cada vez más molesta.

-A mí solo me avisaron por WhatsApp de que habías montado una fiesta aquí y que buscabas una banda que tocara en ella… como siempre habías contado conmigo en otras fiestas, pues pensé que querías que mis amigos y yo viniéramos… -explicó él, algo cortado.

-Pues no, nada de eso… ¿Quién ha sido el gracioso?-masculló ella.

-No lo sé, a mí solo me llegó un copia-pega de uno de mis amigos…

Pinkie no escuchó más y atravesó la nave a zancadas, con una mueca de pocos amigos; la única que sabía acerca de la fiesta era Vinyl, por lo que era la única que podía haber difundido el mensaje. Se puso delante de ella y masculló.

-¡Vinyl! ¿De dónde ha salido toda esta gente?

-Ah, los avisé yo, claro…

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Te dije que iba a ser una fiesta privada!-exclamó entonces, realmente enfadada.

-¿Ah, sí?

-¡Pues claro, te lo dije como unas tres veces!-gritó entonces, dando un manotazo en la mesa de mezclas, lo que hizo que el brazo fonocaptor del tocadiscos saltara y la música cesara. Todo el mundo las miró, extrañado.

-Tranquila, no te pongas así, un error lo tiene cualquiera…-murmuró la Dj, bajando la mirada.

-¿¡Que no me ponga así?! ¿¡Pero tú eres tonta, tía?!-chilló ella.

-¡Pinkie, Pinkie, tranquila!-exclamó Rainbow, tratando de calmarla.

-¡No Rainbow, no me pidas que me calme porque no! ¡Esto iba a ser solo para nosotras seis y lo sabias! ¡Ha sido culpa suya!-masculló la chica, señalando a Vinyl.

-No pasa nada, Pinkie, no me importa…-murmuró Sunset, tratando de calmar los ánimos.

-¡No, nada de eso, Sunset, ésta es tu fiesta, no la suya!-insistió Pinkie, señalando al resto.

-¡Eh, eh, a nosotros no nos metas, tía!-la dijo un chico.

-¡A ver, un momento, calma todo el mundo! Debe de haber una explicación para todo este lio… Pinkie ¿estás segura que le dijiste a Vinyl que era una fiesta privada?-inquirió Rarity, llamando a la calma.

-¡Pues claro que sí, Rarity!

-Vale, Vinyl, si según Pinkie ella te avisó ¿Por qué llamaste a toda esta gente?

-No, pero si yo no llamé a nadie…

En ese momento, tanto Rarity como Applejack entrecerraron los ojos, pensando en lo mismo.

-Nos estás mintiendo…-murmuró la segunda.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Y yo para que iba a mentiros, a ver?!-exclamó Vinyl, indignada.

En ese momento, Pinkie la quitó las gafas de improviso, revelando una nerviosa mirada por parte de unos ojos rubíes intensos.

-¡Deja de mentir!-gritó Pinkie, tirándola las gafas.

-Vinyl… ¿Por qué llamaste a toda esta gente?-repitió la pregunta Rarity.

Acorralada, la Dj suspiró y murmuró.

-Porque… porque me lo pidieron… me dijeron que si difundía el evento, me… pagarían…

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Por qué?!

-¡Ne… necesitaba el dinero! ¿Tú sabes todo lo que gasta este tinglado? Me gasté los ahorros en la matrícula y mis padres no quisieron apoquinar más… lo siento, Pinkie…

-¿¡Cómo has podido?! ¡Confiaba en ti! ¿¡Quién te ha pagado?!-chilló Pinkie, encolerizada.

-Yo-anunció entonces una voz.

Todas se dieron la vuelta, viendo entonces a una chica en el centro de la estancia.

-¡Ah, pero si es Starshine Green!-exclamó entonces Fluttershy, abriendo la boca por primera vez.

-¿Quién?-inquirieron las demás.

-Mi anterior rival el año pasado en las elecciones del baile de otoño…-anunció entonces Sunset, con voz neutra.

-Exacto… la misma, a la que humillaste vilmente delante de todos con tus horribles videos. ¿Cómo es que te acuerdas tan bien de mí?-inquirió ella, arrastrando las palabras.

Sunset no dijo nada, pero sus amigas salieron a defenderla.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres? ¿Vengarte de ella?-quiso saber Pinkie, aun con el cabreo presente.

-Mismamente… después del ridículo que pasé por su culpa, acabé esfumándome en la niebla, como si nunca hubiera existido. Mis amigas me rechazaron y me quedé sola… y ahora… vengo a cobrar mi venganza.

Tras esas palabras, apretó un botón del mando a distancia que llevaba; al punto, una tromba de agua cayó del techo sobre Sunset, arruinando su peinado.

-¡Sunset!-exclamaron sus amigas a la vez.

La chica se movió un poco hacia atrás, resbalando y cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente.

-¿Sientes eso? Es la misma desazón e impotencia que sentí yo cuando tú me arrojaste al limbo social… supe de este lugar gracias a Vinyl y preparé el tanque de agua que hay en el techo; pero aún no he acabado.

Nada más decir eso, apretó un segundo botón; del techo, cayó un buen montón de plumones blancos, pegándose a ella.

-Oh, sí, no sabes bien lo que estoy disfrutando en este preciso instante… verte así, a mi merced, completamente indefensa… es una delicia.

En ese momento, Pinkie tembló de pura rabia y masculló.

-Primero hechas a perder mi fiesta y ahora humillas a mi amiga así… ¡yo te mato, zorra!

Trató de echarse sobre ella, pero las demás la sujetaron enseguida.

-¡Pinkie, no!

-¡Soltadme, dejadme que la haga una cara nueva!

-¡No Pinkie, no merece la pena!-exclamó Fluttershy, en un hilillo de voz.

Sunset no dijo nada, tan solo se quedó en el suelo, empapada y cubierta de plumón.

-Ja, ja, menuda pérdida de tiempo… gracias por todo Vinyl, te debo una-murmuró Starshine, guiñando un ojo a la escondida Dj.

Todo el mundo comenzó a irse, viendo que la fiesta había terminado; Sunset se levantó torpemente, tratando de quitarse los plumones de encima.

-Sunset… lo siento tanto…-masculló Pinkie.

-No es culpa tuya, Pinkie… es culpa mía, esto es lo que me merezco… lo siento chicas, lo he estropeado todo. Será mejor que me vaya…-anunció ella, reprimiendo las lágrimas.

-¡No! ¡Esto no es culpa tuya, Sunset, es culpa de esa zorra vengativa!

-¡Pinkie, por Dios, estás asustando a Fluttershy!-la reprendió Rarity, viendo que la chica iba a llorar.

Vinyl aprovechó la coyuntura para irse, pero Pinkie la vio.

-¡Y tú, traidora, no me vuelvas a pedir nada! ¿¡Me oyes?! ¡Ya no somos amigas, lo que has hecho no tiene nombre, no me vuelvas a llamar, no quiero saber nada de ti!-la gritó Pinkie, al tiempo que varias lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

En ese momento su pelo se desinfló, mostrándose lacio y totalmente liso, al tiempo que empezaba a llorar; Rarity vio que Sunset también se iba y trató de pararla.

-¡Espera Sunset, no te vayas!

-No Rarity, déjalo… necesito estar sola…

-No, espera, al menos déjanos que te acompañemos a casa…

Pero no la quiso escuchar más y se fue de allí, con el pelo empapado y aun cubierta de plumón; enfilando la calle, una voz detrás suyo la llamó.

-Sunset, espera…

-Flash, déjame en paz por favor, en estos momentos lo último que necesito es tu compasión…

-No tenía ni idea, en serio, lo siento… déjame que te ayude…-pidió el chico.

-¡No! ¡Ya vale, Flash! ¡Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que cortaste conmigo!-exclamó ella.

-¡Y tú sabes por qué!-añadió él.

En ese momento, los dos se miraron fijamente, sintiendo lo mismo; el chico se dio cuenta de su cagada, pero ya era tarde.

-Sunset… lo siento, perdona, no era mi intención…

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Si lo sabes, entonces déjame en paz!-lloró ella, cortándole de golpe.

Flash se quedó en el sitio, sin saber que decir y tan dolido como ella.

Sunset se dio la vuelta y se largó dando grandes zancadas; notaba como el mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor, perdiendo la importancia e incluso la dignidad. Siguió caminando, sin mirar atrás y llorando abiertamente. No pasó por ningún otro sitio más, tan solo enfiló la calle hasta llegar a su casa; quería tirarse en la cama y llorar hasta secarse, olvidarse de todo. Sacó las llaves con manos temblorosas, pero entonces vio una nota colgada con celo en la puerta que decía: "Aún me debes un mes. Mi paciencia tiene un límite".

Sunset se limitó a suspirar, arrugando el papel y tirándolo al suelo; como si no tuviera bastante… Se metió en la ducha para lavarse un poco y quitarse el plumón y tras eso, se hizo un ovillo en su cama, donde lloró amargamente hasta que se durmió sin darse cuenta.

* * *

En el cielo, las estrellas brillaban con intensidad, aunque un patrón de luces de colores destacaba entre ellas, provenientes de un jet privado que se acercaba a la ciudad desde el norte. El jet sobrevolaba la zona cada vez más bajo, preparándose para aterrizar; en un costado del fuselaje se podía entrever un símbolo compuesto por un circulo de color azul con un rayo amarillo atravesándolo. En su interior, en la parte más alejada, un chico de dieciocho años se entretenía haciendo botar una pelota pequeña contra la pared, repantigado en un mullido sillón; tenía una intensa mirada, era moreno, de ojos claros y de facciones redondas. En ese momento, un mayordomo entró en el sitio, dirigiéndole la palabra.

-Señorito, su padre me ha pedido que le diga que estamos llegando, le agradecería si se abrochara su cinturón para el aterrizaje.

-¿Mi viejo no tiene otra cosa que hacer que mandarme como a un crio?-inquirió él, de forma chulesca.

-Usted mismo, señorito, yo sólo le aviso…

-Muy bien…

El mayordomo se retiró y el chico se levantó, viendo la inmensidad de Pine Creek desde las alturas.

-Vaya full… que nos tengamos que venir a este pueblucho de segunda sólo porque a mi viejo le dé la gana…

Regresó a su asiento, haciendo caso omiso de la luz del cinturón.

-Más vale que merezca la pena…

El jet siguió bajando, enfilando al fondo la pista de aterrizaje del aeropuerto.

* * *

Pobre Sunset, me pregunto si no me estoy cebando demasiado con ella... pero bueno, tendrá su oportunidad, vosotros tranquilos, aunque se avecinan tiempos tormentosos... y a poco de empezar los exámenes, además. Oh, el drama... Y nada más, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

**Amor, celos y DVDs**

-Oye, Sunset, ¿te gusta alguien?

La unicornio alzó la vista del libro que se encontraba leyendo, como si no hubiera escuchado bien; miró hacia su diestra y vio a una de sus compañeras de clase, mirándola con interés.

-¿Perdona? no estaba escuchando…

-Te preguntaba si te gusta alguien…-repitió ella,

-¿Gustarme? no… ¿por qué?

-No sé, por saber… como siempre te veo tan reservada… apenas te juntas con los demás…

-Tengo cosas que estudiar, eso es todo…-replicó ella, volviendo a su lectura.

-Ya, pero dice la princesa que salir e integrarte con los demás también es bueno…-argumentó su compañera.

-Y también dice que el estudio y la disciplina son vitales para desarrollar nuestra magia. Solo quiero llegar a ser tan hábil como ella, eso es todo-la cortó ella, finiquitando la conversación.

Su compañera lo intentó una vez más, pero ella se mostró inflexible, dándola como un caso perdido y dejándola sola; Sunset suspiró, a gusto, y se concentró en su lectura. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, oyó una voz sobre su cabeza la cual juraba.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Alzó la vista y vio a un pegaso volando erráticamente sobre los jardines, hasta estrellarse contra un árbol; Sunset echó a correr, bordeando el lago, hasta llegar donde se encontraba el accidentado.

-¡Ey! ¿Estás bien?

-¡Creo que no! ¡Ay, mi ala!-masculló una voz masculina, de entre las ramas.

-¡Espera, no te muevas!-exclamó ella, haciendo brillar su cuerno

Al punto, sacó del árbol al pegaso accidentando, dejándolo en el suelo; era un chico de su edad, su pelaje era anaranjado, con una crin y cola de color azul intenso, con destellos más claros, y de ojos color azul vívido. Su marca de belleza consistía en un escudo azul con un rayo amarillo sobre él.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?-inquirió ella, preocupada.

-Estaba de prácticas en el campo aéreo de la academia militar, cuando una ráfaga de viento me desvió y perdí el control… auch, mi ala, me duele…-musitó él, con dolor.

Su ala derecha se encontraba un poco torcida, no se movía.

-Espera, déjamelo a mí…

Sunset hizo brillar su cuerno por segunda vez, posándolo sobre el ala adolorida; el pegaso soltó un respingo, algo azorado, pero en cuanto el brillo pasó, pudo moverla sin problemas, libre de todo dolor.

-¡Ey, ya se me ha pasado!

-Te he aplicado un hechizo desinflamatorio, el golpe te debió de afectar los tendones; no hay por qué preocuparse-explicó ella.

-¡Vaya, muchas gracias! Eso era magia curativa ¿verdad? pensaba que solo unos pocos podían dominarla…

-Y así es, pero estoy intentando abarcar todos los campos de la amiga para volverme tan poderosa como la princesa Celestia; por eso estoy aquí.

-Ya veo, una yegua con una meta clara… yo también lo tengo muy claro, estoy entrenando para convertirme en Guardia Real y proteger al reino y a las princesas-reveló él.

-Oh, qué bien…

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, mirándose a los ojos y sin apenas pestañear; en ese momento, se oyó a lo lejos un pitido, lo que hizo reaccionar al pegaso.

-¡Oh no, he de irme! ¡Gracias por los cuidados!-exclamó él, yendo a despegar.

Pero antes de hacer nada, se paró y murmuró.

-Ah, por cierto… soy Flash Sentry. Encantado.

-Ah… yo Sunset… Sunset Shimmer.

Flash la dedicó una última sonrisa y despegó rápidamente, levantando una fuerte ventolera que azotó la crin de la unicornio, la cual le vio volar hasta que se perdió más allá de los tejados de la escuela. Se quedó mirando al cielo por un momento, como esperando volverlo a ver, pero una serie de campanadas la alertó; recogió su libro y regresó a la escuela, recordando lo que la había preguntado su compañera.

-¿Te gusta alguien?

Fue entonces cuando no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, esbozando una tonta sonrisa, mientras volvía a clase.

* * *

Una serie de golpes ininterrumpidos la sacaron de su sueño, maldiciendo su suerte; el único momento de paz, durante el cual nada la perturbaba, era una vez más finiquitado por la cruda realidad. Echa un ovillo, con las mantas entre sus piernas y toda la cama echa un desastre, se lo pensó mejor, pero los golpes continuaban. Alzó la vista para mirar la hora, las doce y cuarto del mediodía; no había ido a clase, ni siquiera puso el despertador la noche anterior. Como los golpes insistían, fue a mirar a ver quién llamaba a la puerta. En cuanto abrió, una preocupada Rarity la devolvió la mirada, sosteniendo su mochila en sus manos.

-Hola, Sunset… ¿estás bien?

-¿Qué quieres, Rarity?

-Bueno, venía a devolverte la mochila, como ayer te fuiste directamente te la dejaste en la tienda… al ver que hoy no habías ido a clase, pues pensé en pasarme…-explicó ella.

Las dos se miraron por un momento, Sunset cogió la mochila sin pena ni gloria.

-Gracias, Rarity…

-De nada…

La modista quiso decir algo, pero al final no dijo nada, un tanto azorada; Sunset entrecerró los ojos, con dudas, pero al final murmuró.

-Pasa…

Rarity pasó después de ella, cerrando la puerta tras de sí; Sunset dejó la mochila en su habitación y regresó enseguida.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No, gracias, ya desayuné…

-Pues yo no…

Sunset desapareció un momento en la cocina, mientras que Rarity esperaba en el pequeño salón, observando la casa; apenas tendría más de setenta metros cuadrados, era más bien pequeña, ideal para arrendar.

-Sé en lo que estás pensando… es enana, lo sé, pero el dinero no me daba para más-murmuró Sunset, con una taza de café de sobre y un par de magdalenas en sus manos.

-Bueno, tiene su encanto… es cuca-argumentó ella.

-Sí, pero no sé si podré seguir parando aquí mucho más… aún le debo un mes a mi casero. La alegría de la huerta, vamos…

Por un momento sólo se oyó el tintineo de la cuchara al mover el café; Rarity parecía estar buscando las palabras apropiadas para empezar a hablar, pero no la salía nada. Sunset decidió romper el hielo.

-¿Qué tal en clase hoy?

-Bien, como queda poco para los exámenes estamos resolviendo dudas y haciendo ejemplos… el temario de historia y filosofía ya está cerrado, aunque aún queda un poco de matemáticas y física. Por lo demás, todo bien.

Sunset dio un sorbo al café y luego preguntó.

-¿Se hablaba de mucho hoy?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, Rarity… habré sido la hablilla, se habrán hartado a reír…

-Oh, no creo… yo no he oído nada, vamos…

La chica dejó la taza en la mesita, pero no la llegó a apoyar del todo y ésta se cayó, derramando el café; Rarity soltó un respingo, pero Sunset apenas reaccionó, preocupando a su amiga aún más.

-Querida ¿estás bien?

La aludida alzó una llorosa mirada, llena de angustia.

-No, Rarity… no estoy bien…

Y tras eso, se echó a llorar; ella se puso a su lado, arropándola y estrechándola entre sus brazos para tratar de calmar su dolor, pero apenas pudo hacer gran cosa. Sunset lloró sobre ella, sin consuelo, mientras iba articulando palabras entrecortadamente.

-Ya está, cielo, ya está, tranquila… ya pasó…

-¡No puedo estar tranquila! ¡No me sé ni la mitad de todo el curso entero, voy a suspender fulminantemente! ¡Todo el mundo se mofa de mí, soy la comidilla oficial del instituto, a nadie le importo nada!

-No, sabes que eso no es verdad, nosotras estamos aquí, Sunset…

-¡Lo sé, pero aun así! ¿De qué sirve haberme redimido si ahora todo el mundo me rechaza y me ningunea? ¡Ya nada tiene sentido, estoy harta de esta mierda! ¡Ya basta, por favor! ¡No puedo vivir así!-sollozó ella, sobre el hombro de Rarity.

-No digas eso, Sunset… tienes que ser fuerte, por ti, por nosotras…-murmuró Rarity, dejando escapar una lágrima.

Esto lo vio ella, la cual inquirió.

-¿Por qué lloras? éste es mi dolor, no el tuyo…

-No, Sunset, también es el mío… porque eres mi amiga, Sunset, mi mejor amiga. Ni yo ni las demás te vamos a abandonar ¿me oyes? porque eres nuestra amiga… y porque te queremos, Sunset, yo la primera.

La chica alzó la mirada, con la cara surcada de lágrimas.

-¿De verdad me queréis?

-¡Por supuestísimo que sí, querida! ¿Cómo no vamos a quererte? ¡Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntas, demostrándonos que de verdad has cambiado, compartiendo nuestra amistad! ¡Te queremos muchísimo Sunset, las que más! ¡Puede que el resto no te quiera tanto, pero nosotras sí, y nada podrá cambiar eso!

Sunset la miró fijamente, casi sin creerse lo que oía; pero ella sabía que todo eso era cierto, notando un agradable calor en el pecho que la hizo llorar de otra forma. Abrazó a Rarity con todas sus fuerzas, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos.

-Yo también os quiero… lo sois todo para mí… no me dejéis sola, por favor…

-Nunca, Sunset, antes muerta, lo juro-la susurró ella al oído.

Las dos se quedaron en esa pose por unos eternos segundos; el corazón de Sunset se calmó enseguida, notando el calor de la amistad de Rarity. En cinco minutos la chica ya estaba calmada del todo, Rarity la ayudó a limpiar el café que se le había caído, teniendo que hacerse otro; una vez que terminó de desayunar, su amiga intentó convencerla de ir a clase por la tarde, Sunset estuvo un tanto reticente por lo que la dirían, pero al final pudo convencerla. Se vistió rápidamente y se volvieron las dos juntas al instituto.

Entraron por la puerta principal, pasando al lado de la estatua del corcel; Sunset no pudo evitar mirarla por el rabillo del ojo, como un acto reflejo. Cuando entraron por la puerta, algunos grupillos dispersos comenzaron a hablar por lo bajo al verla, lo que la amedrentó un poco; pero Rarity la animó a seguir, ignorándolos enseguida. En ese momento, salió un chico que no había visto antes de la secretaría y le miró de forma inquisitiva; fue entonces cuando éste la devolvió la mirada brevemente, cruzándose de forma muy fugaz. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del muchacho y Sunset miró hacia otro lado, como si la incomodara. Aun así, la curiosidad no tardó en hacerla mella y la preguntó a su amiga.

-Oye, Rarity ¿Quién es ese chico que ha salido de secretaría? No me suena…

-Oh, sí, me han hablado de él, por lo que me contaron es nuevo. Es el hijo de un empresario multimillonario dedicado a la producción energética, había estado cursando las asignaturas en otro instituto, pero como su padre se ha mudado a Pine Creek, viene a hacer los exámenes aquí. Creo que se llamaba Shine Streak…

Sunset miró hacia atrás por un momento, pero el tal Shine Streak ya se había marchado.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-inquirió entonces ella.

-Oh, no, por nada en especial… solo por saber…

En ese momento, Rarity esbozó una tonta sonrisa y murmuró, divertida.

-Oh, creo saber exactamente el por qué… es guapo ¿verdad?

-¿Eh? Bueno, es monillo…-dijo Sunset, por lo bajo.

Rarity no dijo nada más y se dirigieron directamente a clase, ya que la siguiente estaba a punto de empezar.

El resto del día pasó como otro cualquiera, ella creía que sería distinto, que notaria la mirada de todo el mundo en la nuca, esperando un aluvión de comentarios por la espalda, risitas tontas y burlas a baja voz; alguna que otra cayó, pero trato de ignorarlas todas, sobre todo mirando a sus amigas. Ellas la apoyaban en todo momento, y el saber eso la daba un poco más de fuerza para lidiar con cualquier cosa.

Por la tarde, las clases fueron un poco más ligeras y rápidas, se notaba que los exámenes estaban cerca, algo que a Sunset le daba un miedo atroz; pero sus amigas la iban a ayudar a ponerse al día, por lo que se quedó algo más tranquila, pero no demasiado. Y menos aun cuando el profesor de física anunció que los últimos problemas resueltos entrarían para el examen.

-Recuerden que los últimos ejemplos antes vistos pueden caer en el examen, por lo que repasen bien los volúmenes del Sistema Internacional. También se incluyen los que aparecen en el libro.

Sunset les echó un vistazo, viendo que no tenía ni idea ni de la mitad; por un momento se sintió mareada y levantó la mano.

-¿Sí, señorita Shimmer?

-Señor Blowless ¿puedo ir al baño, por favor? No me encuentro bien…

-Sí, claro, vaya…

La chica se levantó de golpe, Rarity inquirió.

-¿Estás bien, querida?

-Sí, solo es un mareo, ahora vuelvo…

Una vez fuera, se dirigió al baño y se mojó un poco la cara con agua; realmente se había llegado a marear, por lo que técnicamente no se estaba saltando ninguna clase. Se apoyó por un momento en el lavabo, mirándose al espejo y devolviéndose la mirada.

-¿Quién eres, Sunset? ¿Qué quieres hacer con tu vida?-murmuró ella, con una mirada ciertamente melancólica.

En ese mismo momento, la puerta se abrió y tres chicas de un curso superior entraron en el baño, viéndola inmediatamente.

-Vaya, vaya, mira quien tenemos aquí… es la señorita de oro-dijo una de ellas.

-Desde luego, la empapada señorita de oro-agregó otra.

Las tres se rieron como unas tontas, tratando de ridiculizarla; ella hizo oídos sordos y trató de irse, pero la que no habló antes la paró.

-¿A dónde vas? ¿No quieres quedarte y charlar un rato?

-¿Charlar? Dudo que lo que vosotras queréis sea simplemente charlar…-la espetó ella, sin apenas mirarla.

Sin embargo, la dio la vuelta bruscamente y la espetó.

-¿Quién te crees que eres, eh? ¿La reina del mambo? Quizás antes sí, pero ahora ya no, perdiste tu trono Shimmer, y ahora no lo vas a volver a recuperar.

-¿Qué te dice que pienso recuperarlo? No pienso volver a esa vida, he dejado atrás todo eso, dejadme en paz.

Salió del baño rápidamente, pero nada más hacerlo se chocó de frente con un chico muy alto y musculoso, el cual se la quedó mirando fijamente.

-¿Algún problema con mi novia, Shimmer?-inquirió él.

-Ninguno, machote, ahora dejadme todos en paz.

Sin embargo, el chaval se lo tomó un tanto mal, cogiéndola de la muñeca y apretando; Sunset dejó escapar un grito leve, antes de darse cuenta se encontró inmovilizada contra la pared.

-Bueno, ahora que la princesa ha caído creo que voy a poder desquitarme después de todo este tiempo…

Sunset quiso gritar, pedir ayuda, pero no la salió nada; en ese momento se oyó una exclamación que llamó la atención de todos, incluidas a las chicas del baño.

-¡Eh, tú!

Giraron la cabeza y ella se sorprendió al ver al chico nuevo a pocos metros de donde ellos estaban, mirando al chaval con cara seria y sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

-¿¡Y a ti que te importa, piltrafilla? ¡Métete donde no te llaman!-le espetó el chaval, molesto.

-Oh, pero resulta que precisamente me están llamando… cuando veo a alguien como tú haciendo daño a una chica, me llaman automáticamente, para advertirte…-murmuró el nuevo, manteniendo una fría calma.

-¿¡Pero tú de que vas, fantasma?! ¡Lárgate antes de que haga algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir!

-Ya veo que no lo has captado… suéltala, ahora.

-¡No me toques los cojones, chaval!

-No te lo voy a repetir, suéltala.

Su aire calmado y sereno terminó de calentarle y soltó a Sunset, solo para tratar de golpearle con un derechazo; pero para su sorpresa, él lo esquivó con un simple movimiento, cogiéndole inmediatamente después del brazo y torciéndoselo como si fuera de papel. Luego le asestó un rápido golpe en la frente, dejándolo alelado perdido, cayendo al suelo de espaldas.

-Te lo advertí… pero no, quisiste hacerlo por las malas…-la espetó él.

Las chicas salieron del baño, algo asustadas, y llevándose al fortote chaval consigo, sin siquiera mirar atrás; una vez solos, Sunset le miró por un momento, pero el dolor en la muñeca volvió.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo es un leve dolor, se me pasará…

-Déjame ver…

Por un momento sus manos hicieron contacto y Sunset sintió como una especie de escalofrío; las tenía suaves y tersas, apenas prestó atención al masaje que la hizo por eso mismo.

-No parece que ningún tendón esté tocado… se te pasará.

-Gracias.

-No ha sido nada, hice lo que tenía que hacer. Me llamo Shine Streak.

-Yo… Sunset Shimmer.

El chico la dedicó una dulce sonrisa, perdiéndose en su profunda mirada sin siquiera darse cuenta.

-¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿No estás en clase?-inquirió ella.

-No, ya tengo todos los apuntes del anterior instituto al que iba, no hace falta que venga por aquí, pero quería ver cómo era este por dentro. Hace poco que me han transferido el expediente, llegué ayer por la noche. ¿Y tú?

A eso, Sunset se quedó algo cohibida, pero contestó igualmente.

-Había salido un momento a mojarme la cara…

-En ese caso deberías volver ya, o creerán que te estás saltando la clase.

-Oh, sí… gracias por ayudarme, igualmente…-murmuró ella, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Sin problema, no creo que se vuelvan a meter contigo.

Fue a abrir la puerta, pero en ese momento Shine la paró.

-Sunset…

-¿Sí?

-¿Haces algo esta tarde?

-Eh… no, en realidad no…

-Soy nuevo en el pueblo, y no lo conozco muy bien, estaba pensando en preguntar a alguien si podría enseñármelo… si no estás ocupada, me gustaría que me lo enseñaras.

-Ah… claro, por supuesto… ¿a las seis te viene bien?

-Sí, te espero en la entrada y ya partimos desde aquí…

-Vale… pues a las seis nos vemos.

Shine se despidió de ella con otra sonrisa y Sunset agitó la mano; entró en clase justo después, pero en cuanto puse un pie en ella, vio que todo el mundo la miraba ceñudo. El señor Blowless murmuró.

-Si mal no recuerdo se encontraba usted mal, señorita Shimmer… yo pensaba que se trataba de algo más serio, y no de un simple mal de amores…

A ese comentario, gran parte de la clase soltó una carcajada, provocando un fuerte sonrojo por parte de Sunset. Regresó a su sitio, deseando que se la tragara la tierra; Rarity inquirió.

-Querida… ¿has quedado con el nuevo a las seis?

-Pues… sí…-murmuró ella, aún algo cortada.

-¡Ja, que buena Sunset! ¡No pierdes el tiempo! ¿Eh, bribona?-la dijo Rainbow, guiñándola un ojo.

-No es nada de eso… solo voy a enseñarle el pueblo, nada más…

-Ah, una cita entonces…-resumió Applejack.

-¡No, nada de eso!

-Bueno, dejadla estar chicas, ya nos contará todo cuando vuelva ¿verdad?-inquirió Pinkie.

Como siempre, Fluttershy no dijo nada, aunque esbozó una divertida sonrisita.

Una vez que terminó la jornada, las seis se dirigieron a la salida, pero Sunset se quedó en el patio para esperar a Shine.

-Bueno, Sunset, ya nos contarás que tal con el nuevo…-murmuró Rainbow, divertida.

-Sí… mucha suerte-añadió Pinkie, guiñándola un ojo.

-¡Ya os he dicho que no es ninguna cita!-repitió ella por enésima vez.

-Venga, dejad de meteros con ella… la vais a poner nerviosa…-murmuró Rarity.

-¿¡Tú también?!

Finalmente las seis se despidieron de ella, quedándose cerca de la estatua; si no hubiera sido porque había quedado con él, se la hubiera quedado mirando melancólicamente, pero al final resultó que sus amigas tenían razón. Estaba nerviosa sin razón aparente.

-Hola, Sunset.

La aludida dio un pequeño bote, asustada de repente.

-Oh, perdona ¿te ha asustado?

-Oh, no, nada de eso… ¿nos vamos?-sugirió ella, disimulando.

-Vamos entonces…

Los dos se pusieron en marcha, partiendo desde allí y dirigiéndose hacia el centro del pueblo, donde se concentraban la mayoría de los servicios y tiendas; Pine Creek era una localidad mediana tirando a pequeña, no tan grande como cualquier otro pueblo promedio, pero lo suficiente como para tener un instituto como el de Canterlot, y todas las comodidades propias de una ciudad estándar. Sunset le enseñó lugares destacados como la biblioteca, la plaza central, la cafetería de los Cake, el centro comercial, los cines o el videoclub, un lugar bastante frecuentado por los alumnos del instituto.

Justamente, pasando al lado de la puerta, ésta se abrió y Shine se chocó de frente con un chico que salía de allí, cargado con una serie de DVDs que se cayeron al suelo.

-¡Un poco más de cuidado, carape!

-Oh, lo siento…-murmuró él.

Sunset se agachó para recoger las películas que se cayeron, pero al levantarse vio de quien se trataba.

-Ah, Flash, eres tú…

-Oh, Sunset… ¿Qué haces aquí?-inquirió él, al verla allí.

-Estaba enseñando a Shine el pueblo, es nuevo aquí…

-Hola, soy Shine Streak, encantado-se presentó el chico, tendiéndole la mano.

Flash le miró por un momento, esbozando una mirada un tanto rara, pero al final se la estrechó rápidamente.

-Igualmente, yo soy Flash Sentry…

Los dos chicos se miraron por un momento, Flash con el ceño fruncido y Shine con una cara de póker tremenda.

-Y esto es Pine Creek… lo sé, es un tanto pequeño, pero tiene su encanto…-murmuró Sunset, tratando de romper el hielo.

-No está mal, me recuerda a los típicos pueblos de mediados de los 80… yo es que soy de ciudad ¿sabes? Pero supongo que me podré acostumbrar…

A esa frase, Flash esbozó una mirada un tanto molesta, opinando él también.

-Bueno, aquí los de pueblo no somos tan urbanitas, pero sabemos distinguir la diferencia…

-¡Flash!-le reprendió Sunset, cortada.

-No pasa nada, Sunset… es normal que los nuevos suscitemos dudas a los propios de por aquí…-murmuró Shine, mirando al chico sin ningún atisbo de nada.

Flash estaba cada vez más molesto con él, aunque no estaba seguro si de por su actitud o por la situación con la que se había encontrado; la tensión entre los dos se podía notar, hasta cortar con un cuchillo.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo, Sunset? Yo invito… y no admito un no por respuesta-murmuró entonces Shine, ignorando a Flash.

-Eh… vale ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-A esa cafetería que vimos antes… esos granizados tenían buena pinta.

-¿A la de los Cake? Muy bien, pues vamos… adiós Flash, nos vemos-se despidió ella, sin apenas dirigirle la mirada.

El chico se quedó en el sitio, viéndoles irse calle abajo; apretó los DVDs que llevaba con fuerza, pensando en una sola cosa.

-Ese imbécil arrogante… ¿Quién se ha creído que es? Un hijo de papá, por supuesto, se te ve el plumero, tío…

Sin embargo, no estaba del todo seguro de si lo que sentía era por su chulesca actitud o quizás porque Sunset le acompañaba; su orgullo le decía todo lo contrario, pero tampoco podía negar lo evidente. Estaba celoso… muy celoso; y todo lo que había estado pensando acerca de Sunset hasta el momento, no le ayudaba demasiado a aclararse las ideas. Suspiró y se marchó de allí, con más dudas que nunca.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Sunset y Shine pasaron toda la tarde juntos, conociéndose mejor y entablando amistad; a pesar de su posición adinerada gracias a su padre, Shine era un chico bastante maduro, tenaz e inteligente. No se ataba a sus circunstancias ni se aprovechaba de ellas, sino que tan solo eran un detalle más, aunque un detalle bastante relevante. Aun así, en ningún momento se mostró chulo o arrogante, sino todo lo contrario.

-No busco fama ni ser ningún dandi; después de todo, es mi padre el que maneja el cotarro, yo solo le observo hacer. Creo que el hecho de tener mucho dinero no tiene por qué ser lo más destacado, tan solo soy un chico de lo más normal.

A Sunset le gustó mucho su forma de ser, se esperaba a alguien más refinado, más creído, por lo que su sorpresa fue aún mayor; además, era un chico muy educado y atento, centrado en los detalles. Incluso se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su casa, ya que comenzaba a atardecer.

-Gracias por el tour introductorio, Sunset… me ha gustado mucho.

-Oh, de nada, bienvenido al pueblo… estoy segura de que te adaptarás muy bien.

-Sí, no veo por qué no… y más aun estando tú….

-Oh, para ya, no hace falta que me adules tanto…-murmuró ella, sin poder evitar sonrojarse más de la cuenta.

El chico se rio tontamente, contagiando a Sunset y riéndose juntos; llegaron enseguida a la puerta de su casa.

-Bueno, pues… aquí vivo yo…

-Oh, pues estamos cerca, yo vivo un poco más adelante, cerca de la salida del pueblo…

-Vaya, que coincidencia… somos vecinos…

-Pues sí…

Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante unos ínfimos segundos, mirándose fijamente; había algo en la mirada de Shine que siempre lograba captar su atención y la hacía devolvérsela fijamente, como si fuera un poderoso imán. Sunset sonrió tontamente, jugueteando con las llaves, y él la devolvió una dulce sonrisa. Pero en ese momento, un grito estropeó la bonita escena.

-¡Ahí estás! ¡No te puse la nota en la puerta por nada, niña!

-¡Ah, señor Morris!-masculló ella, asustada.

-¡Ni "ah, señor Morris" ni nada, sabes perfectamente a lo que vengo! ¿Qué pasa con ese mes que me debes? ¡Ya he esperado demasiado, o me pagas de una vez o ya sabes qué hacer!

-Lo siento, deme un poco más de tiempo y se lo pago, lo prometo…

-¡Ya he oído eso antes, así que no! ¡O me pagas ahora o ya puedes ir recogiendo tus cosas!-le espetó el hombre, muy enfadado.

-Un momento, señor mío ¿Cuál es el problema?-inquirió Shine, metiéndose.

-¡No te metas pipiolo, esta es una conversación entre casero y alquilada!

-Me parece muy bien, pero creo que esas no son maneras de tratar a la chica ¿no le parece?

-¿Qué no son…? Mira chaval, haré como que no he oído eso, ahora lárgate de aquí antes de que me cabree aún más…

Sunset en ese momento decidió intervenir.

-Déjalo Shine, este es mi problema, no el tuyo… ya nos vemos mañana si eso…

-No, no, no puedo permitirle que te trate de esa forma ¿Quién se ha creído que es?

-¡Pues su casero, evidentemente, y siendo su casero puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana! ¡Me debe un mes de alquiler y todavía no he visto ni un duro, o paga ya o la echo!

Shine le miró fijamente, reprimiendo su opinión, y luego sacó un talón.

-Muy bien… ¿lo quiere al portador o a cuenta?

El señor Morris le miró incrédulo, y Sunset reaccionó de seguido.

-¿Qué haces? No, ni se te ocurra Shine, de eso nada…

-Pues… al portador, supongo…-masculló el señor Morris.

Shine comenzó a rellenar el cheque, esquivando los intentos de Sunset de quitarle el talón.

-¡No, Shine, no voy a dejar que lo hagas, deja de escribir ahora mismo!

-Tranquila, Sunset…

-¿¡Pero cómo que tranquila?! ¡Para de una vez, no, dame eso!-exclamó la chica, tratando de alcanzarle.

Pero aun así, el chico siguió rellenando las casillas, añadiendo el importe que el señor Morris le indicó, 1200 dólares; una vez que estuvo todo en orden, le entregó el cheque al incrédulo casero.

-Considere la deuda saldada.

-Sí, claro…

-Y le agradecería que no volviera a gritar a Sunset, por favor…

-Sí, sí…

Una vez solos, Sunset le espetó.

-¿¡Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso?! ¡Yo no te he pedido nada! ¿¡Quién te crees que soy, una necesitada?!

Sin embargo, el chico la acalló posando dos dedos sobre sus labios, teniendo un efecto instantáneo; los dos se miraron a los ojos por un momento.

-Considéralo como mi agradecimiento por tan buena tarde, y no como un favor. Y deja de gritar, por favor, no te pega.

Sunset se quedó en total silencio, notando como sus mejillas se volvían a encender; el chico separó sus dedos de sus labios, dirigiéndola una dulce sonrisa.

-Shine… gracias, de verdad…-susurró ella.

-No, Sunset, gracias a ti… ahora la mudanza ha merecido la pena.

Por un momento, la chica quiso que ese momento durara para siempre, pero hasta ella sabía que tenía que acabar; Shine se despidió de ella y le vio caminar calle arriba hasta que al final le perdió de vista. Cuando estuvo sola soltó un gran suspiro, confirmando lo evidente. Entró en casa, se desvistió y se tumbó en la cama, pensando en muchas cosas; ese día había sido tan diferente de los otros… no había tenido nada que ver con lo que había estado viviendo hasta ahora, había sido un día muy tranquilo, y eso era lo que más notaba. Y todo gracias a Shine.

-Oh, Shine…-suspiró entonces.

Nunca pensó en que llegaría a suspirar de esa forma, ni siquiera cuando estuvo saliendo con Flash se comportó así; era todo tan diferente, tan brillante, que apenas podía creerlo. Ahora ya tenía algo que contar a sus amigas. Esa noche durmió mejor que nunca.

* * *

Bueno, no todo iba a ser drama, y éste es el momento en el que la vida comienza a darle una oportunidad a Sunset. Se verá como se va desarrollando poco a poco la premisa, a la vez que los personajes también evolucionan. Ah, y a ver quien acierta la película a la que hago referencia con el título de este capítulo. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

**Recuerdos que van y vienen**

Desde ese día, la vida dio un vuelco para Sunset; todo era muy distinto, en el instituto apenas se metían con ella y podía ir por los pasillos sin temor a que la parasen o la arrinconasen. Tanto sus amigas como Shine supusieron un punto importante en ese cambio, y se lo agradecía todos los días, especialmente a Shine, con el que empezó a quedar más de seguido. A partir de entonces tenia más tema e conversación con sus amigas.

-¿En serio te pagó el mes que debías a tu casero?-inquirieron ellas, incrédulas.

-Sí… traté de impedírselo, pero aun así…

-¿Y que? mejor aun, si te encontrabas apurada…-murmuró Rainbow, mientras daba toques a un balón con las rodillas.

-¡Rainbow Dash! Fue muy atento por su parte, no lo niego, sin embargo no me parece del todo apropiado…

-Lo sé, Rarity, lo sé…

-¡Bueno, mira el lado bueno, ahora no tienes por qué preocuparte sobre mudarte! ¡Pero bueno, hablemos de otra cosa! ¿Cuántas veces habéis quedado ya?-inquirió entonces Pinkie, echándola una mirada sagaz.

-Pues no sé… unas cuantas, creo…-murmuró ella, mirando a otro lado.

Las cinco soltaron un silbidito, tratando de provocarla.

-Te gusta ¿verdad?-inquirió Rainbow, riendo socarronamente.

-Puedes decirlo dulzura, después de todo sabemos la respuesta-añadió Applejack, guiñándola un ojo.

Sunset esbozó una sonrisa resignada y murmuró.

-Pues sí, la verdad es que es muy guapo…

-¿Y no le has pedido salir ya?

-Bueno, salir, lo que se dice salir… no.

-¿Pues a que esperas, tontita? si yo fuera tu, se lo pediría sin dudar…

-Eh… no sé, bueno, yo…

-¡Oh, venga ya! ¡Si no se lo pides tú, se lo pido yo!-avisó Rainbow, con chulería.

-Rainbow Dash, ya vale…-la avisó Rarity, molesta.

-¿Qué? Sunset necesita un empujoncito, y yo estoy dispuesta a dárselo…

-No, déjala Rarity, si tiene razón… está bien, le pediré salir-anunció entonces la chica.

-¡Así me gusta, a por él!-exclamó Rainbow.

-Oh, Rainbow, en serio, a veces eres tan vulgar…

Sunset dejó escapar una sonrisita divertida; había veces que ver a sus amigas discutiendo por lo más mínimo llegaba a ser divertido. Y era entonces cuando más se daba cuenta de lo equivocada que había estado durante todo ese tiempo.

La academia para unicornios talentosos de la princesa Celestia destacaba enseguida por ser una institución donde primaba la disciplina y las ganas por aprender; normalmente la prueba a superar es dura, Sunset pudo comprobarlo por si misma aquella vez, a pesar de que las cosas acabaron yéndola mejor de lo que ella esperaba. Ya estaba dentro, y enseguida pudo sentir esa extraña atmósfera, como si todos y cada uno de los que allí se encontraban la examinaran con lupa. Se esperaba mucho de ella, sobre todo por parte de la propia princesa, por lo que no podía defraudarla, ni a ella ni a otro profesor. Fue por eso que decidió enfocarse al cien por cien a lo que había venido a hacer. Ninguna otra cosa podía apartarla de su cometido, tan solo tuvo en mente el hacerse más fuerte. Y ese fue, quizás, el primer fallo.

-Hola Sunset, Moondancer va a organizar una fiesta esta noche en el jardín, ¿te apuntas? Será divertido, habrá ponche y juegos…

La unicornio levantó la vista del libro que se encontraba leyendo, mirando a su compañera con gesto ceñudo.

-Blossom… ¿te das cuenta de por qué estás aquí?-inquirió entonces ella.

-¿Eh? Pues para aprender magia, claro…

-Exacto… se espera mucho de todos nosotros ¿sabes? No sé vosotras, pero yo me tomo en serio todo esto, no estoy aquí por diversión, estoy aquí porque quiero llegar a ser alguien en la vida.

-Yo también… pero tampoco es malo divertirse de vez en cuando…

-Quizás, pero eso apenas tiene algo que ver con lo que yo hablo… quiero que la princesa esté orgullosa de mi, que vea que he mejorado y que puedo llegar a ser tan poderosa como la que mas.

-Me parece muy bien, pero tampoco es para ponerse así…

Sunset prefirió guardarse sus comentarios y finiquitó enseguida la conversación.

-Si me disculpas, tengo unos tratados sobre magia posesiva que leer.

Blossom se retiró de allí, dejándola sola y reuniéndose con un grupito de yeguas no muy lejos de la sala de lectura.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Que prefiere quedarse sola y sin amigos… dejadla, ella se lo pierde.

Sunset estuvo tentada a decir algo, pero prefirió callarse; serian ellas las que al final se disculparían en cuanto vieran que ella era muy superior a todo el resto.

-¿Cómo pude estar tan ciega?

En ese momento notó algo en su hombro y vio a Rarity mirándola preocupada.

-¿Estás bien, querida?

-Ah, sí, tranquila, estoy bien…

-¿Segura?

-Sí, sólo… pensaba.

El recreo pasó enseguida y volvieron a clase; de vuelta a su aula de siempre, pasaron al lado de las clases de cursos más superiores, los cuales ya estaban dando clase. En una de ellas, vio a la directora Celestia dando clase de química a unos alumnos de segundo.

-Y recordad que los ácidos carboxílicos tienen preferencia sobre todos los demás, aunque hayan dos o tres grupos más. De esta manera, obtenemos extremos radicales de la cadena principal, quedando tal que así…

Celestia se giró para escribir con tiza en la pizarra, y en ese momento las dos se cruzaron las miradas; ella la saludó con una dulce sonrisa, pero Sunset tan solo la evitó, andando más deprisa.

-Quizás fuera por eso… estaba tan enfocada en sorprenderla, que perdí el rumbo de mi vida…

-Sunset…-oyó entonces una suave voz, llamándola la atención.

Alzó la vista y vio a Fluttershy, quien la miraba con un deje de preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?

-Ah… sí, claro que sí…

-¿Segura? Estás muy callada, más que yo incluso…

-Vaya, eso sí que es raro…

Las dos se miraron por un momento y luego se rieron tontamente, con complicidad.

-Vamos, la clase de lengua empezará dentro de nada…

El resto del día pasó tranquilamente, con muchos más recuerdos sobrevolando sobre su cabeza, imposibles de controlar ni parar; por ello, Sunset estuvo más ausente que nunca, y apenas prestó atención a las indicaciones de los profesores, los cuales daban los últimos toques a los temarios antes de los exámenes. Quedaban menos de cinco días y ella ni siquiera se sabía ni la mitad de cada uno.

Cada anotación y explicación la recordaban irremediablemente a todo el tiempo pasado en la academia, los apuntes de filosofía se mezclaban sin darse cuenta con los de magia posesiva, y los de química, con los de magia curativa. A Pinkie le hizo mucha gracia que los ácidos carbónicos pudieran aplicarse directamente sobre cuernos agrietados. O que todo el trabajo dialéctico de Platón tuviera que ver con los hechizos posesivos-regresivos de nivel cinco.

-¡Es graciosísimo! ¡Mirad, mirad, los ácidos clorogénicos son perfectos para la conjuntivitis mágica!

-¡Ya vale, Pinkie, no tiene ninguna gracia! Toma, querida…-murmuró Rarity, devolviéndole a Sunset sus apuntes.

-No pasa nada, Rarity, si hasta a mi me hace gracia…-asintió la chica, con la mirada perdida.

Sus amigas notaron enseguida su estado de ánimo y trataron de confortarla.

-¿Seguro que estás bien, dulzura? desde esta mañana estás como… ausente.

-Sí, igualito que mi estado del WhatsApp…

-Sabes que puedes contárnoslo… solo si quieres, claro…

-No te vamos a obligar…

-Pero siempre te vamos a escuchar-remató Rarity.

Sunset no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y finalmente se decidió a hablar.

-Desde esta mañana me siento un tanto nostálgica… todo este día ha sido como rememorar mis días pasados en la academia, recordando las clases, los buenos momentos, y los malos. Pero no he podido evitar recordar lo que me hizo cambiar… fui una tonta, y es ahora cuando mas me doy cuenta de eso. Vuelvo la vista atrás, y parece que todo se diluye… es como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Y eso me entristece hasta extremos insospechados.

Sus amigas la observaron atentamente, transmitiéndola su comprensión.

-¿Quieres contarnos más? dicen que ayuda…-la sugirió Applejack.

Sunset asintió con la cabeza y se acomodó al lado de ellas, las cuales siguieron escuchando a su amiga.

-La vida era sencilla… o al menos esa era la sensación para mí. Entré en la academia porque quería ser tan poderosa como la princesa, quería mejorar en magia y ser la mejor, impresionarla, para que estuviera orgullosa de mí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste allí?-quiso saber Rainbow.

-Fueron unos seis años duros e intensos, tenía una serie de profesores que me enseñaban distintas disciplinas mágicas, pero la princesa Celestia era la que se encargaba de supervisar mis avances y mis conocimientos. Sus tutorías eran lo que más me gustaban, la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarla todo lo que había aprendido.

-Hablas muy bien de ella… la querías mucho ¿no?-supuso Fluttershy.

Sunset asintió lentamente, dejando escapar una mirada llena de nostalgia.

-Ella era mi modelo a seguir, mi guía y mi maestra. Todos los viernes por la tarde iba a su despacho para que ella me evaluara personalmente; primero los ejercicios teóricos, luego los prácticos. Después, merendábamos juntas y, si hacia buen tiempo, salíamos a los jardines a dar un paseo y a pasar un buen rato. A veces me leía viejas leyendas que ella guardaba en su despacho, otras veces tratados de magia antigua o cuentos clásicos. Adoraba esos viernes como a ningún otro día. Pasar tiempo con ella era mi actividad favorita, por encima de cualquier otra. Y sí, la princesa… se convirtió como en una segunda madre para mí. La quería mucho…

Sunset hizo una pausa, sin poder evitar que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla; Rarity la pasó un pañuelo y las demás la arroparon un poco más.

-¿Y que pasó? si no te importa contarlo…

La chica se mostró algo reservada al principio, pero luego siguió hablando.

-Yo… no supe bien por qué, o igual sí, pero… empecé a querer ser más poderosa. Después de todo esa era mi meta, convertirme en alguien poderosa, ser diestra con la magia. Pero sin siquiera darme cuenta, cada vez quise más, anhelando un poder sin límites… si antes no me destacaba por ser alguien social, a partir de entonces me volví lo que nunca hubiera pensado. Yo… hice cosas malas… le grité a la princesa, me enfadé con ella… no pude obtener lo que quería cuando quería y… hui. Antes apenas pensaba en nada de esto, pero ahora… ahora… es cuando más me arrepiento de todo. Lo siento… lo siento, princesa…

No pudo más y se echó a llorar; Rarity la sostuvo entre sus brazos y las demás también trataron de arroparla para consolarla.

-Ya, ya está, querida… no pasa nada. Estoy segura de que ella te perdonará…

Sunset no dijo nada, tan solo siguió descargando su frustración sobre el hombro de su amiga. Tardó unos pocos minutos en calmarse.

-¿Mejor?-inquirió Rarity.

Sunset asintió con la cabeza y Fluttershy comentó.

-Siento haberte hecho recordar tan malos momentos, Sunset… no debí haberte preguntado…

-No pasa nada Fluttershy, si ha sido hasta mejor… gracias por escucharme, chicas.

-Para eso estamos-murmuró Rainbow.

-¡Las penas se digieren mejor con amigos!

-Siempre estaremos aquí para apoyarte, dulzura, no lo olvides.

Ya se lo habían dicho unas cuantas veces, pero eso daba igual, cada vez que sentía su amistad incondicional, no podía evitar emocionarse como una niña pequeña; sin decir nada, las abrazó sorpresivamente, tratando de abarcarlas a todas entre sus brazos.

-Sois mis mejores amigas.

Ellas tampoco dijeron nada, no hacia falta, con devolver el abrazo fue más que suficiente. ¿Cómo pudo perderse algo así cuando estuvo en Ecuestria? realmente estuvo muy ciega.

Para el final de la jornada, Sunset ya estaba mejor y las últimas clases las aprovechó al máximo; a la salida, Rarity la estuvo comentando.

-Por cierto, si quieres quedar luego con nosotras en casa de Fluttershy puedes venirte, vamos a estudiar juntas.

-Oh, bueno, aunque antes tengo que pasarme por casa… ¿vais a ir directamente?

-Rainbow sí, aunque yo también tengo que pasarme por la tienda… si quieres te pego un toque en cuanto esté lista y vamos juntas ¿te parece?

-Vale, pues espero tu llamada.

Se despidieron en el cruce, como siempre, y Sunset siguió todo recto; llegó a casa enseguida, dejó las cosas en su habitación y se metió directamente en la ducha, para arreglarse. Tardó poco menos de cinco minutos, vistiéndose enseguida, pero en ese momento llamaron al timbre.

-¿Quién será?

Echó un vistazo por la mirilla y vio que se trataba de Shine.

-Ah, pero si es Shine…

Comprobó rápidamente que estaba presentable y abrió la puerta.

-Hola, Shine… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-inquirió ella.

-Oh, pasaba por aquí y me he dicho: voy a visitar a Sunset. Como llevaba un par de días sin verte…

-Sí, bueno, es que he estado un poco ocupada…

-¿Te pillo en buen momento, puedo pasar?

-Oh, claro, pasa.

El chico pasó hacia el salón, mientras que Sunset se dirigía a la cocina.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No, gracias… ¿haces algo esta tarde?-inquirió él, mirando a su alrededor.

-Sí, voy a ir a estudiar con mis amigas, estoy esperando una llamada de una de ellas, en cuanto la reciba me iré.

-Vaya, esperaba invitarte a algo hoy…

-¿Invitarme otra vez? No, gracias, ya me has invitado demasiado de un tiempo a esta parte ¿no te parece?-inquirió ella, saliendo de la cocina.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Vamos, sabes perfectamente de qué te hablo…

Los dos se miraron por un momento, sin apenas pestañear; en ese momento, se oyó algo en el baño, como un grifo borboteando.

-¡Ay, la pila! Espera un momento…

Sunset salió disparada, quedándose Shine allí; en ese momento, oyó algo vibrar no muy lejos de donde él estaba y vio que se trataba del móvil de la chica. Vio que lo tenía en silencio, por lo que solo vibraba, pero le llamó la atención aún más quién llamaba.

-Vaya, así que Rarity…

Le dejó vibrar, sin cogerlo, hasta que finalmente se cortó; inmediatamente después, se quedó registrada la llamada perdida, pero el chico no lo dejó ahí. Desbloqueó la pantalla pasando su dedo por la misma, y se dirigió al registro, donde se había quedado reflejada la llamada; rápidamente la seleccionó y la eliminó. Bloqueó de nuevo el teléfono y lo dejó donde lo había visto, en una esquina de la mesa del salón.

En ese momento, regresó Sunset del baño.

-Que cabeza la mía, me dejé el grifo abierto…

-Sí, suele pasar, no eres la única...

La chica se percató entonces de su móvil y lo cogió.

-A ver si Rarity ya me ha llamado… vaya, otra vez lo he dejado en silencio...

Estuvo callada durante unos pocos segundos, mirando el registro, y extrañándose enseguida.

-Qué raro, no me ha llamado…

-Quizás la haya salido un contratiempo…-sugirió él.

-Aun así es extraño, con lo metódica que es… voy a llamarla a ver.

Pero entonces el chico la paró, argumentando.

-Espera, si no te ha llamado quizás sea por una buena razón. ¿Y si le ha salido un imprevisto y no puede atenderte? Mejor espera un poco más para ver si te llama, en caso contrario, quizás es que no pueda quedar.

-Ya, pero aun así eso no lo sabré hasta que la llame…-murmuró Sunset.

-¿Y si resulta que la llamas y la pillas en medio de alguna emergencia? Si no te ha llamado será por algo, Sunset. Dices que es metódica ¿no? en ese caso te hubiera llamado…

La chica pensó por un momento el argumento de Shine, el cual la sostuvo la mirada con una cara de póker tremenda; finalmente desistió y se guardó el móvil.

-Está bien, tienes razón… ¿seguro que no quieres tomar nada mientras esperamos?

-No, tranquila, estoy bien…

Estuvieron hablando un rato, mientras Sunset esperaba una llamada que parecía no llegar; un cuarto de hora después, la chica se dio por vencida.

-Qué raro… espero que no haya pasado nada grave…-murmuró ella, mirando a su móvil con un gesto preocupado.

-Si hubiera habido algo grave, te hubiera llamado enseguida… quizás sea otra cosa, yo no me preocuparía.

Sunset suspiró, sin poder apartar su preocupación; Shine cogió su cartera, mientras decía.

-Por cierto, tengo dos entradas para ir a ver la nueva película de acción de la temporada ¿quieres venir conmigo?

La chica le miró por un momento, no muy segura; tenía un montón que estudiar, y en esos momentos, ir al cine no entraba dentro de sus prioridades. Pero por otro lado, el que Rarity no la hubiera llamado la había dejado algo tristona, y notaba la necesidad de distraerse con lo que sea, por lo que al final murmuró.

-Está bien… si no dura mucho…

Los dos salieron de casa y vio que Shine se había traído su coche, un deportivo de color rojo zafiro precioso; montaron en él y se dirigieron al centro del pueblo, donde se encontraba el cine. Shine aparcó cerca y se metieron rápidamente en la sala, disfrutando de la película con un buen bol de palomitas y un refresco grande para compartir.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en casa de Fluttershy, una preocupada y extrañada Rarity no se despegaba del móvil.

-Qué raro que no me haya devuelto la perdida… ¿estará bien?

-Bueno, quizás no ha podido venir por algún motivo…-supuso Fluttershy.

-Ya, pero al menos que nos hubiera avisado… ¿y si ha pasado algo? Voy a llamarla…-anunció Rarity, marcando.

Esperó a que cogiera mientras la línea sonaba intermitentemente; un toque, dos, tres… seis.

-No me lo coge… ay, Dios, esto no me gusta…

-Tranquila Rarity, la habrá salido un imprevisto… ya llamará-murmuró Rainbow, quitándole importancia.

-Pero…

-Tranquila dulzura, igual se ha puesto mala de repente… mañana saldremos de dudas.

La chica lo dejó estar, centrándose en el temario de lengua y repasando las últimas frases de sintaxis; pero aun así, ese sentimiento de duda y preocupación estuvo presente durante toda la tarde, sin dejarla estudiar como era debido.

* * *

Sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos, la tarde pasó rapidísima; después de ver la película fueron a tomar un helado y, tras eso, al parque a dar una vuelta. Picaron algo en una cafetería y, a eso de las nueve, Shine la acercó a casa en su coche.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien, Shine… gracias por todo.

-No, gracias a ti, Sunset… desde que te conocí, mi estancia aquí ha cobrado algo más de sentido…

La chica enrojeció un poco, alagada.

-Ah, para ya…

-No, en serio… yo no quería venir aquí, pero mi padre tenía negocios que atender y no me quedó otra. Si no hubiera sido por ti, me habría pegado un tiro.

Los dos se encontraban justo al lado de la puerta, Sunset jugueteó con su llavero, buscando la llave principal.

-No hace falta que seas tan atento ¿sabes?

-Bueno, pero yo si quiero ser atento… sobre todo contigo.

-¿Sólo conmigo?

-Sólo contigo.

Los dos se miraron por un momento a los ojos y ninguno dijo nada; el chico entrecerró los ojos, atrapando a Sunset con la mirada. No dijeron nada, no hacía falta. Shine acortó distancias de forma muy sutil y los dos se besaron suavemente; fue un momento breve pero intenso, los dos se dejaron llevar por la sensación y Sunset soltó las llaves. Él la rodeó la cintura con los brazos y ella se asió de su cuello, disfrutando de un beso que se alargaba cada vez más. Pero en un momento dado, Shine cortó el beso y miró a Sunset a los ojos.

-¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Claro…

No hacía falta decirlo, ya lo habían dicho todo antes; el chico la despidió con un último beso en los labios y se fue de allí en su coche, lanzándola una última mirada desde el asiento del conductor. Sunset le despidió en la distancia con la mano y le observó irse hasta que la silueta del coche se perdió hacia las afueras del pueblo. Suspiró como lo haría una enamorada y entró en casa, sintiendo que volvía a ser feliz otra vez. Se metió en la cama y se durmió enseguida, pensando en un futuro que por fin veía más brillante que nunca. Al menos para ella.

* * *

Siempre he pensado que las relaciones en plan aquí te pillo aquí te mato pueden llegar a ser harto peligrosas; pero más peligrosas son aún cuando el chico guapo de cara esconde otra faceta debajo de esa careta tan encantadora... puede parecer algo obvio, pero me ha gustado como me ha quedado. Y por cierto, para el que se lo haya preguntado, el título del anterior capítulo hacia referencia a la película _Sexo, mentiras y cintas de vídeo_. Y eso es todo, espero que os hay gustado el giro, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

**Grietas**

Pine Creek brillaba con fuerza esa mañana, o al menos esa fue la sensación que le dio a Sunset. Se levantó más descansada que nunca y bastante pronto, sorprendiéndose gratamente; al menos podría desayunar a gusto y sin prisas por llegar a tiempo a clase.

Tuvo tiempo para ducharse, desayunar, vestirse e irse, incluso le sobraba un cuarto de hora; el paseo hasta el instituto se le pasó en un suspiro y llegó antes de lo previsto, apoyándose en la estatua del corcel mientras miraba su móvil.

-Anda, ayer me llamó Rarity…-observó entonces.

Había sido a las siete y media, justamente cuando ella se encontraba en el cine con Shine; no se enteró debido a que había puesto en silencio su móvil, y no lo había mirado hasta ahora.

En ese momento rozó a alguien con el hombro y, al darse la vuelta, se encontró con ella.

-¡Ah! ¿Estás bien, que te pasó?-inquirieron las dos a la vez, como si las hubieran sincronizado.

Las dos se miraron, un tanto extrañadas, y justo después se presentaron las demás.

-¡Anda, Sunset! ¿Qué te pasó ayer que no pudiste venir?-inquirió Applejack.

-Sí, Rarity estaba muy preocupada… y yo también-murmuró Fluttershy.

-¿Qué pasó, querida? ¿Por qué no me devolviste la llamada?-quiso saber la chica, igual de preocupada.

-Ah, pero… ¿me llamaste?

-Pues claro que te llamé, mira-aseguró Rarity, enseñándola el registro de su móvil.

Éste cercioraba que la llamada había sido efectuada exactamente a las seis menos cuarto del día de ayer.

-Pero… qué raro, a mí no me llegó nada, en serio, no me sonó el móvil…-murmuró Sunset, sin comprender.

-¿Y por qué no me llamaste? Haberme llamado…

-Ya, si lo pensé, pero… pensé que igual te había salido algo importante…-explicó ella, algo azorada.

-No, nada de eso, estuvimos estudiando durante toda la tarde…

-Y luego nos fuimos a cenar a la pizzería-añadió Rainbow.

-¿Y qué te pasó a ti? Yo pensaba que igual te había pasado algo, estaba muy preocupada…

Fue entonces cuando Sunset sintió como si un enorme abismo negro se abriera bajo sus pies; su situación no podía ser peor, y en esos momentos no estaba segura de si contarlas la verdad o salir del paso con una mentira. Por un lado, la mentira la podría sacar del apuro, pero por otro, no quería mentirlas. Nunca antes lo había hecho, de hecho siempre había sido muy sincera con ellas desde que comenzaron su amistad, y sentía que se lo debía. Simplemente, no podía.

-Veréis chicas, yo…

Las cinco la miraron atentamente, esperando una respuesta por su parte. Sunset tragó saliva y se preparó para contárselo todo, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar, Shine apareció sorpresivamente de detrás de ella.

-Hola, cielo-saludó el chico, plantándola un suave beso en los labios.

-¡Shine! Ahora no, por favor…

-Perdona… solo quería decirte que ayer me lo pasé muy bien, fue una tarde estupenda-murmuró el chico, guiñándola un ojo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Sunset pudo ver a sus amigas mirándola como si no hubieran terminado de comprenderlo del todo, aunque incluso ella sabía que era del todo evidente.

-Nos vemos luego.

El chico desapareció rápidamente y Sunset encaró a sus amigas, las cuales la miraban con reprensión.

-Ahora lo entiendo… por eso no me cogiste la llamada…-murmuró Rarity, dolida.

-No es lo que pensáis, de verdad, si no te llamé fue porque no me llamaste a mí, Rarity…

-Ya, claro ¿y quién me dice que no borraste la llamada tu misma?-la espetó ella.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Por qué iba a hacer eso?!

-No lo sé, dímelo tú…

Sunset quiso contestar, pero en ese momento Rainbow la quitó el móvil rápidamente y le echó un vistazo al registro.

-¡Mira todo lo que quieras! ¿Cómo quieres que borre una llamada que ni siquiera me llegó?

-En tal caso, te habría bastado con poner el móvil en silencio o cerrar la línea…-obvió ella, con seriedad.

-¿Qué? Pero, no entiendo nada, si la llamada no me llegó…-masculló la chica, impotente.

-Sunset, si no querías quedar, haberlo dicho desde el principio… esto no se hace…-la reprendió Applejack.

-Desde luego… y encima nos pide ayuda para estudiar, sólo quedan cinco días para los exámenes y sin embargo ella pierde el tiempo y nos ignora… muy bonito, Sunset, muy bonito…-murmuró Rarity, molesta.

Ni Pinkie ni Fluttershy dijeron nada, tan solo la miraron sin saber bien cómo reaccionar; finalmente las cinco se retiraron, dejando sola a una abatida y desconsolada Sunset, la cual sentía como un negro abismo que ella conocía bien la volvía a engullir.

-No, por favor…esperad…

Se apoyó en la base de la estatua y se dejó caer hasta el suelo, de donde apenas se movió. Aún no comprendía como había ocurrido lo que había ocurrido, y por un momento llegó a pensar que era otro de esos recurrentes sueños que la solían torturar durante las noches hasta hace relativamente poco. Pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que la realidad era otra bien distinta. Alzó entonces la vista y miró hacia atrás, al portal cerrado que la daba la espalda. Fue entonces cuando esa sensación de nostalgia se intensificó más que nunca.

El resto del día pasó lentamente, como cuando no tenía a nadie más con ella; ninguna de sus amigas la dirigió la palabra, cosa que la dolía hasta extremos inimaginables. Se disculpó cientos de veces, trató de hablar con ellas para solucionar el asunto, pero Rarity no estaba dispuesta a escucharla, ni si quiera las demás.

-Por favor, Rarity, ya te he dicho que lo siento, debí de haberte llamado, la culpa es mía, pero por favor, háblame…

-No, Sunset, lo que has hecho no se puede perdonar tan fácilmente. ¿Crees que las cosas se arreglan así, sin más? Un simple perdón no soluciona nada…

-¿Desde cuando eres así? Siempre me has escuchado y apoyado ¿Por qué ahora de repente te cierras en banda de esa forma?

-¿Hace falta que te conteste a esa pregunta? Creía que ya lo sabias…

La frialdad e impasibilidad de la chica hicieron mella en Sunset, la cual desistió en seguir intentándolo; se encontraba muy enfadada, por lo que prefirió dejarla estar, aunque eso supusiera dejar de hablarla a ella y a las demás. Ni siquiera Rainbow o Fluttershy trataron de dirigirla la palabra.

Para esa tarde, Sunset se encontró de nuevo con Shine a la salida.

-Hola preciosa ¿te apetece quedar?

-No, Shine, no estoy de humor…-murmuró ella, con voz entristecida.

-¿Qué pasa cielo, a que viene esa cara?

-Mis amigas ya no me hablan… y en buen momento apareciste tú, ya te vale…-le reprendió ella, molesta.

-Oye, yo solo quería saludarte… no tengo la culpa de que ellas se hayan enfadado…

La chica sopesó sus palabras antes de contestar.

-Tienes razón, perdona, es que… no estoy de humor, en serio, quedamos otro día…

-¿No quieres hablar? Sabes que puedes contármelo, estoy aquí para lo que quieras…

Por un momento Sunset lo consideró detenidamente, mirando de reojo a la estatua del corcel; no esperaba en ningún momento perder a sus amigas, por lo que cuando la situación se torció, apenas supo bien cómo reaccionar. Por un lado no quería perderlas, pero por otro, la situación jugaba con ella de forma inesperada. No sabía bien que hacer, pero una cosa era segura.

-Está bien… te espero en casa dentro de poco, te contaré lo que me pasa.

La chica fue la primera en irse y Shine la observó marcharse, con el ceño fruncido; en ese momento notó como alguien le tiraba del brazo y le ponía contra la pared del pedestal.

-Hablemos claro tu y yo…-masculló entonces un chico que le era familiar.

-Vaya, yo a ti te conozco…

-No me conoces de nada, tío, eso lo primero. Mucho ojito con lo que dices-le espetó Flash, mirándole fijamente.

-Bueno, veamos lo que tienes que decirme…-murmuró Shine, recolocándose su ropa.

-No me fio de ti, tío, tú te traes algo raro entre manos y yo no me pienso quedar de brazos cruzados.

-¿De qué me hablas?

-Hablo de todos esos movimientos extraños que estás haciendo desde que viniste aquí. Vienes todos los días pero no se te ve por clase, te paseas por los pasillos con esa pose de chulito que me pone enfermo, y lo peor de todo, te estás aprovechando de Sunset. Y eso sí que no te lo pienso dejar pasar.

-Oh, ya veo, así que por ahí van los tiros… ya me contaron que estuviste saliendo con ella hace tiempo… y que fuiste tú quien cortó, es curioso ¿no?

Flash arrugó la cara, realmente enfadado, y le puso contra la pared.

-¡Mira tío, mi paciencia tiene un límite! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Como me entere que le estás haciendo pasar mal a Sunset, el que lo va a pasar mal eres tú!

-Te repites un poco ¿no? ten cuidado, no te vayas a quemar con ese ingenio que tienes…

Flash se tuvo que contener todo lo que pudo para no saltar sobre él; Shine le miró como si no fuera con él y antes de irse, murmuró.

-No sé a qué viene tanto alboroto por tu parte, pero teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes… sólo te diré que los celos solo son algo pasajero, ya se te pasará.

Si no hubiera sido porque una gran parte del instituto se encontraba allí, le hubiera encasquetado su guitarra en toda la cabeza; Shine se fue rápidamente, quedándose él solo allí, pensando en sus cosas. Puede que tuviera razón y se encontrara celoso, pero eso no quitaba sus sospechas, las cuales no eran para nada infundadas. Sabía que tramaba algo raro, pero tampoco podía demostrarlo fehacientemente. Lo único que tenía era una conversación de lo más reveladora entre la directora y la vicedirectora que llegó a oír de forma fortuita.

-Si no hubiera sido por ese permiso, no tendría nada…-pensó el chico, recordando el momento.

Aquel día, la profesora de lengua le había pedido que le llevase una carta certificada a secretaría durante clase, dándole permiso previamente; secretaría estaba justo al lado de la recepción y el despacho de la directora, y a mano izquierda quedaba la sala de seguridad. Flash vio la puerta de ésta entreabierta y una serie de voces saliendo de ella, por lo que se acercó un poco.

-¿Pero cómo que han desaparecido así sin más? Se supone que esas cintas estaban clasificadas y nunca salen de aquí…-oyó decir a la directora.

-Por eso se lo digo, señora directora, y es que encima el ladrón se ha tomado la molestia de reordenar el resto de cintas… no entiendo nada-murmuró el jefe de seguridad.

-¿Qué cintas son las que faltan?-inquirió en ese momento la vice directora.

-Sólo las de la noche de baile de otoño… precisamente las que usted me pidió que guardara bien, señora, por eso la aviso a usted primero.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual se pudo obviar un intercambio de miradas preocupadas, sobre todo entre Luna y Celestia.

-Que hayan robado precisamente esas nos da una idea de lo que quería ver el ladrón… y es por eso que me preocupa…-murmuró Celestia.

-Sí, bueno… ¿doy parte a la policía?

-Sí, pero evita revelar el contenido de las cintas… no nos conviene que la policía esté enterada de algo que solo nos concierne a nosotros y a todo el instituto. Esto no va con ellos.

-Lo que usted diga, señora.

En ese momento oyó pasos que se dirigían hacia la puerta y se apartó a tiempo para evitar ser descubierto; se escondió tras el mostrador de recepción y vio a Celestia y Luna saliendo de la sala, hablando entre sí.

-Esto es malo, hermana… ¿para que querrían esas cintas? Nadie más está enterado de lo que aquí pasó salvo nosotros y los estudiantes…

-Lo sé Luna, y eso mismo me hace pensar en que el ladrón no puede ser alguien de fuera. Tiene que ser alguien que hubiera sabido de antemano lo que pasó aquí. Pero eso mismo me hace dudar ¿Quién querría las cintas? ¿Y para qué? ¿Para airearlas y hacerlas públicas o para otra cosa?

-Es por eso que debemos de ser prudentes… y si te soy sincera, temo por Sunset Shimmer.

-Sí, yo también, en el caso de que el ladrón decidiese publicarlas ella saldría muy mal parada. Debemos protegerla. E intentar recuperar esas cintas.

Celestia dejó escapar un suspiro preocupado y murmuró.

-Trataré de dar con ellas, te mantendré informada hasta entonces.

Las dos se separaron en ese punto y Celestia se metió en su despacho, de donde no salió. Flash se escabulló de su escondite, meditando todo lo que acababa de oír.

-Alguien de dentro… todo el mundo conoce lo que pasó, unos más que otros ¿Quién querría saberlo?

La respuesta le vino inmediatamente después, no fue ninguna revelación prodigiosa puesto que era más que evidente, al menos para él.

-Shine Streak… es el único nuevo aquí, no sabe nada previo a su venida. Pero ¿para que querría robar esas cintas? ¿Para saber más de Sunset? ¿Y con qué propósito?

Era todo un cumulo de preguntas sin respuesta y sospechas fundadas, pero que en realidad no tenían ningún valor real; solo eran suposiciones, pero para Flash se volvían en algo más consistente cuanto más lo pensaba.

-Si tuviera algo más que probara mi teoría…-pensó el chico, regresando al presente.

Se dirigió al parking para ir a por su coche, de camino hacia allá se cruzó con Snips y Snails, los que fueron los esbirros de Sunset por aquel entonces.

-Un momento, esos dos… quizás sepan decirme algo.

Se dio la vuelta enseguida y los llamó antes de perderlos.

-¡Ey, esperad, Snips, Snails!

Los aludidos se dieron la vuelta y le miraron con desconfianza.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-inquirió Snips.

-Solo hablar con vosotros, nada más…

-Si es sobre Sunset olvídalo, ya hemos dicho más que suficiente. Estamos hartos de que se nos echen encima-masculló Snails.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿A ti que te parece, genio? Si lo hubiéramos llegado a saber…

-¡Aliarnos con Sunset fue la peor decisión de nuestras vidas! Y ahora lo estamos pagando…

-Entiendo… aunque necesito que me digáis si habéis hablado de esto con alguien más que no fuera vuestros compañeros de clase. ¿Recordáis a alguien que no conocierais de antemano?

Los dos chicos se miraron entre sí, no muy seguros de contestar.

-Pues… si te lo decimos ¿nos dejarás en paz?

-Eh… sí, supongo que sí.

-Está bien… hace poco que un chico más o menos de tu edad nos estuvo interrogando hace un par de días en plan poli bueno, poli malo, solo que al revés-reveló Snips.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, fue de lo más raro, se comportaba de forma muy errática, como si pensara que lo estuviera haciendo bien. Nos preguntó acerca de lo que pasó en el baile de otoño, tratamos de decirle lo menos posible, pero…

Snails siguió en su lugar.

-… no dejaba de preguntar acerca de Sunset. Tratamos de hacernos los tontos, pero no funcionó del todo…

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, evitando mirarle y visiblemente azorados.

-Vale, una pregunta más y os dejo tranquilos. ¿Sabéis quien era ese chico, lo habíais visto antes?

Snips y Snails negaron con la cabeza, sin querer decir nada más; Flash les observó alejarse, con la duda persistiéndole. Su testimonio no había sido demasiado revelador, podría ser Shine o podría ser cualquier otro, aunque que sólo preguntara acerca de Sunset estrechaba el cerco aún más sobre el chico nuevo. Ahora tenía más motivos para sospechar de él. Por un momento pensó en comentárselo a la directora, pero prefirió ser prudente y no dejarse notar.

Montó en su coche y se dirigió a su casa, arrastrando consigo un mar de dudas e incertidumbre.

* * *

Una vez en casa, Sunset trató de contactar de nuevo con Rarity mandándole un mensaje por WhatsApp, pero la chica la volvió a ignorar; pensó en mandar otro a Fluttershy o a Rainbow, pero al final desistió. La dolía en el alma tener que estar en esa situación, pero por ahora sería mejor dejar que las cosas se calmasen. Estaban muy enfadadas cuando descubrieron lo que realmente había pasado. Y no las culpaba, de hecho tenían razón, la culpa era suya.

-Debí haberla llamado…

Echó un vistazo a sus fotos más recientes, viendo algunas en las que aparecía ella con todas las demás en grupo; tenía una en la que salía con Rainbow en la última quedada, antes de que todo se echara a perder, y otra con Rarity.

-Lo siento chicas… no hago más que meter la pata…-pensó ella, desanimada.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y fue a abrir, apareciendo Shine en el umbral.

-Hola nena, ya estoy aquí-la saludó él, dándola un beso en los labios.

-Hola, pasa…

El chico se acomodó y ella se sentó a su lado, preparándose para sincerarse con él.

-Bueno, lo que te voy a contar es rigurosamente cierto… si luego no me crees, lo comprenderé.

-Bueno, primero tendrás que contarme ¿no?-obvió el chico, sonriéndola.

Esa sonrisa hizo que Sunset aliviara tensiones y tras soltar un pequeño suspiro, comenzó a relatarle prácticamente todo; su verdadero origen, su infancia y adolescencia en Canterlot, su ansia de poder, su huida a través del espejo y todo lo ocurrido después de atravesarlo, acabando en los acontecimientos más recientes.

-Esta mañana mis amigas se enfadaron conmigo al descubrir que había pasado de ellas solo por estar contigo, y… esa es mi historia.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, sin decir nada.

-Si crees que estoy loca, no te culpo.

-Oh, no, nada de eso… de hecho, te creo.

-¿De veras?

-Sí… puede que suene del todo descabellado, pero eres mi chica, y confió en ti. Sé que no me engañarías así.

Sunset se mostró bastante sorprendida por su actitud, ella se esperaba algo más de reticencia a creerla; aun así eso la dio más motivos para creer en él y le abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias, Shine… esto lo sabe poca gente, ya que la mayoría de las personas del instituto parecen haber olvidado lo que pasó, al menos desde el punto de vista de los acontecimientos.

-Ya ves tú…

El chico la besó en los labios dulcemente, haciendo que olvidara el asunto rápidamente. A pesar de eso, el chico la miró de arriba abajo y murmuró.

-Aunque… algo me dice que hay algo más ¿o me equivoco?

Sunset suspiró, algo indecisa, pero al final se lo contó.

-Sí, tienes razón… de un tiempo a esta parte he estado pensando mucho en todo lo que he hecho hasta este momento, y… siento que le debo una disculpa apropiada a una serie de ponis que, por desgracia, no puedo volver a ver hasta dentro de dos años y medio.

-Ya veo… es por lo del portal ¿no?

-Sí, sigue cerrado y no se abrirá hasta entonces… si hubiera otra manera de llegar hasta Ecuestria, Shine, iría allí sin dudarlo. He de hacer esto, puede que las chicas me hayan perdonado, pero es que ni siquiera pude disculparme con Sparkle. Además, te mentiría si te dijera que no echo de menos Ecuestria… porque realmente la echo de menos.

El chico se quedó pensativo, apoyando su barbilla en las yemas de sus dedos, con las manos juntas como si estuviera rezando.

-Ese espejo… ¿sabes cómo funciona?

-Lo estuve estudiando un poco antes de usarlo, es cosa de magia, no lo entenderías…

-Ya, pero… si tendrías que describir la magia usando una palabra de este mundo ¿Cuál dirías?

La chica se quedó algo confusa por esa pregunta, aun así se quedó pensando un poco y al cabo de unos pocos segundos dijo sin dudar.

-Electricidad.

Fue entonces cuando el rostro de Shine se iluminó, dejando escapar un murmullo de satisfacción.

-¿Se te ha ocurrido algo?

-Creo que sí… y podremos probarlo enseguida, mañana es sábado ¿no?

-Eh… sí.

-Estupendo, en ese caso vente mañana por la noche al patio, a eso de las diez y media. Quizás pueda abrir ese portal-anunció el chico, con mucha seguridad.

-¿De veras? Pero necesitarías magia para ello, y no sé yo si se podría abrir fuera de temporada…

-Bueno, por probar no perdemos nada ¿no?

Sunset le miró, no muy segura de lo que hablaban; tenía ganas de volver a Ecuestria, pero temía trastocar algo. Por lo que leyó en su día, el portal funcionaba con magia arcana, que ni ella misma pudo llegar a entender en su día.

-¿Y qué tienes en mente?

-Ah, ya lo verás… tu solo vente mañana a esa hora.

Tenía que admitir que Shine poseía cierto aire misterioso que le daba una poderosa capacidad de atraer la atención, cosa que pudo comprobar por sí misma una vez más. El chico se quedó un poco más con ella y se fue enseguida, ya que tenía que prepararlo todo para mañana y para ello tendría que tirar de algunos hilos en la empresa de su padre.

La idea de poder volver a Ecuestria animó a Sunset un poco más e intentó estudiar un poco, consiguiendo centrarse; por otro lado, sus amigas seguían sin hablarla, cosa que la dejaba un poco abatida. Sólo esperaba que su enfado remitiese y pudiera volver a hablar con ellas para disculparse por su actitud.

-Las conozco y sé que no me darían de lado así sin más… será mejor darlas tiempo-pensó Sunset, centrándose en el temario de historia.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, el viernes terminó, dando paso a un sábado que pasó bastante lento; las horas previas al intento de abrir el portal se la hicieron más pesadas que nunca, intentó repasar los apuntes de lengua y español, pero los nervios y la incertidumbre de qué pasaría apenas la dejaban concentrarse.

Finalmente, antes de la hora prevista, Sunset salió de casa y se dirigió al instituto; esa noche era especialmente cerrada y no había luna, por lo que las farolas alumbraban con más fuerza. Una vez allí, la chica se adentró en el patio, el cual permanecía oscuro y un tanto tenebroso; la figura del corcel se recortaba en la oscuridad, y la fachada del instituto también resaltaba bastante.

-¿Shine?-llamó ella.

-Estoy aquí-anunció el chico, encendiendo una linterna.

La luz de la misma llegó a alumbrar una especie de dispositivo con forma de bobina acabada en una forma cónica, con anillos concéntricos a su alrededor y un pequeño boliche en su punta. Se encontraba conectado a la corriente principal del instituto, en la caja eléctrica de la fachada.

-¿Qué es eso?-inquirió ella, extrañada.

-Esto es una bobina magnética portátil, especialmente diseñada por mi padre. Como puedes ver apuesta por un diseño moderno, circular y concéntrico, con un panel de mandos electrónico y todas las prestaciones que puede dar una bobina, pero elevadas a la máxima potencia. Es un prototipo, pero funciona perfectamente-explicó el chico.

-Oh… pareces un anuncio-murmuró ella, divertida.

-Bueno, estoy practicando para entrar en el negocio, y saber vender también es un buen aliciente. ¿Qué te parece?

-No está mal… ¿y qué es lo que vas a hacer exactamente?-quiso saber la chica.

-Voy a coger toda la corriente posible, condensarla y dispararla sobre el portal, para ver si éste reacciona.

-¿Y eso ya se puede hacer? Suena a cliché futurista…

-Claro, ya te digo que este prototipo puede hacer un montón de cosas. Lo he visto en acción, te puedo hacer una demostración si quieres…-murmuró Shine, poniéndose a los mandos de la bobina.

-No, tranquilo, me fio de ti. Eres mi chico, después de todo ¿no?-le recordó Sunset, rodeándole entre sus brazos.

Shine la regaló una encantadora sonrisa y la besó dulcemente en los labios.

-Bueno, ponte a mi lado, el diseño frontal del panel aísla a los usuarios de la corriente eléctrica.

La chica obedeció y Shine tecleó rápidamente sobre una pantalla táctil; al punto, una serie de auras azuladas rodearon los discos concéntricos de la punta cónica, mientras que el motor de la bobina comenzó a vibrar de forma muy suave y sin apenas hacer ruido.

-Vaya, pensaba que armaría un escándalo…-murmuró Sunset.

-Que va, su estructura interna está diseñada para aislar el ruido producido por el motor. Es quizás la bobina más silenciosa del mundo.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos más calentándose, las auras eléctricas se intensificaron y el boliche de la punta resplandeció.

-Carga completa, parámetros predefinidos. Esto ya puede disparar-anunció Shine, visiblemente entusiasmado.

-¿Pues a que esperas? Dale caña-murmuró Sunset, igual de emocionada.

-No, voy a dejar que ese honor recaiga en ti. Tan solo tienes que pulsar el botón rojo.

-¿De veras, puedo hacerlo?

-Claro, después de todo esto lo hago por ti… y nada más me alegraría que verte feliz-murmuró el chico, cogiéndola de la mano.

Los ojos de Sunset brillaron, sin poder contener la emoción.

-Gracias, Shine… te quiero.

-Yo también, nena. Y ahora, haz los honores.

La chica respiró con calma y, en cuanto estuvo lista, pulsó el botón. Nada más hacerlo, un buen montón de energía deslumbrante se reunió en el boliche de la punta y, al segundo siguiente, ésta salió despedida en un potente rayo eléctrico, el cual impactó en la base del pedestal del corcel. Rayos y chispas saltaban por doquier, emitiendo continuos chasquidos e incidiendo sobre la superficie del pedestal, el cual no parecía cambiar. Sunset cogió de la mano a Shine y el chico se la apretó, sin apartar la vista del espectáculo de luces que se sucedía ante ellos. Los destellos emitían una potente luz, la cual iluminaba los cuartos traseros del corcel alzado y la fachada del instituto. El continuo flujo de energía siguió incidiendo sobre el portal durante unos dos minutos, sin llegar a conseguir nada visible.

-No parece reaccionar…-murmuró la chica, preocupada.

-No te apures, aumentaré la potencia-murmuró él, sin alterarse.

Movió una pequeña palanquita representada en el panel táctil, y el rayo de energía aumentó de tamaño y dobló su fuerza, provocando más chispas y luz. El estruendo también aumentó, llegando más allá de las casas más cercanas al instituto. Sunset temía que alguien pudiera oírles y les obligara a parar, pero sus ganas de volver a Ecuestria eran muy fuertes y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que funcionara.

-Vamos… reacciona…-masculló Shine, por lo bajo.

Otros dos minutos condicionaron los resultados posteriores, sin seguir obteniendo nada palpable.

-No creo que podamos lograrlo… quizás deberíamos dejarlo…-propuso Sunset entonces.

-No, de eso nada, este pequeño aún no ha dicho su última palabra-aseguró él, aumentando la potencia hasta el máximo de su capacidad.

Fue entonces cuando una enorme descarga eléctrica surgió de la punta, rasgando el aire como lo haría un rayo surgido de las nubes y golpeando el pedestal con todas sus fuerzas; la estatua del corcel tembló y el ruido posterior sonó igual que un trueno, haciendo retemblar los cristales del instituto. Sunset se cubrió los oídos por instinto, pero Shine tan solo se aferró al panel de mandos, aguantando el tipo varonilmente. La luz emitida por el rayo resplandecía tanto que obligó a los chicos a entrecerrar los ojos; Sunset hundió su cara en el hombro del muchacho, el cual se tuvo que cubrir la cara. Las farolas de la calle principal titilaron, al tiempo que la caja eléctrica del instituto echaba chispas. Al fondo, Pine Creek también parpadeaba.

-¡Páralo, es insoportable!-gritó Sunset, aterrada.

-¡No, espera, veo algo, creo que está funcionando!-anunció entonces Shine.

Eso hizo reaccionar a la chica, la cual miró hacia delante; la superficie del pedestal comenzó a cambiar abruptamente, brillando con una luz suave y verdosa que se extendió por toda la cara del mismo. En ese momento, se oyó un fuerte chasquido detrás de ellos y la caja eléctrica del instituto se fundió. Las farolas acabaron reventando y Pine Creek se apagó.

-¡Mierda, se sobrecargó la línea!-masculló Shine.

La bobina se apagó de golpe, al igual que todo a su alrededor; algunas alarmas de coche comenzaron a sonar con estridencia, no muy lejos de allí.

-Sunset, mira…

La chica alzó la vista y vio que el pedestal brillaba levemente antes de apagarse.

-Creo que lo hemos conseguido…

Sin perder más tiempo, se dirigió hacia el portal, al tiempo que Shine alumbraba el camino con su linterna; Sunset se acercó hasta él, sin poder evitar que los nervios la volvieran a abordar. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, al tiempo que alzaba su mano para tocar la superficie del portal. En cuanto ésta entró en contacto, un aura brillante la rodeó, confirmando su apertura.

-¡Está abierto, está abierto! ¡Oh, Shine, muchísimas gracias, eres el mejor, te quiero!-exclamó ella, abrazándole con todas sus fuerzas.

-Lo que sea por mi chica… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Los dos jóvenes se fundieron en un apasionado beso que duró unos intensos segundos antes de separarse de nuevo.

-Bueno, pues ya puedes pasar.

-Sí… no tardaré mucho, hablaré con quién quiero hablar y volveré, aunque no sé cuánto tiempo me tomará…

-No te preocupes, yo vigilaré el portal por si no vuelves hasta mañana. Ya sabes que el tiempo es relativo y todo eso, lo dijo el tipo del bigote…

-¿Einstein?

-Sí, algo así llegué a oír…

Los dos se rieron tontamente; antes de cruzar, Sunset se aseguró que llevaba todo encima. Cogió el móvil para ver si tenía algún mensaje nuevo, pero no había notificaciones. Finalmente se despidió de Shine con un último beso en los labios y traspasó el portal. En cuanto desapareció dentro de él, el chico esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Bueno, y aquí viene el punto de inflexión en la historia. Me está quedando ligeramente diferente a lo que tenia pensado, y aunque parezca que está algo clicheada, trataré de sorprenderos en la medida de lo posible. Otra cosa que me hace gracia es que ando escribiendo esta historia al mismo tiempo que _Lo que fuimos_, en cuanto acabo un capítulo de este, me pongo con el siguiente de la anterior y así sucesivamente, por lo que se están sucediendo de forma paralela, por así decirlo. Y, decididamente, creo que ya puedo decirlo: Sunset Shimmer is best pony and human :) Y nada más, espero que os haya gustado, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

**Segunda oportunidad**

Atravesar el portal la dio una sensación de familiaridad que la tranquilizó bastante, a pesar del extraño efecto que se experimentaba cada vez que se cruzaba de un lado a otro. Solo duró un segundo, pero parecía haber durado una eternidad. En cuanto dio el segundo paso, notó cómo perdía el equilibrio y cayó sobre cuatro patas, una vez más. Se miró sus cascos, sin poder evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa.

-De nuevo en casa…-pensó ella, sintiendo algo cálido en su pecho que se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

Se dio la vuelta y pudo verse reflejada en la superficie del espejo mágico; por alguna razón, pensaba que se vería diferente desde a la última vez, pero en realidad seguía como siempre. La única diferencia era que sonreía como nunca antes lo había hecho. Y eso mismo la daba más motivos para sentirse aun más feliz.

-Mi viejo cuerno… espero no haberme olvidado, haré una prueba-murmuró en voz alta.

Al punto, se concentró y su cuerno brilló en un aura verdosa clara; todos los objetos a su alrededor comenzaron a levitar lentamente, elevándose hacia el techo.

-Perfecto, sigo en forma como el primer día-se dijo satisfecha, recolocando los objetos.

Sin perder más tiempo, salió por la puerta tranquilamente, totalmente confiada y segura de sí misma; sabía por dónde se salía, ya que había estado allí previamente antes de urdir todo su antiguo plan. Pero de lo que se olvidó fue de las guardias, puesto que nada más torcer a la izquierda al salir, se dio de bruces con uno de ellos, el cual tenía su cuerno encendido. Miró entonces por la ventana y vio la luna ecuestriana brillando en lo alto del cielo estrellado.

-Anda ¿aquí también es de noche?

Pero en ese momento se percató de que el guardia le miraba fijamente, como si no estuviera del todo seguro que ella se encontraba allí; se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos y Sunset decidió romper el hielo.

-Esto… ¿buenas noches?

-¡Alarma, intrusa, intrusa!-exclamó entonces el guarda.

Sunset pegó un bote y echó a correr por puro instinto; el guardia corrió tras ella, mientras que otros muchos comenzaban a aparecer desde todos los lados.

-¡Alto, he dicho alto, no se mueva!-ordenó el guardia.

-¡No soy ninguna amenaza!-exclamó ella.

-¿Entonces por qué corre? ¡No me va a engañar!

Desde el otro lado del pasillo, una tropa de guardias se echó sobre ella, a punto de apresarla; pero haciendo mano de sus reflejos, Sunset se concentró y al segundo siguiente desapareció. El guardia que la perseguía se dio de bruces contra sus compañeros, al tiempo que ella reaparecía al otro lado del pasillo, torciendo a la derecha. Esquivó a más grupos de guardias que corrían por las esquinas, buscándola a ella, y siguió todo recto, pero resultó acabar en un callejón sin salida, frente a un alto ventanal desde donde se podía ver parte del imperio de cristal.

-¿¡Dónde está?! ¡Encontradla, que no escape!

-¡Avisad al príncipe, ponedle en alerta! -se oía cerca de donde se encontraba.

Sunset se dio la vuelta, pero en ese momento vio que había unas puertas dobles justo a su lado; no lo dudó ni un instante y se adentró tras ellas, cerrando justo después.

-Buf…-suspiró, aliviada.

Pero la tranquilidad duró poco, puesto que resultó encontrarse en el lugar menos indicado para esconderse; tras el dosel de una ancha cama de matrimonio, unos atónitos Shining Armor y Cadance la miraban sin comprender nada. Shining sostenía con su magia un periódico, mientras que Cadance hacía lo propio con un libro.

-¿Quién es usted, qué hace en nuestros aposentos, qué es esto?-inquirió él, alterado.

Sunset quiso responder, pero en ese momento Cadance habló.

-Un momento, tú eres… Sunset Shimmer…

Justo después, las puertas se abrieron de golpe.

-¡Señor, se ha colado una intrusa en el palacio, debe…!

El guardia se quedó mirando a la unicornio, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que veía.

-¡Es ella!-exclamaron el resto de guardias, entrando en tropel.

-¿¡A que esperáis?! ¡Prendedla!-exclamó Shining.

Al punto, los guardias se echaron sobre ella, inmovilizándola contra el suelo.

-¡No, soltadme, parad, no vengo a robar nada!-exclamó ella.

-¡Ya basta!-ordenó en ese momento Cadance, saliendo de la cama.

Los guardias se quedaron quietos, mientras que la princesa se acercaba a ellos; miró de arriba abajo a la susodicha, encontrándose sus miradas y sosteniéndoselas durante unos pocos segundos.

-Soltadla.

-¿Qué? Pero, alteza…

-He dicho.

Los guardias obedecieron enseguida y liberaron a Sunset, la cual miró a la princesa agradecida. Se miraron de nuevo durante unos segundos y la princesa habló.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Twilight me comentó que te habías quedado al otro lado del espejo…

-Bueno, es una larga historia… se la puedo resumir.

-Ya… vamos a la sala del trono, allí estaremos más tranquilas.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo, cariño?-inquirió Shining, dubitativo.

-Tranquilo cielo, estaremos bien… solo vamos a hablar.

Mientras se dirigían hacia allá, fueron hablando tranquilamente.

-Entonces… ¿el portal se ha vuelto a abrir? Qué raro, recuerdo que mi tía Luna comentó que sólo se abría cada treinta lunas…

-Y así es, pero… digamos que he forzado la cerradura.

-¿Que has hecho qué? ¿Es eso prudente?

-Bueno, en realidad no lo sé, pero créame alteza que necesitaba volver… después de que Twilight se fuera, la vida no me ha tratado con especial celo, y… bueno, creo que no me disculpé apropiadamente.

Cadance la miró fijamente, pero ella esquivó su mirada bajando la cabeza. Para entonces ya estaban en el salón del trono, pero Cadance no se sentó en él, sino que permaneció a su lado. Cerca de allí, una criada limpiaba los cristales diligentemente.

-Veo sinceridad en tus ojos, no hace falta que te sientas tan cohibida. Y por lo que puedo ver, el conocer a Twilight te ha hecho cambiar…

-Sí, realmente agradezco que me hubiera podido parar… nunca hubiera pensando que me podría convertir en…

Pero Sunset no pudo continuar y se quedó callada, apartándose de la princesa y mirando el paisaje nocturno del imperio desde la cristalera. En ese momento notó un casco posándose sobre su hombro y Cadance habló.

-No dejes que tu pasado te ahogue… lo que importa es el presente y lo que vas a hacer ahora, nada más.

Sunset se dio la vuelta y vio a la princesa dedicándola una sincera sonrisa que la reconfortó bastante.

-Gracias, alteza…

-Llámame Cadance-dijo ésta, guiñándola un ojo.

En ese momento oyeron un ruido metálico junto con un chapoteo, miraron a su diestra y vieron a una unicornio del servicio a quien se le había caído un cubo con agua.

-Oh, lo siento mucho, alteza…-masculló ella.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, sólo es agua-apuntó Cadance, recogiendo el cubo con su magia y haciendo desaparecer el agua.

-Gracias, muchas gracias, alteza-repitió la criada, inclinándose ante ella.

Tras sus disculpas se retiró rápidamente, dejando a las dos solas de nuevo.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora que estás aquí?-inquirió la princesa.

-Me gustaría ir a Canterlot y hablar con Sparkle… tengo mucho de lo que disculparme.

-Ya veo… bueno, puedes esperar a mañana y alojarte aquí, o si lo prefieres, partir ya para allá. El último tren parte en diez minutos.

-En ese caso me voy ya… aunque… no tengo bits, sólo dólares-se percató entonces Sunset.

-¿Dólares?

-Dinero humano… es ligeramente distinto al de aquí…-explicó ella, sacando un billete de un dólar de sus alforjas.

-¿Ese papel es dinero?-inquirió Cadance, extrañada.

-Sí… vaya ¿a cuánto saldrá el cambio de bits a dólares?-se preguntó Sunset, desviándose ella sola.

Pero al ver que la princesa la miraba ceñuda y sin apenas entender, murmuró.

-Oh, ni caso, divagaciones mías… el caso es que no puedo usar el dólar aquí…

-No te preocupes, di en la estación que carguen el importe al palacio. Y saluda a Twilight de mi parte.

-Así lo haré… gracias, alte… Cadance-se corrigió ella.

Se despidió de ella y cruzó todo el imperio en dirección hacia la estación, donde al principio tuvo ligeros problemas en la taquilla; no todos los días los ponis pedían que le cargasen el importe al palacio real. El tren llegó a la hora exacta, las diez de la noche, por lo que llegaría a Canterlot a eso de las once y media.

El viaje fue rápido y bastante fugaz, el tren atravesó rápidamente la helada estepa norteña y encaró un gran puerto de montaña que atravesaba las montañas de Cristal; en cuanto atravesó el angosto paso, continuó todo recto, bordeando algunos campos cubiertos de escarcha y hielo. El viento helado del norte evito que se durmiera por el camino y estuvo contemplando los paisajes que la vieja Ecuestria la ofrecía, sobre todo por la noche; inspiró con fuerza, dejándose llenar los pulmones por ese aire tan limpio y fresco, que nada tenía que ver con el de Pine Creek.

Más adelante, la escarcha dejó paso a unos verdes campos alumbrados por la luz de la luna y salpicados de altos pinos; el tren cruzó el cañón del Galope, un pequeño paso rocoso colindante a la explanada sobre la que se ubicaba de vez en cuando Cloudsdale, sobre todo cuando la tenían quieta por labores de mantenimiento. Fuertes sogas se ataban al suelo para mantenerla parada en el aire, ya que la mayoría de las veces solía ser llevada por el viento en un movimiento circular entre la cordillera del unicornio y el norte de Ponyville, donde casi siempre solía estar. Una vez que salió del cañón, el tren continuó todo recto hasta llegar a un cruce de vías, donde solían cambiar de sentido los trenes que se dirigían hacia Tall Tale o Vanhoover. Pero el poni guardián estaba en todo y mantenía las agujas en correcta posición, para que el tren tomara dirección hacia Canterlot. El desvío le llevó directamente hacia la cordillera del Unicornio, pero el tren recorrió el trayecto justo al lado, sin atravesar el sistema montañoso en ningún momento. Ese fue el trayecto más largo de todos, Sunset pudo ver al fondo la montaña donde se ubicaba Canterlot, la cual se hacía más grande y alta conforme el tren se acercaba a ella. La poni notó como su corazón se encogía de la emoción, más alegre que nunca. Después de tanto tiempo, volvía a su ciudad de origen, donde ella nació y creció; no pudo evitar que dos lágrimas surcaran sus mejillas, aunque por otro lado tampoco pudo evitar sentirse algo nerviosa. Pero ella había venido por algo, por lo que se repuso enseguida en cuanto entraron en el primer túnel. El sistema de túneles que conectaban la vía ferroviaria hacia todos las direcciones radicaba en el cruce central, justo en medio de la montaña, donde un complejo entramado de vías y agujas vigiladas constantemente mantenían la dirección correcta para los trenes venidos de todas partes de Ecuestria. En menos de cinco minutos incluso, el tren atravesó el interior de la montaña para acabar entrando en la estación de Canterlot, justo a la hora que ella previó.

-¡Canterlot desde el imperio de Cristal, fin de trayecto!-exclamó el revisor.

Sunset se apeó del tren, siendo ella la única pasajera; el andén de la estación lucia desierto, hasta la taquilla se encontraba vacía. Enfiló la calle de la estación, la cual también lucia desierta, aunque vio algún que otro poni dando un paseo nocturno. El reloj de la plaza marcó las doce menos cuarto y las campanadas se oyeron por todas partes.

-Ya es bastante tarde… el palacio ya debe estar cerrado, lo dejaré para mañana. Ahora… de vuelta al hogar-se dijo Sunset, ahogando un hondo suspiro.

Continuó todo recto por la calle de la estación y luego giró a la derecha por la primera intersección; atravesó varias callejuelas rápidamente, con el mapa en su cabeza, subió unas estrechas escaleras que conectaban dos calles transversales y fue todo recto hasta quedar en frente de una de las tantas casas que allí había. Era el numero veinticuatro, y unas pequeñas escaleras precedían a la puerta. Sunset miró a la fachada, como si buscara un desperfecto en ella, pero en realidad tan solo estaba dudando; ¿Cómo podía dudar en un momento así? Estaba en casa, después de todo ese tiempo fuera. Quizás se tratase de eso. O quizás no. De todos modos, quería verlos, necesitaba verlos. Subió las escaleras pesadamente, con el corazón martilleándola y sintiendo su cuerpo algo pesado. Llamó a la puerta con su casco y, tras varios segundos de espera, la puerta se abrió.

-¿Pero qué horas son estas de lla… mar?

La unicornio que abrió la puerta se encontraba entrada en años, aunque aún conservaba algo de jovialidad en su mirada; su crin tenía la misma coloración que la de Sunset, pero sus ojos eran más oscuros. Su pelaje poseía unos tonos más fríos y aclarados, pero de alguna manera conjuntaban. Las dos se miraron a los ojos, como si no creyeran bien lo que veían.

-Oh… Sunset… ¿eres tú?-inquirió la yegua, con los ojos llorosos.

La aludida la devolvió una mirada igual de brillosa y susurró.

-Hola, mamá.

Madre e hija no aguantaron más y se fundieron en un gran abrazo, sin poder evitar llorar de la alegría.

-Mi Sunset, mi niña… eres tú de verdad…-masculló su madre, llena de alegría.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte, mamá… ya he vuelto a casa-murmuró Sunset, tragándose las lágrimas.

Las dos mantuvieron el abrazo un poco más y finalmente entraron en el recibidor de la casa.

-Espera a que te vea tu padre, se va a poner de contento… ¡Dusk! ¡Baja, mira quien ha vuelto!

En lo alto de las escaleras, apareció un unicornio igual e mayor que su madre, de ojos claros, pelaje oscuro y con una crin llena de canas.

-Espero que sea importante, Sunshine, ya sabes que estoy escribiendo mis memorias y necesito concentrar… me.

En cuanto vio a Sunset, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y le fue imposible continuar, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-Sunset… mi pequeña Sunset ¿eres tú?-musitó, sin apartar la mirada de ella.

-Hola, papá-saludó ella, sonriéndole.

El unicornio se lanzó escaleras abajo y, en cuanto la tuvo delante, abrazó a su hija con todas sus fuerzas; Sunset tenía que admitir que siempre había sido el ojito derecho de papá, por así decirlo, por lo que su padre era la que más cariño la profesaba siempre, antes de que ella se fuera.

-Has vuelto… sabía que volverías, nunca lo dudé, en ningún instante-masculló él, sin apartarse de su hija.

-Yo también te he echado mucho de menos, papá… no sabéis cuanto…-afirmó ella.

En cuanto la emoción y la alegría del reencuentro pasó, los tres se acomodaron en el salón para hablar.

-Cuéntanos cariño ¿Dónde has estado durante todo este tiempo?-inquirió su madre, curiosa.

-Sí, cuando le preguntamos a la princesa dónde estabas, tan solo nos reveló que te habías ido así, sin más… estaba muy apenada cuando nos lo dijo…-recordó su padre, haciendo memoria.

Sunset dejó escapar una triste mirada, no muy segura de si contárselo. Bajó la vista y murmuró.

-Es una larga historia… y no estoy orgullosa de ella.

Sus padres la miraron un tanto extrañados, pero a la vez curiosos.

-Puedes contárnoslo si quieres, cariño...-murmuró su madre, tomándola de su casco.

La primogénita suspiró y tras una breve pausa, comenzó a relatar todo su periplo, sin omitir nada; les contó absolutamente todo, desde que comenzó a ansiar más poder hasta los acontecimientos acaecidos al otro lado del espejo. En cierto punto de la historia apenas pudo contener las lágrimas y estuvo llorando un buen rato, pero ella continuó, puesto que quería soltarlo todo. Fue muy duro, pero a la vez, bastante liberador.

-No podía controlarme, apenas podía pensar, solo quería más y más. Pero la princesa consiguió detenerme. Fue horrible, mamá, pude ver todo el daño que causé durante todo ese tiempo y fue entonces cuando comprendí que me había convertido en un monstruo. Si no hubiera sido por ella yo… yo…

El dolor y la angustia del tener que contarles a sus padres todo lo que había hecho pudo con ella y lloró con fuerza, sin poder continuar; a pesar de todo, sus padres estuvieron a su lado en todo momento, abrazando a su hija y reconfortándola. Sunset se dejó envolver entre sus patas, pero eso solo hizo acentuar aún más el dolor.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto, os he defraudado, no me merezco nada de esto, ni siquiera vuestro amor!-sollozó ella.

-No digas eso, cariño. Puede que hayas cometido errores, pero el primer paso para mejorar es reconocer esos errores, y eso ya lo has hecho-murmuró Sunshine.

-Tu madre tiene razón, hija, si realmente te arrepientes de todo lo que has hecho, en ese caso no tienes por qué seguir culpándote. Nosotros ya te hemos perdonado, no llores más, cielo, ni yo ni tu madre te vamos a reprochar nada-la aseguró Dusk, limpiando las lágrimas a su hija.

-¿De verdad? ¿Después de todo lo que he hecho, me vais a perdonar?-inquirió ella, insegura.

-Pues claro que sí, Sunset ¿Qué clase de padres seriamos si no lo hiciéramos? Puedo ver que realmente sientes haber hecho mal, con eso es más que suficiente. Eres nuestra hija, y eso no lo va a cambiar nada.

Fue entonces cuando notó como si se hubiera despojado de una pesada carga que llevaba tiempo arrastrando, sintiéndose así mejor consigo misma; ahora todo estaba mejor con el mundo, al menos un poco más.

-Gracias papá, mamá… os quiero mucho…-susurró entonces.

-Y nosotros a ti. Siempre serás nuestra pequeña Sunset.

Otro gran abrazo ayudó a la unicornio a sentirse mejor y, en ese momento, dejó escapar un lánguido bostezo.

-Estoy muerta… me gustaría descansar un poco…

-Claro cariño, tu habitación está arriba, sigue intacta y como la dejaste antes de irte.

Sunset subió las escaleras, giró a la derecha, abrió la puerta y encendió un candil; como bien le dijo su madre todo seguía igual, tal y como ella la recordaba. Su escritorio se encontraba limpio y ordenadito, sin ningún solo material a la vista encima de él. La colcha de su cama no tenía ni una sola arruga y estaba completamente lisa. Las baldas y estanterías se encontraban llenos tanto de juguetes y peluches con los que solía jugar de pequeña, así como de algunos premios de competiciones de magia y condecoraciones varias. Una gran nostalgia la invadió y tan solo pudo sonreír.

-Los viejos tiempos nunca se olvidan…

-¿Verdad que sí? parece que fue ayer cuando eras una pequeña e inquieta potrilla, ansiosa por aprenderlo todo sobre la magia. Siempre querías saber más…-asintió su madre, igual de nostálgica que ella.

Al lado del armario había un viejo poster en el cual aparecía la princesa Celestia en una pose bastante majestuosa, con su cuerno brillando y los ojos cerrados. Era un viejo poster promocional de la academia de magia para unicornios talentosos de la misma.

-Siempre la admiré, era mi mayor ídolo, mi referencia, quería ser como ella… quizás fue por eso mismo, me empeñé en ser la mejor-supuso Sunset, mirando al suelo.

-No tiene nada de malo el proponerse una meta, cariño. Siempre es bueno saber qué es lo que quieres hacer en la vida. Eres tú quien decide, y puedes marcar la diferencia si te lo propones.

-Lo sé, mamá, pero mira como acabé… no fue la mejor de mis decisiones…

-Y ahora lo sabes también. Estoy segura que la princesa lo entenderá y te perdonará. Cuando nos dijo que te habías ido estaba muy triste y abatida, incluso me llegó a comentar que había vuelto a cometer un grave error. No por ti, sino por ella. Realmente te aprecia, hija, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Madre e hija se miraron por un momento y se sonrieron. En ese momento, Sunshine tomó el candil con su magia y la indicó.

-Venga, metete ya en la cama, debes estar agotada del viaje…

-Ay, mamá, venga ya, ya no soy una potrilla…

Aun así, su madre insistió y siguió tratándola como tal, lo que la molestaba un poco; como si volviera a tener cinco años, se vio arropada y arrullada por ella.

-Mamá, por favor, esto es vergonzoso…-masculló Sunset.

-No digas tonterías… para mí siempre serás mi pequeña Sunset.

A pesar del papelón por la que la estaba haciendo pasar, ella sonrió, contenta por haber vuelto y un poco más feliz. Sunshine la dio un beso en la frente.

-Descansa, cariño…

Apagó el candil con un rápido soplido y abandonó la habitación; Sunset se repantigó en su cama, aspirando el olor de sus viejas sábanas. Realmente todo estaba mejor con el mundo. Esa noche durmió mejor que nunca.

* * *

El continuo y molesto sonido del despertador acabó despertando de muy mala manera a una adormilada Rarity, la cual extendió su brazo de golpe para apagarlo. Dejó escapar un ligero murmullo ininteligible y se levantó pesadamente.

-¡Rarity, Rarity, a desayunar!-oyó una vocecilla al otro lado del pasillo.

-Ya voy, Sweetie Belle…

Normalmente no la suele molestar madrugar, pero ese día se sentía distinto; quizás fuera por todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento con Sunset. O quizás tan solo era un día más. En cualquier caso, lo había estado consultando con la almohada y había llegado a la misma conclusión antes de dormirse.

-Quizás no debí haber sido tan fría con Sunset… después de todo, es mi amiga y lo está pasando mal…

Hizo mano del móvil rápidamente y abrió el WhatsApp, seleccionando la conversación con Sunset; su último mensaje decía: "Lo siento Rarity, de verdad, solo quiero hablar". Suspiró y fue a escribir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor y salió de la aplicación.

-Hablaré con ella, no es bueno que sigamos así.

Se dirigió a la cocina, donde su hermana pequeña y sus padres se encontraban desayunando.

-Buenos días, cielo-saludó su madre.

-Buenos días…

La radio se encontraba puesta y el locutor se encontraba explicando las causas del apagón de anoche.

-Hace pocas horas que se restableció el suministro de energía después del repentino apagón registrado ayer por la noche; aún se desconoce lo que causó semejante subida de tensión que dejó a todo el pueblo sin luz durante más de cinco horas. Todas las farolas han quedado reventadas y algunas cajas eléctricas como la del ayuntamiento o la del instituto Canterlot han quedado bastante dañadas, como resultado de la enorme tensión eléctrica a la que se vieron sometidas…

-Vaya ¿podremos dar clase?-se preguntó Rarity.

-No han dicho nada de que se cancelen, por lo que supongo que sí-supuso su madre, friendo bacon.

-Jo, no estaría mal un día libre por causas ajenas…-comentó Sweetie Belle, sin ganas.

-No tengas tanta cara, señorita… y comételo todo antes de que se enfríe.

-Sí, mamá.

Los huevos con bacon eran quizás la especialidad de su madre, pero también le quedaban muy bien las tortitas con miel y nata, con un buen tazón de leche y cereales. Tras el desayuno, Rarity se duchó rápidamente, se vistió y salió a la calle, en compañía de su hermana pequeña, dirigiéndose juntas a clase.

-¿Y por qué crees que se daría el apagón, Rarity?-inquirió Sweetie, curiosa.

-Pues no lo sé, supongo porque habría mucho consumo…-supuso ella, sin saber bien que contestar.

Una vez que llegaron al instituto, las dos se separaron y se fueron cada una por su lado; Rarity se dirigió a la puerta principal y pasó al lado de la estatua del corcel, pero vio entonces que el pedestal estaba precintado con cinta amarilla y negra por la parte trasera, puesto que el borde de la base superior que sostenía la estatua se había roto.

-¿Y esto?-inquirió ella en voz alta.

-No sabemos, cuando llegamos ya estaba así-anunció Applejack, justo al lado.

-Sí, incluso la directora se quedó extrañada, no sabía que se había roto… y tampoco ordenó que la precintaran…-añadió Fluttershy.

-Ya… ¿habéis visto a Sunset? Quiero disculparme con ella…

-No, no ha aparecido… espero que esté bien, yo también quiero disculparme…-asintió Fluttershy, algo cohibida.

-Sí, yo también… fuimos demasiado duras con ella, nos lo tomamos muy a pecho…

Pasando al lado de la entrada pudieron ver la caja eléctrica bastante chamuscada.

-¿Sabéis si al final va a haber clase?

-Sí, la directora nos reunió a todos aquí y nos dijo que sí habría clases, pero que no habrá recursos electrónicos en todo el día porque van a tener que cambiar la caja.

En el recibidor, la gente iba y venía, hablando entre sí o tecleando en sus móviles; vieron a Shine al otro lado del sitio y le preguntaron si había visto a Sunset.

-No, no la he visto, no sé cuándo vendrá.

-¿Y no la has llamado?

-No ¿Por qué iba a llamarla?

-Hombre, eres su novio…

-Sí, pero tampoco la voy a llamar a primera hora de la mañana…-argumentó el chico.

Las chicas le dejaron estar y se dirigieron a clase, preocupadas por Sunset. Rarity miró hacia el vestíbulo, esperando verla entrando por la puerta, pero ésta permaneció cerrada.

-Espero que esté bien…

* * *

Las campanadas del reloj de la plaza marcaron las nueve de la mañana, despertando a Canterlot; Sunset abrió lentamente los ojos, recordando enseguida que estaba en casa. Su hogar.

Se desperezó enseguida y encaró el día con un marcado optimismo y una gran sonrisa dibujada en su cara; bajó a la cocina, donde sus padres se encontraban haciendo el desayuno.

-Buenos días, cielo… ¿Qué tal has dormido?-inquirió su madre.

-Mejor que nunca en toda mi vida…-murmuró ella, sentándose en la mesa.

-¿No se dormía bien en ese mundo donde estabas tú?-inquirió su padre, dando un sorbo al café.

-Bueno, sí, pero es muy diferente… aparte que allí empezaba a hacer calor, pero aquí hace fresco y se duerme bien.

Sunshine elevó un tazón bastante grande con su magia, mientras comentaba.

-Como has vuelto después de tanto tiempo, he pensado que te haría ilusión volver a comer tu desayuno preferido…

Puso el tazón delante de ella y Sunset dejó escapar un respingo.

-Ah… leche con avena, heno, miel y azúcar…

-La misma…

Con una cuchara removió bien la leche y luego la probó; no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas.

-Oh, ahora es cuando más me alegro de haber vuelto… gracias, mamá-masculló ella, abrazándola.

La acompañó con unas tostadas y cupcakes que la supieron aún mejor.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no desayunaba así…

-¿Y eso por qué, acaso no comías bien, cariño?-inquirió su madre.

-Es que allí el asunto de la comida también es muy distinto… hay bollería, pero no es como esta, es todo industrial, con aditivos y conservantes… la leche también es tratada después de obtenerla de las vacas, y la comida en general suele ser conservada-explicó ella.

En cuanto levantó la vista, vio a sus padres mirándola como si la hubieran cambiado por otra.

-Oh, perdón, lo siento, no me he dado cuenta…

-Me he perdido a partir de bollería…-admitió su padre.

-¿Qué es un aditivo?-inquirió Sunshine, extrañada.

-Nada, cosas humanas, no lo entenderíais.

Mientras desayunaban, les estuvo enseñando algunas cosas que se pudo llevar de allí, entre ellas su móvil.

-Mirad, esta soy yo allí-anunció ella, mostrándolas una foto suya como humana.

Tanto Sunshine como Dusk se quedaron boquiabiertos, incluso dieron un pequeño bote hacia atrás.

-¡Pero cariño, que hocico más pequeño!-masculló ella.

-¿¡Que son esas garras que tienes?!-inquirió él, algo asustado.

-Se llaman manos, y son más útiles de lo que parecen a simple vista-murmuró Sunset, divertida por sus reacciones.

-Ay, no sé, te ves muy rara…

Pasando las fotos de forma aleatoria, llegaron a ver una en la que ella salía con Shine, dándose un beso.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios?! ¿¡Quién es ese?!-exclamó su padre, poniendo el grito en el cielo.

-Tranquilo papá, solo es mi novio…

-¿¡Qué?!

-¡Anda, cariño, no me dijiste que tenías novio!

-Se llama Shine, y me ayudó a volver aquí… gracias a él estoy aquí-añadió ella.

-¡Pues dile a ese Shine de mi parte que ni se atreva a sobrepasarse contigo!

-Papá, no me seas carroza…

En cuanto terminaron de desayunar, Sunset se preparó para salir.

-¿Qué piensas hacer hoy, cielo?-quiso saber su madre.

-Quiero ir al palacio, me gustaría hablar con la princesa… ya sabes…-reveló ella.

-Vale… ¿te esperamos para comer?

-No sé, ya veré lo que hago, en cuanto sepa algo te aviso.

-Muy bien… saluda a la princesa de nuestra parte-añadió Sunshine.

-Claro.

Se despidió de ellos y se dirigió primero a la plaza, para luego tomar la calle principal hacia arriba, la cual daba directamente hasta la entrada principal del mismo. Las calles de Canterlot se encontraban hasta arriba de ponis que iban y venían, el mercado estaba abarrotado y los ponis de alta alcurnia marchaban con la cabeza alta, mientras que los de clase media andaban con un porte más normal. Al principio Sunset iba alegre y sonriente, admirando la gran ciudad, la cual apenas había cambiado en todo ese tiempo; pero conforme se iba acercando al palacio, se iba poniendo más y más nerviosa. Para cuando llegó a la verja principal, la temblaban las patas.

-Tranquila, puedes hacerlo… solo voy a hablar con ella, nada más-se dijo a sí misma, para calmarse.

Parecía ser jornada de puertas abiertas, puesto que tanto la verja como el portón principal se encontraban abiertos, sin apenas vigilancia; un guardia real incluso la saludó al pasar. Se dirigió al salón del trono, donde esperaba encontrar allí a Celestia. Para entonces, había dejado de temblar, pero seguía igual de nerviosa. En cuanto llegó al sitio, vio las puertas entreabiertas y echó un vistazo; en medio de la larga estancia, la princesa Celestia se encontraba levitando una pila de papeles y firmándolos con una pluma. Sunset cerró los ojos, abriéndolos enseguida y entrando en el salón. La puerta se abrió sin emitir ni un solo ruido y la alfombra roja ahogó sus pasos; se acercó a ella lentamente, parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia. Pero en cuanto quedaba muy poco para alcanzarla, Celestia murmuró sin darse la vuelta.

-Ahora no puedo atender a las visitas, pásenle el recado a mi secretaria.

Sin embargo, ella se aclaró la garganta y la saludó con voz entrecortada.

-Hola, princesa.

En cuanto oyó su voz, Celestia dejó de escribir de golpe, como si no hubiera oído bien; se dio la vuelta lentamente y en cuanto confirmó sus sospechas, se quedó de piedra. Incluso dejó caer los papeles y la pluma.

-Sunset…-musitó ella.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio, sosteniéndose la mirada fijamente y dejando pasar los segundos; Celestia parpadeó, dejando caer un par de lágrimas, y se lanzó hacia ella. Su antigua estudiante hizo lo mismo y se dieron un efusivo abrazo, fue ella quien empezó a hablar.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…-lloró Sunset.

-No, soy yo quien lo siente…-masculló Celestia, llorando también.

-No, fui yo quien intentó conquistar Ecuestria… lo siento tanto… ojalá pueda perdonarme, princesa…

Las dos se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, sin dejar de llorar. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que compartieron un momento tan tierno como ese. Sunset habló, sin poder contener las lágrimas.

-Siento mucho haber dejado que mis ambiciones me dominaran. Si la hubiera hecho caso y hubiera hecho amigos en su día, quizás no hubiera ocurrido nada. Siento haberla gritado… siento haberla llamado traidora. Lo siento… lo siento tanto…

En cambio, Celestia negó con la cabeza y habló ella.

-No, Sunset, yo también debo disculparme. Sabía que tenías mucho talento y tú solo querías que me sintiera orgullosa de ti…

-Pero fue por eso por lo que la codicia me cegó… si no me hubiera obcecado en satisfacerla, las cosas serían muy distintas…

-Lo sé, pero yo apenas te presté la suficiente atención, o al menos la atención que tú me pedias… ni siquiera llegué a ser lo suficientemente imparcial contigo. Que tú te hubieras llenado de codicia era algo que podía pasar, sí, pero también era algo que yo podría haber evitado perfectamente… aun así no lo hice, dejé que tus ambiciones te devoraran. Ya cometí ese mismo error hace mucho tiempo… y como una tonta lo volví a cometer. ¡Lo siento, Sunset! ¡Lo siento mucho!-sollozó Celestia, abrazando a su antigua estudiante con todas sus fuerzas.

Los lloros de la que fue su mentora calaron hondo en ella, lo que la hizo reaccionar.

-No… nada de eso, fue todo culpa mía… usted no tuvo nada que ver…

-¡Sí, Sunset, sí, fue culpa mía también! ¡Y eso ha sido lo que más me ha dolido durante todo este tiempo! ¡Sufriste por mi culpa y pagaste por mi imprudencia! ¡Soy una tonta!-insistió Celestia.

Sunset quiso decir algo, pero no logró articular palabra alguna; las dos se quedaron en silencio, llorando juntas. El tiempo pasó muy despacio, dejándolas espacio. El mundo a su alrededor dejó de existir momentáneamente por pura consideración. Compartieron el mismo dolor y lloraron las mismas lágrimas. Después, la calma se impuso sobre las dos de forma suave y serena. Sunset recobró el aliento sobre el pecho de Celestia, la cual la acarició la crin suavemente.

-La he echado mucho de menos, princesa…-murmuró ella, más calmada.

-Yo también… no había un solo día en el que te recordara. Y los viernes se hicieron muy duros-admitió Celestia.

Las dos se separaron, mientras seguían hablando; dieron un paseo por el palacio hasta llegar a los jardines, donde la conversación siguió su curso de manera natural y tranquila.

-¿Y cómo has conseguido llegar hasta aquí? El portal no se abre hasta pasadas treinta lunas…

-Lo sé, pero digamos que… he forzado la cerradura.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo lo has hecho sin la ayuda de la magia?

-Mi novio me ayudó, usamos electricidad y funcionó.

-Anda ¿estás saliendo con un semental?

-Sí, bueno, aunque allí no se les llaman sementales… se llama Shine y es un poco más mayor que yo.

-Me alegro… y cuéntame ¿Qué tal te va todo por allí?

-Bueno, la vida parece darme una segunda oportunidad… tengo amigas que se preocupan por mí… y estoy volviendo a estudiar de nuevo.

-Eso es bueno, dejaste inacabados tus estudios de magia…

-Lo sé, pero éstos no tienen nada que ver… damos matemáticas, física, química, historia, lengua, español…

-Vaya, que interesante suena todo eso… cuéntame más de ese mundo.

La conversación se fue por otros derroteros, y en menos de cinco minutos, se encontraron visitando de nuevo la academia de magia para unicornios talentosos; allí, Sunset rememoró los viejos tiempos estudiando entre sus paredes, así como la vida como estudiante de magia. Visitaron su antigua aula, arrancando más de una sonrisa a la unicornio.

-Qué recuerdos… la de tiempo que me pasé empollando los libros. Y lo poco que aproveché mis oportunidades de hacer amigos…

-Muchos de los profesores coincidían en lo mismo contigo, eras brillante… y yo también lo creía, por supuesto. Desde el primer momento en tu prueba de admisión supe que acumulabas mucho potencial, por eso decidí tutelarte.

-El día más feliz de mi vida… desde siempre la había admirado ¿sabe, princesa? Me propuse ser tan poderosa como usted, manejar con gracia mis poderes… resulta irónico que al final ellos me acabaran manejando a mí…-murmuró Sunset, algo alicaída.

-Sé que te duele, pero ya hemos hablado de eso. Lo pasado, pasado está, lo que ahora importa es el presente y el futuro; me has demostrado que has cambiado y no puedo estar más orgullosa de ti-la animó Celestia.

Sunset sonrió, sintiéndose mucho mejor con ella misma.

-Gracias, princesa…

Las dos se volvieron a abrazar y regresaron de vuelta al palacio.

-Me gustaría hablar con Sparkle también… ¿sabe si está disponible?-inquirió ella, en un momento dado.

-Twilight no está aquí, se encuentra en Ponyville.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, alterna entre el pueblo y el palacio, pero normalmente está allí. Si quieres ir a verla, puedes ir ahora.

-Oh, está bien, en ese caso iré para allá.

-Muy bien. Salúdala de mi parte.

-Claro.

Las dos se despidieron dándose otro gran abrazo y Sunset abandonó la sala del trono; al pasar por la puerta, se encontró con la princesa Luna, la cual la miró de arriba abajo.

-Buenas, princesa.

-Hola, Sunset Shimmer-la saludó ella.

Salió del palacio, dirigiéndose primero a su casa para avisar a sus padres y coger algo de dinero.

-Me voy a Ponyville a hablar con la princesa… no me esperéis para comer.

-Muy bien, pásatelo bien.

Tras esa breve visita volvió a dirigirse a la estación de tren y compró un billete de ida hacia Ponyville; la espera no se hizo muy larga, y tras diez minutos justos el tren hizo acto de presencia y se subió a él.

El viaje fue mucho más rápido y corto que desde el imperio de Cristal, en tan solo media hora se personó enseguida, ya que estaba bastante cerca de la montaña. Nunca antes había estado en Ponyville, pero su primera impresión en cuanto lo vio fue bastante favorable; se esperaba algo más pequeño, con muy poca afluencia y más tranquilo, pero descubrió bastante asombrada que el pueblo era bastante grande y con muchos ponis por sus calles. Preguntando acerca de dónde podía encontrar a la princesa, la informaron que se encontraba en la biblioteca, recibiendo indicaciones para llegar hasta allí. Se dirigió primero hacia la plaza, tomando el ayuntamiento como referencia y pasando al lado del parque; cuando fue a atravesar un pequeño puente sobre una parte del rio que cruzaba el pueblo, algo la abordó con fuerza por detrás, acabando en el suelo. Llegó a divisar una estela multicolor justo a su lado.

-¡Ajá, te pillé! ¡Te conozco, tu eres la poni que robó la corona a Twilight!-exclamó una voz que ella conocía bien.

-¡Rainbow Dash!

-¡Exacto, la auténtica y genuina! ¿A qué has venido, a robarla de nuevo? ¡Contesta!-exclamó ella, reteniéndola contra el suelo.

-¡Agh, nada de eso, solo quiero hablar con ella, nada más!-argumentó Sunset.

Aun así, la pegaso multicolor no se fio de ella.

-¿Seguro? Como sea un truco, te arrepentirás de haber venido por aquí…

-¡Seguro, y ahora hazme el favor de apearte de mis riñones! ¿Quieres?

-¡Oye! ¿A que vienen esas confianzas? ¡Si ni nos conocemos!-la espetó Rainbow.

Sunset se reservó el explicarle nada y consiguió zafarse de ella.

-Solo he venido a hablar con ella, nada más. No vengo a robar nada.

Rainbow Dash la miró de arriba abajo, no muy convencida.

-Está bien… pero mucho ojito, te estaré vigilando-la avisó ella, antes de alzar el vuelo de golpe.

Sunset rodó los ojos, mientras se volvía a poner en marcha. Una vez en la plaza, fue calle abajo, hasta el fondo, cuando pudo ver la silueta del árbol que era la biblioteca. Una vez que llegó, llamó a la puerta con su casco, abriéndola un pequeño dragón lila y verde.

-¿Sí?

-Hola, me han dicho que la princesa Twilight está aquí ¿puedo hablar con ella un momento, por favor?

-Ahora mismo no está aquí, ha salido… un momento, esa cara me suena…-murmuró el dragón, fijándose en ella.

Sunset quiso decir algo, pero entonces el dragón exclamó.

-¡Ah, Sunset Shimmer! ¡Atrás, no te saldrás con la tuya de nuevo, ésta vez soy un dragón y puedo ser peligroso si me lo propongo!

-¡No es nada de lo que piensas! ¡Sólo quiero hablar con Twilight, nada más!-trató de calmar los ánimos ella.

-¡Sí claro, y esperas que me lo crea! ¡Seguro que quieres vengarte de ella!-insistió Spike.

-¡Que no, que solo me quiero disculpar!-exclamó ella, harta.

Fue entonces cuando Spike se quedó callado, un tanto extrañado.

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí, sé que hice mal y he conseguido cambiar, en serio! Sólo quiero hablar con ella, de verdad…

El dragón la miró de hito en hito, rumiando sus palabras. Finalmente la creyó y anunció.

-Twilight se ha ido con su guardia personal, está de acampada junto al rio, un poco más arriba.

-Gracias-agradeció ella.

Se puso en movimiento, siendo seguida con la mirada por Spike hasta que éste la perdió de vista; pasó al lado de una tienda con forma de dulce, pero apenas la prestó atención. Siguió caminando por la calle, pero en el momento menos pensado algo pasó zumbando justo a su lado y se tuvo que parar, debido a que una poni rosada la cortaba el paso, sonriéndola fijamente.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios?!

-¡Hola! ¡Me llamo Pinkie Pie, y te he visto antes! ¡No me suenas de nada, por lo que puedo deducir que eres nueva, y en el caso de que seas nueva, te tengo que hacer una fiesta de bienvenida! ¡Y ya que estás aquí, yo misma te daré la bienvenida también!-exclamó entonces, antes de ponerse a cantar y bailar.

-Pinkie Pie…

-¡Oh! ¿¡Me conoces?! Aunque espera, ahora que te miro mejor, me suenas de algo…-observó ella, clavando la vista en Sunset.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo…-pensó ella, sin dudarlo.

-¡Ah! ¡Tú eres aquella poni tan mala que le robó la corona a Twilight!

-Sí soy yo, y antes de que digas nada más, no, no vengo a ni a vengarme ni a robar nada más. Sólo vengo a disculparme-se adelantó Sunset, sin ganas de dar más explicaciones.

Pinkie la miró por un momento, muy brevemente, y tras eso volvió a sonreír con ganas.

-¡Qué bien! ¡En ese caso te haré una fiesta de bienvenida y de disculpa también!

-Me parece perfecto, ya puedes empezar.

-¡No me lo digas dos veces!-exclamó Pinkie, antes de echar a correr.

-Pinkie Pie… como nunca en cualquier mundo…-pensó ella, sin poder evitar esbozar una tonta sonrisita.

Tras ese breve paréntesis rosa, continuó su viaje hasta llegar al sitio que Spike la indicó; para su sorpresa, vio que Twilight se encontraba tumbada al lado de Flash, el cual iba sin armadura, al igual que ella, que tampoco llevaba su corona. Se acercó un poco, ocultando su presencia.

-Gracias por invitarme, Twilight… sólo soy tu guardia personal, pero al menos no estoy de servicio ahora…

-Ah, ya ves tú… que seas mi guardia personal, no significa que no puedas ser mi amigo…

-Claro…

Los dos compartieron una mirada llena de complicidad y la alicornio violeta no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-Caramba, Sparkle, no pierdes el tiempo…-pensó Sunset, divertida.

En ese momento, se movió un poco, sacudiendo el arbusto tras el que se encontraba; Flash reaccionó al segundo siguiente y exclamó.

-¿Quién va?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hay alguien ahí… ¡salga ahora mismo!

Sunset no supo bien si revelarse o esperar un poco, pero en ese momento oyó que algo se acercaba a ella y el pegaso la placó con fuerza, rodando por la ladera y cayendo los dos al rio.

-¡Flash!

Los dos salieron a la superficie a la vez, y en cuanto la vio, se quedó quieto, mirándola bastante sorprendido.

-Un momento… tú eres esa unicornio que me ayudó aquella vez…

-Sí, hola…

Twilight se asomó por un momento y al verla exclamó.

-¡Sunset! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola, Sparkle… ¿podemos hablar?-inquirió ella, aun en el agua.

Los dos salieron del rio y se secaron al instante gracias a un hechizo rápido por parte de Twilight; ésta aceptó hablar con ella y se apartaron un poco para estar a solas.

-Que sorpresa… ¿a qué has venido?-inquirió la princesa, curiosa.

-Pues, principalmente, a disculparme. No me dio tiempo a hacerlo aquella vez, te tenías que ir…

-Ah… bueno, ya sabes que te perdoné desde el principio…

-Sí, pero yo apenas te di las gracias ni nada… si no hubiera sido por ti, habría echado mi vida a perder. Tú me hiciste ver que estaba equivocada… y me diste a las que ahora son mis mejores amigas. Por eso…

Las dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, observando la corriente del agua.

-Sunset… me alegro ver que has conseguido aprender acerca de la amistad. Si te soy sincera, cuando la princesa me explicó lo que pasó hace tiempo, me quedé un tanto extrañada. No recordaba a nadie anterior a mí siendo tutelado por ella, cosa que además me dejó bastante asombrada. No todo el mundo puede llegar a ser tutorado por ella.

-Bueno, normal que no supieras de mí. Tengo dieciocho años, después de todo…

-Dos más que yo…-observó Twilight.

-Tan solo hice un año en la academia antes de irme, por lo que normal que no te sonara.

Otro corto silencio condicionó la conversación, antes de que Twilight volviera a hablar.

-Quiero que sepas que en ningún momento llegué a odiarte o despreciarte. Sólo quería recuperar mi corona, pero eras tan…

-… idiota es la palabra que buscas. Una completa y tarada idiota.

Las dos se miraron a los ojos por un momento y Sunset bajó la vista.

-Cuando te fuiste, volver a adaptarme no fue nada fácil. La gente cuchicheaba y me juzgaba, señalándome con el dedo y recordándome lo que hice durante todo ese tiempo. Por un lado tenía a las chicas, que siempre me apoyaron y estuvieron a mi lado; pero por otro, la presión social podía conmigo. Sabía que la culpa era mía, sin embargo más de una vez quise echarte la culpa a ti. Incluso traté de odiarte con todas mis fuerzas, pero aun así, no pude. A pesar de todo lo que llegué a hacer, me hiciste frente y luego me ofreciste tu perdón y amistad. Cuando echo la vista atrás y veo todo el mal que hice, no hago más que lamentarme y preguntarme cómo pude ser tan idiota.

Sunset hizo una breve pausa, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas.

-En realidad te tenia envidia… tú conseguiste llegar a ser princesa con tu empeño, pero yo sólo quería poder y más poder, sin importar qué. Conseguiste lo que yo en su día, ni siquiera intenté conseguir. La amistad te ayudó a superarte a ti misma. Eras muy especial. Y eso mismo me quemaba por dentro de envidia. Ahora que puedo ver lo que significa la amistad, es cuando más me arrepiento de todo. Lo siento, Twilight. Ojalá puedas perdonarme…

Sunset clavó la vista en el suelo, con los ojos anegados y sin atreverse a sostenerla la mirada; en ese momento, notó como la princesa la abrazaba de improviso y la dijo al oído.

-Ya lo hice en su día.

Fue entonces cuando notó como un ligero pinchazo en el pecho y la devolvió el abrazo, esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias, Twilight.

En ese momento, oyeron una chillona voz que exclamó.

-¡Fiesta de disculpa, disculpada! ¡Sopla las velas!

Miraron a su lado y vieron a Pinkie, con una tarta de chocolate en sus cascos y con unas letras glaseadas sobre ella que decían: "Lo siento mucho". Las dos se rieron tontamente y Twilight comentó.

-Es Pinkie Pie…

-… siendo Pinkie Pie, lo sé, tengo a otra que es igual-añadió Sunset, acabando la frase.

El resto de ponis estaban justo al lado, mirándolas sonrientes. Sunset sopló las velas y la fiesta comenzó justo después, apareciendo incluso de la nada.

Una vez que todo estuvo hablado y arreglado, Twilight inquirió.

-¿Y cómo están las demás por allí?

-Pues muy bien, como siempre…-murmuró Sunset, algo cohibida.

Twilight notó esto enseguida y murmuró.

-¿Seguro? ¿Puedo quedarme tranquila?

-Bueno… no es nada serio, aunque…

-Puedes contármelo, si quieres…

Sunset suspiró y la explicó.

-Antes de venir aquí, ellas se enfadaron conmigo por mi culpa, ya que no las devolví una llamada que no me llegó y… tengo que disculparme con ellas, igualmente.

Por instinto, sacó su móvil de sus alforjas y le echó un vistazo, pero estaba sin señal.

-Sin servicio, me lo esperaba…

En ese momento, Pinkie se echó sobre ella, exclamando.

-¡Hala! ¿Qué es eso, qué es eso, qué es eso?

-Es mi móvil… y te agradecería que te apearas de mi grupa, Pinkie…

-¿Y para qué sirve?

-Pues para llamar y hablar con otra persona, jugar, hacer fotos…

-¿¡De veras?! ¿¡Se puede hacer fotos?! ¡A ver, a ver!

Las demás también se acercaron, curiosas de ver semejante artefacto, y las estuvo enseñando sus fotos, entre ellas la foto grupal de ella con sus amigas. Excepto Twilight, las demás se quedaron pasmadas al verse a sí mismas, pero como humanas.

-¡Pero si soy yo!-exclamó Applejack.

-¡Oh, es increíble, mola casi tanto como yo!-masculló Rainbow, al ver su contraparte humana.

-¡Cielo santo, tiene tanto estilo como moi!-murmuró Rarity, del todo encantada.

-Vaya, parece… buena poni…-susurró Fluttershy, algo cortada.

-¡Oh, oh, mirad, mirad, tiene mi mismo mechón!-exclamó Pinkie.

El móvil se convirtió en el centro de atención y Pinkie sugirió hacerse una foto todas juntas; Sunset lo programó para que hiciera la foto tras una cuenta regresiva y todas se colocaron en fila, antes de que la luz roja dejara de parpadear. El resultado se pudo ver posteriormente, dejando a todas impresionadas.

-Vaya, que cosas más modernas tenéis por ahí…-comentó Applejack.

-Y su diseño es muy mono… parece una cajita de maquillaje muy fina-observó Rarity.

-En ese mundo los móviles son así de finos e incluso más. Éste es un Samsung Galaxy Ace 2-especificó Sunset.

En ese punto, la sugirieron pasar el resto de la tarde con ellas y Sunset aceptó encantada; por primera vez desde que regresó a Ecuestria, se sintió integrada y aceptada, además de que todas la habían perdonado. Incluso Rainbow se disculpó por haberla abordado antes. La estuvieron enseñando todo el pueblo y presentándola a muchos más ponis. La tarde se la pasó volando y en cuanto el reloj del pueblo marcó las ocho de la tarde, con todo el dolor de su corazón tuvo que anunciar.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien con todas vosotras, chicas, pero me temo que he de irme ya… me esperan al otro lado del portal.

-¿¡Te vas ya?! ¡Oh, yo pensaba que habías vuelto para quedarte!-masculló Pinkie, abatida.

-No, no puedo, tengo a mis amigos esperándome al otro lado… pero anímate, dentro de dos años y medio volveré a visitaros.

-¿¡Dos años y medio?! ¡Eso es mucho tiempo!-exclamó la poni rosa.

-Lo sé, pero es cuando el portal se abre en circunstancias normales… lo de hoy ha sido una excepción, no quiero forzarlo demasiado.

-Es una pena… te echaremos mucho menos, dulzura-murmuró Applejack.

-Sí, y no te preocupes, dos años se pasan volando.

-Bueno, Rarity, eso es relativo…

Las seis la acompañaron a la estación y estuvieron esperando al tren juntas, el cual se presentó en la estación tras diez minutos de espera.

-Te vamos a echar mucho de menos…

-¡Escríbenos!

-¡Te estaremos esperando con las patas abiertas!

Sunset se despidió de ellas una por una hasta llegar el turno de Twilight, la cual la sonrió dulcemente.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, Sunset. Espero que te vaya todo tan bien como hasta ahora.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Twilight…

-Ni lo menciones.

Las dos se dieron un gran abrazo. En ese momento se oyó al revisor exclamar.

-¡Tren hacia Canterlot, cinco minutos!

Se terminaron de despedir rápidamente y Sunset abordó el primer vagón antes de que la locomotora se pusiera en movimiento; Twilight y sus amigas siguieron al tren, diciendo adiós a Sunset, la cual las devolvía su adiós agitando el casco. El último vagón se perdió tras la primera curva y la estación desapareció de la vista.

-Gracias por vuestra amistad-susurró Sunset, sintiéndose totalmente en paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

El viaje de retorno a Canterlot se le hizo un poco más largo, pero aun así eso no empañó la alegría que sentía en esos momentos; era en ese momento cuando más agradecía el haber vuelto. Para cuando estuvo de nuevo en Canterlot, el sol estaba próximo a ocultarse y la noche comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia en lo alto del cielo; se pasó primero por el palacio para despedirse de la princesa, la cual se mostró algo apenada por su rápida marcha. Un fuerte abrazo entre alumna y mentora selló aún más su amor y amistad.

Después, se pasó por su casa, para despedirse de sus padres; fue quizás la más dura de las despedidas y la que más sintió.

-¿Pero cómo que te vas ya? Si acabas de llegar…-masculló su madre.

-Lo sé, mamá, me duele tanto como a ti, pero he de volver… me están esperando al otro lado del portal…

-¿Segura que no puedes quedarte un par de días más? Me habría gustado compartir más tiempo los tres juntos…

-Y yo, y yo, pero no va a poder ser… y hasta dentro de dos años y medio no creo que vaya a poder volver…

-¿¡Dos años?! Pero eso es mucho tiempo…-murmuró su padre, afligido.

-Así son las cosas… lo siento, me duele tanto no poder pasar más tiempo con vosotros. Ojalá hubiera otro modo…-masculló ella, sin poder evitar llorar.

A pesar de eso, sus padres lo comprendieron y aceptaron su marcha, fundiéndose en un gran abrazo familiar que duró casi un minuto.

-Os quiero mucho, papá, mamá…

-Y nosotros a ti, cariño.

Volver a separarse de sus padres fue aún más duro que cuando lo hizo por primera vez, pero se mantuvo fuerte en todo momento; la acompañaron a la estación, donde para su sorpresa, se encontró también con Celestia y Luna, acompañadas de sus guardias.

-¿¡Princesa?! ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Sé que nos despedimos antes, pero quería darte una sorpresa… y un regalo-añadió Celestia.

Usando su magia, sacó un pequeño regalo envuelto y se lo tendió; Sunset lo cogió y desenvolvió, revelando una cajita de madera tallada. La abrió y vio un colgante con forma de pequeño libro que se podía abrir; en su interior vio a cada lado una foto suya y de la princesa.

-Para que no me olvides, estés donde estés-añadió ella.

-Oh, princesa… muchas gracias-masculló Sunset, dándola otro gran abrazo.

-La quiero mucho, princesa-añadió ella.

-Y yo a ti, Sunset…

Para entonces, el tren ya había llegado y el revisor dio el primer aviso.

-¡Tren hacia el imperio de Cristal, cinco minutos!

Se dieron las últimas despedidas antes de que Sunset subiera; el tren lanzó un largo silbido y salió de la estación, al tiempo que ella se asomaba por la ventana y se despedía de todos. En cuanto llegó el primer túnel, los perdió de vista.

-Jamás podría olvidarla, princesa-pensó ella, poniéndose el colgante con la cadenita de oro que colgaba en su punta.

El viaje de regreso fue el más largo y pesado de todos los que hizo en ese rápido y escaso día que duró su visita; aun así, marchaba tranquila y sin nada más que temer. Su corazón latía en paz, sin más tribulaciones en él. Notó como volvía a ser feliz. Terminó enseguida de oscurecer y la noche se echó sobre Ecuestria, mientras ella dejaba que el aire nocturno la meciera hasta dormirse.

Llegó al imperio de Cristal a eso de las diez y media, el grito del revisor la ayudó a despertarla.

-¡Imperio de Cristal desde Canterlot, fin de trayecto!

Sunset dejó escapar un lánguido bostezo, al tiempo que salía del tren; el andén lucia desierto, al igual que las calles del imperio, las cuales brillaban con fuerza gracias al corazón de cristal, el cual giraba sempiternamente en el centro de la cúpula inferior del palacio. De la punta del mismo, una aurora boreal se desprendía de la misma, proyectando la magia del imperio hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Sunset siguió con la mirada la aurora mientras se acercaba al palacio, pero algo que se le antojó extraño le llamó la atención.

-Un momento… ¿ese no es el espejo?

El espejo se encontraba en el balcón presidencial del palacio, encarando al imperio desde allí, justo al lado de la barandilla.

-¿Qué hace ahí? Ese no es su sitio-pensó ella, muy extrañada.

Por un momento se quedó parada, sin saber bien por qué. En ese momento le pareció ver que el espejo se movía hacia delante.

-¿¡Pero qué?!

Al segundo siguiente, se inclinó sobre la barandilla y comenzó a caer inexorablemente hacia el suelo.

-No… ¡no!-chilló Sunset, echando a correr.

En ese momento el tiempo se ralentizó y los sonidos se apagaron; Sunset corrió con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de alcanzar el espejo, pero éste caía rápidamente con todo su peso hacia abajo, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo. El cuerno de la unicornio se encendió, tratando de coger al vuelo el espejo, pero en ese momento resbaló, cayendo al suelo y desconcentrándose. Para entonces, sólo quedaban unos pocos metros entre el suelo y el espejo, pero parecía que tardaba horas en caer. En el momento menos pensado, el tiempo recuperó su ritmo y el espejo se encontró con el suelo; miles de pedazos de vidrio chascaron contra éste, esparciéndose hacia todas las direcciones. El tablón de madera que lo sostenía se partió en dos y las ornamentaciones de hierro que coronaba el marco superior se retorcieron. Las gemas que decoraban los lados del marco se quebraron en trocitos diminutos, al igual que su corazón. El grito de Sunset quebró el silencio del imperio.

-No… no… ¡no!

Se levantó a trompicones, acercándose al destrozado espejo; su cara de impotencia e incredulidad se reflejó en los trozos más grandes. Posó sus cascos en ellos, llegándose a cortar y sangrando abundantemente.

-No, no… ¿Por qué? No… no… ¡no!-chilló con todas sus fuerzas, comenzando a llorar amargamente.

Sus gritos y sollozos alertaron a casi todo el imperio, hasta Cadance y su guardia se personaron en el lugar.

-¡Sunset! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-inquirió ella, acercándose y viendo el estropicio que ahora era el espejo.

La unicornio siguió llorando desconsoladamente hasta que finalmente se desmayó; Cadance vio que estaba herida y comenzó a dar órdenes de inmediato.

-¡Llevad a Sunset a la enfermería, rápido! ¡Recoged todos los trozos del espejo, no os dejéis ninguno! ¡Cerrad todos los accesos del palacio y avisad a mi marido! ¡Un espejo así no podría caerse sin más, alguien ha debido de tirarlo, tenemos que descubrir quien ha sido!

-¡Sí, alteza!-exclamaron a la vez los guardias.

Cadance observó por un momento el destrozado espejo y luego echó un vistazo hacia arriba, en dirección al balcón; llamó a un escriba para que la redactara una carta a su tía.

-Querida tía Celestia, te mando esta carta con la mayor urgencia posible. Ha ocurrido una desgracia…

* * *

¡Chan, chan, chaaaaan! XD y así empieza el punto de inflexión de la historia, a partir de aquí tomará un ritmo mucho más dinámico y mas detallado, cerrando antiguas cuestiones y abriendo muchas nuevas. En cuanto al tema de la edad de Twilight y Sunset me ha dado algunos quebraderos de cabeza, pero como no hay nada oficial de acuerdo a eso, preferí dejarlo como estaba, con un cambio de última hora; el problema radicaba en sus contrapartes humanas, ya que éstas aparecen cual adolescentes de instituto, cuando en Ecuestria parecen ser mucho mas mayores incluso. Pero bueno, de forma aproximada, yo creo que queda bien. Y eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

**Casi desaparecida**

El final de jornada llegó estridentemente, con los timbres del instituto resonando a la vez; los alumnos salieron en tropel y todos se dirigieron hacia las salidas, sin perder nada de tiempo. Rarity y las demás salieron de clase visiblemente preocupadas.

-No ha llamado en todo el día… ¿estará bien?-se preguntó Rarity, mirando su móvil.

-No debimos ser tan malos con ella, quizás no quiere volver a vernos nunca más…-masculló Fluttershy, con los ojos vidriosos.

-No, a ver, no nos pongamos en lo peor, igual está en casa… iremos a ver-sugirió Applejack entonces.

-Sí, será mejor…-asintió Pinkie Pie.

En cuanto pasaron por el hall, la directora Celestia las alcanzó al poco de salir de su despacho.

-Ah, chicas, aquí estáis… necesito hablar urgentemente con Sunset ¿la habéis visto?

-No, no ha venido en todo el día, precisamente íbamos a su casa para ir a verla…-reveló Rarity.

-¿De veras? Se trata de un asunto delicado, necesito hablar con ella… si la llegáis a ver avisadme, por favor, os dejo mi número de móvil por si las moscas.

Rarity apuntó el número de Celestia en su agenda y luego partieron en dirección a la casa de Sunset directamente; a paso ligero les tomó menos tiempo del esperado y una vez allí, llamaron al timbre. Esperaron un buen rato, Rarity llamó más de una vez, pero nadie abrió la puerta.

-Qué raro… ¿no está?-se preguntó ella, en voz alta.

-¿Y si se ha ido porque se ha enfadado con nosotras y no quiere ser más nuestra amiga debido a nuestra fría actitud para con ella el otro día?-inquirió Pinkie de un sola sentada, dibujando una triste mirada.

-No creo… aunque aun así es un poco raro…-murmuró Applejack.

-Quizás haya… salido-supuso Fluttershy.

-Pero podría haber avisado… a no ser que aun estuviera enfadada con nosotras por lo de antes…-pensó Rainbow en voz alta.

Aun así, ninguna de esas suposiciones satisfizo a Rarity, la cual anunció.

-No, esto es muy raro… tenemos que entrar, vamos a ver si podemos hacerlo por detrás.

El grupo rodeó la pequeña casa rápidamente y comprobaron la puerta de la cocina, pero también estaba cerrada; Applejack echó un rápido vistazo a la puerta acristalada del salón, lo que la permitió verlo.

-¡Mirad, uno de esos cristales está roto!

El roto era lo suficientemente grande como para poder colar el brazo por él y abrir la puerta desde dentro, cosa que hizo Applejack enseguida; las cinco entraron en la casa y llamaron a Sunset a la vez, sin obtener respuesta. Mientras las demás buscaron a la chica por la pequeña casa, Rarity echó un vistazo en su habitación, encontrando el lugar bastante recogido y sin tocar; la mochila de Sunset yacía a los pies de la cama, los cuadernos con sus apuntes se encontraban en la mesa del escritorio y su armario lucia entero y sin tocar. La modista frunció el ceño, cada vez más extrañada. Regresó al salón, donde las demás se encontraban cavilando sobre el paradero de su amiga.

-¿Y si se ha ido de verdad? habría tenido tiempo de coger el autobús de la mañana, o incluso un avión…-masculló Pinkie, cada vez más triste.

-No, sus cosas siguen en su sitio y su armario intacto, por lo que no ha podido irse a ningún sitio, y menos aún con las manos vacías. Y no parece haber pasado por casa antes, ni siquiera la cama estaba deshecha-explicó ella.

-Pero si no se ha pasado por aquí en las últimas horas… ¿dónde está?-inquirió en ese momento Applejack.

Todas se miraron, cada vez más preocupadas; Rarity intentó llamarla, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al escuchar a la operadora anunciar.

-El número al que llama no se encuentra disponible en este momento. Por favor, inténtelo más tarde.

-Qué raro… esto es muy raro, no es normal…-masculló Rarity, muy nerviosa.

-Normalmente ese mensaje salta cuando el receptor se encuentra fuera de línea…-recordó Rainbow.

-Quizás no tenga cobertura… o se la ha acabado la batería, normalmente las baterías de los android sólo suelen durar un día-supuso Applejack.

-Lo sé, pero aun así…

En ese momento, oyeron a la cerradura de la puerta principal abrirse y todas reaccionaron enseguida; Pinkie saltó de golpe, esperando a encontrar a Sunset en cuanto la puerta se abrió.

-¡Lo sentimos, Sunset, no queríamos hacerte daño, perdónanos por favor!-exclamó.

Pero justo después, una figura alta y desgarbada apareció en el umbral, con un bate de beisbol en las manos; Pinkie se quedó helada, viendo como la figura cargaba contra ella.

-¡Pinkie!-exclamó Rainbow, moviéndose como una gacela.

Antes de que el bate bajara hacia ella, la chica interpuso su brazo y se mantuvo firme ante el golpe; acto seguido, lo cogió con fuerza y lo tiró al suelo, antes de coger del brazo al atacante y haciéndole una llave de judo que lo dejó inmovilizado.

-¡Argh, maldita sea, suéltame niñata!-masculló una voz grave.

-¿¡Quién es usted y a qué ha venido?! ¡Conteste!

-¡Soy Philip Morris, el dueño de esta casa, suéltame ahora mismo o llamo a la policía!

-¡Rainbow, suéltale, le estás haciendo daño!-exclamó Rarity.

La chica obedeció y Rarity habló justo después.

-Sentimos la intromisión, señor Morris, pero estamos buscando a nuestra amiga Sunset Shimmer ¿sabe usted dónde está?

-¡No, no ha aparecido en todo el día, ya que siempre vigilo la casa! ¡Por eso estoy aquí, antes os vi desaparecer por detrás y supuse que habías entrado! ¿Sabéis que esto es allanamiento de morada? ¡Podría llamar ahora mismo a la policía para que os retuviera en el calabozo durante unas preciosas horas!-les espetó Morris, enfadado.

-Ya le he dicho que lo sentimos, pero entiéndanos, estamos muy preocupadas por Sunset, no la hemos visto en todo el día…

-¡Aun así eso no justifica que entréis así sin más! ¡Largaos ahora mismo antes de que me lo piense mejor, vamos!

No pudieron hacer nada más y se fueron de allí, bajo la atenta y molesta mirada del señor Morris; Rarity volvió a llamar a Sunset, obteniendo los mismos resultados. Hicieron un rápido tanteo de los lugares que solía frecuentar, peguntando en el videoclub, la cafetería de los Cake o en el cine, pero nadie la había visto en todo el día. Para las siete de la tarde todas se encontraban lo suficientemente preocupadas como para pasar al estado de pánico por su amiga; Fluttershy ya estaba llorando sentada en un banco, Rainbow no dejaba de dar vueltas, muerta de los nervios, y Pinkie se encontraba apartada de las demás, con el pelo alisado.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? No aparece por ningún lado ¿y si la han secuestrado? Ay, Dios, no…-masculló Applejack, igual de angustiada que las demás.

Rarity había intentado tantas veces llamarla, con los mismos resultados; incluso ella no pudo evitar soltar unas pocas lágrimas.

-Lo siento tanto, Sunset… no debimos pelearnos contigo…

En ese momento sólo vio una posibilidad, por lo que marcó el número de la directora Celestia; esperó un poco y lo cogió enseguida.

-¿Sí?

-¿Directora Celestia? Soy Rarity…

-Ah, Rarity… ¿habéis localizado ya a Sunset?

-No, de hecho no aparece, no estaba en casa, hemos ido a otros lugares, pero tampoco ha aparecido… creo que ha desaparecido…-anunció ella, con voz llorosa.

Celestia se quedó en silencio durante unos ínfimos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Dónde estáis?

-En la plaza, al lado del ayuntamiento… no sabemos qué hacer…

-No os mováis de allí, ahora voy-dijo Celestia, antes de colgar.

Esperaron a la directora, la cual se presentó rápidamente después de cinco minutos; salió de su coche toda azorada y se acercó a Rarity.

-Cuéntame todos los detalles-la pidió.

Pero en ese momento, al verla, Fluttershy se levantó y se echó sobre ella, llorando como una magdalena.

-¡Directora, por favor, encuentre a Sunset, se lo ruego!-masculló.

Celestia la consoló sólo como una madre lo haría.

-Tranquila, mi pequeña niña, la encontraremos, pero primero tenéis que mantener la calma, todas.

Su tranquila mirada y porte maternal consiguió calmar a la tímida chica, la cual asintió en silencio; el resto consiguió sobreponerse un poco.

-Vale, eso es, muy bien, con tranquilidad. Ahora contadme todo lo que ha pasado.

Rarity la resumió toda la búsqueda rápidamente, mientras Celestia escuchaba; una vez que terminó, ella se quedó en silencio durante unos breves instantes antes hablar.

-Tal y como lo dices, todo apunta a que Sunset ha desaparecido… por nuestra cuenta no haríamos nada, así lo que vamos a hacer es ir a la comisaria y reportar su desaparición. ¿De acuerdo? La policía sabrá cómo actuar.

Celestia las metió a todas en su coche y se acercaron a la comisaria, a pocas manzanas de donde se encontraban; antes de entrar, Celestia se dirigió a las demás.

-Dejadme hablar a mí, si algún agente os pide que les expliquéis algo, hacedlo.

Todas asintieron a la vez, sin decir nada más; entraron en el recinto, siendo atendidos enseguida por un agente.

-Vengo a reportar una desaparición, soy la directora Celestia del instituto Canterlot y una de mis alumnas ha desaparecido.

-Muy bien ¿cómo se llama la alumna?

-Sunset Shimmer.

-¿Edad?

-Dieciocho años.

El policía estuvo tecleando rápidamente en el ordenador, mirando la base de datos, y tras eso murmuró.

-Aquí, Sunset Shimmer, dieciocho años, estudiante de transferencia en el instituto Canterlot… la ficha me dice que se encuentra empadronada en Kansas.

Todos se quedaron un tanto extrañados por la revelación, ya que sabían perfectamente de donde venía Sunset.

-¿Cómo?

-Así es, había venido aproximadamente dos años al pueblo, con los papeles de emancipación arreglados y una cuenta joven agregada al banco del pueblo. Hija de Sunshine Green y Dusk Noir, vivía en Kansas antes de venirse aquí a Pine Creek…

Los datos dejaron a las presentes aún más confusas si caben, lo que el policía notó.

-¿Hay algo mal en toda esta información?

-Eh… no, en realidad no, es solo que no sabíamos que era de Kansas…-murmuró Rarity rápidamente, saliendo del paso.

-Ya… bueno, cuéntenme lo que ha pasado.

Entre las cinco, relataron al policía toda la jornada y la posterior búsqueda infructuosa de su amiga, mientras que el agente tomaba nota.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vieron?

-El viernes después de clase… nos enfadamos con ella antes, por lo que no llegamos a hablar en todo el fin de semana-añadió Rarity, algo dolida.

-Ya veo… ¿han intentado llamarla?

-Un montón de veces, pero la operadora saltaba todo el rato anunciando que la línea estaba cerrada.

El policía no dijo nada, tan solo asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de teclear en el ordenador; una vez que terminó de rellenar la ficha, anunció.

-Vale, necesitaría una foto de la desaparecida para empezar a lanzar copias…

-Yo se la facilitaré, puedo mandarle la foto de su expediente académico-murmuró Celestia.

-Vale, pues esto ya está, a partir de aquí nos encargamos nosotros, pero si creen poder saber algo más que nos pueda ayudar, no lo duden y vengan a contárnoslo. Y le agradecería que me mandara cuanto antes esa foto, señorita Celestia.

-Sí, en cuanto llegue a casa.

Tras las formalidades previas, se despidieron del policía y salieron de la comisaria con los ánimos por los suelos y muy preocupadas por Sunset; Celestia era la única que conservaba la calma.

-Muy bien, seguro que la policía la encuentra enseguida. Ahora volved todas a casa, os mantendré informadas de lo que surja.

-¿¡Cómo puede estar tan tranquila!? ¡No sabemos dónde está nuestra amiga, y hasta que la policía se mueva, seguro que pasa un buen tiempo!-masculló Rainbow, muy azorada.

-¡Es verdad, nosotras podemos buscarla también!-exclamó Pinkie.

-Comprendo vuestra aflicción, chicas, pero la policía tiene muchos más recursos que todos nosotros, tan solo podemos confiar en ellos y esperar.

Celestia se despidió de ellas y se fue de allí en su coche rápidamente; las cinco amigas la vieron irse, y en cuanto se quedaron solas, Rainbow exclamó.

-¡Pues yo no me pienso quedar de brazos cruzados! ¡Me da igual lo que diga Celestia, buscaré a Sunset por mi cuenta!

-Pero Rainbow, si ni siquiera sabíamos por dónde empezar antes…-murmuró Applejack.

-¡No puede ser tan complicado! ¡Buscaré por todos los lados hasta encontrarla, ya lo veréis, seguro que la encuentro antes que la policía!

No hubo manera de convencerla de lo contrario y acabó yéndose de allí, desoyendo a las demás; Rarity se fue a casa y el resto también, decidiendo hacer caso a la directora. Durante el camino no pudo quitarse la mueca de preocupación e su cara, y en cuanto pasó al lado de la cafetería se encontró de frente con Flash.

-Hola, Rarity… ¿y esa cara tan larga?

La chica le miro por un momento, no muy segura de si decírselo, pero al final anunció.

-Flash, vengo de la comisaria… me temo que Sunset… ha desaparecido.

El chico se quedó de una pieza, sin poderse creer lo que había oído.

-¿¡Qué?!

-No vino a clase en todo el día, pensamos que se había quedado en casa, pero allí no estaba cuando fuimos, y tampoco aparecía por ningún otro lado. La directora Celestia nos ayudó a reportar la desaparición a la policía.

Pero el chico apenas escuchaba, su cerebro iba por otros derroteros, haciendo sus propias suposiciones; sin decir nada más, echó a correr, dejando plantada a Rarity.

-¡Flash, espera! ¿¡A dónde vas?!

Pero para entonces, el chico ya estaba lejos.

Mientras tanto, en el instituto, los últimos alumnos iban saliendo mientras que el conserje esperaba con el manojo de llaves en su mano.

-Venga, que he de cerrar…-decía, con gesto cansado.

El último de los alumnos en salir fue Shine, el cual se quedó un poco rezagado del resto; esperó a que el conserje cerrara por dentro y, una vez solo, se dirigió hacia la estatua del corcel. En cuanto posó la mano en el pedestal, descubrió con sorpresa que se notaba duro y frio.

-No puede ser… debería estar abierto…-pensó en lo más hondo de su ser.

Trató por todos los medios de no entrar en pánico, pensando en la posibilidad de reabrirlo de nuevo si se traía la dinamo, aunque bastantes problemas tuvo antes para conseguirla y sacarla del almacén sin ser visto. En eso estaba, cuando de golpe y porrazo notó como alguien le cogía de la camiseta y se encontró con Flash matándolo con la mirada.

-¿¡Dónde está?! ¡Dime dónde está!

-¿El qué, qué dices?

-¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo, tío! ¿¡Dónde está Sunset, que has hecho con ella!? ¡Dímelo ahora mismo!

-¡No sé de qué me hablas, yo tampoco sé dónde está!

-¡Mentira! ¡Sé que algo ocultas, pretendes hacer algo, no sé el qué, pero seguro que tiene que ver con Sunset!

En ese momento, Shine se puso a la defensiva y se zafó de él, dándole un empujón.

-¡No me toques, imbécil, no sé de qué me hablas cuando te me diriges así en plan perturbado!

-¿¡Qué?!

-¡Mira, que te entre en la cabeza tío, Sunset y yo estamos juntos! ¿¡Vale?! ¡Y si tanto te jode, no haber cortado con ella antes!

-¡No me vengas con esas, sabes de lo que te hablo! ¡Como Sunset no aparezca en menos de veinticuatro horas, aquí van a haber más que palabras!-aseguró Flash, más cabreado que nunca.

-¿¡Oh, sí?! ¡Qué miedo me das, capullo, aquí te espero entonces!

Los dos chicos no apartaron la vista el uno del otro, enfrentándose con la mirada; Shine se ajustó su camisa y antes de irse, le dijo.

-La próxima vez que me abordes así, no seré tan condescendiente contigo.

Flash le observó irse hasta que le perdió de vista tras la esquina del instituto; sintiéndose más impotente que nunca, descargó toda su frustración pateando el pedestal de la estatua. Pero fue en ese mismo instante en el que se acordó del portal y quiso comprobar una cosa por sí mismo; ignorando las cintas, alzó la mano y tocó la superficie del mismo, pero tan solo se sintió fría y dura. No pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro nostálgico, recordando tanto a Twilight como a Sunset; de alguna manera se había hecho a la idea de que no volvería a verla en un largo periodo de tiempo. Pero Sunset era otra historia. No podía comprender que hubiera desaparecido así sin más, la idea se le antojaba extraña y ridícula. Hasta la idea más loca y absurda, le pareció sensata y plausible, comprobándolo por sí mismo poco después.

No quiso abandonar la estatua, pero tampoco iba a encontrar a Sunset así, por lo que decidió irse y se fue a por su coche; una luna menguante decoraba lo alto del cielo en cuanto dejó el parking.

* * *

Sunset no oía nada salvo sonidos apagados y voces lejanas resonando en su cabeza; trató de abrir los ojos y le pareció ver unas figuras borrosas acompañadas de una voz que ella conocía bien.

-¡Está despertando!

En cuanto pudo enfocar bien, pudo ver que se trataba de Twilight y sus amigas, las cuales se encontraban congregadas ante una cama de la enfermería del palacio.

-¡Oh, Sunset, sentimos lo que ha pasado! ¡La princesa nos llamó con urgencia ayer de madrugada y vinimos todo lo rápido que pudimos!-exclamó la princesa.

Fue entonces cuando la unicornio recordó los acontecimientos previos y se levantó de un bote.

-El espejo… ¡el espejo!-exclamó, echando a correr.

-¡Sunset, espera!-la llamó Twilight.

Sin prestar atención a nada más, ni siquiera a sus patas vendadas, corrió sin parar hasta llegar a la sala donde se guardaba el espejo, el cual se encontraba allí, junto con la princesa Celestia, Luna y Cadance.

-¡No! ¡No, no, no!-masculló ella, acercándose a lo que quedaba de él.

-Sunset, espera…-murmuró Celestia.

Aun así, la aludida se acercó al montón de trozos de cristal que ahora era el espejo; la tabla de madera que lo sostenía había sido reparada, junto con las ornamentaciones. Se quedó mirando durante un buen rato al montón, mientras que las demás se personaban en el lugar, tras la estela de Sunset. En un momento dado, ella se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a Celestia.

-¡Princesa, por favor, tiene que hacer algo, intente repararlo!

-Me temo que no es tan sencillo, Sunset…

-¡Pero algo podrá hacer, lo que sea! ¡Por favor, se lo pido por favor, inténtelo!-masculló ella, al borde de las lágrimas.

La alicornio blanca la miró por un momento, rumiando posibilidades, y luego suspiró; al punto, su cuerno brilló en un aura dorada y todos los trozos de cristal comenzaron a levitar. Uno por uno, comenzaron a colocarse sobre el tablón de madera, resolviendo mágicamente un puzzle de más de cien piezas por lo menos. Una vez que estuvieron todos en su sitio, el aura dorada que los envolvía a todos se intensificó y las grietas entre los trozos se soldaron, formando de nuevo el espejo. Sunset esbozó una gran sonrisa al verlo entero, pero ésta se desvaneció al poco tiempo en cuanto vio que las grietas volvían a ser visibles; en menos de cinco segundos, los trozos de cristal volvieron a caer al suelo tintineando y formando de nuevo el montón. Sunset se sintió hundida por momentos.

-Me temo que no es posible repararlo, al menos mediante métodos convencionales. Supongo que ya lo sabrás, pero la magia de ese espejo databa de tiempos muy antiguos, cercanos a los de Starswirl el Barbudo-explicó Celestia, sin perder la calma.

-Pero, pero… ¿cómo voy a volver ahora? Este es el único modo posible de acceder allí…-inquirió Sunset, desesperada.

-Ahora mismo no tenemos muchas opciones… aunque una cosa es clara, esto no ha sido un accidente. Alguien ha empujado el espejo. Y tenemos que descubrir quien ha sido-añadió Celestia, seriamente.

-Pero ¿quién querría hacer una cosa semejante?-se preguntó Twilight, en voz alta.

-Esa es una pregunta de lo más interesante, Twilight… quien quiera que haya hecho esto, sabia de qué trataba el asunto. Y por la misma regla de tres, también conocía tanto a Sunset como lo que había detrás del espejo. Es por eso que debemos de tomar este asunto de la forma más prudente posible. Pero lo primero es lo primero, debemos de investigar quien ha podido cometer semejante atrocidad. Twilight, quiero que estés al mando de las pesquisas, elabora una lista de sospechosos e interroga a quien creas necesario para descubrir al culpable.

-¡Sí princesa, no la defraudaré!

-Sabía que podía contar contigo. El resto podéis ayudarla. En cuanto a ti, Sunset, será mejor que descanses, el golpe ha sido muy duro y necesitas estar lucida-añadió Celestia, dirigiéndose a ella.

-¡Pero princesa, yo también quiero ayudar, no quiero quedarme de patas cruzadas!

-Lo sé, pero ahora lo último que necesitas es ponerte en tensión… descansa al menos un día y luego podrás unirte a ellas.

La mirada de la alicornio blanca fue tal que Sunset no quiso discutirlo más y se quedó callada, sin decir nada más. Las demás la acompañaron de vuelta a la enfermería.

-No te preocupes, Sunset, nosotras nos ocuparemos hoy, tu solo descansa-la dijo Twilight.

-Sí, no tienes por qué preocuparte por nada, dulzura, encontraremos al que haya hecho esto-aseguró Applejack.

-¡Sí! ¡Lamentará haber roto el espejo y lamentará haberte dejado tirada aquí!-añadió Pinkie, molesta.

-Gracias por venir, chicas… solo espero volver enseguida, no quiero abandonar a mis amigas. Ojalá haya otra forma de regresar…-murmuró ella, preocupada.

-Tranquila, no pienses en eso, trataré de descubrir alguna otra forma por si no conseguimos arreglar el espejo.

Estuvieron con ella un rato más y luego se despidieron, dejándola tumbada en la cama; Sunset se dio la vuelta y lanzó una mirada llena de incertidumbre a través de la ventana. ¿Y si no conseguía volver? ¿Y si sus amigas al otro lado se olvidan de ella? ¿La estarían buscando? Eran tantas preguntas que ni siquiera sabía su respuesta. No pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas, muerta de preocupación.

-Chicas… lo siento tanto. En buen momento nos peleamos…

A pesar de que eran las nueve de la mañana, Sunset llegó a dormirse un poco, pensando en un futuro incierto y poco definido. Mientras tanto, la tierra a ambos lados del espejo seguía girando.

* * *

Y las cosas se van complicando, iré tratando paralelamente las cosas entre los dos mundos, añadiendo nuevos detalles por el camino. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

**Elemental**

Esa mañana el inspector Donelly se levantó de muy buen humor, sin saber bien por qué; quizás fuera por el poco trabajo que tenía, siendo Pine Creek un pueblo no muy grande. La mayoría de los días tan solo había papeleo y más papeleo, de ese que ni siquiera el más currito de los becarios sería capaz de tocar a primera hora de la mañana. Fue debido a eso por lo que se quedó bastante asombrado al ver que tenían un caso de desaparición tan temprano.

-Inspector, tenemos una desaparición, una alumna del instituto Canterlot lleva desaparecida desde ayer por la mañana-le anunció uno de sus agentes.

-¿De quién se trata?

-Sunset Shimmer, dieciocho años, afincada en el pueblo desde hace dos y empadronada en Kansas, cotejé los datos ayer por la noche.

-Ya veo… ¿se han lanzado ya los avisos?-inquirió él, echando un vistazo a la ficha recién imprimida.

-El noticiario de las nueve lo anunciará en breve, y la prensa también se ha hecho eco. Intenté contactar con sus padres en Kansas pero no cogen el teléfono.

-Sigue intentándolo, a ver si podemos dar con ella antes de la hora de comer. Es la primera vez en todos los años de este pueblo que alguien desaparece, maldita sea mi estampa-masculló Donelly, molesto.

Y no era para menos, puesto que en todos sus años como inspector en el cuerpo de policía nunca antes se había encargado de un caso de desaparición; siempre había una primera vez, aunque en ese caso prefería que no la hubiera habido.

-¿Dónde fue la última vez que la vieron?

-En el instituto Canterlot, antes de ayer por la tarde.

-Bien, partiré desde ahí, a ver con lo que me encuentro. No me pases recados-murmuró el inspector, antes de irse.

Salió rápidamente de la comisaría y cogió su coche, un Seat color beige con sus buenos años; Donelly podía fardar de ser una persona nostálgica y muy propia para con los detalles, no obstante tampoco lo hacía demasiado a menudo. Prefería guardarse sus comentarios para sí, aunque en realidad le daba igual lo que podrían pensar los demás. Se dirigió hacia el instituto, donde los alumnos comenzaban a juntarse ante la puerta principal para entrar; vio que muchos de ellos llevaban carpetas y apuntes consigo, repasándolos fervientemente.

-Parece que ya pronto estarán de exámenes…-observó él.

Rumió el detalle dentro de su cabeza antes de salir del coche; esperó a que la afluencia de chavales disminuyera un poco más y tras eso se dirigió para allá. Pasó al lado de la estatua del corcel, echándola un rápido vistazo y viendo que el pedestal se encontraba acordonado con cinta amarilla. Apenas se detuvo y continuó hasta entrar en el vestíbulo, donde algunos alumnos seguían rondando; se acercó al mostrador de recepción, donde había una mujer joven de pelo castaño.

-Buenos días, soy el inspector Donelly de la policía, me gustaría hablar con la directora, por favor-anunció él, enseñando sus credenciales.

-Ahora mismo se encuentra dando clase a los chicos de segundo, pero la puede recibir la vice directora.

-Me parece bien.

-Un momento, por favor.

Se comunicó con ella a través de su interfono a no más tardar.

-Vice directora Luna, aquí hay un inspector de la policía que quiere hablar con usted ¿le hago pasar?

-Sí, que venga a mi despacho.

-El despacho de la vice directora Luna se encuentra en el primer pasillo a mano derecha, justo al lado del archivo.

-Gracias.

Siguiendo las indicaciones llegó hasta la susodicha puerta, viendo que había una media luna en el dintel superior de la misma; tocó la puerta y oyó una suave voz al otro lado indicando.

-Adelante.

El despacho de la vice directora Luna era oscuro, las luces estaban apagadas y la única fuente de luz provenía de une ventana con la persiana echada; las láminas apenas dejaban pasar la luz del sol, dejando el sitio en penumbra.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle, inspector?

Por un instante, Donelly creyó que había aparecido de la nada, pero en ningún momento se había movido de su sillón; parecía que se hubiera fundido con el entorno de forma instantánea, incluso. La vice directora Luna era una mujer de mediana edad, de ojos claros, pelo azul oscuro y mirada analizadora.

-He venido a investigar la desaparición de una de sus estudiantes, Sunset Shimmer. Éste es el último lugar donde la vieron por última vez, por lo que he pensado que como punto de partida me podría valer-explicó él.

-Estoy al tanto de lo ocurrido, mi hermana me informó justo ayer. Esperamos que la encuentre lo antes posible, estamos muy preocupadas por ella.

-Descuide, la encontraremos. Aunque me gustaría hacerla un par de preguntas, es relacionado con el asunto del robo de unas cintas de seguridad, justamente me llegó a mí el reporte y no he podido evitar pensar que quizás los hechos están relacionados. Después de todo esto es un instituto de lo más normal, y el detalle me llamó bastante la atención-explicó Donelly.

-Por supuesto, aunque tampoco sabemos con certeza quien nos podría haber robado el material. ¿Tiene alguna idea?

-Algunas…-asintió él, sacando un cigarro.

-No está permitido fumar en el interior del instituto-anunció Luna, cortante.

Aun así, Donelly no hizo ademán de ir a llevárselo a la boca, sino que lo dejó tras su oreja, mientras jugueteaba con el mechero.

-El número de serie de las cintas estaba impreso por un lado de la cara, por lo que partimos desde ahí por si conseguíamos localizarlas en el mercado negro. Hasta ahora no hay rastro de las cintas, y no parece que el ladrón quiera difundirlas o algo parecido, lo que me lleva a pensar que su propósito para con ellas sea otro totalmente diferente. Si tan solo quisiera saber lo que hubiera grabado, simplemente se hubiera deshecho de ellas o las hubiera devuelto, pero yo creo que debe de haber algo más que lo motive. Y creo que ese algo se encuentra en este instituto.

-¿Y qué le hace pensar en eso?-inquirió Luna, con expresión adusta.

-En realidad es muy simple, por un lado tenemos unas cintas de seguridad robadas, y por otro una chica desaparecida. Hay una diferencia de tres días entre ambos sucesos, lo que me llama aún más la atención.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose fijamente; Luna frunció el ceño, viendo por donde iban los tiros.

-¿Insinúa que la propia Sunset robó las cintas y luego se dio a la fuga?

-Es una posibilidad-asintió Donelly.

-Pero eso es absurdo…-masculló Luna, quedándose en silencio justo después.

Por un instante rumió el planteamiento y, cuanto más lo pensaba, más plausible se volvía, incluso a sabiendas de que en realidad no era así. Luna no supo qué responder y Donelly esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Quiénes fueron los que vieron a la chica antes de desaparecer?

-Sus amigas, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash.

-Necesitaría hacerlas unas cuantas preguntas…

-Ahora mismo se encuentran en clase, dentro de poco tienen exámenes, le agradecería que no las molestara ahora, podría esperarse a la hora del recreo-la sugirió ella.

-Me parece bien, después de todo necesito mirar un par de cosas… gracias por su tiempo, vicedirectora Luna.

El inspector se despidió cordialmente de ella y salió afuera, donde la luz del día le golpeó con fuerza en los ojos; en cuanto sus pupilas se acostumbraron de nuevo a la luz, marchó a paso ligero, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la salida. Pasando justo al lado de la estatua, se fijó mejor y vio que el borde superior del pedestal se encontraba roto; se acercó al desperfecto y lo estuvo analizando, las muescas del mármol eran finas y verticales, algo irregulares. Pasó el dedo por ellas, cuidándose de no cortarse con el borde del roto.

-Me atrevo a decir que lo golpearon con algo fuerte y contundente… desde arriba. Dudo que fuera una piedra… ¿un mazo, tal vez?

Miró a su derecha y vio una cámara de seguridad enfocando justo detrás de él, a la fachada del instituto; pudo observar enseguida que la simetría entre ambos lados de la misma acababa mucho antes de llegar a la entrada, incluso vio que el color a ambos lados era ligeramente diferente.

-Han debido de reformarla…

Donelly frunció el ceño, pensando en posibilidades, y regresó a su coche enseguida, donde estuvo mirando la ficha de Sunset; buscó su dirección y la fijó en el mapa de su cabeza.

-No está muy lejos…

En ese momento, la radio sonó y él respondió.

-Aquí Donelly…

-Señor, acabo de llamar por enésima vez a los padres de la chica en Kansas… agárrese, que vienen curvas.

-Deja de hacerte el interesante y dime lo que sabes.

-El número correspondía a un particular, pero no había ningún Dusk Noir ni ninguna Sunhine Green viviendo allí, ni siquiera conocían a ninguna Sunset Shimmer. Intenté buscar en la guía de teléfonos por si nos hubiéramos confundido al tomar los datos, pero ningún otro número corresponde.

-Eso significa que los datos proporcionados son falsos… ¿Quién los reportó?

-Fueron proporcionados por la misma Sunset Shimmer desde el último censo poblacional…

Los párpados de Donelly cayeron un poco más, formando una línea muy fina sobre sus ojos.

-Trata de cotejar el resto de datos por si hay alguna coincidencia, esta chica no es lo que parece-indicó, antes de cortar.

Justo después arrancó el coche y se dirigió la dirección antes especificada en la ficha; no tardó más de diez minutos en dar la vuelta y atravesar el pueblo hasta llegar al lugar.

-256 de Equus Avenue, es aquí.

La casa de marras era bastante pequeña, ideal para alquilar; bajó del coche y estuvo echando un vistazo a su alrededor, parecía cerrada a cal y canto. Dio la vuelta por el jardín trasero y vio que uno de los cristales de la puerta central se encontraba roto, pero un trozo de madera colocado por dentro de forma muy chapucera impedía colar la mano por él. Aun así miró el interior a través del cristal, pero no vio nada raro, todo parecía en orden dentro. Le hubiera gustado entrar para echar un vistazo, pero sin una orden judicial no podía hacerlo. En ese momento oyó unos pasos justo a su lado y Donelly reaccionó al instante, apartándose de golpe.

-¿Quién es usted, qué hace en mi propiedad?-inquirió un hombre de mediana edad, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Soy el inspector Donelly, de la policía… estoy investigando la desaparición de una chica de nombre Sunset Shimmer ¿le suena de algo?-interrogó él, mostrando de nuevo sus credenciales.

-Ya lo creo que me suena, es mi alquilada ¿está desaparecida, dice usted?

-Así es… ¿Cómo se llama?

-Soy Philip Morris, el casero de la criatura…

-Si no le importa, señor Morris, me gustaría hacerle unas cuantas preguntas.

-Claro, usted me dirá…

Entraron dentro de la casa gracias al señor Morris, lo que le permitió al inspector investigar un poco sobre el terreno; se enfocó sobre todo en la habitación de la chica, donde descubrió para su sorpresa que todas sus cosas seguían en su sitio. En ese momento, sus ideas se derrumbaron como un castillo de naipes.

-Mierda, adiós a mi teoría…-masculló Donelly, molesto.

Vio un baúl a los pies de la cama e intentó abrirlo, pero estaba cerrado. Una vez que terminó de investigar la habitación se dirigió al salón, donde el señor Morris esperaba.

-Muy bien, así que el casero de Sunset… ¿desde cuanto hace que la tiene alquilada?

-Dos años justos, apareció en el barrio un día nublado y vio el cartel de se alquila; era una chica algo rezagada, callada y un poco arisca. Al principio pagaba religiosamente el alquiler, pero de un tiempo a esta parte comenzó a retrasarse en el pago… chiquilla desvergonzada…

-Ya… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vio?

-Antes de ayer, el viernes por la tarde vino ese chaval moreno, su novio, creo que era… él salió una media hora después, y ella salió el sábado a eso de las diez y media de la noche. No la volví a ver desde entonces.

Donelly alzó una ceja e inquirió.

-¿Su novio? ¿Tiene novio?

-Sí, es un chico moreno, que vive un poco más adelante, en la mansión que hay al final de la urbanización. Un tipo de lo más extraño, incluso llegó a pagarla el último mes que ella me debía… me pareció una manera un tanto rara de ganarse su aprecio…

-Curioso, desde luego… dice que antes pagaba normalmente hasta hace poco ¿Por qué se debía?

-Nunca lo supe, la muy insolente me colaba una excusa distinta cada vez. Que si sus padres no la habían ingresado dinero, que si no la habían pagado todavía… cada día me venía con una historia diferente.

El inspector se quedó en silencio, rumiando los nuevos datos recibidos.

-¿Era una chica esquiva?

-Cuando la conocí por primera vez se mostraba algo retraída y callada… al año de tenerla aquí, comenzó a contestarme más de seguido, lo que me dejó un tanto chocado. Más de una vez se me subió a las barbas la muy condenada, sobre todo cuando trataba de colarme alguna de sus excusas. Lo cierto es que dio un cambio muy brusco, la verdad. A saber que la hizo cambiar.

Donelly dejó las preguntas y agradeció al señor Morris su colaboración; regresó al coche rápidamente y la radio volvió a ponerse en movimiento.

-Aquí Donelly.

-Señor, he terminado de cotejar los datos que me pidió.

-¿Y bien?

-Al parecer todos son falsos excepto la cuenta joven del banco, que coincide.

-¿A nombre de quién está?

-Al mismo que el de la chica desaparecida, fue modificado en la última ocasión, aunque lo curioso es que apenas había alguna diferencia entre éste y el anterior. Aunque antes estaba adscrita, eso sí.

-¿Sabemos cuál era la cuenta de ingreso?

-Estoy en ello, pero se me está resistiendo…

-¿Cuánto saldo le queda a la cuenta?

-Muy poco, apenas tiene menos de seiscientos dólares en ella.

Donelly arrugó el entrecejo, cada vez más extrañado; si hubiera querido pagar en algún momento a su casero, no hubiera podido.

-Tiene que haber algo más que podamos sacar, intenta rastrear el anterior nombre de la cuenta y averigua a cual estaba adscrita-indicó él antes de cortar.

Arrancó de nuevo y miró la hora antes de partir; las once y cuarto, enseguida comenzaría el recreo en el instituto. La mente de Donelly barajaba distintas opciones, cada vez con más dudas. La conexión con las cintas era cada vez más lejana, mientras que sus intentos por volver a demostrar que su teoría podría ser plausible, se tambaleaban. Una chica con una cambiante personalidad, sin apenas cuartos en los bolsillos, sin equipaje, y sin nada que corroborara su versión. El caso se enredaba cada vez más… o quizás solo fuera por falta de información.

-Necesito interrogar a sus amigas… y al novio también-se dijo él, girando el volante.

Regresó al instituto justo cuando la alarma anunciaba el fin de las clases; esperó a que todo el mundo saliera al patio, mientras buscaba con la vista a alguna de las amigas de Sunset. La vice directora Luna la había facilitado algunas de sus fotos para poder identificarlas en cuanto las viera. En ese momento vio un ondulado pelo violeta y echó a andar hacia una chica con un porte muy elegante y unos andares refinados.

-¿Es usted la señorita Rarity?

-Sí, soy yo… ¿y usted quién es?-inquirió ella, extrañada.

-Soy el inspector Donelly, estoy investigando la desaparición de tu amiga, Sunset Shimmer. Necesito hacerte unas preguntas a ti y a tus amigas-reveló él, junto a sus credenciales.

Rarity le llevó con ella hasta una parte del jardín donde las demás la estaban esperando; la chica les presentó al inspector, el cual se puso enseguida a interrogarlas.

-Muy bien, entonces contadme. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que visteis a Sunset?

-Antes de ayer por la tarde; esa mañana nos habíamos enfadado con ella y apenas nos hablamos durante el resto del fin de semana…

-¿Por qué, qué pasó?

-Habíamos quedado para estudiar, la llamé, pero ella nunca me devolvió la llamada. Pensamos que la había pasado algo, pero en realidad tan solo había quedado con su novio, sin decirnos nada…-explicó Rarity de forma muy resumida y sin ganas de hablar de ello.

-Ya veo… entonces no sabéis a donde pudo ir la noche del sábado a eso de las diez y media…

-No, ni idea… ¿salió el sábado por la noche?

-Sí, el día de ayer recibió la visita de su novio… ¿sabéis cómo se llama?

-Shine Streak, es nuevo aquí, ha venido a hacer los exámenes-reveló Rarity, llevando la voz del grupo.

-¿Cuándo tenéis los exámenes?

-Dentro de cuatro días… ¿eso que tiene que ver?

El inspector se quedó callado por un momento, pero retomó enseguida las preguntas.

-Contadme ¿cómo es Sunset?

En ese momento, Fluttershy comenzó a hablar.

-Oh, es una chica sencilla, cariñosa y muy sensible… sobre todo después de lo que pasó…

Fue entonces cuando Rainbow la dio un codazo disimulado, tratando de mantener la mejor cara de póker que en esos momentos podía ofrecer. Las demás la imitaron.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Algo la hizo cambiar?

-Al principio era algo retorcida y miserable, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de su error y quiso cambiar, por eso iba con nosotras. La estábamos ayudando a readaptarse…-explicó Rarity, saliendo del paso de la mejor forma posible.

Donelly observó a las cinco chicas, las cuales le devolvieron la mirada sin ningún atisbo de nada; no se consideraba ningún experto criminólogo, pero no hacía falta serlo para ver que algo ocultaban.

-¿Y ya está, solo eso? Tenía entendido que era esquiva y callada…

-Oh, al principio sí, pero porque no conseguía encajar… como nadie la hacía caso, comenzó a comportarse de forma cruel-comenzó a explicar Rarity.

-Hizo mucho daño a mucha gente, se aprovechaba de los demás, se burlaba de la gente y los ninguneaba-siguió Rainbow.

-Incluso nos llegó a separar a nosotras… pero luego se dio cuenta de su error y nosotras decidimos ayudarla-terminó Applejack.

-¿Así, sin más?-inquirió Donelly, extrañado.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Ella tan solo buscaba amistad y nosotros le ofrecimos la nuestra, e incluso la perdonamos! ¡No seriamos las amigas que somos ahora si no hubiera sido por eso!-exclamó Pinkie, molesta.

-Ella consiguió cambiar de verdad… se mostró muy arrepentida por todo lo que hizo, eso se lo podemos asegurar. Por favor, señor inspector, encuentre a Sunset. Queremos verla de nuevo…-musitó Fluttershy, a punto de llorar.

Donelly miró al grupo, no del todo convencido por su versión, pero aun así murmuró.

-No te apures, chiquilla, la encontraremos. ¿Sabéis dónde puedo encontrar a su novio, ese Shine? Me gustaría hacerle un par de preguntas a él también.

Las chicas le indicaron dónde podía encontrarlo, y en cuanto el inspector se fue, respiraron algo más aliviadas.

-Eso ha estado cerca…-masculló Applejack.

-Lo siento, chicas, hablé demasiado…-murmuró Fluttershy.

-Tranquila, parece creernos… por ahora-añadió Rarity, visiblemente preocupada.

Donelly regresó a los patios, pensando en todo lo que las había dicho las chicas; por un lado concordaba con todo lo que había ido recopilando, pero por otro lado sentía que faltaban detalles que ellas mismas habían omitido. No parecían estar mintiendo, pero algo ocultaban, eso por descontado. Buscó a Shine por los pasillos hasta encontrarlo enfrente de una taquilla.

-¿Shine Streak?

-Soy yo ¿Quién lo pregunta?

-Soy el inspector Donelly, estoy investigando la desaparición de Sunset Shimmer, me han contado que estás saliendo con ella. Me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas.

Shine se mostró tranquilo en todo momento y aceptó hablar con él.

-Según he conseguido averiguar, quedaste con ella el viernes por la tarde en su casa y estuviste como al menos media hora… ¿Cuándo la viste por última vez?

-Esa misma tarde, la estuve haciendo compañía un rato y luego me fui-explicó él, sin apartar la vista de él.

-El mismo sábado, a eso de las diez y media, se marchó de casa ¿sabes a dónde fue? ¿Quedó contigo?

-No.

-¿Dónde estabas tú a esa hora?

-En mi casa, estudiando.

-¿Hay alguien que pueda corroborar eso?

-¿Sospecha de mí, inspector?

-Las preguntas las hago yo, chaval…

Apenas habían pasado unos pocos minutos y el chaval comenzaba a caerle gordo.

-Repito ¿hay alguien que pueda corroborar eso?

-Mi padre puede contestarle a todas las preguntas que usted quiera, no tiene ningún sentido que sospeche de mí.

-Resulta curioso que me digas tú eso, chaval… se supone que tú eres su novio ¿no hablaste con ella?

-No, estaba ocupado estudiando, y ella también.

-¿Entonces por qué salió de su casa el sábado a las diez y media?

-No lo sé, si lo supiera se lo diría…

-¿No te llamó, no te avisó de que se iba?

-No, no me dijo nada.

En ese momento, Shine apartó la mirada y Donelly esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Chaval, es delito mentirle a la policía…

-No le miento, inspector, de eso puede estar seguro.

-No te hagas el chulo conmigo, chaval… colabora, será lo mejor para todos. Así verás cuanto antes a tu novia.

-Mire, ya le he dicho todo lo que sé, no tengo por qué seguir con esta conversación…

Donelly frunció el ceño, cada vez más convencido de que no sólo le estaba mintiendo, sino que incluso sabía dónde estaba Sunset.

-Trata de parecer tranquilo, pero en realidad está nervioso. Ni siquiera se muestra preocupado por su novia… joder, parecemos tontos…-pensó él, sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Estoy perdiendo el tiempo, yo me largo-anunció Shine, pero Donelly le paró.

-Un momento chaval, aún no hemos terminado.

-De eso nada, suélteme.

-De aquí no te vas hasta que hayas contestado todas mis preguntas, y si quieres que sea honesto contigo, me estás dando demasiados argumentos para sospechar aún más de ti, si era eso en lo que estabas pensando.

-¡Quite de en medio, maldita sea!

-¡Colabora o me veré obligado a retenerte, chaval!

-¿Usted y cuántos más, fantasma? ¡Largo de mi vista!

Donelly quiso replicar, ya que le había calentado demasiado, pero en ese momento, una voz potente al otro lado del pasillo exclamó.

-¡Suficiente!

Los dos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a la directora Celestia mirándoles de hito en hito, sobre todo a Donelly.

-Puedes irte, Shine, ya me encargo yo de hablar con el inspector-dijo ella, sin quitar la vista de encima de éste.

-Gracias, directora-murmuró Shine, desapareciendo enseguida.

Directora e inspector se quedaron solos, sosteniéndose la mirada durante unos eternos segundos.

-¿Qué formas son esas de tratar a mis alumnos, inspector?

-Esa no es la pregunta correcta, directora, sino más bien ¿Qué formas son esas de tratar a un agente de la ley?

-No se vaya por las ramas, lo que ha hecho no tiene excusa. Yo soy la directora del centro, y como tal debo de velar por mis estudiantes. Que sea la última vez, inspector-le espetó Celestia, realmente enfadada.

-Comprendo su enojo, directora, pero el chico se estaba convirtiendo en mi sospechoso número uno y con diferencia. No sé si nos habrá oído conversar, pero los hechos hablan por sí solos. ¿Qué clase de novio actúa de forma tan neutral con su novia desaparecida? Estaba clarísimo que estaba nervioso, pero lo ocultaba con esa pedantería y chulería insoportables…

-Me parece muy bien que haga su trabajo, inspector, pero eso no justifica el haber estado presionándolo. Pensaba que en la policía se tomaban las cosas con más profesionalidad…-murmuró Celestia, con mucha parsimonia.

Donelly dejó escapar un suspiro, como si firmaran una tregua.

-Mire, no voy a ponerme a discutir con usted, directora… tenemos una chica desaparecida, y lo último que necesitamos es esto. Yo tan solo pido un poquito de colaboración ciudadana…

Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada por un momento, hasta que al final Celestia murmuró.

-¿Y bien?

En ese momento la campana sonó y los estudiantes comenzaron a llenar los pasillos.

-Le mandaré los detalles al correo en cuanto pueda…-dijo Donelly, antes de desaparecer tras la marabunta de jóvenes.

Por ahora las pistas apuntaban a una sola persona, el novio. Tampoco perdió de vista las cintas, pero éstas se alejaban cada vez más y más, siendo casi imposible establecer una conexión con la desaparición. Regresó a su coche, donde estuvo pensando momentáneamente antes de usar su radio.

-Central, aquí Donelly.

-Dígame, inspector.

-¿Cómo va el rastreo de la cuenta de ingreso?

-Regular, no consigo reubicar la antigua cuenta, parece ser que fue eliminada poco antes de que fuera cambiada el nombre… eso o la desvincularon aparte, pero tampoco consigo encontrar al beneficiario.

-Es un callejón sin salida… escucha, voy para allá, quiero que me busques la ficha de un tal Shine Streak, la quiero en mi mesa en cuanto llegue.

-Sí, señor.

Cortó la comunicación y regresó a la comisaría a no más tardar; cumpliendo con su eficiencia, encima de su mesa se encontraba la ficha de Shine Streak, poniéndose a investigarla de seguido. Resultó ser el hijo único de un importante empresario dedicado a la producción energética, dueño de Infotronics SA, con un capital del todo envidiable.

-Lo que me suponía, un hijo de papá…-pensó Donelly, recordando su chulería.

Aun así, no estaba del todo seguro de si era Shine la piedra angular del misterio; sin duda alguna sabia más de lo que parecía, pero tampoco le convenía presionarle demasiado, a riesgo de que su padre pudiera emprender alguna clase de acciones contra ellos. Debía de llevar el asunto con la mayor delicadeza posible, pero normalmente los estómagos vacíos no ayudaban demasiado a pensar. Estuvo comiendo en la cafetería de la comisaría junto con sus compañeros, mientras veían las noticias por la tele, llegando a ver el anuncio de la desaparición de Sunset. No duraba más de dos minutos y medio, pero al menos pondría en aviso a la población; si alguien la hubiera visto, sería de gran ayuda.

-Donelly ¿cómo va el caso?-inquirió en ese momento una voz conocida.

El aludido levantó la mirada y se encontró con un hombre entrado en años, de pelo canoso y mirada cortante.

-Ah, comisario… ahí voy, he estado recopilando información de la gente más cercana a la desaparecida…

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

-Trataré de cotejar la información obtenida a partir de terceros, me gustaría verlo desde otro punto de vista-reveló Donelly.

-Bien… como comprenderás éste es el primer caso de desaparición en este pueblo, por lo que se espera mucho de tus pesquisas. No me falles, Donelly.

-No lo haré, señor, la encontraré.

-Así me gusta… cuando hayas terminado vuelve al trabajo, quiero un informe de la jornada antes de medianoche-añadió el comisario, antes de abandonar el sitio.

Cuando el comisario se tomaba la molestia de decírselo personalmente, es que realmente se esperaba mucho de él; y a sabiendas de que el viejo se gastaba un humor de perros, era del todo prioritario contentarle. Por lo que en cuanto terminó de comer estuvo pensando en alternativas que le pudieran ayudar a establecer nuevas conexiones y, quizás, nueva información. La jornada escolar no acababa hasta las cinco, aún quedaban un par de horas, por lo que le dio tiempo a delimitar algunos lugares por los que poder moverse.

La cafetería de los Cake era el punto de inflexión sobre el que la mayoría de los alumnos del instituto Canterlot rotaban; si las delicias de la señora Cake no iban a los chavales, los chavales iban a las delicias de la señora Cake. Eso por descontado. Por lo que era un buen lugar por el que empezar.

Por otro lado tenía el videoclub; a pesar de que había un cine con cinco salas, los estudiantes del pueblo tenían un cariño especial por ese videoclub. Quizás fuera porque vendía de todo, o bien porque los chavales del pueblo eran todos unos clásicos. No podía afirmarlo con seguridad, pero era otro punto de inflexión para la juventud local.

Decidió empezar primero por la cafetería y se dirigió allí a eso de las cinco y media, asegurándose de que los estudiantes ya hubieran ocupado las mesas del interior; no se confundió y se encontró con todo el interior y parte de la terraza tomados por un numeroso grupo de chavales cansados y con ganas de relajarse tras una dura jornada. Se pidió un batido de vainilla y estuvo observando a la chavalería que allí se encontraba; había de todo, hippies, ecologistas, rockeros, trekkies… Nunca había entendido por qué se separaban de esa forma tan específica, pero era otra generación en la que él no tenía cabida. Sin embargo vio a una chica de ojos violetas y pelo azul claro con destellos blanquecinos sentada en una solitaria y apartada mesa; un granizado de limón descansaba al lado de un kit portátil de magia, con el cual la chica se encontraba practicando. Cogió una baraja de cartas y las estuvo pasando de una mano a otra curvándolas y dándolas impulso con los dedos, demostrando una gran destreza; hacía falta mucho entrenamiento para conseguir un efecto tan bueno. Tras eso hizo una filigrana en el aire con una de ellas y se la ocultó bajo la palma de la mano derecha; en cuanto la volvió a abrir, la carta ya no estaba.

-Vaya, no está mal…-murmuró él, acercándose a ella.

La chica alzó la vista y le miró agradecida.

-Gracias…

-¿Te sabes más trucos?

-Unos cuantos… estoy practicando-reveló ella.

-Seguro que te luces muy bien…

-Bueno, siempre lo intento… pero no consigo llamar mucho la atención…-murmuró la chica, cortada.

-¿No? se necesita mucha destreza para pasarse las cartas de esa forma… y aunque el truco está muy visto, está bien ejecutado. ¿Tienes alguna coletilla que uses para hacerte oír?

-Sí, bueno… soy la gran y poderosa Trixie…-reveló la chica, algo reservada.

-No está mal… es pegadizo.

-Gracias igualmente… ¿Quién es usted?-inquirió Trixie, extrañada por su acercamiento.

-Soy el inspector Donelly, de la policía. Estoy investigando la desaparición de una de tus compañeras, Sunset Shimmer ¿te suena de algo?-inquirió él, enseñando las credenciales.

-Claro, a estas alturas todo el mundo sabe quién es… ¿ha desaparecido?

-Sí, no la han visto desde antes de ayer… dices que todo el mundo sabe quién es, me han contado que al principio tenía mala fama ¿siempre fue así?

-Bueno, de un tiempo a esta parte sí… aunque yo la recuerdo desde hace dos años y al principio no era tan… mezquina-reveló Trixie, jugueteando con la pajita de su granizado.

-¿Ah, no?

-No, de hecho era una chica algo retraída y un poco rara… siempre estaba sola y se comportaba de forma rara, como si le extrañara todo lo que la rodeaba. Recuerdo que se matriculó a partir de 4º de la ESO y apenas conseguía destacar demasiado. Aunque tenía encanto, supongo que fue eso lo que la ayudó a ganarse la corona en el baile de otoño. Fue entonces cuando empezó a cambiar.

-¿Fue un cambio brusco?

-Un poco… al principio apenas hablaba con la gente, luego comenzó a mezclarse con chicos más mayores que ella. Fue como si… la hubieran cambiado.

Trixie hizo una pausa probando su granizado, lo que le permitió a Donelly reorganizar sus ideas; aunque le había llamado la atención el detalle del cambio en sí.

-¿Siempre tuvo novio?

-Bueno, al poco de llegar se ganó la simpatía de Flash Sentry… para después de un par de semanas ya estaban saliendo.

-¿Crees que ese tal Flash tuvo algo que ver con el cambio?

-No lo sé, aunque para entonces ya estaban mal… de hecho fue él el que cortó con ella debido a su cambio de actitud.

-¿Y cómo fue después?

En ese momento Trixie dudó, cosa que el inspector notó enseguida.

-Bueno… después de que la desbancaran en el último baile, comenzó a replantearse un poco las cosas… ahora está más tranquilita, aunque no goza de muchas simpatías…

-¿Sólo después del baile? ¿Por qué, qué pasó?

-Fue superada por una nueva alumna… se había acostumbrado a ganar la corona, de hecho fue princesa del baile tres veces consecutivas. Fue un palo muy gordo para ella.

Donelly se quedó en silencio durante varios segundos; algunos datos coincidían, pero seguía dándole la sensación de que había algo que no encajaba. Trixie estaba visiblemente nerviosa, cosa que enseguida pudo notar, aunque lo achacó a la presión a la que la estaba sometiendo. La dio las gracias por su ayuda y la dejó tranquila.

Salió de la cafetería con más dudas que antes, sin dejar de hacerse la misma pregunta. ¿Por qué todo el mundo parecía ocultarle algo? Incluso le dio la sensación de que los datos que no encajaban tenían que ver con el último baile de otoño. Aun así, quería hacer otro intento en el videoclub. No había tanta gente como en la cafetería, pero le llamó la atención una chica de pelo azul oscuro con destellos algo más claros, que llevaba unas gafas de sol moradas que impedían verla los ojos; se encontraba escuchando una muestra en la sección de audio con unos cascos personalizados, moviendo la cabeza con mucho ritmo. Se puso a su lado y vio que estaba escuchando lo último en electrónica.

-Vaya ritmo tienes…-murmuró.

-Ya lo creo, tío, aunque supongo que un carroza como usted no entiende de estas cosas…-supuso ella, con una sonrisita.

-Sí, tienes razón, éste carroza no entiende demasiado de música electrónica… mis tiempos eran muy distintos…

-Bueno, no hago ascos a los clásicos… no se ofenda, no lo digo con mala intención.

-Tranquila, sé que a los jóvenes de hoy en día no os va tanto los precedentes…

-Bueno, no siempre es así… aquí donde me ve, me encanta algunas piezas clásicas…

Por un momento se quedaron en silencio, pero luego la chica se quitó los cascos y se dirigió a él.

-Bueno, consejo no busca, y menos aún en ésta sección. ¿Qué es lo que quiere, exactamente?

-Vaya, aquí tenemos a una chica perspicaz… inspector Donelly, de la policía, estoy investigando la desaparición de una de tus compañeras, Sunset Shimmer ¿la conoces?-inquirió él, enseñando sus credenciales.

Al oír el nombre, la chica se le quedó mirando fijamente, borrando la sonrisa de su cara.

-Sí, bueno… ¿Quién no ha oído hablar de ella si estás matriculado en el Canterlot?- inquirió ella, tratando de esconderse tras los álbumes.

-Sé que su fama la precede… y también sé que tampoco era del agrado de muchos hasta hace poco. Cuéntame ¿por qué era tan cruel con los demás?

La chica se quedó en silencio durante unos breves segundos antes de contestar.

-Yo que sé, tampoco es algo que me importase demasiado… conmigo no se había metido, eso desde luego…

-Me han contado que el baile de otoño fue un factor desencadenante… ¿por qué crees que fue así? ¿Qué tenía ese baile que no tuviera otra cosa?

-Reconocimiento, sobre todo, y porque la princesa del baile es un título de peso, al menos para la gente que aspira a tener algo en la vida. Para la gente corriente como yo, la corona sólo es un trozo de metal bañado en oro.

-Lo dices como si te diera igual…

-Es que realmente me da igual… solo soy una simple DJ, mi pasión es la música, el resto me la suda. Dame un vinilo y soy feliz, por algo me llamo Vinyl Scratch. Una corona no me dice nada.

-Sin embargo Sunset no parecía pensar igual…

-Sunset sólo pensaba en ella misma… al menos antes del baile de este año-especificó ella entonces.

Donelly entornó los ojos, esperando una reacción previsible.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tuvo el baile de este año que no tuvieran los demás?

Vinyl habló la boca para hablar, pero por un momento no salió nada de ella; fuera lo que fuera a decir, debió de pensárselo mejor, pero tampoco guardó silencio.

-Digamos que Sunset aprendió una lección que no olvidará… cosa que por un lado se merecía…

-¿Y eso por qué? Según tú, ella no te hizo nada…-recordó entonces Donelly.

Fue entonces cuando la DJ se mostró nerviosa por primera vez, incluso llegó a morderse el labio inferior.

-Vinyl, si hay algo que quieras contarme puedes hacerlo ahora…

En ese momento la chica suspiró y se quitó las gafas, dejando a la vista unos ojos de color rubí muy intensos.

-Mire, a nadie le caía bien Sunset ¿de acuerdo? Fue por eso que todo el mundo se alegró, y mucho, cuando la desbancaron de su trono. Es verdad que no me hizo nada, pero eso no quitaba que me cayera gorda. ¿A quién no la caía gorda? Después de todo, se lo acabó buscando ella sola… si hubiera medido sus acciones, no hubiera acabado empapada y llena hasta las cejas de plumón blanco.

Donelly alzó las cejas con gesto inquisitivo y Vinyl se mordió de nuevo el labio.

-Está bien, está bien… que conste que se lo digo por colaborar, no por regodearme. Hace poco que ayudé a una vieja rival suya a vengarse de Sunset a cambio de dinero… acepté porque lo necesitaba. Pero como bien dicen, el dinero no da la felicidad. Y yo perdí a una buena amiga…

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mientras ella se volvía a poner las gafas, quizás para ocultar sus sentimientos.

-No lo hice ni por venganza ni por deseo, sólo por conveniencia. Ahora es cuando más me arrepiento de ello, no por Sunset, sino por la amiga que perdí.

Donelly no la azuzó más, diciéndole lo que quería saber. Para entonces, sacarla la dirección fue cuestión de segundos.

El almacén de marras se encontraba casi al otro lado del pueblo, en la zona industrial; hacía tiempo que no se usaba y vino perfecto tanto para la fiesta como para el plan de venganza. Vinyl no entró en más detalles, Donelly tampoco se lo pidió. Para entonces esperaba encontrar algún rastro que la llevara hasta Sunset. Aunque el vacío no era la mejor respuesta.

-Mierda, aquí no hay nada…-masculló él, contrariado.

La conversación con Vinyl le había tomado mucho más tiempo de lo esperado, incluso hablar con Trixie fue más rápido que con ella. El sol comenzaba a despuntar y ni siquiera se había molestado en consultar la hora. Iba a irse cuando unos ruidos le pusieron en alerta y se ocultó tras varios palés de madera apoyados en la pared; desde su escondite, vio a un chaval de pelo azul y ojos claros entrando al lugar, clavando la vista en el techo. Un viejo depósito de agua tenía las compuertas abiertas. Apenas estuvo más de dos minutos, pero justo después alguien entró en el sitio como una exhalación, chocándose contra el chico.

-¿¡Flash?!-exclamó una chica que le era familiar.

-¿¡Rainbow?! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-inquirió él.

-Lo mismo te digo, tío…-respondió ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, hace ya un día desde que Sunset desapareció, y… pensé que igual podría estar por aquí.

-Sí, yo también… después de lo que pasó, pensé que nadie más se pasaría por aquí…

-Pues este sitio luce desierto… quizás no esté aquí de todos modos.

-No sois los únicos en pensarlo-dijo Donelly, saliendo de su escondite.

Su aparición cogió a los dos adolescentes con la guardia baja.

-¿¡Inspector?!

-¿Quién es este?-inquirió Flash.

-Soy el inspector Donelly, de la policía, estoy investigando la desaparición de Sunset Shimmer. Tengo entendido que estuvo saliendo contigo… porque tú eres Flash Sentry ¿no?

-Así es…

-¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?

El chico aceptó de seguido y Donelly comenzó con su interrogatorio.

-Me han contado muchas cosas acerca de Sunset… me llamó la atención su cambiante personalidad, me comentaron que al principio era callada y esquiva ¿es esto cierto?

-Sí, bueno, la primera vez que la conocí se veía algo asustada y tímida… supongo que fue eso lo que hizo que me enamorara de ella…

Rainbow miró de reojo al chico, curiosa.

-¿Cambió rápidamente?

-En realidad no, fue todo muy repentino… de ser tímida y retraída, pasó a ser cruel y mezquina. Fue bastante raro, por un momento creí que me la habían cambiado y todo…

-¿Crees que el baile tuvo algo que ver?

-A ella la llamó la atención y la ayudé a promocionarse un poco para ganar votos… recuerdo que cuando ganó su primera corona se quedó extasiada, como si no se lo creyera. Fue de las pocas veces que la vi tan feliz consigo misma… esa misma noche la pedí salir. Puedo decir que esa noche fue nuestra noche.

-Ya… ¿Qué crees que la hizo cambiar?

-La verdad es que no lo sé, fue tan repentino que ni siquiera lo vi venir. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, mi novia era una extorsionista que aprovechaba su posición como princesa para estar por encima de los demás. Esa no era la Sunset de la que me enamoré… por eso terminé con ella.

Donelly se quedó pensativo, rumiando la información.

-¿Sabes si pasó algo en concreto que la hizo cambiar? ¿Algo que la dijeran o hicieran?

-No, en realidad no… no pasó nada, ni siquiera cuando ganó la corona por primera vez; todo el mundo estaba contento, y ella también. Ya le dije que no sé qué la hizo cambiar… siempre me he preguntado si yo tuve algo que ver…

-¿Y qué hay del baile de este año? Me comentaron que fue entonces cuando comenzó a cambiar…

En ese momento, Rainbow y Flash intercambiaron entre ellos una mirada nerviosa; por un segundo, ella quiso decir algo, pero permaneció callada.

-Simplemente el perder la corona la hundió… supongo que fue entonces cuando se lo pensó mejor, aunque hace tiempo que no hablaba con ella hasta hace poco. Puede que alguna vez fuera cruel y deshonesta, pero ha demostrado que quiere cambiar, no la puedo guardar rencor. No podría ni aunque quisiera.

Rainbow parpadeó, tratando de evitar meterse en la conversación; Donelly les miró fijamente, sin apenas pestañear.

-¿Cómo va la investigación, inspector? ¿Tiene algún sospechoso?-inquirió entonces Flash.

-Bueno, tengo uno, aunque todavía no sé cómo puedo pillarle por banda…

El chico se lo pensó rápidamente y en ese momento inquirió.

-¿Y qué hay de las cintas de seguridad robadas?

La preguntita puso en activo la ya aletargada mente de Donelly; hacía buen rato que había desechado esa teoría, pero que alguien como Flash le viniera con ese asunto era del todo revelador.

-¿Qué sabes tú de eso?

-Llegué a escuchar un poco a la directora… llámeme osado, inspector, pero algo me dice que Shine Streak está detrás de todo esto, incluyendo lo de las cintas-soltó entonces Flash.

Rainbow le miró como si hubiera algo raro en su cara, mientras que Donelly le observaba de hito en hito, sin apenas inmutarse.

-Chaval, esa es una acusación muy grave… ¿tienes pruebas?

-No, pero mi instinto me dice que él tiene algo que ver-insistió Flash.

-¡Pero si es el novio de Sunset! ¿Qué ganaría con secuestrarla o robar esas cintas? No tiene sentido, Flash-le espetó Rainbow, hablando por primera vez.

-Ese tío no es trigo limpio, Rainbow, estoy seguro, sólo quiere acercarse a Sunset por alguna razón que no sabemos…

La chica quiso decir algo, pero el inspector la interrumpió.

-Culpable o no, no podemos hacer nada sin pruebas; yo también sospecho de él, algo me ocultaba cuando le interrogué, pero por ahora no quiero apretarle demasiado. Si esperamos, puede que al final acabe dejándose ver él solito. Pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada, menos aún sin pruebas fehacientes

Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus cosas. Donelly clavó la vista en ellos por un momento, sacando sus propias conclusiones.

-Bueno, gracias por tu tiempo, Flash. Entiendo que estéis preocupados por ella, pero dejad esto en manos de profesionales, os prometo que la encontraré. Además, según tengo entendido, tenéis los exámenes dentro de poco…

Los dos chicos asintieron con la cabeza, sin decir nada.

-En ese caso volved a casa cuanto antes y poneos a estudiar… yo me voy ya, cerrad la puerta al salir.

El inspector abandonó el lugar rápidamente, dejando a los dos adolescentes solos; en cuanto oyeron el motor del coche alejarse, Rainbow murmuró.

-Eso ha estado cerca… nos hizo lo mismo esta mañana…

-Sí… contárselo no tendría ningún sentido, tampoco nos creería-asintió él.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante unos breves segundos, Flash se distrajo viendo las sombras que formaban las vigas la luz anaranjada del atardecer.

-Flash ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-inquirió ella, en un momento dado.

-Dime…

Rainbow se giró, mirando fijamente al chico.

-¿Sigues sintiendo algo por Sunset?

La pregunta se quedó flotando en el aire, volviendo al ambiente un poco más pesado; Flash quiso responder inmediatamente después, pero no pudo. Miró a Rainbow sin saber bien qué decir, pero ella tampoco pidió una respuesta.

-He de irme ya… adiós, Flash.

Sin darle tiempo a devolverle el gesto, la chica de pelo multicolor salió corriendo al trote y desapareció calle abajo; Flash salió del almacén poco después, pero no se molestó ni en volver a echar la cadena en la puerta. Caminó lentamente, mirando al suelo y con la pregunta rondándole por encima de su cabeza.

-¿Sigues sintiendo algo por Sunset?

Quiso responder a la pregunta, pero tampoco pudo darla una respuesta satisfactoria por mucho que lo intentó; no sabía ni lo que pensar. En ese momento alzó la vista y le pareció ver una silueta familiar doblando la siguiente esquina; sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver un pelo de color violeta ondeando tras ésta antes de desaparecer.

-¿¡Twilight?!

No estaba del todo seguro de si era ella, pero habría jurado que la había visto apenas a pocos metros delante de él; echó a correr, tratando de alcanzar la esquina en el menor tiempo posible. La dobló rápidamente, para sólo encontrarse con un callejón vacío y solitario.

-Pero… si antes la vi…

O al menos eso era lo que quería creer; aun así, él lo sabía y de sobra. Twilight no volvería hasta dentro de dos años y medio. Por lo que no podía ser posible tal cosa. Quizás tan solo había sido su imaginación… sí, quizás solo fuera eso.

* * *

Esa mañana se sentía diferente a las del resto de Ecuestria, al menos para Twilight. La responsabilidad de descubrir lo que había pasado recaía ahora sobre sus hombros, lo que la hacía plantearse su posición como princesa. Pero ella sabía que se debía mostrar fuerte, sobre todo en una situación como esa. Tenía un misterio entre cascos que resolver.

-¡Éste es el momento idóneo para que los sentidos de la sagaz detective Pinkie Pie entren en escena!-exclamó la poni rosada, poniéndose un sombrero y sosteniendo una pipa entre sus labios salida de ninguna parte.

-Ahora no es el momento, Pinkie, esto es un caso serio. Déjame que me ocupe yo-dijo ella con voz queda, quitándola tanto el gorro como la pipa.

-¡Pero quiero ayudarte! ¡Y estoy segura que las demás también!-protestó Pinkie.

-Puedes apostarlo-afirmó Rainbow, aleteando en el aire.

-Por supuesto que sí, querida, no pensamos dejarte sola-aseguró Rarity.

-No eres la única que quiere ayudar a Sunset… porque nosotras también-agregó Applejack, con vehemencia.

-Si a ti no te importa, por supuesto…-remató Fluttershy, con su usual inseguridad.

Twilight miró por un momento a sus amigas y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de complicidad; no pudo decirlas que no.

-Está bien, pero necesito que os concentréis al máximo en esto, chicas. No se trata solo de Sunset, han roto una reliquia mágica de gran valor, única en su género. Debemos de dar con el culpable cueste lo que cueste.

Todas asintieron con energía, dispuestas a todo; Rainbow hizo el saludo militar con toda la seriedad posible y Pinkie Pie juntó sus cascos en señal de concentración.

-Muy bien entonces ¿por dónde empezamos?-inquirió Applejack.

-En la noche de autos, el espejo fue lanzado a eso de las once menos cuarto de la noche, en el mismo momento en que Sunset regresaba de Canterlot. He pensado partir desde ahí e interrogar tanto a los ponis del servicio como los guardias que se encontraban cerca de la escena donde se dieron los hechos; para evitar tener que interrogar a todo el mundo, podemos delimitar el número de ponis a investigar si tenemos en cuenta los horarios de cada servicio. Rainbow, ve a visitar a mi hermano y pregúntale cuántos guardias había merodeando por la zona del palco a la hora prevista, que los llame a todos. Yo iré a preguntarle a Cadance lo mismo sobre los ponis del servicio-organizó ella rápidamente.

-¡Sí, señora!-exclamó la pegaso cian antes de echar a volar.

-Las demás podéis venir conmigo, me echareis un cable interrogando a los ponis.

A esas horas de la mañana, Cadance se encontraba en el salón del trono firmando una serie de papeles junto a su secretaria, una unicornio de cristal de crin blanca y pelaje azulado, con una marca de belleza consistente en un rollo de papel desplegado.

-Hola Cadance ¿te pillo en buen momento?-inquirió Twilight.

-Ah, hola Twilight… no, pasa, solo es papeleo reciente. Luego seguimos, Paperwork-indicó ella, devolviéndola el resto.

-Sí, alteza.

La unicornio de cristal se retiró con los papeles y Cadance se levantó del trono.

-Mi tía me comentó que te dejó al mando de la investigación… ¿cómo lo llevas?

-Acabo de empezar, me gustaría interrogar a todas las ponis del servicio que se encontraban en las proximidades del palco alrededor de las once menos cuarto o cerca de esa hora ¿sabes cuantos pueden ser?

Cadance se quedó pensativo por un momento, con los horarios dentro de su cabeza, hasta que finalmente habló.

-Si mal no recuerdo, cerca del palco hay un total de cuatro yeguas realizando labores de limpieza, sus horarios coinciden a esa hora. ¿Quieres que las llame?

-Sí, por favor.

En menos de cinco minutos, las cuatro yeguas se presentaron ante ellas; tres eran de cristal, mientras que la última era una unicornio normal y corriente.

-Muy bien, Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie, quiero que os encarguéis de interrogar a las otras tres ponis de cristal mientras que yo me encargo de la normal-comentó Twilight inmediatamente después.

-¿Y yo?-inquirió Fluttershy, algo cohibida.

-Tú vendrás conmigo, quizás podamos usar la técnica del poni bueno y poni malo si tenemos la ocasión-añadió la princesa, guiñándola un ojo con complicidad.

Para los interrogatorios cada una se fue a una habitación distinta, no muy lejos de allí; Rarity eligió una salita del té que se encontraba al lado del salón del trono, colindante a las escaleras principales.

-Ponte cómoda, querida, no nos llevará mucho rato-indicó la modista, de forma amable.

-Está bien…-murmuró la poni de cristal, sentándose en un sillón cercano.

Rarity dejó pasar unos pocos segundos mientras miraba por un ventanal cercano.

-No sé si estarás enterada de lo que ha pasado… alguien ha tirado un valioso espejo desde lo alto del palco y una buena amiga mía se ha quedado tirada aquí.

-Sí, algo así había oído…-asintió la poni de cristal.

Rarity se dio la vuelta, mientras retomaba la conversación.

-Yo aprecio mucho a mis amistades, y no me gusta verlas en apuros. Me gustaría que fueras sincera conmigo, querida, estoy segura que las dos queremos llevarnos tan bien como hasta ahora.

-Claro, no veo por qué no…

Rarity sonrió cortésmente y se sentó a su lado.

-Muy bien, entonces cuéntame… ¿dónde estabas ayer por la noche a eso de las once menos cuarto?

-Me encontraba en el ala este del palacio, encargándome de los suelos de esta planta.

-¿Todas las noches tienes la misma ruta?

-Sí, aunque a veces varia, sobre todo cuando hay cambios de última hora.

-¿Pasas cerca del palco?

-Sí, mi límite está hasta la primera mitad de la sala circular del lado derecho, el palco queda justo delante.

-Y dices que estuviste limpiando tu zona… ¿no viste a nadie más por allí, no pasó nada que te llamara la atención?

-No, fue una noche tranquila, no noté absolutamente nada. Estuve limpiando la zona como siempre, me toma como unos doce minutos más o menos; poco después de terminar oí un chasquido afuera seguido de un largo lamento.

-¿Cómo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que lo oíste?

-No consulté la hora, pero así a ojo, poco menos de tres minutos.

-¿Qué hiciste después?

-Bajé al piso inferior para ver que había sido eso, fue entonces cuando me enteré de todo lo ocurrido; mis demás compañeras estaban allí, no faltaba nadie.

Rarity se quedó pensativa, rumiando la información recibida; no parecía que la estuviera mintiendo en ningún momento, su mirada era firme y se la sostenía en todo momento, como si quisiera reafirmar lo evidente.

-¿Segura que no oíste nada o notaste algo raro antes de lo sucedido?

En ese momento, la poni de cristal comenzó a pensar, dándose toquecitos en la barbilla con un casco.

-Bueno, ahora que lo comentas… poco antes de empezar con la sala circular, me pareció oír un extraño sonido, algo así como un sonido de succión-comentó entonces.

-¿Sonido de succión?

-Sí, como si el aire se hubiera agitado… no lo volví a oír y supuse que fue una corriente de aire.

Rarity observó con atención la brillante crin de la yegua, la cual era una poni de tierra; le pareció un detalle poco significativo, incluso para ella. Aun así lo tomó como un dato más para poder contárselo a Twilight. En ningún otro momento la dio la sensación de que la poni de cristal mentía u ocultaba algo, por lo que dio por terminado el interrogatorio y estuvieron tomando un té mientras esperaban a que las demás terminasen.

Applejack no era de esas ponis que se andaban con intermediarios o medias tintas, eso lo sabía cualquier poni que la conociera medianamente bien; una sala de juntas cercana a la sala del trono fue suficiente para ella, donde pudo expresarse a gusto e ir directamente al grano.

-Muy bien, hagamos esto rápido, así las dos podremos volver cuanto antes a nuestras cosas. Como ya sabrás, alguien ha tirado un espejo mágico desde lo alto del palco, y una amiga mía se ha quedado en la estacada. Me es de suponer que ni a ti ni a mi nos gusta estar más tiempo del necesario aquí metidas, por lo que vayamos al punto de la cuestión. ¿Dónde estabas anoche a las once menos cuarto?

-Trabajando en mi área, limpiando los suelos…-contestó la poni de cristal, un tanto intimidada por el porte de Applejack.

-¿Qué área es esa?

-El ala oeste del palacio en este mismo piso, desde las escaleras del lado inferior hasta la segunda mitad de la sala circular.

-Eso queda cerca del palco presidencial… justo al lado-observó ella.

-Sí, mismamente.

Applejack enarcó las cejas, mirándola fijamente; la poni de cristal se encogió un poco, algo asustada.

-¿No viste a nadie cerca u oíste algo raro?

-No, nada de nada, estaba todo muy tranquilo, era una noche como otra cualquiera.

-¿Seguro? Si tienes algo que contarme lo puedes hacer ahora…

-No, de verdad, si hubiera algo, lo que sea, se lo diría…-aseguró la poni de cristal, cada vez más intimidada.

Applejack la sostuvo la mirada durante unos interminables segundos antes de proseguir.

-¿Qué hiciste después del incidente?

-Me pilló justamente cuando estaba volviendo al cuarto de mantenimiento, ya había acabado con ese lado. Bajé al piso inferior para averiguar que fue eso, me encontré con mis compañeras justo entonces.

-¿Y durante todo ese tiempo no oíste nada de nada, ni viste nada? ¿Ni siquiera después o durante?-insistió ella, cada vez más dudosa.

-No, no, nada…

En ese momento, Applejack dejó escapar un respingo y se mostró un poco más inflexible.

-Mira, si quieres mi honesta opinión, dudo mucho que no hayas visto ni oído nada. Justo antes de las once menos cuarto, alguien llegó hasta el palco y tiró un espejo, espejo que era bien grande y debía de verse fácilmente, así como el que lo llevaba, hubiera venido desde donde hubiera venido, me da igual. No es posible que no hayas visto ni oído nada durante todo ese tiempo si tú estabas allí. Si hay algo que detesto son las mentiras…

La mirada que le echaba la poni granjera era tal que la poni de cristal tembló, muy nerviosa y bastante amedrentada.

-Yo no he hecho nada…-musitó.

-Entonces dime lo que quiero saber, sé honesta contigo y yo lo seré contigo. ¿Oíste, viste o sentiste algo, lo que sea?

La poni de cristal parecía estar a punto de llorar, temblando como un flan.

-Está bien… justo después de terminar, cuando estaba recogiendo mis cosas, me pareció ver una extraña mancha en el aire seguido de un extraño sonido, como un chasquido ahogado. Quise acercarme para averiguar que fue eso, pero al no ver nada más lo dejé pasar y me dirigí abajo-reveló entonces.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿O hay algo más?

-No, nada más, te lo aseguro, no sé nada más… por favor, no me presiones más…-masculló la poni de cristal, con varias lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos.

Applejack la sostuvo la mirada un poco más, pero al final se relajó y la poni lo notó.

-Vale, no me mientes… perdona las maneras, pero quería asegurarme, esto es serio. Venga, sécate esas lágrimas, no quiero que te lleves una mala impresión de mí-la animó ella.

La poni de cristal también se relajó y sonrió, despreocupada; estuvieron hablando un rato mientras esperaban a que las demás terminaran con sus interrogatorios.

A Pinkie Pie le gustaba tomarse las cosas con profesionalidad, fuera cual fuera la situación; y si la situación requería de interrogar a un posible sospechoso de haber cometido un acto horrible, las razones para tomárselo aún más en serio aumentaban. Y nada más le gustaba a ella que tomarse las cosas seriamente, sobre todo a su manera. Eligió para ello un pequeño cuarto de mantenimiento, cerca de las escaleras de servicio al otro lado del pasillo.

-Muy bien, amiga, las cartas sobre la mesa ¿de acuerdo? Alguien malo, muy malo, ha hecho una cosa muy mala y ha provocado algo malo a una amiga mía, dejándola en mala posición. Creo que estoy siendo lo suficientemente clara-masculló ella, con mirada dura y glacial.

-Eh… sí, supongo que sí…

-De acuerdo, entonces podemos empezar a aclarar esos puntos. ¿Dónde te encontrabas ayer a las once menos cuarto de la noche?

-Estaba limpiando los pasillos de servicio de esta planta, hay varios que rodean la sala del trono por la parte de atrás, sirven como ruta de escape en caso de emergencia.

-Emergencia ¿eh? ¿Por qué emergencia?

-¿Cómo?-inquirió la poni de cristal, extrañada.

-¿Por qué emergencia? Te he preguntado que por qué esos pasillos son de emergencia ¿cómo lo sabías que eran de emergencia?

-Porque… los conozco y llevo limpiando desde que trabajo aquí…

-¿Cuánto llevas trabajando aquí?

-Desde la restauración del imperio, cinco meses.

-Eso es mucho tiempo… te debes conocer bien el palacio…

-Sí, bueno, es normal que lo haga…

Pinkie entrecerró los ojos sin ningún tipo de desparpajo y la sostuvo la mirada fijamente, incluso llegando a acercarse a ella lentamente.

-Señorita ¿se encuentra bien?

-¿Yo? Perfectamente, sólo la estoy analizando.

-¿Analizando?

-Las preguntas las hago yo. Vaya, así que detrás del salón del trono… eso queda lejos del palco presidencial-observó entonces Pinkie.

-Sí, se encuentra al otro lado del palacio, hay un buen trecho desde donde estaba.

-¿Como cuanta distancia hay?

-Pues… así a ojo habrá unos nueve o diez metros… el pasillo no es circular, sino aristado, por lo que hay que doblar esquinas todo el rato y eso retrasa la marcha.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Como cuánto?

-Pues como unos cinco o seis minutos, aproximadamente.

-Mmmh… no concuerda con los metros…-murmuró Pinkie, sosteniéndola la mirada de nuevo.

-No…

En ese momento, la poni rosada no dijo nada y siguió sosteniendo la mirada a su interlocutor indefinidamente, sin apenas pestañear ni decir nada más. La poni de cristal la devolvió la mirada bastante extrañada, el tiempo pasaba pesadamente, y apenas sabía bien cómo sentirse ante tan extravagante poni.

-Esto… ¿no piensa preguntarme nada más?

-¡Silencio! Estoy pensando…-masculló Pinkie.

Otros segundos condicionaron todo lo demás, y la poni de cristal comenzó a impacientarse, agitando sus alas como la pegaso que era.

-¿Vamos a estar así todo el rato?

-No… de hecho voy a continuar… justo ahora-anunció ella, chascando sus cascos sobre el suelo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y, como bien dijo, continuó.

-¿No vio u oyó nada raro en todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí? ¿Qué hizo después?

-Estuve todo el rato limpiando el pasillo, me tomó su buen tiempo; una vez que terminé salí de allí por el lado de la derecha y regresé abajo, fue entonces cuando me enteré de lo ocurrido y me reuní con mis compañeras.

-¿Mi derecha o su derecha?

-¿Cómo?

-¿El lado de su derecha o el lado de mi derecha? Lo pregunto porque, si se fija, mi derecha es su izquierda y su derecha es mi izquierda. Siempre lo he encontrado curioso, pero ahora es relevante. ¿Mi derecha, o su derecha?

La poni de cristal se encontraba estupefacta y con los ojos abiertos, sin saber bien que decir; tras un momento de cavilo, murmuró.

-Pues… supongo que mi derecha…

-Ah, entonces es mi izquierda, por el lado de la derecha. Vale ¿Qué más?

Antes de contestar, le pegaso de cristal lanzó una atónita mirada a la poni rosada.

-Pues… nada más.

-No, nada más no, no me ha contestado a la pregunta.

-¿Qué pregunta?

-¿Oyó o vio algo raro durante el tiempo que estuvo limpiando, antes o después? Conteste.

-Eh… bueno, cuando me encontraba haciendo los suelos del lado frontal, el que da al trono desde el otro lado de la pared, oí una serie de tres golpes que sonaban desde el techo. Fueron seguidos y acompasados, sonaron claramente, supuse que era alguien moviendo algo arriba.

-Interesante… ¿no oyó nada más?

-No, eso fue todo. Justo después me volví y bajé a encontrarme con las demás, enterándome entonces de lo sucedido.

Pinkie Pie asintió lentamente, sin quitarle la vista de encima a la poni del servicio; siguió balanceando la cabeza, como si fuera un metrónomo ajustado al mínimo movimiento.

-Eh… no se lo tome a mal, señorita, pero es usted muy rara…-masculló entonces la pegaso, asustándose.

-Lo sé… también sé que usted lo sabe. No tema, la entrevista ya ha terminado-murmuró Pinkie.

-Gracias al cielo…-musitó la poni de cristal, levantándose del suelo.

Pero antes de que se fuera, Pinkie la llamó.

-¡Eh!

La poni de cristal giró la cabeza, mirándola de pies a cascos; Pinkie la sostuvo la mirada con una fría expresión y sin apenas mover las pupilas. Inclinó la cabeza hacia delante hasta que sus hocicos se llegaron a rozar.

-La estaré vigilando…-susurró entonces, sin apenas voz.

Para entonces, la poni del servicio ya estaba aterrada y salió de allí gimiendo como una potrilla de parvulario. Pinkie se quedó en esa pose mientras la puerta se cerraba de nuevo, sumiéndola en la oscuridad.

-Se apagaron las velas…

Twilight siempre se había considerado la voz de la razón del grupo; confiaba en sus amigas, y ellas confiaban en ella. Por eso, no tuvo ningún problema en dejar que Fluttershy comenzara con el interrogatorio; la pegaso era perfecta para realizar la táctica del poni bueno y poni malo, siendo ella primero la poni buena. La dejaría amilanar un poco a la sospechosa con sus buenas maneras y luego ella concretaría detalles de forma algo más ruda, pero no descortés. Para ello, decidió usar uno de los salones polivalentes que había en ese piso, aprovechando que no se usaba.

Fluttershy se encontraba ante la poni, la única de las cuatro que no era de cristal; era una unicornio de crin rosada con destellos más claros, de pelaje blanquecino y ojos azules claros. Su marca de belleza consistía en un círculo a medio cerrar en blanco y negro. La pegaso amarilla no supo identificar el talento de la poni, pero tampoco quiso preguntar.

-Eh… bueno, hola, yo soy Fluttershy… ¿cómo te llamas?-inquirió ella.

La unicornio la miró de arriba abajo, de forma dejada y sin apenas interés, pero aun así contestó.

-Starshine Shield.

-Oh, encantada… bueno, supongo que sabrás por qué te hemos llamado…

-Si, por lo de espejo caído y esa poni llorona…

Fue entonces cuando Fluttershy se dio cuenta de que se refería a Sunset y saltó en su defensa.

-¡Perdona, pero te agradecería que no llamaras llorona a una buena amiga mía! Por culpa de alguien desaprensivo ahora no puede volver a su hogar con sus amigas ¿no llorarías tú también si algo te impidiera regresar con los que te importa?

-¿Para qué? Ya no tengo nada por lo que lamentarme…

La frase extrañó a la pegaso y la hizo sentir un poco de pena por ella; fue entonces cuando se acordó de las instrucciones que la dio Twilight y se metió en su papel.

-Bueno, perdona por lo de antes, no quería gritarte… me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas… si no te importa…

-Adelante-murmuró Starshine, impaciente.

Fluttershy se aclaró la garganta y empezó a hablar.

-Sabemos que el incidente se sucedió a eso de las once menos cuarto… ¿dónde te encontrabas tú a esa hora?

-Trabajando, limpiando los suelos de la planta superior, mi zona asignada.

-Oh, entonces no estabas cerca del palco…

-No, fui de las últimas en enterarme cuando bajé al piso inferior, justo debajo del de el palco.

-Oh, ya veo, entonces no pudiste ver ni oír nada raro…

-No, la verdad es que no.

-Bueno, en ese caso, creo que podemos dejar…

Pero antes de que terminara, la puerta se abrió y apareció Twilight, mirando a su amiga con un deje de súplica que decía: "No digas nada más"

-Fluttershy, ¿puedes bajar un momento? Te necesitan en las cocinas, ya sigo yo con el interrogatorio…

Fluttershy captó el deje extraño de sus cejas y se acercó a ella.

-¿No lo he hecho bien?

-Sí, tranquila, ya me encargo yo a partir de aquí, ve abajo, creo que necesitan ayuda con la cena.

-Oh, está bien…

Twilight cerró de seguido y suspiró aliviada; si no fuera porque se encontraba escuchando al otro lado, el interrogatorio hubiera acabado enseguida sin haberla sacado nada de información.

-Bueno, al menos lo ha intentado…-pensó ella, mientras se dirigía hacia Starshine.

-Hola, como bien sabrás soy la princesa Twilight Sparkle, y vengo a proseguir con el interrogatorio; me han encargado el caso y me gustaría que contestases a unas cuantas preguntas.

-Que sea rápido, no tengo toda la noche-la espetó ella.

Twilight ignoró ese comentario y comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno, según tengo entendido, usted se encontraba a la hora de autos en el piso superior haciendo su trabajo ¿es eso así?

-Sí.

-No se encontraba cerca del palco… pero si mal no recuerdo, sí se encontraba cerca del espejo, en una sala contigua en el mismo piso. Alguien cargando el espejo debía de llamar la suficiente atención ¿no vio nada ni a nadie sospechoso rondar por el lugar?

-No, yo tan solo hice mi trabajo con los pasillos de ese lado del piso superior, nada más, En cuanto terminé, me volví abajo con mis demás compañeras-explicó Starshine, de forma austera.

Twilight frunció el ceño, un tanto extrañada.

-Qué raro, se supone que debía de haber pasado por allí… a no ser que tomara otra ruta desde la sala ¿se puede bajar al piso inferior desde otro lado?

-No, las escaleras principales son la única ruta de salida; ni siquiera atajando por los pasillos de servicio se llega antes.

-Eso también es raro… no creo que el culpable esperara sin más o no hiciera nada. ¿Está segura de que no vio nada ni nadie por allí cerca?

-Segurísima, de hecho era la única que estaba allí. Si hubiera habido alguien a esas horas, me habría enterado, eso por descontado.

Aun así, la respuesta no satisfizo a Twilight; de hecho, la dio más motivos para sospechar de ella.

-En ese caso, si era la única, también podría haber aprovechado ese factor…-pensó ella rápidamente.

-¿Puedo irme ya? Mi turno ha acabado hace tiempo y me quiero ir a casa-dijo Starshine, cada vez más impaciente.

-Aún no hemos acabado, señorita Shield. Todavía no me ha proporcionado algo sustancial…

-Quizás porque no tenga nada sustancial para usted, princesa. Si lo tuviera, se lo daría. La agradecería que no hiciera perder mi valioso tiempo.

-Solo acabamos de empezar… ¿está segura de que no había nadie más con usted? Y en tal caso ¿Cómo lo sabía?

-¿Porque soy la única que queda en ese piso a esas horas, tal vez? Llevo haciendo la misma ruta desde que trabajo aquí…-masculló ella, cansinamente.

-¿Desde cuándo trabaja aquí?

-Desde hace dos años y medio.

-¿Vive aquí?

-Sí ¿dónde quiere que viva si no?

-Lo pregunto porque el imperio ha estado desaparecido desde hace más de mil años y porque hace solo medio año desde que reapareció… ¿vivía usted durante el reinado del Rey Sombra? Y en tal caso ¿cómo hizo para llegar hasta aquí sin ser un poni de cristal? Y aun mejor ¿cómo hizo para que Sombra no la esclavizara?

El silencio cayó sobre ellas como una losa pesada, tensando aún más el ambiente; Starshine la miró fijamente, sin ningún atisbo de nada, incluso llegó a sonreír socarronamente.

-Mire usted, alteza. Ya sé que hace poco es usted princesa y todo eso, pero ese pequeño detalle no es de importancia, al menos para mí. Si usted quiere hacer suposiciones descabelladlas y jugar a los detectives, me parece muy bien, pero no seré yo quien la diga si lo hace bien o no. Ahora, si me disculpa…

Twilight no dijo nada, de hecho estuvo mirando fijamente a la poni, pensando muy rápidamente, tratando de recordar dónde había visto antes esa actitud tan chulesca y retadora. Y no hace demasiado tiempo.

-Si se va usted por esa puerta, automáticamente se convertirá en mi principal sospechosa. Y más le vale estar segura de que usted no es quien yo estoy buscando-murmuró, sin vacilar.

-En ese caso esfuércese, alteza. Lo necesitará.

Y tras esa sola frase, la unicornio salió por la puerta, dando un sonoro portazo.

Twilight se reunió enseguida con las demás, las cuales la estuvieron contando todo lo que habían descubierto; lo miraron todo en su conjunto, mientras que Twilight juntaba las piezas mentalmente. Rainbow vino justo después, anunciando que la guardia real no pudo haber tenido nada que ver, puesto que todo el grueso se encontraba en los pisos superiores, vigilando las habitaciones. De alguna manera eso simplificó las cosas, para ella todo estaba un poco más claro, lo único que la faltaba eran pruebas. Sólo con los testimonios no hacían gran cosa.

La tarde pasó tan rápida con las investigaciones que no tuvieron tiempo para visitar a Sunset; cenaron con un escaso margen de tiempo y se fueron a la cama de seguido, ya que anocheció rápidamente.

Sin embargo, Sunset no pudo moverse ni aunque quisiera, que quiso. Pero una orden directa de la princesa Celestia era mucho para ella, especialmente después de todo lo que había pasado. El tiempo en la enfermería no pasaba igual que en el resto del palacio, o al menos esa era la sensación para ella. Era la única que estaba allí, y la enfermera hacía rato que se había ido, ya que su turno se acabó. Ahora sólo estaba ella, a solas con la oscuridad y la incertidumbre. Había tenido tiempo para reordenar las ideas de su cabeza, pero aun así eso no quitaba que siguiera igual de nerviosa que desde esa mañana. Todo era un cúmulo de contrariedades que no la ayudaban a pensar con claridad. Echaba demasiado de menos a sus amigas.

-Me preguntaba cómo era la amistad… ahora que lo sé, puedo sentir cómo duele a veces. Os echo tanto de menos, chicas…-pensó ella, tratando de que el mismo hecho de llorar no se convirtiera en un mal hábito.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, tratando de no pensar en nada y dormir. Por un momento comenzó a guardar el sueño, notando como comenzaba a dormirse. Estaba a punto de caer en la fase REM cuando, sin previo aviso, notó como una gran presión hacia fuerza sobre ella. Reaccionó de golpe y trató de respirar, pero fue entonces cuando notó como algo suave pero mortal comenzaba a ahogarla sin miramientos. Trató de zafarse de su prisión, pataleó y se movió a golpes, pero nada paró a la fuerza que amenazaba su vida. No podía respirar, no podía gritar, no podía hacer nada salvo luchar desesperadamente por vivir, cosa que no funcionaba. No podía creer que todo terminara ahí y ahora.

-¡No, no, quiero vivir, quiero volver a ver a mis amigas!-gritó en lo más hondo de su ser.

Notó como su vida comenzaba a escaparse de sus cascos, presa de la asfixia total; la garganta la ardía y su conciencia comenzaba a difuminarse. Seguía luchando, pero era en vano. Enseguida se rindió a la muerte, esperando a que esta la tomara del casco y la alejara del plano mortal.

-Sunset, ¿estás despierta?

Esa voz fue el factor desencadenante; la presión sobre su cara disminuyó de golpe y fue entonces cuando respiró de golpe. El aire entró a raudales por su garganta como un torrente de vida que la devolvió al mundo de los vivos. Tosió con fuerza, enderezándose de golpe en la cama, al tiempo que la voz se hacía aún más familiar.

-¿Sunset? ¡Sunset! ¿¡Qué ha pasado!?

-Twilight…-musitó ella, muerta de miedo.

Se abrazó a la princesa con todas sus fuerzas mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-¿¡Qué ha sido eso, que ha pasado?!-inquirió ella.

-Han tratado de matarme…-anunció Sunset, a trompicones.

-¿¡Qué?! Pero, pero…

Aun así, la situación no era la mejor para explicaciones; al punto, Twilight se concentró, envolviéndolas en un aura morada, para luego desaparecer en el aire. Reaparecieron al segundo siguiente en la habitación de la princesa, ésta cargó con Sunset hasta su cama, donde la dejó. Luego fue a asegurar la puerta y la cerró bien para que nadie entrara.

-Tranquila, estás a salvo, nadie te hará daño.

Se acercó a Sunset, la cual seguía llorando, muy asustada; se puso a su lado y la envolvió entre sus patas, para tratar de calmarla.

-Ya está, tranquila, ya pasó… estás a salvo, nadie te tocará. Tranquila…

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, Sunset consiguió dominarse y se quedó un poco más tranquila.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí…

-Vale, cuéntame ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sunset la explicó de forma resumida lo que había ocurrido, quedándose la princesa atónita.

-¿No viste quien fue?

-No, no vi nada, tan solo sentía cómo me moría… fue horrible, Twilight…

-Qué raro, yo tampoco vi a nadie cuando entré en la enfermería…

-Notaba como la muerte se acercaba a mí, como si me hubiera tocado los cascos con los suyos. Casi sentí mi vida escapándose por momentos de mí…-masculló Sunset, aun algo en shock.

-Menos mal que aparecí…-murmuró Twilight.

-Sí… me has salvado la vida, Twilight. Por segunda vez. Te debo una muy grande…

-Oh, vamos, no seas tan agorera. Solo ha sido en esta ocasión…

-No, hiciste lo mismo en el instituto… si no me hubieras parado, mi hambre de poder y mi ambición me hubieran consumido por completo. Te debo la vida por partida doble…

-No pienses en eso. Mañana doblaremos la seguridad y trataremos de descubrir al que casi te asesina. Y creo saber por dónde empezar.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio durante unos momentos, tratando de conciliar el sueño. En un momento dado, Sunset habló.

-Twilight…

-¿Sí?

-Gracias.

La princesa sonrió y abrazó con un poco más de fuerza a su amiga.

-De nada. Eres mi amiga, Sunset. Sé que hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí.

Sunset correspondió al abrazo y esbozó una sonrisa, al igual que la princesa. Era en un momento como eso cuando más comprendía lo que significaba la amistad.

* * *

Bueno, bueno, bueno, y aquí está, para todos ustedes, el capítulo más largo de todos hasta ahora. La verdad es que escribirlo ha sido una auténtica gozada y no he podido quedar más satisfecho por cómo me ha quedado, estoy del todo seguro que os va a encantar. Más cosas suceden, nuevos detalles se revelan y una sombra se desliza, no solo sobre Sunset, sino sobre todos los demás. Espero que os haya gustdo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

**Bajo vigilancia**

A partir de ese momento, el inspector Donelly notó cómo sus pesquisas se estancaban de forma sistemática; tenía toda la información posible contrastada, tanto desde el punto de vista de las amigas de la desparecida como de los estudiantes del centro. Hasta ahora el único sospechoso que tenía era Shine Streak, el novio, pero apenas tenia pruebas que corroboraran su versión. Diablos, si lo único que tenia era una acusación particular infundada del anterior novio de la desaparecida. Era más que evidente el por qué de dicho estancamiento.

-Donelly, recibí ese informe justo ayer…

La grave voz del comisario le sacó del estado transitorio en el que se encontraba y le hizo reaccionar.

-Ah, oh, comisario…

-¿Qué haces, Donelly?

-Pues, esto… pensar en el caso… sé lo que me va a decir, comisario…-murmuró él.

-Entonces ¿por qué tengo que molestarme en levantarme de la silla, Donelly?

Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada por breves segundos y el inspector trató de distraerse con otra cosa que no fuera él.

-Sé que es el primer caso de desaparición, pero por eso mismo necesito que hagas esto… la alcaldesa me ha llamado esta misma mañana para enterarse de cómo iba la cosa, y se esperaba que estuviera resuelto. Y sabes cómo odio decepcionar a la gente…

-Lo sé, señor, lo sé, pero el problema es que no tengo nada más a lo que atenerme. Lo tengo prácticamente todo, los hechos están ahí, y mi sospechoso también, pero no sé cómo hacerle salir. Sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo.

-¿Qué tienes pensado?

-Tengo una patrulla que me ayuda a vigilarle, empecé justo ayer, pensé que si le poníamos vigilancia acabaríamos descubriendo algo. Es mi único indicio, señor… además, dentro de dos días los chavales empezarán los exámenes, por lo que es complicado vigilarle-explicó Donelly.

El comisario le miró de arriba abajo, sopesando la situación.

-¿Estás seguro de que el muchacho es la clave? no me gustaría enterarme de que hemos estado dando palos de ciego…

-Segurísimo, le digo yo, comisario, que ése sabe dónde está la chica.

-Está bien… mientras la encontremos lo más pronto posible…

-Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para traerla de una pieza, palabra.

El comisario asintió con la cabeza, sin decir nada más, y abandonó el despacho; una vez solo, Donelly se permitió el lujo de soltar un largo bufido. Su carrera policial había llegado a un punto de inflexión, eso estaba más que claro. Y más le valía hacerlo bien si quería salir airoso y continuar añadiendo más cosas en la casilla de observaciones. Por ahora tan solo le quedaba la vigilancia; y para eso era necesario esperar.

Sin embargo, otros no llevaban del todo bien el simple hecho de esperar; de todas las cinco del grupo, Rainbow Dash era la que más nerviosa estaba a cada minuto que pasaba. No podía estarse quieta, se había pateado casi todo el pueblo en busca de Sunset, con nulos resultados. Ya no sabía ni qué hacer.

-En serio, chicas, es demencial, no la encuentro por ninguna parte…-masculló la chica, mordiendo el capuchón del boli.

Esa tarde se encontraban estudiando en casa de Fluttershy, pero ella apenas había hecho gran cosa.

-Rainbow, entendemos que estés preocupada por ella, nosotras también lo estamos… pero en serio, tienes que concentrarte, pasado mañana empiezan los exámenes. Y el primero es historia…-la recordó Rarity, preocupada por ella.

-Lo sé, pero es que no me puedo concentrar… no así…

Tiró el boli sobre el libro y se cubrió la cara con las manos, dejando escapar un suspiro entrecortado; las demás intercambiaron entre ellas varias miradas agitadas y Rarity se reincorporó.

-Ven, querida, necesitas relajarte…

Se sentó tras ella y comenzó a darla un suave masaje; en circunstancias normales, Rainbow se hubiera negado o apartado e golpe, pero en esos delicados momentos se dejó hacer.

-Ya sabes que la policía la está buscando… no deberías preocuparte, querida…

-Lo sé, pero mira a ese inspector, metiendo las zarpas más de la cuenta. Estoy segura de que sabe más de lo que nos ha contado…-murmuró ella, moviendo un poco los hombros.

-Bueno, pero él solo hace su trabajo…

-¿Entonces por qué no le contamos lo que realmente pasó? Verá, inspector, resulta que Sunset es en realidad un poni venido de un mundo paralelo donde todos son ponis de colores pastel y viven felices-masculló Rainbow, con voz de falsete.

-Bueno, dicho así…-murmuró Applejack.

-Pues por eso mismo. Además, estoy empezando a pensar en lo que me dijo Flash…

-¿Qué te dijo?

La chica les contó las suposiciones de Flash, reaccionando de seguido.

-¿Shine? Pero cómo va a tener nada que ver si es su novio…-recordó Applejack, extrañada.

-Claro… además, parece un buen chico…-asintió Fluttershy.

-Ya, pero aun así… sé que suena un tanto descabellado, pero dudo que Flash lo diga por decir…-murmuró Rainbow, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Lo dices por que quizás él sepa algo más? ¡Oh! ¿Y si resulta que no es lo que parece y ha encerrado a Sunset en un lugar oscuro y húmedo? ¿Y si la ha hecho desaparecer? ¿Y si, y si…?

Pinkie hubiera querido continuar, pero cuatro miradas llenas de reproche la obligaron a parar.

-Perdón…-murmuró ella, quedándose callada.

-En cualquier caso, que Shine haya tenido algo que ver en la desaparición de Sunset es del todo absurdo. Yo no me preocuparía tanto y le dejaría hacer a la policía. Además, tenemos un temario de historia que mirar, y no se va a empollar solo-añadió Applejack, alzando el libro de texto.

Las demás asintieron con la cabeza, sin decir nada más, y volviendo a sus apuntes; el resto de la tarde se pasó enseguida y a eso de las nueve y media, todas se fueron a sus casas excepto Fluttershy, la cual las acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Pues nos vemos mañana en clase-murmuró ella, en voz baja.

-Mismamente-asintió Applejack, divertida.

-Gracias por dejarnos parar en tu casa, Flutters-añadió Pinkie.

-No hay de qué… estudiad mucho.

-Procuraremos…

Cada una tomó un camino distinto para volver a su casa, aunque Rainbow iba más absorta que en otras ocasiones; la teoría de Flash, por muy descabellada que fuera, aun seguía rondándola la cabeza. Quizás antes no la hubiera prestado demasiada atención, pero después de haberse estado mirando los fundamentos y cláusulas de la declaración de independencia, cualquier cosa era aún mejor. Y fue entonces cuando comenzó a rumiar la situación.

-Lo cierto es que la actitud de Shine ha sido un poco extraña… Sunset ya lleva dos días desaparecida y él apenas se ve nervioso o afectado. Hoy le he visto hablando con unos chicos de la clase del B y parecía igual que siempre…

De hecho seguía sin asistir a las clases desde que había llegado, alguna que otra vez se había pasado por alguna, pero sólo para hablar con el profesor pertinente; normalmente los estudiantes de intercambio están obligados a asistir a clase, pero aun así nadie parecía decirle nada. Era como si tuviera total impunidad. Y eso le permitía cierta libertad que, en manos de cualquier otro, hubiera sido oro puro.

-Puede que Flash esté en lo cierto, aunque… no hay pruebas.

Alzó la vista y vio que había llegado al cruce donde normalmente ella giraba a la izquierda para llegar a casa; pero en vez de eso, se quedó quieta, dirigiendo la mirada hacia delante. Un poco más adelante comenzaba la urbanización donde Sunset vivía. Y, al final de la misma, se encontraba la mansión de Shine. Rainbow entrecerró los ojos, pensando en posibilidades. Finalmente se quitó la mochila, la ocultó tras un banco, y justo después echó a caminar con paso ligero con su destino bien claro.

Le llevó un cuarto de hora atravesar toda la urbanización de cabo a rabo, pero finalmente tuvo a la vista la mansión de Shine; no se molestó en guardarse sus comentarios en cuanto la vio.

-Joder, menuda choza…

La mansión no era ningún palacio presidencial, ni mucho menos, pero la fachada blanca de estilo victoriano rezumaba lujo por los cuatro costados; una serie de columnas cinceladas sostenían un total de tres pisos, con ornamentaciones coronando las ventanas. Un tejado a dos aguas remataba todo el conjunto y, como bien se esperaba, una alta verja cortaba el paso; en cada esquina de la misma había una cámara de vigilancia vigilando todo el interior, rodeó el terreno varias veces en busca de algún ángulo muerto por el que tuviera alguna oportunidad de no ser vista. La esquina superior izquierda era la que más oscura se encontraba, en el otro extremo de un no muy grande jardín, pero igualmente ostentoso. La piscina y el jardín de setos daban fe de ello.

Rainbow se acercó a la esquina y posó sus manos sobre los barrotes; alzó la mirada y tuvo a la vista dos cámaras de seguridad que enfocaban a ambos lados de ésta. Los barrotes eran totalmente lisos, pero sabia que eso no era ningún problema, al menos para ella. Se agarró con fuerza a ellos, flexionó sus piernas y acto seguido saltó. A partir de ahí sincronizó todos sus músculos de cintura para abajo y se las apañó para ir subiendo por los barrotes, apoyándose sobre ellos de forma conjunta. Una vez que llegó a lo más alto se agarró como pudo al borde y observó la parte inferior de las cámaras; varios cables se encontraban conectados a éstas, pero ella estaba buscando uno en concreto. Una clavija de color amarillo se encontraba conectada a cada cámara, y había el suficiente cable.

-Estupendo… a ver…

Flexionando las piernas, se asió con fuerza a los barrotes para no caer. Tenía que ser muy rápida si no quería que la descubrieran antes de tiempo; asió las dos clavijas a la vez, pero no tiró de ellas.

-Uno… dos… ¡tres!

Al punto, retiró las clavijas para luego cruzarlas y volverlas a encajar; las cámaras temblaron levemente, Rainbow esperaba que no se hubiera notado demasiado. Si el guardia era el típico vago que miraba videos de YouTube en vez de las pantallas de seguridad, no tenía por qué preocuparse. Una vez que cambió las clavijas flexionó de nuevo las piernas a la vez que se impulsaba hacia arriba. Tuvo que hacer malabares para no golpear las cámaras mientras daba la vuelta, al mismo tiempo que trataba que no la llegaran a enfocar; aunque hubiese cambiado las cámaras, corría el riesgo de ser vista igualmente, aunque como maniobra evasiva venía bien. Se las ingenió para agarrarse de nuevo a los barrotes con las piernas y bajó por ellos como lo haría el más experimentado bombero.

-Vale, ya estoy dentro…

Antes de ponerse en movimiento, comprobó que las cámaras no se habían movido; frente a ella se encontraba el jardín de setos, lo que podía aprovechar perfectamente para paliar los metros hasta la piscina. Contó hasta tres de nuevo y echó a correr hacia los primeros setos, ocultándose tras ellos. Tras éstos pudo volver a enderezarse de nuevo, el laberinto no era muy grande, por lo que no fue complicado llegar al otro lado. La piscina quedaba justo delante, desde donde estaba pudo ver varias cámaras situadas en las dos esquinas de la casa que enfocaban hacia la parte superior de la piscina; no parecía haber ningún ángulo muerto, y salir de frente sería una pillada segura.

-Maldita sea…

Buscó otra salida del laberinto de setos y encontró otra salida en el lado este; había una única cámara que enfocaba desde el otro lado de la verja, pero había otro par en la esquina de la casa que daba a ese lado.

-Lo tienen todo muy bien cubierto… salga por donde salga, me verán.

Volvió hacia atrás, pensando en un plan alternativo que ni siquiera contempló desde el principio; pasó al lado de la salida norte del laberinto, pero en ese momento oyó unas voces que le llamaron la atención.

-¿Cómo lo llevas en el nuevo instituto?

-Bien, tengo unas ganas tremendas de hacer los exámenes y salir pitando… por favor, papá, dime que no nos vamos a quedar mucho tiempo.

Rainbow se acercó sin hacer ruido a uno de los bordes y se asomó para ver de quien se trataba; Shine se encontraba hablando con un hombre de mediana edad, muy parecido a él físicamente.

-He venido aquí por cuestiones de trabajo, ya lo sabes… pero el repentino apagón de hace poco ha hecho dudar a la proveedora estatal, por lo que tendremos que quedarnos más tiempo.

-Pues vaya…

Shine miró hacia otro lado, mientras que su padre clavaba la vista en su nuca; vestía con un impoluto traje grisáceo que contrastaba con una corbata marrón clara. Se sacó un habano de una pequeña funda y se lo fumó con mucha parsimonia.

-Shine, eres un libro abierto, como tu madre… ¿creías que no me iba a dar cuenta? Desde el primer momento supe que la bobina tuvo algo que ver. No conozco a ningún otro dispositivo que consuma tanta corriente en tan poco tiempo, y ya me notificaron desde el almacén que el prototipo había estado ausente durante unas pocas horas…

Su hijo se dio la vuelta y le sostuvo la mirada severamente.

-Esa bobina no es ningún juguete, Shine. ¿Qué hiciste con ella?

El chico no respondió inmediatamente, aunque se tomó su tiempo.

-Nada en especial…

-Shine, sabes perfectamente que odio que me mientas. ¿Qué hiciste con ella? ¿Por qué la usaste?

-Ya te lo he dicho, nada en especial…

-¡No te lo crees ni tú! ¡Contesta a tu padre!-exclamó éste, alzando la voz.

Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos efímeros segundos antes de que el chico se decidiese a hablar.

-Está bien… tan solo se la quería enseñar a un nuevo promotor, le prometí que se la llevaría para verla y le hice una demostración; quiso ver el alcance de la misma y me insistió en llevarla al máximo de su potencial, de ahí el apagón.

-¿Y el promotor ese se puso en contacto contigo en vez de conmigo?-inquirió su padre, sin fiarse de él.

-En realidad fue su hijo, un compañero mío del instituto, por eso mismo.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, sin cruzarse la palabra; Rainbow entrecerró los ojos, pensando en algo evidente. Esa era la excusa más pobre y barata que había oído en toda su vida. Y, al parecer, su padre opinaba igual, ya que le miró con el ceño fruncido y un auspicie de duda en su alargada cara. Aun así, por alguna razón se lo dejó pasar.

-Está bien, pero que sea la última vez que coges un prototipo tan caro como ese sin pedirme antes permiso.

-Sí, sí…

El hombre se fue de allí sin decir nada más, quedándose Shine junto a la iluminada piscina; en cuanto se dio la vuelta, Rainbow reaccionó y volvió a ocultase de nuevo para o ser vista. Pero en ese mismo momento, el chico habló en voz alta.

-¿Sabes que es delito entrar en propiedades ajenas, Dash?

La chica multicolor dejó escapar un respingo y salió de su escondite con mucha parsimonia.

-Muy bien, vale, me has pillado… si quieres llamar a la policía, de acuerdo. Aunque me pica la curiosidad ¿cómo lo has sabido?

-Bueno, es lo que tiene cuando tu jefe de seguridad se dedica a comer rosquillas y ver la Super Bowl en vez de vigilar el sistema de seguridad, cual policía seboso… cuando eso ocurre, suelo pasarme de vez en cuando yo y echo un vistazo. No eres tan buena como crees, Dash-murmuró el chico, como si la reprendiera.

-Bueno, una tiene sus prioridades… y supongo que tu también, aunque no las aparentes…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que eres el novio de Sunset, por ejemplo… ¿no estás preocupado por ella? Lleva dos días desaparecida, por si no te habías dado cuenta…-le recordó ella, cruzándose de brazos

-Vaya, me esperaba un poco más de sutileza por tu parte, Dash…

-Y yo me esperaba un poco más de reacción por tu parte, Streak. Mira, ya sé que eres un chico rico y todo eso, pero a mi no me terminan de convencer algunas cosas. ¿Un promotor a través de un alumno? Por favor, digo yo que tu padre es lo suficientemente listo… y tu también.

A eso, Shine tan solo sonrió socarronamente.

-Piensa en lo que quieras, en realidad no me importa ¿Por qué crees que yo tengo algo que ver con lo que ha pasado? Claro que estoy preocupado por Sunset, como bien dices, es mi novia…

-Pues tienes una peculiar manera de demostrarlo… sobre todo queriendo irte pitando en cuanto acaben los exámenes-añadió Rainbow, esbozando una sagaz sonrisita.

-No se te escapa una, Dash… aunque, una vez más, vuelves a errar por querer ir tan rápido. Me gustaría irme de vacaciones a Miami y había pensado en llevarme a Sunset conmigo.

-¿Ah, sí?-inquirió ella, alzando una ceja.

-Claro; palmeras, sol, playa, verano, ya sabes…

-Hasta ahí llego, genio.

Rainbow analizó concienzudamente al chico, sin perder de vista en ningún momento ningún solo detalle; debía de admitir que se le daba bien ocultar sus sentimientos, su cara de póker permanente era difícil de derribar y esa media sonrisita dibujada en su cara la ponía más nerviosa de lo normal. Casi nunca se dejaba influenciar por un chico, pero él conseguía lo que hasta ahora para ella era un privilegio reservado para unos pocos, entre ellos al vice capitán del equipo nacional de maniobras aéreas de los Wonderbolts, Soarin.

-No deberías sacar conclusiones precipitadas, Dash… ni entrar en plan ninja en casas ajenas-añadió él.

-Pensé que serviría para confundir…

-Sí, fue una maniobra muy bien pensada, pero por muchos malabares que hagas, al final se te acaba viendo… quizás no estés tan en forma como creías…

-Y quizás no deberías hablar tanto, bocazas-le espetó ella, enfadada.

En cambio, Shine sonrió abiertamente, como si se vanagloriara de haber hecho cabrear a Rainbow Dash.

-Bueno, ceo que no hace falta que sigamos con esta conversación… ahora mismo el patán que tenemos por jefe de seguridad no está, puedo acompañarte hasta la puerta sin que nadie te vea…

-Sé caminar yo sola, gracias…

Aun así, Shine la siguió de cerca mientras atravesaban todo el jardín hasta la puerta principal; el chico abrió la verja para que pudiera salir.

-Bueno Dash, ha sido un pacer tenerte aquí, pero para la próxima vez usa la puerta, eso de saltar verjas no está muy bien visto.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias.

Sin mirarle siquiera, se fue de allí pisando fuerte y a paso ligero; ahora comprendía un poco mejor las sospechas de Flash, aunque el intento se había quedado en nada. Siguió andando un poco más, pero en ese momento oyó un motor cerca de ella y se dio la vuelta.

-Tienes suerte de que no nos hayan llamado… ¿acaso quieres meterte en problemas, chiquilla?

-Buenas noches a usted también, inspector-soltó ella, sin ganas de hablar con él.

-No es por nada, pero te vi saltando la verja ¿en que estabas pensando?-inquirió Donelly, ceñudo.

-No son sus asuntos, déjeme tranquila…

En ese momento, el inspector frenó en seco y salió del coche.

-Mira, entiendo que quieras encontrar a tu amiga, pero no puedes entrar y salir de casas ajenas así sin más. Además, lo que has hecho ha sido arriesgado, le has alertado, ahora sabrá que le estamos vigilando y no podré acercarme lo suficiente a él como para…

-¿Sabe que es el responsable del apagón de la semana pasada?-soltó entonces ella, cortándolo de golpe.

Donelly entrecerró los ojos, con un deje inseguro, pero al final indicó.

-Sube.

Rainbow se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y el inspector arrancó de nuevo, poniéndose en movimiento.

-A ver ¿Qué es eso del apagón?

-Pude descubrir que lo había provocado él, le oí explicar a su padre que había hecho funcionar una bobina en una demostración extraoficial, por así decirlo. Me sonó a excusa barata, y estoy segura de que a usted también.

-Hombre, bobinas hay, pero que yo sepa una sola de esas no basta para…

-También decían que era un prototipo, por lo que me es de suponer que debe ser algo nuevo y revolucionario… ya sabe, cosa de millonarios…

El inspector se quedó callado, rumiando rápidamente la nueva información.

-Pero el que tenga una bobina no significa nada, ni está relacionado con la desaparición de Sunset. Además, lo del apagón ya está solucionado, así que…

-¿Y no piensa indagar nada? ¡Es una posible pista!-exclamó Rainbow.

-Es un simple detalle, y tampoco voy a detenerle por poseer una bobina…

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Y qué hay de la excusa? ¡Estoy segura de que tal demostración no existió!

-Vale ¿tienes pruebas que lo corroboren?

Rainbow trató de hablar, pero se contuvo y dejó escapar un gemido frustrado.

-¿Lo ves? Un simple detalle, nada más. Mira, tengo tantas ganas de encontrar a Sunset como tú, pero no puedo tirar de cualquier pista así sin más. Está claro que Shine nos oculta algo, por lo que lo único que podemos hacer ahora es esperar y seguir vigilándole. Puede que, con el tiempo, se acabe revelando él solito.

La chica quiso protestar, pero se guardó sus comentarios y se quedó callada; en cuanto llegaron a la plaza, Donelly paró al lado del ayuntamiento para que ella bajase.

-Por esta vez haré la vista gorda a semejante allanamiento de morada, por lo que no te metas en más líos. Y estudia, que no te queda nada…

-Sí, sí…

Rainbow se bajó del coche y el inspector le dedicó un saludo antes de irse; una vez que se alejó, refunfuñó por lo bajo.

-Un simple detalle… huevonazo… y encima eso, estudia, estudia… como si fuera mi padre.

Cruzó la calle hasta llegar al banco donde había dejado su mochila, la cual seguía allí, esperándola; se la puso a la espalda con un solo movimiento del brazo y echó a caminar en dirección hacia su casa, con más dudas que nunca.

* * *

Esa mañana hubo un gran revuelo en el palacio del Imperio de Cristal, al menos para el resto de las cinco ponis; se levantaron de buena mañana para dar los buenos días a Sunset, pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando descubrieron que la enfermería estaba vacía. Por un momento se pusieron en lo peor y comenzaron a buscar desesperadas a la unicornio anaranjada, dando gritos y soltando voces por todo el palacio. Rarity optó por ir a avisar a Twilight, dirigiéndose hasta su habitación y aporreando la puerta reiteradamente.

-¡Twilight, Twilight, despierta, Sunset no está en la enfermería, ha desaparecido, tenemos que…!

En ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió, saliendo la princesa al pasillo.

-Tranquilidad… Sunset está aquí, ha pasado la noche conmigo-reveló ella.

-Ah… ¿y eso por qué?

Twilight reunió a todas en la sala de juntas y las explicó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, quedándose todas mudas de la impresión.

-Pero… pero eso es horrible… ¿Quién pudo hacer algo semejante?-masculló Fluttershy, horripilada.

-No lo sé, pero tengo mis sospechas… ¿recordáis a esa poni que llegué a interrogar, Starshine Shield?

Todas asintieron con la cabeza, sin decir nada.

-Necesito que la vigiléis por mi ¿de acuerdo? Tengo pensado viajar hoy a Canterlot para hacer algunas averiguaciones en la biblioteca, pero antes… Spike, prepara todo para redactar un edicto-anunció la alicornio lavanda a su asistente.

-¿Edicto? Que yo sepa no habías hecho ninguno antes…-murmuró el dragón, pensativo.

-Por eso mismo… venga, que es para hoy…

-Ey, dame un respiro, que llegué aquí de madrugada… la princesa Celestia me requiere mucho de un tiempo a esta parte…

Mientras el dragón se ausentaba por un momento, estuvieron esperándole sin moverse de allí; en un momento dado, Rainbow inquirió.

-Twilight ¿Qué es un edicto?

-Es un documento que decreta disposiciones reales. Normalmente se usan para anunciar normas o privilegios especiales dependientes de la corona-explicó ella, con calma.

-Entonces… ¿vas anunciar algo?-obvió Rarity.

-Sí…

La alicornio morada miró de reojo a Sunset, la cual se encontraba muy callada y distante. Al poco rato, Spike reapareció llevando consigo un montón de materiales, entre ellos un trozo de pergamino, tinta, una pluma, un soporte inclinado, un sello real, un trozo de cera roja, un pequeño cuenco con agua y una esponja; lo preparó todo en menos de cinco minutos y una vez que estuvo listo, indicó.

-Cuando quieras.

Twilight se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a dictar.

-Por la presente yo, Twilight Sparkle, princesa de la amistad de Ecuestria, por Real Decreto 23/132 de la Cámara Alta y como privilegio real, tomo como protegida y discípula a la unicornio Sunset Shimmer, la cual estará bajo mi alero y protección siempre que ella se encuentre aquí en Ecuestria...

La noticia cayó sobre ellas sorpresivamente, sobre todo para Sunset, la cual miró atónita a su nueva maestra mientras ésta seguía dictando.

-… y deberá reportarme sus progresos acerca de la amistad durante el tiempo que dure su estancia en el reino. A efectos prácticos, ésta real disposición se hará efectiva siempre que la aludida se encuentre presente…

-Se encuentre presen… ah, mierda, rayón, espera, espera…-masculló Spike.

Rápidamente cogió la esponja, la mojó en el pequeño cuenco, la escurrió bien y borró la errata suavemente con ella; el agua se secó enseguida y pudo seguir escribiendo, mojando previamente la pluma en el tintero.

-… y se ajusta a la normativa establecida. En el Imperio de Cristal a 20 de julio de 1040. Deja un espacio para las firmas y el sello.

Spike remató el documento estampando un sello con forma de la marca de belleza de Twilight, poniendo un poco de cera líquida y haciendo presión con un cuño.

-Listo, solo faltan las firmas para que se haga efectivo-añadió el dragón.

La princesa fue la primera en poner la suya, luego se dirigió a Sunset, la cual conservaba aún la mirada de incredulidad en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No estás de acuerdo con esto?-inquirió Twilight, extrañada.

-¿Eh? No, no es eso, es que… ¿por qué?

-Bueno, yo creo que es evidente ¿no? además, siempre quise tener un alumno como la princesa Celestia. Siendo mi protegida incrementaremos tu seguridad, y en caso de que alguien vuelva a atacarte, las consecuencias serán… severas.

Ninguna de las presentes quiso saber cuán severas serian tales consecuencias, aunque se lo imaginaron; Sunset pareció dudar por un momento, pero finalmente sonrió y cogió con su magia la pluma que le ofrecía la princesa. En cuanto la rúbrica quedó fijada en el pergamino, éste fue enrollado por la princesa, atándolo con un cordel de colores fríos y entregándoselo a Spike.

-Ya sabes qué hacer con él…

-Claro-asintió él.

-Y que preparen un carruaje hacia Canterlot, quiero irme en cinco minutos.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer exactamente?-inquirió Fluttershy.

-Quiero buscar información acerca del espejo, es otro punto que quería indagar. Debe de haber alguna forma de repararlo, la princesa Celestia comentó que su magia era de tiempos de Starswirl el Barbudo, por lo que quizás pueda encontrar algo en su sección de la biblioteca. Sunset, me gustaría que vinieras conmigo, podemos buscar las dos juntas.

-Ah, está bien…

-Vale… ahora escuchadme atentamente, os he citado aquí y a esta hora porque dentro de cinco minutos el servicio se va a poner en movimiento, quiero que me vigiléis de cerca a Starshine Shield, pero sin que os vea o note vuestra presencia. Esa poni no es trigo limpio, de eso estoy segura, si hace algo raro o se comporta de forma extraña, avisad inmediatamente a la Guardia Real, si os preguntan decís que tenéis potestad por mi parte.

Al poco rato, Spike reapareció junto con alguien más.

-Twilight, la carroza ya está lista…

-Si me sigue, alteza…-murmuró un pegaso familiar.

-Flash, ya sabes que no hace falta que seas tan…

-Ahora mismo estoy de servicio, alteza, y como guardia personal suyo es mi deber mantener las formas y hacer valer el protocolo-añadió él, con toda su profesionalidad.

Twilight no dijo nada, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse más de la cuenta; sus amigas lo vieron y la chincharon un poco soltando ligeros silbiditos. La princesa rodó los ojos, sin hacerlas mucho caso, mientras seguía a Flash. Todos salieron afuera, donde la carroza real la esperaba junto con tres guardias pegasos. Flash ocupó el puesto faltante lo más cerca posible de la carlinga, donde Sunset y Twilight se encontraban.

-Buen viaje, queridas.

-Espero que encontréis algo que ayude a Sunset a volver…

-Nosotras vigilaremos a esa mala poni.

-Gracias chicas, ya sabéis, a la mínima avisad a los guardias-las recordó ella.

-¡Oído, cocina!-exclamó Rainbow.

La carroza comenzó a rodar y, a los pocos metros, los pegasos alzaron el vuelo junto con ella. Las demás siguieron despidiéndolas desde el suelo hasta que ésta se perdió en la lejanía.

El viaje en carroza no llevaría mucho tiempo, pero atravesar media Ecuestria desde el norte siempre era todo un reto; los soldados pegasos de la Guardia Real eran fuertes y resistentes, incluso con una carroza como aquella eran capaces de tirar sin mucho esfuerzo. Flash estaba al mando y llevaba la voz cantante en los momentos tensos, ya que alguna que otra ventolera repentina podía hacer volcar la carroza entera. Aun así ellos se mantenían firmes en todo momento, sin flaquear. Sunset nunca había ido en carroza antes, por lo que contemplaba las vistas aéreas que Ecuestria la ofrecía.

-Vaya, menuda altura… ¿estaremos bien?

-Tranquila, los viajes en carroza son seguros… yo los he hecho muchas veces-la tranquilizó Twilight.

-Despreocúpese, señorita, lo tenemos todo bajo control-comentó Flash, sin apenas pestañear.

-No hace falta que seas tan formal, Flash… recuerda que nos llegamos a conocer hace tiempo…-murmuró Sunset.

-Sí, pero aun así un Guardia Real debe de respetar las formas en todo momento.

La unicornio sonrió, divertida, y vio que su nueva mentora también esbozaba una ligera sonrisita; la picó en el hombro y alzó las cejas, señalando a Flash. La princesa soltó un respingo y murmuró por lo bajo.

-¿Tú también?

-No lo digo por nada en concreto…

Las dos se sostuvieron la mirada por un momento hasta que, al final, dejaron escapar una risita.

-Por cierto, acerca de los reportes de la amistad que comentaste… ¿Cuándo te los tendría que entregar?

-Cuando los tengas listos… aún no sabemos cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí, así que tómatelo con calma…

-Sobre eso… ¿crees que podremos encontrar algo en la biblioteca de Canterlot?

-Sí… allí acabaron todos los documentos pertenecientes a Starswirl el Barbudo después de que muriera, estoy segura de que habrá algo acerca de ese espejo.

Estuvieron durante todo el viaje hablando de todo un poco, sobre todo del otro lado del espejo; Twilight recordó hasta con nostalgia algunos de los momentos más divertidos que llegó a tener estando con las demás, así como cuando tuvo que lidiar con sus nuevas manos y caminar sobre dos piernas.

-Madre mía, aún recuerdo esa sensación tan mareante ¿te pasó a ti también cuando llegaste por primera vez?

-Bueno, sí, la verdad es que sí… fue toda una sorpresa, no me esperaba nada de eso, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios…

Cuando menos se lo esperaron, se encontraron justo en medio del patio de armas del palacio de Canterlot.

-Hemos llegado, alteza-anunció Flash.

Princesa y pupila se apearon de la carroza, siendo seguidas de cerca por Flash. Entraron en el palacio por una de las puertas laterales y se dirigieron directamente hacia la biblioteca; mientras el pegaso se quedaba afuera de guardia, la unicornio y alicornio se pusieron a buscar algo que las llevara hasta el espejo.

-Tú busca en la sección de magia antigua, yo miraré en artefactos mágicos-sugirió Twilight.

-Vale.

Sunset sólo se había pasado un par de veces por el ala de Starswirl el Barbudo, una en busca de documentación para un hechizo de conversión de nivel ocho y otra con la intención de hacer un trabajo sobre su vida; y es que las dos coincidían en lo mismo, así como toda una generación entera de magos; Starswirl el Barbudo marcó un antes y un después en la magia escuestriana. Y no era para menos, por supuesto. Con más de quinientos hechizos en su haber, entre ellos el hechizo amniomórfico, se ganó y con creces todos los reconocimientos de toda una generación. Quizás fuera por eso por lo que a las dos le gustara tanto.

-Resulta curioso que después de él nadie más consiguiera crear magia nueva...-comentaba Twilight, desde el otro lado de la estantería.

-¿No fue por eso por lo que te convertiste en princesa? tu creaste magia nueva basada en la amistad...

-Sí, lo sé, pero me llama la atención igualmente. Sé que como Starswirl no ha existido ningún otro, pero estoy segura de que antes de que me coronaran había magos mucho más prácticos y experimentados capaces de hacer algo diferente...

-Pero no tendrían el potencial suficiente... o simplemente, no eran tú-murmuró Sunset, guiñándola un ojo desde el otro lado de esa balda.

-¿Eso es jabón?-inquirió Twilight, alzando una ceja con gesto dudoso.

-No necesariamente...

Las dos se miraron por un momento antes de soltar una sonora carcajada.

-Ay... será mejor que nos centremos...

-Sí...

Sunset siguió pasillo abajo, buscando algo que tuviera que ver con magia arcana y estuviera relacionado con portales interdimensionales; aunque en realidad no sabía bien lo que estaba buscando exactamente, lo que hacia que la búsqueda resultara algo mas aburrida y tediosa. Si hubiera algún punto de referencia tendría algo a lo que atenerse para acotar la búsqueda...

-Podría ser cualquiera... voy a intentar una cosa-pensó ella.

En ese momento concentró magia en su cuerno y una débil luz anaranjada se extendió hacia todas las direcciones; acariciando los lomos de los libros, fue saltando de estantería en estantería cual ratón de biblioteca, parándose de vez en cuando en algunos tomos. La estela anaranjada se extendió, adentrándose aún más en esa ala de la biblioteca. Sunset la siguió sin pensar, dejando atrás a Twilight, la cual se encontraba leyendo tres libros a la vez.

El ala de Starswirl el Barbudo tendría, a lo sumo, una extensión equivalente a cuatro salas de fiestas dispuestas fila a fila y con un pequeño almacén subterráneo; se encontraba exento a la biblioteca y era de las salas más alejadas y restringidas de la misma. Sólo podían entrar los socios acreditados, con previo permiso, y las princesas; siendo ella la reciente estudiante de la princesa Twilight, no tuvo ningún problema en hacerlo.

La estela naranja la guió hasta el otro lado de la gran estancia, dando la vuelta en una esquina que llevaba a una apartada puerta que se encontraba entreabierta; colgada de la misma, había un cartel en el que se podía leer_ sólo personal autorizado_, pero el efecto mágico de su hechizo cruzaba el oscuro umbral. No estuvo del todo segura de si seguir, pero finalmente aparcó sus dudas a un lado y cruzó la puerta. Unas oscuras escaleras bajaban hasta un pequeño cuarto, escasamente iluminado y lleno de papeles, archivadores, rollos, y otros documentos con pinta de tener siglos de antigüedad. La estela naranja revoloteó sobre una estantería en específico y, tras eso, se desvaneció.

-Genial, gracias por ser tan específico...

Dicha estantería se encontraba llena de documentos doblados y apelotonados, incluso la balda que la sostenía se encontraba levemente inclinada. Sunset trató de coger los documentos que más arriba se encontraban y luego ir bajando, pero sacarlos era complicado, y temía romper algo.

-Mierda... vamos, desliza...-masculló, haciendo un poco de fuerza.

Una serie de papeles se encontraban tan arrebujados que apenas se movían de su sitio; hizo un poco más de fuerza, pero en ese momento la pila tembló ligeramente y una voz resonó por la sala.

-Hola, Sunset.

El susto que se dio fue de impresión, cayéndose hacia atrás; los papeles se balancearon y cayeron sobre ella, sepultándola tras un mar de tinta y celulosa. Lanzó un gritito asustado, sin poder evitar que el conocimiento la engullera. Se reincorporó de golpe y vio una figura blanca familiar tras el dintel de la puerta.

-¡Princesa Celestia! ¡Oh, lo siento mucho, no era mi intención, ahora mismo lo recojo todo!

-Tranquila, Sunset, no pasa nada, después de todo este sitio necesita un expurgo...

Aun así, la unicornio hizo levitar algunos papeles atados con cordeles, tratando de poner un poco de orden; Celestia hizo brillar su cuerno, y la gran mayoría de papeles salieron volando.

-Éste es un pequeño cuarto de mantenimiento que no se usaba desde hacia mucho, se decidió reconvertirlo y usarlo como depósito para esta ala en especial. Aunque la mayoría de la colección se encuentra en la sala central, ni el depósito más grande del mundo podría albergar todo lo que llegó a escribir Starswirl el Barbudo-comentó la alicornio blanca.

-Usted llegó a conocerle ¿verdad?-inquirió ella, mientras recogía un poco.

Un buen montón de rollos y documentos se posó sobre una pequeña mesita y Celestia asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Sí... un gran mago... un talentoso unicornio. Pero a pesar de todo lo que logró alcanzar, nunca llegó a realizarse como poni. Siempre se recluía en su casa, negándose a salir ni ver a nadie. Yo era una de los pocos ponis que conseguía pasar esa barrera, pero aun así eso no bastaba. Se encerraba en su mundo, donde nadie más tenía cabida, y allí permanecía.

Sunset terminó de apilar el resto de papeles, dejándolos junto al otro montón.

-No éramos tan diferentes entonces...

-Eran otros tiempos... y en cuanto a eso, puede que en realidad no fuera tan distinto. Tú misma me has demostrado que la amistad puede calar hondo en cualquier parte.

Sunset se quedó callada, sopesando sus palabras; Celestia la observó atentamente antes de hablar.

-¿Buscabas algo en concreto?

-Sí, bueno, Twilight y yo hemos venido para tratar de encontrar algo que hable sobre el espejo…

La alicornio blanca alzó la cabeza, sumiéndose por un momento en sus propios pensamientos. No tardó nada en responderla.

-Bueno, creo que te debo una explicación, Sunset…

La aludida la miró extrañada, sin entender sus palabras; Celestia la indicó que se sentara y, en cuanto se puso cómoda, comenzó a hablar.

-El espejo fue construido aquí, en Canterlot, como regalo de cumpleaños para mi madre; aunque fue un artesano quien lo fundió, Starswirl fue el que proveyó los materiales para poder realizarlo. Trajo vidrio de las montañas de cristal y un nuevo elemento químico que encontró en tierras lejanas, al que llamó mercurio. Antes se usaba plata, pero con el mercurio de Starswirl se conseguía una mayor reflexión de la luz, lo que hacia que las cosas que se reflejaban en él se vieran más nítidas. Nunca me dijo exactamente de donde trajo el mercurio, pero siempre sospeché que había algo raro en ese nuevo material. Starswirl tendía a hacer muchos experimentos, y a veces le gustaba mezclar la magia con la química…

-Alquimia…-murmuró Sunset.

Celestia asintió levemente y continuó.

-Para el cumpleaños de mi madre, el espejo ya estaba terminado. Ella invitó a Starswirl a la fiesta, pero se excusó diciendo que esa noche había una conjunción estelar que no conocía bien y quería estudiar.

Pausó un momento su historia y sacó un rollo de entre los tantos que allí había; en éste había un dibujo hecho al carboncillo y rematado con tinta, en el cual se podía ver la luna coronada por tres estrellas sobre su parte superior.

-Ah, esto es…

-La llamó la conjunción triestelunar, dadas las condiciones de la misma. La había estado observando durante dos noches seguidas, viendo que éstas se movían sobre la luna y de forma concéntrica, pero en realidad era la luna la que se movía. Según sus notas, la conjunción triestelunar desapareció a la noche siguiente, sin volverla a ver nunca más…

-… hasta dos años y medio después-obvió Sunset, mirando el dibujo.

Celestia sonrió, con el orgullo reflejado en su cara, y continuó.

-Dos años y medio después, la conjunción reapareció sobre la luna, para sorpresa de Starswirl. Y esa no fue la única sorpresa. Esa misma noche, mi madre desapareció misteriosamente de su cuarto. Toda la Guardia Real se puso en movimiento enseguida para encontrarla, pero la búsqueda fue en vano. Luna y yo estábamos angustiadísimas, y Ecuestria se llenó de temor por su querida reina. Fueron tres días larguísimos, en los que pensábamos que no volveríamos a ver a nuestra madre. La noche del tercer día, la reina reapareció. Nos contó que había estado en otro mundo donde había seres que se erguían sobre dos patas y hablaban y socializaban como nosotros. Incluso ella se convirtió en uno de esos seres. Y todo después de atravesar el espejo.

Celestia hizo una breve pausa, recordando quizás los mismos acontecimientos.

-Starswirl quiso estudiar el suceso, pero la conjunción ya se había ido, y el cristal del espejo volvía a ser material de nuevo. Nuestra madre, asombrada por lo que vio allí, comenzó a crear nuevos productos y servicios basándose en lo que vio al otro lado del espejo. Sorprendentemente, éstos nos sirvieron para hacernos la vida un poco más fácil; las ruedas nos ayudaron a transportar tanto objetos como ponis, los dirigibles y globos ayudaron tanto a los unicornios como a los ponis de tierra a surcar los cielos, el tren nos unió un poco más… fue toda una revolución, tanto industrial como cultural, acercándonos un poco más a ese extraño y misterioso mundo que sólo nuestra madre llegó a ver. Cada dos años y medio ella se adentraba en él, teniendo prohibido a los demás el acompañarla o el atravesar el espejo. Sólo ella podía viajar al otro lado. Y así fue durante varios años más… hasta que ella abdicó en nosotras dos y se retiró a descansar en una tierra muy, muy lejana. Me dejó a mí el espejo y la tarea de adentrarme en él cada dos años y medio. Pero… para entonces yo ya había descuidado a mi hermana menor, y Discord era la mayor preocupación de todas. Nightmare Moon lo agravó un poco más, siendo imposible para mí el poder atravesarlo durante el tiempo especificado. Sólo lo hice una vez, hace ya mucho tiempo… Y si te soy sincera, no me gustó lo que vi.

Celestia se quedó en silencio, con los ojos cerrados; Sunset no se molestó en preguntarla qué vio exactamente, ya que se lo imaginaba. La historia de ese lugar ya le era tan conocida como la historia de Ecuestria misma.

-Eventualmente, me fui olvidando del espejo… hice que lo movieran a la galería inferior, justo al lado de la entrada principal de la biblioteca. En realidad nunca supe cómo abordar la cuestión, ni cómo poder estudiarlo apropiadamente… para entonces, el espejo ya era una de mis asignaturas pendientes, por así decirlo. Por lo que decidí hacer algo especial con él. Pensé en ti para que hicieras una investigación profunda sobre él y su magia y como prueba intermedia para evaluarte y que pasaras al siguiente nivel de tus estudios. Aunque… para entonces ya había cometido mi segundo gran error.

La princesa enmudeció, mirando al suelo con aprensión; Sunset se quedó bastante asombrada, no se esperaba una revelación así.

-Entonces… quería asignarme el espejo desde el principio…

-Así es… pero para entonces tú ya te habías fijado en él de una forma totalmente diferente. Y yo no hice nada para tratar de enmendar mi error.

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de la princesa, sin siquiera evitarlo; Sunset abrazó a su antigua mentora, tratando de confortarla. El calor del amor de Sunset alivió a la princesa, la cual la sonrió como una madre lo haría.

-Entonces… ¿no sabe cómo poder arreglarlo?

Las orejas de Celestia cayeron hacia abajo, mirando a su antigua estudiante con pesar.

-Me temo que no, Sunset… es algo que escapa a mi comprensión. Si lo supiera, te lo diría.

La unicornio comprendió su impotencia, por lo que no dijo nada, quedándose bastante pensativa.

-Aunque hice unas pocas pruebas y te puedo decir que reacciona ante la magia…-añadió Celestia.

-¿Cómo reacciona?

-Se amolda… y la superficie cambia ligeramente de color. Pero nada más.

Las dos regresaron a la sala de lectura, donde Twilight se encontraba dando vueltas buscando a Sunset; ésta puso al corriente a su maestra, la cual se quedó algo desilusionada por la revelación.

-¿De verdad no podemos hacer nada? ¿Ni siquiera buscar una alternativa?

-Ojalá pudiera hacer algo, Twilight… pero me temo que no es posible-murmuró Celestia.

Estuvieron hablando un rato más hasta que Celestia se retiró.

-He de atender asuntos de estado, por lo que dejaremos la conversación para otro día. Seguid investigando quien ha sido el causante de esta situación, si llegáis a saber algo ponedme sobre aviso.

-Descuide, princesa.

La aludida echó una última mirada a Sunset y antes de irse, habló.

-Siempre he pensado que todos nosotros nacemos para hacer grandes cosas… estoy segura de que descubrirás la tuya algún día, Sunset. No dejes de buscar.

Y tras esas palabras, se retiró rápidamente, desapareciendo al otro lado de la esquina; Twilight miró inquisitivamente a su alumna, la cual se encogió de hombros enseguida.

-A mí no me mires, no sé a que se refería…

-Bueno, es muy propio de ella dejar cuestiones en el aire… ya sabes cómo es…-murmuró Twilight, echando a andar hacia la salida.

Como nada más las retenía allí, optaron por regresar al imperio de Cristal, abordando de nuevo la carroza y echando a volar hacia el norte.

Mientras tanto, en el palacio de Cristal, las demás mantenían vigilada con mucho ahínco a Starshine Shield, la cual entró a trabajar a las nueve en punto de la mañana; en ningún momento las cinco ponis la perdieron de vista, realizó sus tareas de siempre con mucha celeridad, como si quisiera acabar cuanto antes. Entre las cinco, procuraban no perderse ningún detalle, montando una serie de guardias para ello; Fluttershy apenas se hacia notar, por lo que era perfecta para tenerla vigilada de cerca. Entre Rarity, Applejack y Rainbow se iban turnando cada cierto tiempo, para así tenerla siempre a la vista. Como Pinkie era la que más llamaba la atención en todos los sentidos, procuraban no dejarla demasiado cerca de la sospechosa, sirviendo como elemento secundario por si las cosas se torcían. Salvo por las prisas, la poni no parecía estar maquinando nada raro.

-No noto nada extraño en ella… ¿creéis que realmente tiene que ver algo con todo esto?-inquirió Applejack, extrañada.

-Hombre, se negó a contestar a algunas de las preguntas de Twilight, incluso se le puso chula. Creo que es evidente que algo oculta-argumentó Rarity.

-Sea lo que sea, no debemos perderla de vista… Twilight confía en nosotras-añadió Rainbow.

En ese momento se encontraban reunidas en una esquina cerca de la sala donde se encontraba limpiando; según los turnos que habían establecido, la tocaba quedarse a Rainbow, mientras que Fluttershy vigilaba un poco más de cerca desde el otro lado del pasillo. El resto se fueron por el lado contrario, donde Pinkie se encontraba dando saltitos, como siempre.

-Vale, ya hemos hecho el cambio. Pinkie, estate alerta por si se la ocurre moverse lejos de aquí-indicó Rarity.

-¡Oki, doki, loki!-asintió ella, sonriendo abiertamente.

Rarity y Applejack se retiraron, dejando a la poni rosada sola; apenas pasaron unos pocos minutos, cuando se oyó una puerta abrirse abruptamente, lo que la puso en alerta. Miró hacia el fondo del pasillo y vio que Rainbow alzaba el vuelo, avisándola mediante señas que se escondiera. Para Pinkie eso no era nada complejo, por lo que se ocultó tras las sombras rápidamente sin darse cuenta, siquiera. Una sombra pasó justo a su lado y la vio dirigirse hacia el pasillo inferior.

-Nadie escapa de la vigilante mirada de Pinkie Pie-masculló ésta, poniéndose seria.

Antes de ir tras ella, echó un vistazo al otro lado del pasillo y vio que Rainbow no estaba; por un momento pensó en ir a buscarla, pero si lo haría perdería la pista de la sospechosa, por lo que prefirió seguirla. Tomó unas pequeñas escaleras de servicio que bajaban al piso inferior, acabando en uno de los pasillos de la cuarta planta; las cortinas de las ventanas se encontraban echadas, por lo que el pasillo se encontraba en penumbra.

-¡Oh, problemas! ¡Visión nocturna!-musitó entonces, sacando unas gafas de visión nocturna de la nada.

Avanzó rápidamente por el pasillo al ver que la sospechosa no estaba hasta alcanzar la siguiente esquina; las puertas cercanas al pasillo se encontraban todas cerradas y no parecía haber señales de que se hubiera ocultado en ninguna, por lo que siguió avanzando. Llegó enseguida al otro extremo de la cuarta planta, pero la sospechosa no aparecía.

-Oh, no…

Desde el acceso principal, regresó por un momento al piso superior, encontrándose de morros con Rainbow Dash.

-¡Ah, Rainbow! ¿Has visto a la mala malísima poni que estamos vigilando?

-¿¡Pinkie?! ¡Se supone que deberías estar cubriendo el otro pasillo!-exclamó la pegaso multicolor.

-¡Claro tontita, pero vi que la poni mala se movía y tuve que seguirla, bajó al piso de abajo por el lado de mi pasillo!

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Nada de eso, salió directamente del salón donde estaba y continuó todo recto hasta las escaleras, yo la vi y la seguí!

-¡No, no, pasó a mi lado y bajó por las escaleras de servicio, yo la seguí!

-¿Pero que dices?

En ese momento oyeron un ligero gritito contenido y vieron a Fluttershy, la cual se veía un tanto exhausta.

-Lo siento, se me ha escapado… la vi salir de la sala y se dirigió hacia donde yo estaba, para luego bajar al piso de abajo por las escaleras principales, la perdí enseguida…

-¿Pero cómo que abajo, si en ningún momento se dirigió a las escaleras?-inquirió Rainbow, hastiada.

-¿Y entonces que hacías bajando por ellas, Dashie?

En ese momento la pegaso cian dio una cabezada, sin poder evitar que se la subieran los colores.

-Está bien, porque la perdí por el camino ¿contenta?

-Pero si cada una vio una cosa distinta… ¿dónde está ella?-inquirió en ese momento Fluttershy.

Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de la situación, pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde.

-Mierda…-masculló Rainbow, llevándose un casco a la cara.

* * *

En la sala del espejo, los restos del mismo yacían junto a éste, en un buen montón; desde lo sucedido, la puerta se había cerrado con un hechizo de seguridad en la cerradura que impedía entrar a todo aquel que no hubiera realizado ese hechizo sobre ésta. A pesar de eso, un aura verdosa rodeó la cerradura desde el otro lado y, de golpe y porrazo, ésta reventó; una sombra irrumpió de golpe en la lóbrega estancia, pero el montón de cristales brillaban por si solos en la oscuridad, por lo que no tuvo problemas en localizarlos. Se acercó a ellos y, sin perder más tiempo, acercó un brillante cuerno a los mismos; al punto, un aura verdosa envolvió a los cristales, los cuales brillaron intensamente por unos breves segundos. El brillo desapareció tan pronto como apareció, y la figura se alejó de ellos rápidamente; cruzó la puerta como una exhalación, abandonando el lugar. Una satisfactoria sonrisa se asomó de entre los pliegos de la capucha que cubría su rostro.

* * *

Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, ya sé que primero subo uno de_ Lo que fuimos_ y luego uno de esta, pero esta vez lo he hecho al revés por cuestión de inspiración, tanto detalle y documentación en la otra historia cansa a veces. Y la historia avanza, así como las ambiciones de la misteriosa antagonista... Y nada más, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

**Tras la línea enemiga**

Los dos últimos días que las separaban de los exámenes terminaron mucho antes de lo que esperaron; casi sin darse cuenta, se encontraron con que el primer examen, el de historia, sería mañana a las nueve de la mañana. Todas habían estudiado, pero el hecho de que se cumplían cuatro días exactos desde la desaparición de Sunset, las hacia ponerse más nerviosas de lo habitual. La policía no se había pronunciado desde entonces, y ellas se encontraban más preocupadas que nunca. A pesar de eso, tuvieron que aparcar sus nervios para poder prepararse como era debido.

El día siguiente amaneció con pesadez, como si alguien estuviera alzando el sol con una polea; el extenso temario de historia seguía borboteando en sus cabezas, dejándolas bastante mareadas. Apenas habían desayunado.

-Más nos vale que nos salga bien… ya sé que la directora dijo que no pasaría nada, pero no me fio de Fillyway-masculló Rainbow, mientras entraban en el vestíbulo.

-Y haces bien, querida… estoy segura de que irá a pillar de alguna manera u otra-asintió Rarity.

Todo el mundo andaba cabizbajo y ausente, pensando cada uno en sus propias cosas y repasando mentalmente el temario; la voz de la directora Celestia resonó por todo el instituto gracias al sistema de megafonía.

-Buenos días a todos, como bien ya sabéis hoy comienzan los exámenes, por lo que haré un rápido recordatorio. Los alumnos de primero y segundo de Bachillerato comienzan hoy a las nueve con Historia y siguen esta tarde a las tres con Lengua. El alumnado de ESO comienza la jornada con Matemáticas y sigue luego con Ciencias Naturales. Mucha suerte a todos y que tengáis un buen día.

Las cinco amigas se dirigieron directamente hacia clase y se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios; los pupitres habían sido separados para realizar los exámenes, ya que al menos en Bachillerato, éstos se encontraban unidos formando filas de hasta cinco o seis integrantes. Se hacía así debido a que en asignaturas como Historia o Filosofía se cogían apuntes a velocidad record, por lo que de esta forma, si alguien no había cogido algún detalle, el resto le podían ayudar a retomar el hilo rápidamente. Pero ésta vez, todas se encontraban separadas.

-Mucha suerte a todas-murmuró Applejack.

-Sí, la vamos a necesitar-asintió Rainbow.

Fluttershy no dijo nada, y Pinkie estaba demasiado ocupada para responder, tratando de hacer una suerte de mecano son sus bolis; en ese momento el señor Fillyway entró en clase y todo el mundo enmudeció. Manteniendo una cara de palo extrema y sin apenas mirar a sus alumnos, Fillyway sacó un generoso taco de hojas, junto con otro algo más pequeño.

-Muy bien, voy a repartir los exámenes, como ya sabéis son cinco preguntas, a dos puntos cada una. Se valorará la redacción y la forma de respuesta, así como el orden de las preguntas. Ahora no quiero oír ni a una mosca, al primero que hable le suspendo automáticamente.

Cuando se trataba de suspensos fulminantes, Fillyway era todo un experto, cosa que sabían bien los presentes, por lo que el silencio fue densísimo. Primero repartió dos hojas en las que escribir el examen y luego la hoja misma del examen; las entregó dadas la vuelta, con indicaciones de no tocarlas hasta que él lo dijera. En cuanto regresó a su mesa, dio la señal.

-Podéis empezar, tenéis hasta las once.

Rarity dio la vuelta a la hoja del examen y leyó primero todas las preguntas en orden.

_1.-El descubrimiento de América, teorías y generalidades._

_2.-El motín del té._

_3.-_ _Enumere y explique brevemente las tres primeras partes de la Declaración de Independencia._

_4.-_ _Presidencia de Thomas Jefferson._

_5.-Guerra de Secesión. Causas y consecuencias. _

La chica respiró hondamente y quitó el capuchón del boli; lanzó una rápida y fugaz mirada a las demás, Fluttershy ya había empezado y Rainbow se estaba tomando su tiempo leyendo bien las preguntas. Applejack se estaba preparando y Pinkie comenzó a escribir alegremente.

-Vale, vamos allá.

La primera pregunta era sencilla, habló primero de Cristóbal Colón y de todo lo que se conocía acerca de él y su indudable descubrimiento; luego se enfocó en los pueblos de Europa del norte, como el de los vikingos, de los cuales se argumenta que muchos años antes llegaron a descubrir las zonas más septentrionales de América del Norte, mucho antes de que Cristóbal Colón saliera del puerto de Palos en España.

La segunda pregunta era, quizás, la más sencilla de todas; el motín del té en Boston el 16 de diciembre de 1773 fue el suceso desencadenante de la guerra de independencia de los Estados Unidos. Los colonos, hartos de que los británicos les impusieran tributos que ni siquiera habían sido aprobados por el Parlamento, decidieron realizar un boicot al té proveniente de China, propiedad de la Compañía de las Indias Orientales. Mediante la ley del té, el gobierno británico se eximía de pagar los aranceles que les imponía en Gran Bretaña para así sólo pagar los de las colonias, que eran mucho más baratos, lo que les permitía vender el té por un menor precio. Los contrabandistas colonos, liderados por Samuel Adams, tomaron el puerto por la fuerza y, disfrazados de indios Mohawk, abordaron el barco que traía el té, el _HMS Dartmouth_, y echaron un cargamento de 45 toneladas de té por la borda, por un valor de 10000 libras. Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, e incluso el propio Benjamin Franklin se ofreció a pagar el té perdido de su bolsillo. Tanto el motín como su reacción sirvieron para apoyar a los revolucionarios de las trece colonias, quienes tuvieron éxito en la guerra de independencia.

La tercera pregunta era un poco más específica y requería de saberse bien la estructura de la declaración; Rarity supuso que los detalles en esta pregunta serian bastante cruciales, pero el problema era que sólo se lo había mirado por encima. Aun así puso todo lo que sabía, sin saltarse ni una coma. La declaración contaba con un total de cinco partes, pero sólo las tres primeras eran la introducción, el preámbulo y la acusación a Jorge III; en la primera, se afirma que la gente tiene la habilidad de asumir la independencia política según la Ley Natural. Admite que el motivo de independencia tiene que ser razonable, y por eso, tiene que ser explicado. En el preámbulo se resume la filosofía general de gobierno que justifica una revolución cuando el gobierno hace daño a los derechos naturales; se reconoce el derecho a la vida, a la libertad y a la felicidad, los derechos humanos más fundamentales. Y por último, en la acusación a Jorge III se elabora una lista de las repetidas injurias y usurpaciones, tales como la reprobación de las providencias para la repartición de distritos de los pueblos, la obstrucción a la administración de la justicia oponiéndose a las leyes naturales para consolidar la autoridad de los tribunales o el atentado a la libertad civil de los ciudadanos, manteniendo tropas armadas en tiempos de paz.

La cuarta pregunta era la más larga de todas; Thomas Jefferson fue el tercer presidente de los Estados Unidos de América, su mandato duró entre 1801 y 1809, tiempo en el que realizó numerosos actos, entre los que destacan la derogación de impuestos federales, la derogación de la Ley Judicial de 1801 o la guerra de Trípoli. También llegó a comprar el estado de Louisiana a Francia, aunque fue interpelado sobre la constitucionalidad de la misma al no añadir una nueva enmienda a la constitución, pero al final la compra fue ratificada por el Senado bajo la forma de tratado. Financió la expedición de Lewis y Clark, poco después de la compra de Louisiana. Aunque también realizó varias acciones controversiales, como la absolución del ex vicepresidente Aaron Burr, acusado de traición; el acta de Embargo de 1807 le puso en muy mal lugar, en 1803 convirtió en ley un proyecto para que los negros fueran excluidos de trabajar en el correo y en 1807 firmó un proyecto de ley contra la importación ilegal de esclavos en Estados Unidos.

La quinta y última pregunta era una de las más largas y arduas, puesto que hubo multitud de factores que provocaron la escisión entre el norte y el sur del país; la esclavitud fue, sobre todo, el factor desencadenante, partiendo de ésta todo lo demás. Tanto la Unión como los estados Confederados estaban en continuo conflicto debido a la esclavitud, ya que los confederados querían seguir poseyendo el derecho a tener esclavos, pero esa ya era una idea antigua y desfasada, que no tenía cabida en los nuevos estados de la Unión. La política abolicionista de Abraham Lincoln contribuyó a la expansión de sus ideas hacia el oeste, lo que le ayudó a ser elegido presidente; para entonces, la secesión ya se había dado, y el ataque confederado a la guarnición de Fort Sumter el 12 de abril de 1861 puso la puntilla, siendo el primer acto de guerra. La consecuencia más inmediata fue la abolición de la esclavitud mediante la Proclamación de la Emancipación, dejando libres a más de cuatro millones de esclavos; también hubo un importante índice de mortandad, con 1030000 bajas en total. Como colofón, el 14 de abril de 1865 Lincoln fue asesinado por el actor John Wilkes Booth.

-Bof, por fin…-masculló Rarity, estirando los dedos y moviendo la muñeca.

Había sido un examen largo en el que había tenido que escribir bastante, por lo que agradeció el parar, ya que tenía la muñeca agarrotada; miró su reloj por primera vez y vio que quedaban diez minutos, los suficientes para repasarlo todo. En cuanto dieron las once Fillyway avisó de seguido, para entonces casi todos habían terminado.

-Muy bien, se acabó el tiempo, dejad de escribir.

Los que habían terminado tan solo siguieron quietecitos, pero los más apurados trataron por todos los medios de estirar un poco más sus exámenes.

-¡He dicho que dejéis de escribir! ¡Al que siga escribiendo le suspendo automáticamente!-masculló entonces Fillyway.

El grito sirvió para asustar a los rezagados, los cuales soltaron los bolis, levantando incluso las manos hacia arriba, como los jugadores de fútbol europeo cada vez que cometen una posible falta.

Fillyway les fulminó con la mirada y, tras eso, indicó.

-Pasad los exámenes hacia delante.

Ni cortos ni perezosos, los de las últimas filas comenzaron a pasar sus exámenes al compañero de delante; Rarity recibió un buen taco de hojas, al que sumó las suyas, pasándoselo luego a su compañero de delante. Una vez que Fillyway tuvo los exámenes en su poder, les dio carpetazo a todos, saliendo en tromba hacia el recreo.

-¿Qué tal? Me ha salido bastante decente…-comentó Rarity.

-No ha estado mal, aunque la presidencia de Jefferson me ha salido muy regular…-murmuró Rainbow.

-No me esperaba que fuera a preguntar algo tan sencillo como el motín del té… ha estado bien, seguro que aprobamos-asintió Applejack, convencida.

-No ha sido difícil…-comentó Fluttershy por lo bajo.

-¡Uno menos, genial, estamos un poco más cerca de acabar! ¿Habéis visto? ¿Cómo lleváis lengua, a ver?-inquirió Pinkie, botando.

Una vez en el patio, las cinco se retiraron a su sitio de siempre, donde siguieron hablando.

-Bueno, ahí va… la sintaxis vale cuatro puntos, por lo que me he enfocado en ella-explicó Rarity.

-La formación léxica es un rollazo de narices… creo que no la voy a hacer…-anunció Rainbow, con gesto cansado.

-¿Por qué no? al menos inténtalo, no es tan complicado…-la animó Applejack.

-No sé, casi prefiero la morfología flexiva, al menos sé diferenciar los prefijos de los sufijos…

-Pero si no lo intentas…

-¡Al menos tenemos un punto regalado con el resumen del texto!-recordó Pinkie.

-Eso es cierto, y las definiciones de vocabulario también-añadió Fluttershy.

Como era jornada de exámenes y las clases técnicamente ya habían acabado, tenían cuatro horas para descansar y prepararse para el siguiente examen, pudiendo comer de por medio antes de que empezara a las tres; los más apurados repasaban como si no hubiera un mañana, mientras que los que mejor lo llevaban se relajaban un poco más. Rarity era de las que pensaba que repasar poco antes del examen era del todo desaconsejable, y hasta contraproducente; si realmente se había estudiado, entonces no debería haber ningún problema. Lo único que se conseguía con esta maniobra era liarse aún más y enmarañar conceptos que, en caso de haber estudiado, ya están del todo sabidos. O al menos así lo veía ella.

Estuvieron repasando por encima un poco más la estructura del examen y, tras eso, se dirigieron a la cafetería para comer algo y no tener que parar a la hora de comer. Por el camino, se encontraron con Shine, el cual se encontraba hablando con otro chico de otra clase; Rainbow le miró fijamente, como si tratara de escudriñarle concienzudamente. Shine no dejó de hablar con el chico en ningún momento, pero tampoco se le escapó la mirada que le echaba ella; por un momento giró la cabeza y los dos se encontraron en un muy breve lapso de tiempo. Por un momento, Rainbow juró que le había lanzado un sonrisita mordaz, algo que la molestó sobremanera. Trató de fijarse en otra cosa y miró por la ventana más cercana; desde ella se podía ver parte del patio y una de las esquinas del edificio principal que conformaba el instituto. Pero por un momento, creyó haber visto un imposible. La esquina se difuminó en el aire, dejando a la vista por unos ínfimos segundos lo que aprecia la torre de un palacio; tenía un tejadillo ovalado, de color dorado con trazos blancos, con una punta rematada por la forma de un sol eclipsado.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios?!-se dijo a sí misma, por lo bajo.

Se acercó a la ventana para comprobar si había visto lo que había visto, pero en cuanto llegó a asomarse, la esquina seguía igual que siempre.

-Rainbow ¿vienes o qué? ¿Qué haces?-inquirió Rarity, acercándose a ella.

-Me pareció haber visto… no importa, vamos para allá.

Las dos se separaron de la ventana, Rainbow miró hacia atrás por un momento y vio que tano Shine como el otro chico ya no estaban.

-¿Qué habrá sido eso? Juraría que lo había visto…

Con las dudas aun persistiéndola, se alejaron de la ventana, mientras Rainbow trataba de pensar en otra cosa. Afuera, todo parecía normal.

* * *

La seguridad se había doblado en todo el palacio de Cristal después de lo que pasó el otro día; se reparó la cerradura a la sala del espejo y pusieron a un par de guardias vigilando la puerta las veinticuatro horas del día. Trataron de localizar por todos los medios a Starshine Shield, pero ésta se había desvanecido en el aire después de que se diera a la fuga ayer por la tarde. Twilight rastreó la habitación donde se encontraba la última vez y pudo percibir los restos mágicos de un hechizo de duplicación; teniendo en cuenta los testimonios de las demás, no hubo falta ser ningún experto para darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Se replicó a sí misma para despistar a las demás y poder salir así de allí sin ser vista; luego subió al piso superior, reventó la cerradura e hizo algo con los trozos del espejo, pero a Twilight le fue imposible desvelar qué fue exactamente. El rastro de magia acababa allí y los trozos no la dijeron nada, por mucho que lo intentó. Era como un callejón sin salida.

-Ahora que se ha desvelado ella solita podemos ir a por ella, pero la cuestión ahora es… ¿dónde está?-se preguntó la princesa, dando vueltas por su habitación.

-No creo que haya ido muy lejos… ¿o sí?-inquirió Applejack.

-¿Crees que haya podido huir, Twilight?-murmuró Rarity.

Twilight se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar a la pregunta; lo trozos del espejo no habían sido movidos ni nada parecido, ni siquiera parecía haber tocado nada más.

-No creo, si hubiera querido huir sin más ya lo habría hecho… algo quiere hacer con los restos del espejo, lo más probable es que se haya escondido. Pero sigo sin comprender lo que pretende…

-¿Y Sunset? No la he visto…-murmuró Pinkie.

-Está en su cuarto, no ha querido salir en toda la mañana.

-Oh, cielos ¿está bien?-inquirió Fluttershy.

-Sí, simplemente no ha querido salir, eso es todo. Ya vendrá.

Mientras tanto, Sunset se encontraba hacinada en su habitación, donde pasaba las últimas horas de la mañana; un aura mágica verdosa sostenía en el aire el cartílago de una pluma, mientras que con una pequeña navaja afilaba la punta. Una vez que la punta obtuvo forma de bisel, encendió una arenilla de color negruzco, en la que calentó la punta. En cuanto la punta estuvo a punto, la mojó en un tintero y comenzó a escribir en un pergamino.

_Querida princesa Twilight Sparkle, la escribo el que es mi primer reporte sobre la magia de la amistad, como bien me pediste; he de admitir que nunca antes hubiera pensado en que estaría así, escribiendo un reporte sobre algo que nunca antes me había importado. Recalco esto porque es ahora cuando más me doy cuenta de lo tonta que he sido, y lo irónica que es la vida también. Pero si no hubiera sido por ti y las amigas que me dejaste, me hubiera sido imposible llegar a escribirla esto... _

Inmediatamente después, cogió el pergamino con su magia, lo estrujó y lo lanzó de nuevo al suelo, junto con el resto; había estado así toda la mañana, ni siquiera había desayunado. Quería escribir el reporte sobre la amistad que le mandó Twilight, pero por alguna razón no conseguía escribir nada en el pergamino; llevaba gastadas más de doce hojas y había biselado más de cinco plumas, pero ni por esas.

-Maldita sea ¿por qué no consigo escribir nada? Sé lo que es la amistad, ahora más que nunca. Entonces ¿por qué no puedo expresarlo?

Podía parecer una tontería, pero para ella no lo era; se suponía que ahora sí sabía lo que significaba la amistad, pero aun así no era capaz de expresarlo por escrito. O quizás todavía no sabía qué era la amistad del todo. Quizás debía de profundiza aún más antes de escribir nada, pero aun así sentía que la fallaban las fuerzas. Por ahora sabía que volver al otro lado era imposible, tenía a sus amigas de Ecuestria, pero ella sentía que a quien debía lo que era ahora era a las del otro lado del espejo.

Aun así lo volvió a intentar y mojó de nuevo la pluma, no quería malgastar más de lo necesario; por un momento dejó la mente en blanco antes de comenzar a escribir, pero tan sólo se fijó en un punto en concreto del pergamino. Una pequeña gota de tinta resbaló de la punta de la pluma y cayó en el pergamino en blanco. Al poco rato, dos gotas de agua cayeron al lado y Sunset se sorbió.

-No puedo… no soy capaz…

Dejó caer la pluma y se echó sobre su cama, sin entender por qué se sentía así en esos momentos. Hundió la cara en la almohada, tratando de ahogar sus sentimientos. En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta y ella reaccionó.

-¿Sí, quién es?-inquirió ella, limpiándose la cara.

-Sunset, soy yo ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?-inquirió la voz de Twilight al otro lado.

-Ah… no, tranquila, estoy bien…

-¿Segura? No has salido en toda la mañana… las demás quieren verte, están preocupadas.

-Sí, vale, ahora salgo, espera.

Rápidamente recogió todos los pergaminos del suelo y los tiró a la basura; guardó la tinta y la pluma y se aseguró de que no se notara que había llorado. Una vez que estuvo lista, salió afuera, donde Twilight la esperaba.

-Ya estoy aquí…

-Por fin te veo… ¿segura que estás bien?

-Sí, claro, es solo que… no me apetecía salir, eso es todo.

-Bueno… vamos a ver a las demás, andaban inquietas por ti.

Salieron de allí y comenzaron a andar hacia el piso inferior; hacia un día espléndido y el cielo estaba despejado, un sol brillante alumbraba el imperio, haciéndolo brillar un poco más. Desde donde estaban se podía ver al fondo las montañas de Cristal, las cuales escondían a Ecuestria justo detrás de ellas; por un momento echó un rápido vistazo hacia el horizonte y le pareció ver algo que sobresalía sobre uno de los picos más altos de la extensa cordillera.

-¿Qué es eso?

Se acercó un momento a la ventana, entornando los ojos; por un momento creyó ver mal, pero tras parpadear varias veces de seguido lo pudo comprobar. Había una antena de telecomunicaciones en lo más alto de las montañas de Cristal. No pudo evitar opinar en voz alta.

-¿Pero qué demonios?

-¿Qué pasa?-inquirió Twilight.

Sunset se dio la vuelta por un momento y la miró, con la estupefacción grabada en su rostro.

-Me… me ha parecido ver algo que no…

-¿El qué, qué has visto?

-Allí, en el pico más alto de las montañas…

Sunset se volvió de nuevo, sólo para comprobar que en lo alto del pico no había nada.

-¿Hablas del pico del Águila? ¿Qué pasa con él? Yo no veo nada…

-Pero, pero… me pareció ver…

-¿El qué, qué viste?

Por un momento, Sunset quiso responder, pero al final se quedó callada; quizás tan solo fuera su imaginación.

-No, nada… vamos para allá, no quiero que las demás se preocupen más por mí.

Twilight la observó ponerse en marcha, un tanto extrañada por su repentina actitud; pero al final no le dio más importancia y fue tras ella, sin antes echar un rápido vistazo al pico del Águila. Su cumbre seguía tan vacía como siempre había estado.

* * *

En cuanto terminaron de comer, las horas pasaron lo suficientemente rápido como para adelantar el examen una hora antes; aun así tenían que estar allí puntuales, por lo que igualmente no perdieron más tiempo y regresaron a su clase, donde muchos de sus demás compañeros esperaban también.

-Bueno, pues con este termina la jornada… ¿Qué tenemos para mañana?-inquirió Applejack.

-Geografía y Español-respondió Rarity.

-Bueno, Español seguro que no es muy complicado… geografía ya es otra historia-murmuró Rainbow, rodando los ojos.

-Aun así no debemos confiarnos, tenemos que centrarnos en el de ahora…-comentó Fluttershy, en voz muy bajita.

Al poco rato llegó la profesora de lengua, la señora Sanders, una mujer fondona, entrada en años, con una disciplina de hierro y un genio mordedor.

-Muy bien, quiero a todos en silencio a la voz de ya, el examen comienza en menos de cinco minutos-anunció, con voz queda.

El resto de alumnos ocuparon sus asientos y un silencio sepulcral se extendió por toda el aula.

-Así me gusta… ya sabéis cómo es el examen, por lo que no hace falta que os diga nada. Tenéis hasta las cinco para hacerlo, las preguntas en orden, con buena letra y nada de faltas de ortografía, ya sabéis que a la tercera que pille estáis suspensos con un cuatro, y me da igual que el examen esté inmaculado.

Comenzó a repartir un par de hojas en blanco y luego entregó la hoja del examen; al contrario que Fillyway, ella lo entregó boca arriba, por lo que Rarity pudo leerlo todo en cuanto la hoja se posó en su pupitre.

_1. Análisis y caracterización sintáctica de las siguientes oraciones. Sitúe los signos de puntuación en las posiciones adecuadas en relación con la sintaxis y con las reglas ortográficas correspondientes. Enuncie dichas reglas. (4 puntos)_

_a. __**Encontró**__ a sus amigos muy __**agitados porque**__ la noticia los __**había sorprendido muchísimo**__._

_b. __**Aunque**__ lo diga el periódico no lo creo. _

_2. Análisis y caracterización morfológica de las palabras en negrita de las oraciones anteriores. (1)_

_3. Explique los procesos de formación léxica de: antiaéreo, librero, cortaúñas, enamorar. (1)_

_4. Defina con precisión los términos lingüísticos: Lexicología, Fonema. (1)_

_5. Lea comprensivamente el siguiente texto. Subraye las ideas fundamentales. Redacte un resumen de cinco a diez líneas de extensión. (1,5)_

En un principio, la actividad instrumental del hombre fue muy elemental y funcionó al servicio de fines biológicos muy elementales –alimentación, defensa, alojamiento-, pero se diferenció de la de los simios más cercanos en que éstos, capaces, por supuesto, de arrojar piedras, de utilizar un palo como bastón o de convertir una rama en instrumento para robar miel de una colmena, jamás llegaron a trascender los límites de esta actividad instrumental de primer orden. Como ha mostrado no hace mucho Jrustov, un simio es totalmente incapaz de construir instrumentos valiéndose de otros instrumentos, es incapaz de acceder a una actividad instrumental de segundo orden, hazaña que, sin embargo, realizó el primer pitecántropo que astilló una piedra con otra para conseguir artificialmente una potenciación rudimentaria de su mano.

En un principio, no obstante, esta actividad instrumental de segundo orden se hallaba, al parecer, al servicio de fines biológicos muy elementales, semejantes a los perseguidos instintivamente por otras especies; los primeros homínidos se movieron probablemente en una precultura o cuasicultura: la cultura arcaica del Homo habilis, en el Paleolítico inferior, es posible que presentara todavía tales características. El paso siguiente, probablemente unido al desarrollo del lenguaje, consistió en ampliar los fines biológicos, de pura supervivencia, con valores religiosos y artísticos totalmente desconocidos en el mundo animal: el ser humano comenzó a enterrar a sus muertos de acuerdo con normas inventadas por él mismo, empezó a construir adornos para su cuerpo y a decorar sus cuevas con pinturas y símbolos. La humanización había comenzado.

_6. Comente brevemente las ideas principales del texto y saque sus propias conclusiones (1)_

_ 7. Diga brevemente qué es la demolingüística (0,50)_

Manteniendo el orden de las preguntas, Rarity comenzó con el análisis sintáctico.

La señora Sanders era muy metódica, y les había enseñado un sistema para la realización del análisis sintáctico que debían de seguir a rajatabla. Lo primero de todo era localizar los verbos, en la primera frase éstos eran _encontró_ y _había sorprendido_, siendo éste último una perífrasis verbal preciosa. Tras eso, se procedía a localizar el nexo, en este caso era _porque_; una vez que el nexo está localizado, es fácil diferenciar la oración subordinada de la principal, encerrándola entre corchetes. Toda la frase en su conjunto es un predicado verbal con un sintagma verbal, lo que había que dejar indicado también, así como el sujeto omitido de tercera persona del singular. Antes de enfocarse en la subordinada, Rarity se centró en la oración principal, la cual constaba del verbo, un complemento directo (_a sus amigos_) y un complemento circunstancial de modo (_muy agitados_); en cuanto a la subordinada, se trataba de una adverbial causal real, compuesta por un sujeto (_la noticia_) y un predicado verbal (_los había sorprendido muchísimo_), siendo _los_ un complemento directo y_ muchísimos_ un complemento circunstancial de modo. En cuanto a la segunda frase, los verbos existentes eran _diga_ y _creo_, siendo el nexo _aunque_, señalando la subordinada hasta _periódico_; el resto era la oración principal, siendo separada de la subordinada por una coma. La subordinada era una adverbial concesiva, compuesta por un sujeto (_el periódico_) y un predicado (_lo diga_). Teniendo en cuenta éste sencillo método, el análisis sintáctico no era tan complicado, incluso se simplificaba.

-Caramba, qué fáciles son, me esperaba algo más rebuscado…-pensó Rarity, puliendo la última frase.

En la segunda pregunta tuvo más problemas de los que pensó, a pesar de que se había repasado bien los apuntes de morfología; con los verbos no tuvo mucho problema puesto que eran sencillos de identificar, pero algunas palabras como _aunque_ o _porque _se la cruzaron bastante. Aun así apuntó todo lo que se sabía y dejó las palabras que más dudaba a medio hacer, para no arriesgarse demasiado.

Con la formación léxica tuvo más suerte, aparte de que las palabras eran fáciles; tanto _antiaéreo_ como _librero_ eran dos palabras derivadas, siendo _anti-_ un prefijo y _–ero_ un sufijo derivativo masculino singular. _Cortaúñas_ era la más fácil de todas, siendo una palabra compuesta por un verbo y un nombre, siendo la _s_ un sufijo derivativo plural. Y _enamorar_ era el mayor ejemplo por excelencia de parasíntesis, siendo _en-_ el prefijo y _–ar_ el sufijo.

Con las definiciones trató de ser todo lo precisa que pudo, partiendo sobre todo de los ejemplos que ya tenía de los ejercicios anteriores; la clave era poner la información suficiente, pero no pasarse demasiado.

En cuanto al texto, fue de lo más fácil del examen; primero hizo una primera lectura, seguida por una segunda para asegurarse de haber comprendido bien el texto. Luego subrayó las ideas principales, una por cada párrafo. Tras eso, partiendo de las ideas principales, redactó unas pocas líneas en las que se resumía de manera breve y sencilla el contenido del texto. Fácil, rápido y eficaz, un punto regalado.

En la antepenúltima pregunta, rizó un poco más el rizo, enfocándolo ésta vez desde un punto de vista subjetivo.

Y por último definió por segunda vez, asegurándose de ser todo lo específica que la señora Sanders quería que fuera.

-Terminé-murmuró por lo bajo Rarity, dejando descansar la muñeca.

Miró su reloj, vio que apenas quedaba unos pocos minutos, por lo que aprovechó para repasarlo todo. En cuanto dieron las cinco, la señora Sanders indicó.

-Dejad de escribir ya.

Ésta vez más gente ya había terminado y la mayoría de sus compañeros no pusieron reticencias; se recogieron de la misma forma que la última vez y, una vez que todos estuvieron entregados, todo el mundo se levantó casi a la vez, evacuando la clase en menos de cinco segundos.

-¿Qué tal os ha salido? Salvo la morfología, yo bastante bien-comenzó a hablar Rarity.

-¿Qué era la segunda? Me he estado devanando los sesos y no me salía…-masculló Rainbow.

-Una adverbial concesiva.

-¿Concesiva? ¡Pensaba que era consecutiva!

-No Rainbow, el _aunque_ estaba clarísimo…

-¡Pues sería para ti! ¡Mierda!

-Tranquila Rainbow, igual te cuenta algo…

Aun así, la chica de pelo multicolor no se quedó a gusto y comenzó a despotricar contra la señora Sanders; el resto se quedaron en silencio, aguantando su verborrea. Fluttershy prefirió quedarse callada, como siempre, mientras repasaba mentalmente lo bien que le había salido a ella; miró hacia otro lado, viendo que pasaban al lado de un baño de chicas.

-Eh… esperad un momento, voy al baño…-murmuró ella, a media voz.

Apenas la llegaron a escuchar, pero ella aprovechó el inciso para entrar un momento a mojarse la cara y beber un trago de agua; abrió la puerta esperando encontrarse con el baño vacío, pero nada más hacerlo se quedó en el sitio, sin entender nada de lo que estaba viendo. Los baños del instituto destacaban por ser pequeños y bastante sosos, aunque los de las chicas eran un poco más limpios; éste era casi tan grande como una galería, los suelos se encontraban recubiertos por un mármol brillante y los lavabos consistían en una serie de palanganas con jarras de agua a su lado, sin grifos. Una serie de toallas pulcramente dobladas se encontraban puestas sobre unas pequeñas mesitas, junto con pastillas de jabón y otros productos de limpieza. Los espejos la ayudaron a contemplar su cara de estupefacción. La luz entraba a raudales por un alto ventanal, por el que se podía ver terrenos y terrenos que se extendían más allá de una preciosa tierra.

-¡Fluttershy!

La voz que la llamaba la sonaba familiar, giró la cabeza y vio a Applejack acercándose a ella.

-¡Fluttershy, dulzura, aquí estás, pensábamos que te habías ido! ¿Qué haces?

-Ah, yo… sólo quería…

-¿Ir al baño? ¿Y por qué no entrabas?

-Es que, yo…

Volvió a mirar al interior y se encontró con el baño que antes se esperaba encontrar, soso, deprimente y típicamente de instituto.

-Yo… he visto… que…

-Dulzura ¿te encuentras bien? Estás blanca…-observó Applejack.

Fluttershy sacudió rápidamente su cabeza y finalmente se calmó.

-No, nada, no pasa nada, vámonos ya.

-Pero… ¿no querías ir al baño?

-En realidad no, vámonos por favor.

La chica rubia echó un rápido vistazo al baño por si había algo raro, pero no se veía nada anormal. Lo dejó estar rápidamente y fue tras Fluttershy, la cual caminaba más deprisa de lo habitual.

* * *

La búsqueda de Starshine Shield se había estado dando durante casi todo el día, y para el desconcierto de la Guardia Real y Twilight, no aparecía por ningún lado; se registró todo el imperio de arriba abajo, empezando por su propia casa, pero aun así los esfuerzos fueron en vano. Nada de lo que intentaban surtía efecto, era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

-¿Ha habido suerte?-inquirió Applejack, en cuanto se reunieron de nuevo bajo el palacio de cristal.

-Nada de nada… -negó Rarity.

-¡He peinado todo el perímetro colindante al ártico y no hay señales de vida cerca!-anunció Rainbow, llegando como una centella.

-¡No he visto a nadie que le haya visto!-añadió Pinkie, presentándose dando saltitos.

Se quedaron justo al lado del corazón de cristal, el cual daba vueltas sobre sí mismo de forma permanente desde que fue recuperado; al cabo de poco rato, Twilight se presentó también acompañada de sus guardias.

-¿Qué tal, habéis averiguado algo?

-Nada, lo sentimos, Twi…

-Maldita sea… no se puede desaparecer así sin más…-masculló la princesa, molesta.

-Por cierto ¿y Sunset?-inquirió Pinkie en ese momento, observadora.

-Se ha ido a su habitación, se encontraba mal, Flash la ha escoltado-reveló ella.

-Oh ¿Qué la ocurre?-inquirió Fluttershy, preocupada.

-Me dijo que se encontraba mareada… en cuanto esté mejor volverá, luego iremos a verla, antes quiero pasarme por su casa otra vez.

-Pero alteza, la hemos registrado de arriba abajo-murmuró uno de los guardias.

-Lo sé, pero quiero echar un vistazo yo también.

Se dirigieron para allá todos juntos y la dejaron hacer a la alicornio lavanda; su casa consistía en un pequeño espacio, en el cual apenas había mobiliario y demasiadas cosas a la vista. El armario apenas había sido tocado y no vio ningún indicio de que hubiese huido o pasado por allí previamente.

-Qué raro… no puede haber huido, está más que claro. ¿Pero dónde puede estar escondida?

Se dirigió a la cocina, en la que apenas podían caber más de tres ponis juntos; una pequeña mesa remataba el conjunto, y el suelo bajo ella era de un color más claro que el resto. Twilight entrecerró los ojos, con expresión austera, y luego dio una rápida coz al suelo; al punto, una trampilla cayó hacia abajo, revelando un hueco secreto.

-¿Seguro que se realizó un exhaustivo registro?-inquirió, ceñuda.

-Lo sentimos, alteza, no entiendo cómo se nos pudo pasar…-masculló el guardia, azorado.

Twilight no dijo nada más y se adentró ella misma en el interior del hueco secreto; encendió su cuerno y una luz brillante alumbró un pequeño sótano, que para su sorpresa se encontraba vacío excepto por una carpeta encima de una mesa. La abrió y vio una serie de pergaminos doblados por la mitad, cogió el primero y lo desdobló; en éste se podía leer.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac..._

-¿Qué demonios?-masculló ella, molesta.

Cogió el siguiente y siguió leyendo.

_Se acaba el tiempo, alteza… ¿Qué va a hacer?_

Tratando de ignorar una incipiente sensación de cabreo, Twilight siguió leyendo.

_Apuesto a que ahora estará buscándome como loca… y yo me estaré riendo de usted en la cara._

Pensó en otra cosa para no tratar de caer en su juego.

_Aunque la verdadera cuestión no es ¿dónde estoy yo? Sino… ¿Qué va a pasar? Estoy segura de que la encantaría saberlo…_

Respiró calmadamente, como bien la enseñó Cadance.

_Pero no sabe lo que pienso hacer… y tampoco sabe quién soy en realidad, lo que es toda una ventaja para mí. _

Inspirar, espirar…

_No hace falta que se esfuerce, alteza, después de todo el tiempo se agota… y yo obtendré lo que quiero._

La vena de la frente de Twilight comenzó a marcarse peligrosamente.

_Ah, y no se sulfure tanto, por favor, no quiero que se estrese más de la cuenta, es malo para el pelaje._

Resopló con fuerza, sin poder evitarlo.

_Si quiere un consejo antes de mi victoria, salga de este triste lugar y vaya disfrutar de la magnífica puesta de sol que el imperio la ofrece… será la última._

Fue entonces cuando abrió mucho los ojos, alarmándose de seguido y pensando en una sola cosa.

-Sunset…

Salió precipitadamente de allí, ante la extraña mirada de sus guardias hasta llegar hasta sus amigas.

-¡Twilight!

-¿Qué pasa dulzura, a que viene esa cara?

Sin dar tiempo a nada más, las envolvió a todas en una burbuja y, al segundo siguiente, desaparecieron de allí, para volver a aparecer en el pasillo del quinto piso, donde se encontraba sus habitaciones, entre ellas la de Sunset.

-¡Twilight! ¿Qué demonios pasa?

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Sunset, tenemos que llegar hasta ella!

Corrió como alma que lleva al diablo hasta llegar a las puertas de la habitación de Sunset; las abrió de golpe con su magia, al tiempo que entraba en ella precipitadamente.

-¡Sunset, dime que estás bien!

Pero lo que vio la dejó sin habla; una chica de ojos azules y pelo color fuego se encontraba tumbada en la cama, y desnuda de cintura para arriba. En cuanto las vio entrar, Sunset lanzó un grito y se cubrió con las sábanas.

-¡Twilight!-masculló, roja de vergüenza.

-¿¡Sunset?! ¿Qué… por qué estás… cómo…?

-¡No lo sé, en cuanto desperté me encontré así!

Las demás la miraban estupefactas, no muy seguras de qué estaban viendo exactamente; la mente de Twilight trabajaba a toda velocidad, tratando de comprender por qué Sunset había recuperado su forma humana estando en Ecuestria. En ese momento, apareció frente a ella un rollo de pergamino similar a los que le solía enviar a la princesa Celestia; lo desplegó y leyó lo que ponía.

_Se acabó el tiempo._

* * *

Muajajaja, que malo soy, uso un cliffhanger en el mejor momento... Y ahora es cuando comienza el conflicto en sí, si algunos de vosotros os sentís confusos, no pasa nada, se aclarará todo en los siguientes capítulos. Ah, y otra cosa, siento anunciar que con la historia_ Lo que fuimos _me ha dado un genuino scandalum scriptor, más conocido también como bloqueo del escritor, por lo que no sé para cuando tendré el siguiente capítulo. Espero que se me pase enseguida, pero hasta ahora lo he intentado y ha sido imposible, no me sale nada, lo siento a quien esté esperando un nuevo capítulo, compensaré la espera como sea, pero hasta ahora va a ser imposible. Y me hace gracia, porque me pasa con_ Lo que fuimos_, pero con esta no... señoras y señores, hecho de escritor, la inspiración es una zorra. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejas reviews y todo eso, ¡Nos leemos!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11**

**Caos de proporciones interdimensionales**

-¡Twilight! ¿Qué está pasando, por qué vuelvo a ser humana aquí y ahora?

La aludida quiso responder a esa pregunta, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que no podía por mucho que lo intentara; no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, y menos aún sabía cómo actuar.

-¿Eres tú de verdad, Sunset?-inquirió Applejack, anonadada.

-Sí, soy yo…

-Entonces así es como son los humanos…-obvió Fluttershy, en voz baja.

-¿Para qué te tapas?-inquirió en ese momento Rainbow.

-¿Porque estoy desnuda quizás?

-Toma, yo también lo estoy y no me quejo…

-¡Pero esto es diferente, Rainbow! ¡Necesito ropa!

Rainbow quiso hablar, pero Rarity la paró.

-Tranquilas, entiendo lo que dices, querida, déjamelo a mí, te confeccionaré algo bonito.

-Te lo agradecería, Rarity…

-Aunque primero necesitaría tomar varias notas, así como las medidas…-anunció entonces ésta.

La cara de Sunset se tornó roja de nuevo, reticente a apartar las sábanas así como así; Pinkie husmeaba por el suelo, como si estuviera buscando algo, hasta colarse debajo de la cama. Salió de allí llevando consigo unas ropas en su grupa.

-¡Ey, mirad lo que he encontrado!

-¡Ah, pero si es mi ropa!-observó Sunset.

Twilight seguía impactada, tratando de encajar unas piezas que apenas tenían forma; sostuvo el pergamino que la llegó mágicamente con su magia, con la nota de Starshine Shield escrita en él. ¿A qué se podía referir?

-Esto… me tengo que vestir, si no os importa…-murmuró Sunset

-Oh, claro que no, te esperamos fuera, querida.

Rarity sacó de allí a todas, respetando la intimidad de su amiga.

-¿Por qué la dará tanto reparo? Nosotras vamos desnudas siempre y no nos avergonzamos…-comentó Rainbow, con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque los humanos van siempre vestidos, no son como nosotros, que solo nos vestimos en ocasiones especiales, ellos necesitan taparse-reveló Twilight, hablando por primera vez.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-No lo sé, la verdad es que yo tampoco lo entendía cuando estuve allí, pero al final me acabé acostumbrando.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, Sunset salió de su habitación completamente vestida; llevaba puesta su camiseta de color violeta, con su marca de belleza impresa en ella, una falda anaranjada y un chaleco de cuero negro con accesorios metálicos plateados en la parte del cuello. Calzaba unas largas botas negras con las puntas rosadas.

-Vale, esto ya es otra cosa… aunque es raro…

Bajó la vista y vio que todas, excepto Twilight, la miraban bastante sorprendidas.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Oh, no es nada, es que… eres muy alta-reveló Fluttershy, cortada.

Ciertamente su altura era bastante considerable, casi tan alta como la princesa Celestia; las demás tan sólo la llegaban hasta la cintura.

-Sí, bueno, vosotras sois ponis, normal que sea alta…

-¿A qué te referías antes con que algo era raro, Sunset?-inquirió en ese momento Twilight.

-Oh, al detalle de la ropa, me ha resultado raro que apareciera así sin más bajo la cama…

A eso, la alicornio frunció el ceño, ciertamente extrañada. En ese momento llegaron unos cuantos guardias, los cuales se dirigieron a Twilight.

-¡Alteza, tenemos problemas!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Se están sucediendo extrañas perturbaciones por todo el imperio, no sabemos que puede ser, tiene que ver esto!

Todas se miraron entre sí, extrañadas, y se dirigieron al salón del trono para observar mejor las extrañas anomalías; el cielo brillaba intermitentemente, con destellos plateados, mientras que algunos edificios se deformaban y cambiaban de aspecto, mostrando formas extrañas y desconocidas para los ponis. La princesa Cadance estaba con ellas, observando impotente el fenómeno.

-No sé lo que es… ¿alguna idea, Twilight?-inquirió ella, algo asustada.

-Odio tener que admitirlo, pero… no tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando-anunció ella, igual de incapaz.

Sunset frunció el ceño, pensativa, acordándose entonces de algo.

-El espejo…

Sin previo aviso echó a correr, dejando atrás a las demás.

-¡Sunset, espera!

Su inesperada transformación había cogido por sorpresa tanto a ella como a los demás, por lo que muchos guardias y ponis del servicio se quedaban atónitos al verla correr sobre sus dos piernas por todo el palacio; dejó de piedra a los dos guardias que custodiaban la puerta a la sala del espejo.

-¿Quién… que es usted?-inquirió uno de ellos.

-Soy Sunset Shimmer, la alumna de la princesa Twilight Sparkle, dejadme pasar, necesito comprobar una cosa.

-Pero… si no eres un poni ¿Qué eres?

-¡Eso ahora no importa, tenéis que dejarme pasar!-insistió ella.

-¡Dice la verdad, ella es mi alumna, dejadla pasar!-ordenó Twilight, apareciendo en ese momento.

La abrieron la puerta rápidamente y se dirigió hacia los trozos del espejo, los cuales se encontraban brillando débilmente en un aura plateada.

-Lo que me suponía…-murmuró Sunset por lo bajo.

-Sé que le hizo algo a los trozos, pero no supe identificar el qué. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

-Puede… está claro que tiene que ver con los dos mundos, llegué a estudiar un poco de magia interdimensional, aun así no estoy del todo segura. No comprendo del todo lo que pretende en realidad, pero…

-¿Qué sugieres?

Sunset se quedó callada, rumiando posibilidades, hasta que finalmente anunció.

-Puede que esté intentando fusionar los dos mundos.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Pero eso no es posible, no pueden existir dos mundos en uno, es física elemental de partículas!-exclamó Twilight, alarmada.

-Lo sé, no estoy segura de cuánto tiempo dispondremos hasta que al final los dos mundos se encuentren por completo. Lo que está claro es que ya han comenzado a rozarse, de ahí las perturbaciones espacio-temporales… y mi transformación.

-Pero ¿Por qué a ti?

Sunset entrecerró los ojos, sopesando ese detalle; ciertamente no sabía con certeza por qué sólo la había pasado a ella, pero el mismo detalle le contaba muchas cosas también.

-No estoy del todo segura, pero de lo que tenemos que asegurarnos es de si el proceso ya ha empezado al otro lado. Puede que tengamos una oportunidad…

Nada más decirlo, el espacio en toda la habitación parpadeó débilmente, dejando a la vista un salón-comedor en una casa cualquiera, decorada con un estilo muy recargado; la perturbación se dobló como lo haría una hoja de papel y, tras eso, se desvaneció.

-Me parece bien, pero será mejor que vayamos a hacer lo que vayamos a hacer, lo hagamos enseguida-comentó Twilight.

-Sí…-asintió Sunset, preocupada.

* * *

Pine Creek amaneció extrañamente nublado, sorprendiendo a todos, incluso al hombre del tiempo, ya que había anunciado cielos despejados durante toda esa semana. Densos nubarrones grisáceos se arremolinaban sobre el pueblo, amenazando con lluvia, pero sin llegar a descargar ni una sola gota. A pesar del inusitado mal tiempo, los exámenes se dieron con normalidad, siendo el de Geografía el primero de la jornada; al contrario de lo que todos se esperaban, la señora Hills no llegó a ponerlo nada complicado. Los principales sistemas montañosos, así como los ríos y lagos más importantes o la orografía de Alaska fueron algunos de los puntos del temario que llegó a preguntar. Nada serio, en realidad.

En ese justo momento se encontraban realizando la parte oral del examen de Español, la parte escrita ya se había terminado hace pocos minutos; todos iban en parejas, el examen consistía en una conversación entre los dos alumnos, aplicando todo lo que habían aprendido. El señor González se encontraba allí, junto con un examinador más, mientras iban grabando todas las conversaciones para evaluarlas después. También solía participar de vez en cuando en la prueba, haciendo alguna que otra pregunta o asistiendo un poco por si alguien se atoraba demasiado. Rarity hacia pareja con Fluttershy, mientras que Applejack iba con Rainbow; Pinkie tenía pensado en ir con Sunset, pero debido a su desaparición se tuvo que buscar a otra persona, yendo al final con Flash. Rarity y Fluttershy se encontraban realizando la prueba, hablaban de todo un poco, e incluso de lo primero que se les venía a la cabeza, en ese sentido González no las exigía nada.

-Y cuéntame ¿Qué es lo más raro que te ha pasado últimamente?-inquirió Rarity, pronunciando con cuidado.

-¿Raro en qué sentido?-inquirió la chica, a media voz.

Rarity quiso responder, pero en ese momento en señor González habló.

-Fluttershy ¿te importaría hablar un poco más alto, por favor? Es para asegurar que la grabadora lo capta todo.

-Ah, está bien… pues… no sé…-murmuró ella, elevando un poco el tono.

-Recuerda que no hace falta que seas tan rigurosa-comentó González.

-Oh, bueno… el otro día, al entrar al baño, me pareció ver otro completamente distinto, como si fuera del siglo pasado. Había palanganas en vez de lavabos, jarras con agua, toallas y pastillas de jabón en vez de dispensadores. El suelo era de mármol, las paredes también y todo brillaba mucho.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, sopesando lo que la chica acababa de decir; Rarity miró a su amiga extrañada, sin saber muy bien a que venía todo eso. El señor González se rio tontamente.

-Caramba, que imaginación más volada tienes.

-Sí, bueno, supongo que me lo debí de imaginar…

-Bueno, es un detalle interesante, me gusta, me gusta…

El examinador que acompañaba a González era el que manejaba la grabadora, que en realidad era un lector de CD con grabadora incorporada, y con un micrófono de calidad enchufado. Fue a parar esa parte para que quedara grabada, pero en vez de llegar a pulsar el botón, cogió una manivela de madera.

-¿¡Pero qué diablos?!

En un visto y no visto, donde estaba la grabadora había ahora un fonógrafo bastante grande, el cual se encontraba funcionando y emitiendo una canción que nadie antes había llegado a escuchar, o al menos desde el punto de vista de la letra.

_Oh, las yeguas solo quieren divertirse_

_Oh, las yeguas solo quieren…_

_Eso es lo que de verdad quieren_

_Un poco de diversión_

_Cuando la jornada se acaba_

_Las yeguas solo quieren divertirse_

_Oh, las yeguas solo quieren divertirse_

Nadie dijo nada, simplemente estuvieron mirando al objeto con la boca abierta y sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando; y es que no era para menos. Un fonógrafo del año de la castaña aparecido de la nada se encontraba en pleno examen oral de español, emitiendo una versión extraña del tema _Las chicas solo quieren divertirse_ de Cindy Lauper. Si eso no era raro, nada más lo seria.

Rarity abrió la boca para hablar, pero en cuanto todos parpadearon, el fonógrafo desapareció, estando en su lugar la grabadora, que seguía grabando. El examinador la paró de golpe y González tomó la palabra.

-Eh… bien, esto… me parece que estamos todos un poco cansados, creo que con esto es más que suficiente… bien hecho, chicas… necesito un café…

González y el examinador salieron fuera, llevándose consigo la grabadora y anunciando al resto que se tomaban un corto descanso. Rainbow y Applejack estaban allí, al igual que Pinkie y Flash, ya que eran los siguientes.

-¿Qué ha pasado, dulzura?

-Sí, el señor González salió blanco como la leche…-añadió Rainbow.

Rarity quiso hablar, pero no le salió nada. Fluttershy también lo intentó, pero no pudo hablar.

-¿Estáis bien?-inquirió Flash, extrañado.

En ese momento, Pinkie se levantó de golpe y soltó.

-¿Acaso no habréis experimentado un suceso extraño en el que la grabadora se cambió repentinamente por un fonógrafo antiguo, del cual se podía oír una versión poni de la canción _Las chicas solo quieren divertirse_ de Cindy Lauper?

Todo el mundo se quedó mudo, mirando a la chica con un deje de desdén. Applejack decidió tomar la palabra.

-Pinkie, dudo mucho que eso sea…

-¿¡Cómo lo has sabido?!-masculló Rarity, entonces.

-Una corazonada-añadió la chica, sonriendo abiertamente.

-Espera, espera ¿va en serio?-inquirió Flash, incrédulo.

-¡Muy en serio! Estábamos grabando cuando, de repente, la grabadora desapareció, apareciendo en su lugar el fonógrafo, justo como ha dicho Pinkie.

-¡Yay, me encanta tener razón!

-Pero entonces… lo que me dijiste antes en el examen era cierto-observó Rarity, dirigiéndose a Fluttershy.

-Sí… por un momento vi ese baño propio del siglo pasado.

-Pues ahora que lo comentáis… yo también vi algo ayer-anunció Rainbow.

-¿Ah, si? ¿El qué?

-Vi una torre propia de un palacio ocupando una de las esquinas del edificio principal, apareció y desapareció en un suspiro.

-Eh, vale chicas, un momento, tiempo muerto-pidió Flash, algo desubicado.

-¿Tú no has visto nada, Flash?-inquirió Rarity.

-No, de hecho no es por llevaros la contraria ni nada, pero me parece todo muy raro…

-¡Pero nosotras lo vimos! Pregúntaselo a González y su ayudante, te dirán lo mismo.

En ese momento Rainbow abrió mucho los ojos y comentó.

-El disco… claro, el disco, si decís que realmente la grabadora desapareció y se cambió por ese fonógrafo, entonces ha debido de grabar algo más aparte de vuestra conversación.

-¡Pues claro! Sería la prueba perfecta, incluso podría respaldar lo que vieron Fluttershy y Rainbow. ¡Vamos, tenemos que hacernos con ese disco!-azuzó ella, cogiendo del brazo a la chica de pelo multicolor.

Todos se dirigieron a la sala de profesores, donde González y el examinador se encontraban; la grabadora estaba apoyada en una mesa, mientras que los dos profesores estaban en el otro extremo de la sala, junto a la máquina de café. Eran los únicos allí.

-Entonces… ¿no hemos visto nada?

-Claro que no, es el sueño… ya verás cómo después de este café veremos las cosas con otra perspectiva.

Rainbow fue la que se coló en la sala sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara; con un absoluto sigilo, se acercó hasta la grabadora y retiró el disco de la bandeja. Una vez con el disco en su poder, regresó de nuevo hasta el pasillo, donde los demás la esperaban.

-¿Lo tienes?

-Pues claro, aquí está.

Usando el portátil de Pinkie pudieron oír el contenido del disco; los veinte primeros minutos constaban de todos los demás exámenes orales, parte que pasaron rápidamente hasta llegar al de Fluttershy y Rarity.

-_Oh, bueno… el otro día, al entrar al baño, me pareció ver otro completamente distinto, como si fuera del siglo pasado…_

-Ah, esa es mi parte-murmuró la chica de pelo rosado, al oírse.

Esperaron un poco más a que terminara la conversación entre ella y González, pero de repente se hizo el silencio y no se oyó nada durante unos pocos segundos que parecieron una eternidad; justo después comenzaron a oírse cosas.

_-¿Y el fonógrafo, dónde está el fonógrafo?_

_-No lo sé, no lo… ¡ah! ¿¡Qué es eso, qué es eso?!_

_-¡En el nombre de Ecuestria! ¿Qué es esa cosa?_

_-¡No lo sé, no sé qué es!_

_-Parece peligroso, no os acerquéis…_

_-¡Ha aparecido de repente, debe ser cosa de magia!_

_-¡Pues unicornios en la familia no hay, por lo que tú me dirás!_

_-¡Espera, espera, mira eso!_

Justo entonces comenzaron a oírse ruidos raros, como de estática, hasta que al final todo enmudeció. El portátil dejó de leer el disco, lo que indicaba que se había acabado la grabación. Todos se miraron entre sí, confirmando lo evidente.

-Ecuestria, magia, unicornios… no hay duda, es la tierra que hay al otro lado de la estatua, de donde viene Sunset-murmuró Rarity.

-Vale, pero… no entiendo cómo ni por qué está pasando esto… si Sunset ha desaparecido ¿cómo es que Ecuestria está mezclándose con nuestro mundo?-inquirió en ese momento Flash.

-Ni idea, pero está claro que algo tiene que ver… tengo que devolver esto, ahora vuelvo-avisó Rainbow, sacando el disco.

Borraron previamente la pista que fue grabada en Ecuestria para no dejar pruebas de lo sucedido antes de que la chica lo llevara de vuelta.

Rainbow abrió con cuidado la puerta para no hacer ruido y se coló dentro de la sala de profesores; en cuanto puso un pie en ella, se encontró con una situación completamente diferente a la que ella se esperaba encontrar. Ante ella se abría lo que parecía una peluquería, en la cual una serie de ponis y yeguas se encontraban acicalándose y cortándose las crines; no eran muchas, pero eran las suficientes como para darse cuenta de su sorpresiva presencia. Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera ella, devolviéndolas una mirada igual de atónita que las del resto. Antes de que se desatara la histeria colectiva, Rainbow cerró de golpe la puerta, volviendo al mundo real.

-¿Rainbow? ¿Qué haces?-inquirió Rarity.

La chica no respondió, sino que volvió a abrir la puerta, dando ésta vez a la sala de profesores; en ese justo momento lo hizo de forma resultona, lo que alertó tanto a González como a su ayudante, los cuales se encontraban ante la grabadora.

-¿Rainbow Dash? ¿Qué haces con el disco?-inquirió González.

Ésta no dijo nada, tan solo se lo tendió, cogiéndolo, y luego cerró la puerta tras de sí, con una cara muy seria. Los demás estaban al otro lado, mirándola preocupados.

-¿Qué ocurre Rainbow, qué has visto?

-Chicas… es oficial, Ecuestria se está mezclando con nuestro mundo-anunció ella, con una seriedad no muy propia de ella.

Todos se miraron entre sí, un tanto asustadas y sin saber bien qué hacer; mientras tanto, afuera, el cielo se nublaba un poco más.

* * *

La princesa Celestia tenía motivos para estar nerviosa; un extraño fenómeno se extendía por toda Ecuestria, haciendo brillar el cielo intermitentemente y provocando alteraciones en el espacio-tiempo, superponiéndose escenas de otro mundo sobre el suyo. Nunca antes había visto nada parecido y la situación la sobrepasaba. Con toda seguridad, en el imperio de Cristal también estaba sucediendo lo mismo, y puede que también más allá de las fronteras del mundo conocido. Su instinto la dijo inmediatamente que esto era cosa del espejo, no había otra explicación posible. Por otro lado comenzó a temer tanto por Twilight como por Sunset, sin ni siquiera poder saber al instante cual era la situación allí.

-Es una pena que mamá no aprendiera un método más eficaz e inmediato de comunicación estando allí…-pensó ella, contrariada.

Apenas había salido de su despacho, dando vueltas todo el rato y pensando en una posible solución a corto plazo; pero a pesar de los esfuerzos, era algo con lo que nunca había lidiado y no sabía con certeza como proceder.

-Aquí encerrada no hago nada, lo consultaré con Luna.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta al trote y al abrió de golpe usando su magia; en cuanto puso un casco en el pasillo, paró de golpe.

-¿¡Pero que…?!

El pasillo en el que se encontraba no tenía nada que ver al que ella ya conocía, siendo mucho más bajito que de costumbre; las paredes eran de piedra caliza, oscura y muy fea. Las antorchas que normalmente lo alumbraban por la noche habían sido reemplazadas por unas extrañas luces brillantes que colgaban del techo, el cual era blanco. A sus lados se extendían una serie de taquillas de metal, el pasillo lucia desierto y sin nadie a la vista. Celestia se dio la vuelta por un momento, contemplando para su horror que las puertas originales que daban a su despacho ya no estaban; en su lugar había una pequeña y muy bajita puerta con una cristalera en el centro. La abrió para comprobar lo que había detrás y se encontró con lo que parecía un aula de escuela, totalmente vacía.

-Creo que ya sé dónde estoy…-pensó ella, entrecerrando los ojos.

Se apartó un poco y cerró la puerta con su magia, asegurándose de que podía usarla sin problemas. Fue entonces cuando una voz que le sonaba muy familiar la habló.

-Volvemos a vernos de nuevo…

Celestia se dio la vuelta, sin poder evitar esbozar una media sonrisa; se dio la vuelta y fue como mirarse a un espejo. Lo único que cambiaba era la forma.

-Hola, hermana… me alegro de verte-la saludó la alicornio.

-Nunca me llegó a convencer ese término…

-Pero sabes que es el correcto. Yo soy tú…

-… tú eres yo, lo sé, no me he olvidado.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, observándose mutuamente.

-Vaya, realmente ha pasado… ¿Cuánto ha pasado? Apenas recuerdo la última vez que nos vimos…-murmuró la directora.

-Yo sí, y sí, ha pasado bastante tiempo… fue mi última incursión aquí. Y si te soy sincera, no me gustó demasiado-confesó la alicornio.

-Ah, sí, ya me acuerdo… no fue agradable.

Otro silencio se echó sobre ellas, dejando un ambiente un tanto denso en el aire.

-¿Sabes? Me esperaba algo así… supongo que tú sabrás lo que está pasando, y por qué esta mañana mi tostadora se cambió por un hornillo de brasas.

-No sé lo que es una tostadora… y acerca de eso, sí y no.

-¿Sí y no? ¿Qué significa sí y no?

La alicornio dejó escapar un lánguido suspiro y se dejó de rodeos, hablando claro.

-Mira, te voy a ser sincera, no estoy del todo segura de lo que está pasando, pero algo me dice que tiene que ver con el portal… ha sido destruido en mi mundo, y no sabemos quién ha podido ser.

-Pues por aquí las cosas tampoco van muy bien… Sunset ha desaparecido-anunció la directora.

-¿Sunset? Pero si está con Twilight en el imperio de Cristal.

Para la directora la noticia la dejó del todo pasmada.

-¿Cómo? No puede ser ¿no se abría el portal cada treinta lunas?

-Así es, pero Sunset descubrió otra forma de abrirlo, según lo que me contó usó electricidad…

Ese comentario fue desencadenante para la directora, la cual comenzó a atar cabos y deducir el resto; el apagón, la posterior desaparición… aunque otros detalles como el de las cintas desaparecidas seguían sin explicación.

-Por un lado entiendo más cosas, pero por otro… ¿por qué estás aquí en tu forma original?

-No lo sé, ya te digo que no estoy del todo segura…

En ese momento oyeron unos pasos acercándose desde el otro lado del pasillo, lo que las puso en alerta.

-¡Viene alguien!

-¡Rápido, métete en el aula vacía!

La princesa alicornio abrió la puerta rápidamente, internándose en la clase, siendo seguida por su contraparte humana; esperaron a que el peligro pasase, pero en cuanto los pasos dejaron de oírse, se quedaron allí dentro.

-Vale, entonces… no sabes qué es lo que pasa, mientras que todo a nuestro alrededor cambia y se intercala con elementos entre los dos mundos-resumió la directora, sentándose en el estrado.

-Eso es lo que parece… lo que lo esté causando, eso ya no lo sé.

-Pero eso es un grave problema… ¿y si no puedes volver al otro lado? Nadie puede verte, y menos aún en tu forma original.

-Soy consciente del peligro ¿pero qué otra cosa puedo hacer? No sé si puedo volver o no, y en caso contrario he dejado abandonados en Canterlot a Luna y mi guardia… creerán que he desaparecido.

-Está bien, espera, no nos pongamos nerviosas… tú quédate aquí, cerraré el aula con llave y prohibiré la entrada, ya se me ocurrirá algo. En cuanto sepa algo, volveré a por ti.

La princesa alicornio no puso inconvenientes y la directora cerró el aula usando una llave maestra que ella tenía; todo había pasado de forma tan rápida y fugaz que apenas podía creer que su homóloga poni se encontrara en ese momento ahí y ahora, con ella. Parecía un sueño, casi prefería que lo fuera. Pero normalmente las tostadoras no desaparecen para luego ser reemplazadas por hornillos de brasas. La directora Celestia suspiró, mientras se dirigía a su despacho tratando de pensar en otra cosa. Definitivamente, ese no era su día.

* * *

-¿Entonces, qué es lo que sugieres?-inquirió Twilight, tratando de no perder el ritmo.

-No sé qué es lo que pretende exactamente, pero piénsalo de esta forma. Si su intención es mezclar los dos mundos, puede que tengamos una oportunidad de hacerla salir si jugamos un poco su juego.

-¿¡Insinúas que hay que dejarla hacer?!

-Sólo por ahora… después de todo, tampoco sabemos cómo parar el proceso, así que trataremos de aprovecharlo a nuestro favor ¿comprendes? De esta forma llegaremos hasta ella lo antes posible, y puede que tengamos una oportunidad de detenerla.

No se dirigían a ningún sitio en concreto, tan solo buscaban una oportunidad de mezclarse con alguna de las perturbaciones para poder cruzar al otro lado; Sunset había estado haciendo algunas deducciones, y era posible que si conseguían llegar a interactuar con alguno de estos fenómenos, podrían volver de vuelta al mundo humano.

-¿Y qué hay de las demás? Deben de estar preocupadas ¿las ponemos en aviso?

-Sí, que estén preparadas para un posible salto espacio-temporal en cualquier momento y lugar, y sobre todo que no se asusten.

Buscaron a sus amigas bajando al piso inferior, pero nada más entrar por la primera puerta, se encontraron en mitad de un supermercado.

-¡Anda, si es el súper de la calle principal!-observó Sunset.

Había bastante gente haciendo sus compras y ensimismados por la publicidad agresiva que los rodeaba, por lo que incluso lograban pasar desapercibidas.

-No te separes, Twilight…

-No lo haría ni queriendo…

Aunque a pesar del marketing viral, un alicornio como Twilight destacaba por encima de cualquier otra cosa; una pareja de mediana edad se la quedó mirando, como si no estuvieran del todo seguros de si lo que veían era real.

-¡Usted disimule, caballero! ¡Es la nueva mascota de la empresa!-exclamó Sunset, tratando de escurrir el bulto.

-Me parece que no te creen…-masculló Twilight, echando a correr.

-Sí, yo tampoco me creería…

Ignorando al resto de las personas, se dirigieron hacia la salida de emergencia más cercana, pero al abrir las puertas se encontraron de nuevo en otro sitio completamente distinto.

-¡El centro de Manehattan!-lo reconoció Twilight al instante.

Ésta vez, el elemento extraño allí era la propia Sunset, y rodeados de ponis era complicado pasar desapercibidos.

-¡No te pares, igual para la siguiente perturbación volvemos a encontrarnos en Pine Creek!

Corrieron hacia delante, evitando a los ponis, los cuales se apartaban rápidamente en cuanto veían llegar a Sunset; mirando hacia arriba, la chica creyó ver por un momento la figura del Empire State sobresaliendo entre los edificios de la ciudad. Vio allí cerca una tienda de ropa y no se lo pensó en ningún instante, entrando de golpe en ella. Pero en vez de acabar en el interior de una tienda, acabaron en el interior de una cocina cualquiera del pueblo, irrumpiendo en ella de manera arrolladora y asustando a la señora que allí estaba, la cual pegó un grito tremendo.

-¡Perdón por la irrupción, ya nos vamos!-exclamó Sunset.

-¡Lamentamos las molestias!-añadió Twilight.

No dieron tiempo a nada más, puesto que se dieron la vuelta para salir de allí lo más pronto posible; nada más salir de la cocina entraron a un salón-comedor que daba directamente a la salida de la casa.

-¡Por la puerta, allí!

Sunset fue la primera en abrir, pero se paró de golpe al ver que daba directamente a Canterlot.

-¡Maldición, por aquí volvemos a Ecuestria!

-¡Es igual, continúa, seguro que volveremos igualmente a Pine Creek en otro momento!

-¡Pero sería dar una vuelta un poco tonta, ya estamos aquí, no merece la pena volver a dar vueltas!

-¿Pero entonces por dónde salimos?

Sunset miró a su alrededor y vio una ventana cerca de donde estaban; se asomó un momento y vio que se encontraban en un tercer piso.

-¡Por aquí, bájanos con tu telequinesis!

-¿¡Estás loca?! ¡Nos verá todo el mundo!

-¿Ya qué más da? ¿No has visto cómo está todo ahí fuera?

Apenas habían tenido tiempo de mirar a su alrededor debido a la prisa que llevaban, pero en ese breve momento de receso, Twilight prestó atención a lo que la rodeaba. Todo el pueblo parecía un semáforo, los diferentes elementos que decoraban las calles cambiaban intermitentemente, los bancos eran sustituidos por cepas de árbol, las farolas por altas antorchas, los coches aparcados por carros… incluso algunos edificios cambiaban por completo, llegando a mostrar algunos de Canterlot, otros de Ponyville e incluso alguno que otro del imperio de Cristal. La gente corría por la calle despavorida, como si no hubiese un mañana.

-Menudo caos… Discord estaría orgulloso…-murmuró Twilight, preocupada.

-Tenemos que llegar hasta el instituto, bájanos a la calle.

Con la ayuda de su magia, la chica y la alicornio flotaron hasta la acera y, una vez allí, echaron a correr de nuevo.

-¡No estamos muy lejos, sígueme y no te separes!-exclamó Sunset.

-Me duelen las patas…

Aun así, la poni se forzó lo indecible por estar a la altura de la chica, la cual iba más rápido y se desplazaba a mayor distancia; fue una carrera movidita y casi sin parar, pero finalmente llegaron hasta el instituto, donde las cosas parecían estar más tranquilas, sin apenas alteraciones espacio-temporales a la vista. Se apoyaron un momento en la estatua para descansar, agotadas.

-Ya estamos aquí… ¿y ahora qué?-jadeó Twilight.

-Quizás con un poco de suerte… consigamos… atraparla. Si sabe parar lo que ha causado, podrá revertirlo todo…

-Ah ¿eso creéis?

Las dos chicas se quedaron heladas al oír la voz, la cual sonaba extrañamente familiar, sobre todo para Sunset; desde el otro lado de la estatua se oyeron una serie de pasos que se fueron acercando hasta ellas lentamente. Twilight y Sunset alzaron la vista y lo que vieron las dejó de piedra.

-Hola, hermana…

Ante ellas, una réplica exacta de Sunset las devolvía una sonrisa triunfante, mezclada con un deje de superioridad.

-No es posible…

-Pues yo creo que sí… y acerca de tu infalible plan, siento decírtelo, pero el proceso es irreversible, así que… ¿Qué haréis a continuación?

Twilight no dijo nada, incapaz de hablar; Sunset miraba a su doble, el cual era casi exacto a ella salvo por las ropas que llevaba.

-Ilusas ¿creíais que podíais detenerme así sin más? A ver, examen sorpresa, ¿Qué pasa cuando cortas la corriente de un río de un extremo a otro?-inquirió la otra Sunset, poniendo pose chula.

-Que se detiene hasta rebosar-murmuró Twilight por lo bajo.

-Exacto, muy bien, la princesita lo ha captado. ¿Veis la similitud? Con uno de los extremos del canal roto, la barrera se rompe y ambos comienzan a mezclarse… y supongo que sois lo suficientemente inteligentes como para comprender lo que pasará a continuación, después de todo fuisteis el ojito derecho de Celestia. Pensad rápido-murmuró la otra Sunset, dándose varios toques en la cabeza.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, la cara de Sunset era un poema, la cual miraba a su doble como si tratara de sacarla alguna diferencia, pero no parecía haber ninguna.

-¿Qué pasa, hermana, ya no te acuerdas de mí? Yo sí… recuerdo lo maravillosa que era mi vida antes de que me lanzaras a ese infierno; tenía una casa, un novio perfecto, y un futuro brillante. Pero tú, tú… me lo arrebataste todo. Me condenaste a vivir como una simple mula, vagando como una pordiosera. Pero eso se acabó, porque ya estoy de vuelta. Y ahora la venganza será terrible-aseguró la otra Sunset, chascando los dedos.

-¿De qué esta hablando, Sunset?-inquirió Twilight, totalmente desubicada.

-Ah ¿no te lo ha contado? Qué raro, pensaba que ahora erais las mejores amigas… quizás no sea tan buena como dice que es ahora…

De entre los oscuros nubarrones que se arremolinaban sobre el instituto, un rayo surgió, rasgando el cielo y retumbando en sus oídos; el doble de Sunset tan solo sonrió ampliamente.

-Ya queda menos… no os creáis que es una tormenta común. Es el principio del fin. Y tranquilas, podréis verlo en primera fila.

Otro rayo cayó cerca de donde estaban, iluminando el patio; Twilight decidió moverse y, cogiendo a Sunset del brazo con su magia, se alejaron de ella, la cual no se molestó en pararlas. Rodearon el edificio principal hasta llegar a los patios traseros, una vez solas la alicornio habló.

-¡Me vas a explicar qué es todo esto, Sunset! ¿Qué está pasando exactamente, quien es esa doble tuya, que ocurre en realidad?

La chica suspiró, del todo derrotada y sintiéndose contra las cuerdas; por un lado todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido, pero por otro las cosas no podían torcerse aún más. Todo lo que conocían, todo lo que las importaba, se encontraba en peligro inminente, incluidas ellas mismas.

-Lo siento Twilight, pero tiene razón… no te lo llegué a contar todo-anunció.

-Entonces hazlo ahora, por favor. Te lo pido como amiga y maestra.

Sunset asintió y se preparó para relatar su historia.

-Cuando llegué por primera vez aquí, descubrí que ya había alguien como yo viviendo en este pueblo, y desde hacía mucho tiempo antes. No quería que nada interfiriera en mis objetivos, por lo que la estuve investigando un poco. Vivía cerca del instituto, y sola además, por lo que la preparé una trampa; aprovechando que el portal seguía abierto, la cité el último día poco antes de medianoche, en un anónimo, junto a la estatua. Fue sencillo, tan solo tuve que esperar a que se posicionara justo delante. Aparecí de improviso y la empujé hacia atrás, justo antes de que el portal se cerrara.

-La dejaste encerrada en Ecuestria…-resumió Twilight.

-Así es. Asumí que estando en Ecuestria no duraría ni dos telediarios, por lo que zanjé el asunto y me olvidé de ella. Pero me equivoqué, debió de adaptarse bien… en ningún momento pensé que esto sucedería, es todo culpa mía. Lo siento muchísimo, Twilight. De veras que lo siento.

La chica no pudo más y se echó a llorar, más impotente que nunca. Los densos nubarrones comenzaron a moverse en espiral sobre el instituto, oscureciendo aún más el ambiente. En el resto del pueblo, las perturbaciones espacio-temporales comenzaban a cambiar la realidad de forma más abrupta y desigual, llegando a cambiar calles enteras. Al otro lado del espacio-tiempo, Ecuestria también experimentaba los mismos cambios. Y en el centro se encontraba todo lo demás.

* * *

Bueno, por fin tengo este capítulo listo. Dedicaré dos más al conflicto y por último vendrá la resolución, estoy seguro de que os gustará, estoy tratando de hacerlo lo más épico posible. Quiero avisar también que a partir de mañana comienzo el nuevo curso en la uni, por lo que el rito de publicación decrecerá notablemente, pero intentaré seguir escribiendo; de eso tenedlo por seguro, ya que siempre me pasa lo mismo. Cuando no tengo nada que hacer y estoy libre, apenas estoy inspirado, pero cuando hay cosas más importantes que hacer, ésta se dispara. Lo que digo, la inspiración es una zorra. Ah, por cierto, hay una frase que está inspirada de una película en particular, a ver si la veis y acertáis la película en concreto; un pista, también es de los ochenta ;) Y eso es todo, espero que os guste, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12**

**Jaque**

Había pasado ya un buen rato desde que Twilight y Sunset salieron corriendo hacia la sala del espejo y no habían vuelto desde entonces; las perturbaciones eran cada vez más insistentes, llegando incluso a cambiar una calle entera del imperio por otra del mundo humano. Hasta un par de éstos seres bípedos, extraños a los ponis, se habían quedado atrapados en el imperio como resultado de este cambio. La Guardia Real se sentía desbordada y apenas podían mantener la calma. La situación por la calle era de sálvese quien pueda, mientras que en el palacio, las demás observaban la situación sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Dónde estarán Twilight y Sunset? Esto se está poniendo feo…

Nada más decirlo, las perturbaciones comenzaron a afectar al palacio, empezando por uno de los pilares de sustentación, el más cercano a la sala del trono; sin previo aviso, un buen trozo fue reemplazado por una simple columna decorativa y toda la estructura del palacio cabeceó. Por un momento todos pensaron que se caería de un momento a otro, pero la distorsión regresó, devolviendo el pedazo de pilar faltante y evitando un desastre. Para Cadance fue demasiado.

-¡No puedo más, esta situación me puede, estoy de los nervios! ¡Que alguien haga algo!-masculló la princesa.

-¡Tranquila cariño, Twilight y Sunset deben de haber pensado en algo!-la calmó su marido.

-¿Pero dónde están? ¡No han vuelto a aparecer desde que subieron a la sala del espejo!

Fue entonces cuando Rarity entrecerró los ojos, pensando ella misma en posibilidades.

-Bueno, en ese caso no nos podremos quedar de patas cruzadas…

-¿A qué te refieres?-inquirió Fluttershy, algo asustada.

-A movernos, querida. Algo me dice que Twilight y Sunset ya no están aquí.

El resto la miraron, un tanto extrañadas, pero aun así se dejaron guiar por ella; subieron las escaleras todo lo rápido que sus patas las permitieron hasta llegar a la sala donde se encontraba el espejo. Los guardias que custodiaban la puerta seguían apostados ahí.

-Perdonen señores ¿han visto por aquí a la princesa Twilight Sparkle o a su estudiante, Sunset Shimmer?

-Sí, salieron hace escasos minutos y bajaron las escaleras.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Pero eso es imposible, no las hemos visto desde entonces!-exclamó Rainbow.

-Pero nosotros las vimos, las oímos bajar las escaleras e incluso abrir la puerta que da al pasillo.

La unicornio blanca se quedó pensativa, rumiando la situación. Afuera todo era un caos, el espacio-tiempo se encontraba azotado constantemente por las alteraciones entre los dos mundos, lo que provocaba cambios constantes entre las dos realidades. Y quizás, sólo quizás…

-No estoy del todo segura, pero creo que ya sé lo que ha pasado-anunció Rarity.

Todas las demás la miraron un tanto sorprendidas, por lo que ella se explicó.

-Es obvio, si todo el espacio cambia repentinamente y de manera aleatoria, es probable que Sunset y Twilight se hayan encontrado con uno de esos cambios y lo hayan atravesado.

-¿Quieres decir que están en el mundo humano?-inquirió Applejack.

-Exacto, y no solo eso, puede que Starshine Shield haya usado ésta situación para huir.

-Pues claro, quizás Twilight la vio y salieron corriendo tras ella-conjeturó Rainbow.

-Ya veo por donde vas, dulzura, ¿pero qué sugieres exactamente?

-Sencillo, buscar una de esas alteraciones y cruzarla. Pero antes necesitamos los elementos, no sabemos con lo que nos podemos encontrar al otro lado… y puede que Twilight y Sunset estén en apuros.

-¡Vale, voy a por ellos, seguro que Flash sabe dónde están!-avisó Rainbow, antes de salir disparada.

En menos de cinco minutos incluso, la pegaso multicolor vino acompañada por el Guardia Real, el cual cargaba consigo la caja de los elementos.

-¡Más despacio Rainbow, que la caja pesa!

-Venga ya, seguro que yo puedo mantener el ritmo incluso con algo más grande…

Flash quiso responder, pero un aura de color celeste elevó la caja en el aire y se puso a la altura de Rarity.

-No hay tiempo para discutir, tenemos que encontrar una de esas alteraciones y usarlas, es la única manera de llegar al mundo humano y darle su elemento a Twilight. Llevad vuestros elementos con vosotras y estad preparadas para usarlos por si las moscas.

Al punto, la caja se abrió y la unicornio blanca colocó los elementos a sus amigas, siendo el suyo el último. La corona y elemento de Twilight descansaba en el fondo de la caja.

-Espera, espera ¿Qué vais a hacer qué? ¿Qué pretendéis?-inquirió Flash en ese momento.

Rarity le explicó rápidamente su plan y el guardia real respondió de seguido.

-En ese caso dejad que os acompañe, no sabéis lo que hay al otro lado, podría ser peligroso, yo os protegeré.

-Pero igual te necesitan aquí….-supuso Fluttershy.

-Sí, no te preocupes, sabemos cuidarnos solas…-asintió Applejack.

-De eso nada, sois las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, si algo os pasara, lo que sea, la responsabilidad caería sobre mí, no puedo dejaros solas.

-¿Y Twilight? Se supone que eres su guardia personal ¿por qué no estás con ella?-inquirió Rainbow, ceñuda.

-Pero con Twilight es distinto, aunque sea una princesa ella es fuerte y capaz, inteligente y atenta, más que yo incluso. Sé que puede pasar sin mí, y ella lo sabe. Los dos lo sabemos.

La explicación del pegaso convenció al resto de yeguas, las cuales se miraron entre ellas con un deje de obviedad; tras ese pequeño inciso los seis se pusieron en movimiento, saliendo a la calle para encontrarse con la perturbación más cercana. Buscaron con la mirada alguna que no estuviera demasiado lejos, viendo unas cuantas cerca de allí; un banco de cristal parpadeaba, mezclándose con otro de madera con un respaldo curvilíneo extraño para los ponis. Una de las farolas de cristal se entremezclaba con otra de un extraño material que parecía duro y resistente. Un extraño poste rojo se encontraba roto y expulsaba un gran chorro de agua hacia arriba, el cual empapaba la calle, pero de vez en cuando aparecía y desaparecía intermitentemente. Una puerta de una de las casas cercanas se cambiaba por otra más alta de lo normal, la cual no dejaba de dar golpes contra la pared constantemente, como si una fuerte corriente de aire la azotase desde el otro lado. Al lado de un edificio aparecía y desaparecía una especie de carro de cuatro ruedas de color verde pistacho. Una extraña marquesina con porche de cristal parpadeaba justo en medio de la calle.

-¡Hay una para cada una, elegid la que más os guste e interactuad con ella!

-¿Estás del todo segura de lo que vamos a hacer?-inquirió Applejack.

-¡Sí, del todo!

-¡Me pido la de la farola, me pido la de la farola! ¡Huy no, espera, mejor me quedo con la del charco! ¡Pero la del carro verde también mola, mejor la del carro! ¡Espera, espera, aún mejor!

-¡Pinkie!-la recriminaron los demás.

-¡Está bien, está bien, me quedo con la de la farola!

-¡Vale, yo voy a la de la puerta! ¡Nos vemos al otro lado!-exclamó Rarity echando a correr.

-¡Yo iré a la del carro verde, espero que no sea nada malo!-dijo Flash.

-¡Me pido la de la marquesina!-anunció Applejack.

-¡Yo la del charco!-añadió Rainbow, echando a volar hacia ella.

-Eh… bueno, supongo que yo cogeré la del banco…-murmuró Fluttershy, no muy entusiasmada.

De esta forma, cada uno se internó en una alteración para cruzar al otro lado; en cuanto entraron en contacto con ellas, tanto los ponis como las alteraciones desaparecieron.

* * *

-Un, dos, tres ¡desaparece esta vez!

Dio un leve toque a su sombrero con su varita y después le dio la vuelta; una serie de cartas salieron del interior y cayeron al suelo.

-Maldita sea… se supone que soy la gran y poderosa Trixie…

Su parte oral del examen de español ya estaba hecha y la chica se estaba tomando un descanso; una de las aulas polivalentes del tercer piso servía como área de descanso, y en ese momento se encontraba vacía, por lo que la tenía para ella sola. Trataba de que el truco de la desaparición la saliera bien, por lo que su concentración era máxima; cuando Trixie estaba en ese modo, daba igual que pasara algo grave a su alrededor, porque se abstraía al máximo para que el truco saliera perfecto. Lo intentó de nuevo, con los mismos resultados.

-Debe de haber un problema con el doble fondo…-pensó ella, metiendo la mano en su sombrero.

Comprobó ella misma que no hubiera nada atascando el doble fondo y lo volvió a intentar, saliéndola ésta vez.

-¡Ajá! La gran y poderosa Trixie lo ha vuelto a hacer…

-Por favor, eso no es magia, es engaño-murmuró entonces una muy familiar voz detrás de ella.

Trixie se dio la vuelta y se quedó helada en cuanto vio lo que vio; quiso gritar, quiso levantarse y salir corriendo, pero no pudo hacer nada de lo que quería hacer. Tan solo se quedó clavada en el sitio, tratando de asimilar que había una especie de copia suya en frente de ella con forma de poni. Llevaba un sombrero y una capa idénticos a los suyos. Quiso hablar, decir algo para confirmar que sólo era un sueño o una alucinación, pero el poni habló antes.

-Eso que intentas hacer no es magia… que penita das…

-¿¡Perdona?! ¡Pues claro que es magia!

-No, no lo es, tan solo es un burdo truco cuya clave radica en el sombrero. Menudo timo…

Trixie quiso responder de nuevo, pero al final se lo pensó mejor.

-Tienes razón, sólo es un truco. Siempre son trucos, la magia en sí no existe.

-Claro que existe, boba.

-No, no existe.

-Pues claro que existe ¿si no, cómo haría esto?

Fue entonces cuando un aura rosada clara rodeó al sombrero de su copia poni, elevándose éste por el aire, dejando a la vista un cuerno envuelto en un aura de igual color. Trixie se quedó perpleja.

-¿¡Cómo haces eso?!

-Na, poca cosa, sólo es simple telequinesis…

-Pe… pero… eso es imposible… la magia no existe…

-¡Que si existe! ¿Es que no lo ves? Mira.

Acto seguido hizo brillar su cuerno un poco más, transformando una pequeña bola de papel en una castaña; Trixie estaba anonadada.

-Es… es… increíble…

-Eso no es nada. Sé hacer hechizos mejores, estoy mejorando mi repertorio.

-¡Oh, enséñame más, por favor! ¿Qué más sabes hacer?-inquirió ella, emocionada.

Su copia poni la miró un tanto sorprendida, pero al final sonrió levemente.

-¿Sabes? Para ser una especie de copia mía con forma de mono sin pelo me caes bien…

-Y tú para ser una especie de copia mía con forma de equino de colores pastel también me caes bien…

Las dos se miraron por un momento, antes de reírse con complicidad; había algo en cada una que las decía a ambas que eran la misma persona, pero que a la vez tampoco lo eran. La impresión era extraña al principio, pero luego se fue disipando, convirtiéndose en una sensación de familiaridad muy cercana y cálida. Y de forma análoga, Trixie estuvo enseñando a Trixie acerca de la magia.

* * *

Su examen teórico de español la había salido fatal, y la parte oral se convirtió en un auténtico churro; y lo peor de todo era que apenas la importaba. Desde aquel incidente, poco o nada la importaba. Nunca había descuidado los estudios, ya que necesitaba amortizar el tiempo y el dinero invertidos para que sus composiciones salieran rentables, pero ésta vez todo era diferente. Incluso las notas del piano del aula de música sonaban distintas para ella.

-¿En qué momento me dejé? Nunca pensé que acabaría así.

Podía parecer una tontería, pero para Vinyl Scratch los amigos eran importantes; fue gracias a una amiga violonchelista suya que llegó a conocer por lo que consiguió despegar. Sus padres la dieron el dinero para la matricula, y con lo que sobró, y un poco de sus ahorros, se compró la mesa de mezclas que tanto quería. A partir de ahí, el resto salió solo. Su talento la ayudó a despegar y las personas que conoció durante el proceso también. Pinkie Pie era una de esas personas. Y ahora no eran nada. Resultaba muy triste, ya que recordaba muy bien la primera vez que la conoció; era de madrugada, había conseguido un pase en una de las discotecas más famosas del estado y tenía una sesión de horas y media que tocar para animar al personal. Jamás había visto antes a una chica tan movida e inquieta como ella, pero la cayó bastante bien, después del solo que se marcó en la pista al ritmo de su música. Fue impresionante, aunque ella la halagó mucho más.

-¡Uauh, uauh, tu música mola mucho, me encanta, vuélvela a poner!

-Esto… de acuerdo…

-¡Señorita, ésta es la cabina del Dj, es acceso restringido!

Los de seguridad actuaron rápido, pero Pinkie lo hizo aún más. A la salida la abordó de seguido, presentándose de la forma más llamativa posible.

-¡Hola que tal, mi nombres es Pinkie Pie, me encanta tu música! ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Eh… ¿qué?

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Organizo fiestas, me encanta, es algo que me sale solo, pero me cuesta encontrar DJs que valgan! ¡Tú eres genial, mis fiestas son geniales! ¡Contigo a bordo serán super geniales! No tengo mucho que ofrecerte, pero estoy segura de que seremos grandes amigas ¿Qué me dices, qué me dices?

Si tuviera que ser honesta, la fue imposible negarse; Pinkie tenía genio y arrastraba mucho carisma, por lo que aceptó rápidamente y, como bien pronosticó ella, se convirtieron en grandes amigas. Hasta que ella lo estropeó todo.

-Ya nada tiene sentido… ni siquiera la música-murmuró secamente, cerrando la tapa del piano de golpe.

-Venga ya, no puedes decirlo en serio-anunció una voz que le era muy familiar.

Vinyl se dio la vuelta y casi se cae del banquillo debido al susto; una especie de doble suyo con forma de poni la miraba fijamente, a través de unas gafas de sol idénticas a las suyas. Por un momento quiso gritar, pero no salió nada de su garganta. A pesar de su perplejidad, la poni que parecía ser ella no se encontraba tan sorprendida, como si se esperaba encontrarse en una situación parecida o similar.

-¿No piensas decir nada?-inquirió entonces.

-¿Eh?

-Que si no piensas decir nada…

Las dos se quedaron mirando fijamente por unos cuantos segundos que se hicieron horas; finalmente Vinyl se quitó las gafas, dejando a la vista sus ojos color rubí intenso.

-¿Algo? ¿Quieres que diga algo? Está bien, me encuentro aquí sola y marginada en la clase de música por haber perdido hace tiempo a una buena amiga, y ahora una especie de poni que se ve idéntico a mí me habla y me pide que diga algo ¿contenta?

-Sí, aunque eso no responde a mi pregunta. Entiendo que estés mal, pero eso no explica lo de que la música no tiene sentido. Y que una especie de mono sin pelo idéntico a mí diga eso, pues me rebota ¿sabes?

Poni y humana se quedaron en silencio otra vez, dejando de lado a la razón.

-Ella y yo… nos conocimos gracias a la música, ésta nos unió. Pero ahora que ya no está, ese nexo también se ha ido. Sé que es culpa mía, y eso es lo que más me jode. La perdí por mi egoísmo… y ahora pago las consecuencias.

Para entonces Vinyl no pudo más y dejó escapar un par de lágrimas; su contraparte poni se acercó a ella, un aura azul cobalto rodeó el contorno de sus gafas y las apartó, dejando a la vista un par de ojos color rubí intensos.

-Mira, no soy quien para decirte qué es lo que debes o no debes hacer. Pero si tú eres yo o yo soy tú, una cosa está clara. Si has perdido a esa amiga tuya, harás lo que sea por recuperarla, no quedarte sentada frente a un piano llorando por los viejos tiempos ¿y sabes por qué? Porque eso es lo que haría yo. Y repito, si tú eres yo, entonces lo harás.

Ambas Vinyl se miraron a los ojos, sosteniéndose la mirada sin apenas pestañear; la humana no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Ahora no tenía ninguna duda, esa poni era ella. Y la acababa de decir lo que tendría que haber hecho dese hace tiempo. Increíble, pero cierto.

-Venga, seca esas lágrimas y busquemos a esa amiga tuya… quiero que te retractes lo antes posible de lo que acabas de decir.

-Me parece bien-aceptó la chica, poniéndose de nuevo sus gafas y levantándose.

Vinyl la imitó y las dos salieron por la puerta, como si la compañía de un poni y un humano fuera lo más normal del mundo.

* * *

A esas horas, la cafetería se encontraba desierta, pero no la cerraban hasta las seis, al menos en horario regular; en tiempo de exámenes se dejaba abierta hasta el cierre del mismo centro, y se dejaba algo de comida en el buffet por si a alguien le entraba el gusanillo. Algo de bollería, frutos secos o saladitos ocupaban lugar tras la barra, en lugar del menú diario. La bandeja de muffins estaba casi vacía, un único muffin descansaba al fondo del todo. Y ella lo había visto. Sin perder tiempo y andando rápidamente, se dirigió hasta la barra y alargó la mano para cogerlo; pero antes de que pudiera atrapar, lo que parecía un casco grisáceo se interpuso entre ella y el muffin. La chica arrugó los labios y se dio la vuelta para decirle un par de cosas al cara dura que intentaba robar su muffin. Pero en vez de al típico abusón, se encontró con lo que parecía un pequeño poni con alas, idéntica a ella. Ella sabía que era especial, hasta sus amigos se lo reiteraban. Con sus ojillos bizcos, su pelo rubio y ojos amarillentos, se había ganado el afecto y la cordialidad de algunas personas, aunque no de todas. Algunas malas personas se metían con ella sólo porque era bizca. Pero para ella, era un simple detalle que incluso no la llegaba a desagradar, sino todo lo contrario. Y este poni compartía todas sus características. Eso, de alguna forma, la reconfortó e hizo que no la temiera. Pero por otro lado estaba el muffin.

-Perdona, pero yo lo había visto antes…

-No, yo lo había visto antes, es mío.

-De eso nada, no había nadie cuando llegué y fui la primera en fijarme, por lo que es mío.

-Para nada, yo ya estaba aquí mucho antes, vine volando.

-¿Y a mí qué? Es mío y punto…

-¡Que cara! ¿Y quién te crees que eres para decir este muffin es mío?

-Pues mira, yo soy Derpy Hooves ¿con eso es suficiente?

-Pues no, porque yo también soy Derpy Hooves, y el muffin es mío y punto.

La pegaso trató de adelantarse, pero la chica fue más rápida y cogió el muffin; aun así la poni no se dio por vencida y trató de arrebatárselo.

-¡Dámelo, es mío!

-¡Narices, es mío, lo tengo yo y me lo voy a comer!

-¡No si me lo como yo antes!

-¡Pues no porque me lo comeré yo mucho antes!

-¡Pues te lo quitaré!

-¿Qué me vas a quitar tú, especie de poni parlante?

-¡Pues el muffin ese que es mío, simio sin pelo!

A partir de ahí se desató una batalla campal por el muffin, en la cual Derpy trataba por todos los medios de que Derpy no se lo quitara; trató de darle un bocado, pero el poni voló hasta ella y se lo quitó. Aun así, la chica alzó una mano y cogió al poni por la cola, soltando el muffin, el cual no cayó al suelo porque Derpy lo cogió a tiempo. Acto seguido echó a correr, pero la poni salió volando tras ella.

* * *

La zona del parque infantil se encontraba justo al lado de las canchas, tras atravesar el jardín; era un lugar exclusivo para infantil y parte de primaria, por lo que era un lugar perfecto, si no fuera por las oscuras nubes que decoraban lo alto del cielo. Pero eso no detenía a las tres, ni siquiera a ella.

-¡Vamos Scootaloo, tu puedes!

Se preparó a conciencia, teniendo su scooter a puno y con el casco bien puesto, para evitar accidentes; era una máxima que había aprendido bien y la cumplía a rajatabla. Una vez que estuvo lista, cogió carrerilla y se lanzó por la rampa del tobogán; el scooter cogió velocidad y en cuanto llegó al final dio un gran salto, cayendo un poco más adelante. Pero la niña resbaló y acabó cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente. Otras dos corrieron en su ayuda.

-¡Scootaloo! ¿Estás bien?

-¿Te duele algo, estás herida?

-Sí, tranquilas chicas, las he tenido peores…

Entre las dos la pusieron de pie otra vez.

-Casi te sale… aunque sigo pensando que te arriesgas demasiado…

-Concuerdo con Applebloom, tus trucos son chulos, pero tienes que mirar por tu seguridad… mi hermana me lo dice siempre.

-Gracias chicas… y sí, lo sé Sweetie, pero ya sabes que me gusta vivir al límite. Ojalá fuera tan genial como Rainbow Dash… sabe hacer de todo, es capitana de casi todos los equipos del instituto, sabe hacer parkour, juega de maravilla al fútbol… ¡lo tiene todo! Me gustaría impresionarla, y como me manejo bien con el scooter, practico.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que te pongas en peligro…

Sweetie Belle quiso hablar, pero en ese momento aparecieron en escena dos chicas que se burlaron de ellas nada más llegar.

-Vaya, vaya, mira quien tenemos aquí… si es el trío de oro…

-Sí, sí… y, como de costumbre, por siempre solas.

Las dos se rieron como tontas, siendo respondidas de seguido.

-¡Vosotras! ¿Qué queréis?

-Sí, dejadnos en paz, no os hemos hecho nada…

Las dos abusonas se miraron entre sí, esbozando sendas sonrisitas de complicidad.

-Es que desde que los mayores están de exámenes, el instituto está algo desangelado… sobre todo hoy, con tan mal tiempo. Y nos aburríamos, así que nos dijimos, oye, Silver Spoon ¿Qué tal si vamos a hacer una visita a las perdedoras de turno?

-Me parece un plan divino, Diamond Tiara…

Y tras eso, se volvieron a reír como bobas, echándoselo en cara a las tres; Scootaloo quiso responder, pero en ese momento una castaña apareció de improviso, dando a Diamond Tiara en la frente.

-¡Auh! ¿Quién ha sido?

-¡Yo!

Todas se dieron la vuelta, viendo un imposible; una especie de potrilla idéntica a Sweetie Belle hacia un gran esfuerzo para hacer levitar un montón de castañas, apuntando a las dos matonas.

-¡Dejadlas en paz!

-¡Sí, sois insufribles, hasta en otro mundo aparecéis, iros a paseo!

-¡No dejaremos que molestes a nosotras mismas! o sea, a ellas, que son nosotras, es decir… ¡Bueno, ya nos entendemos!

Todos los presentes se hallaban con las mandíbulas desencajadas, sin apenas poder creer lo que estaba pasando; en ese momento, de detrás de Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon, aparecieron otro par de potrillas que también se veían idénticas.

-¡Alto ahí, no podemos permitir que nos infrinjan daño a nosotras mismas!

-¡Sí, es raro y muy patético, casi tanto como vosotras!

Los demás quisieron hablar, pero entonces Sweetie Belle se cansó y los proyectiles salieron disparados, cayendo sobre ellas.

-¡Ya está, se acabó, a por ellas!-exclamó la Diamond Tiara poni.

-¡Concuerdo hermana, me he cansado!

-¡De eso nada, ya estamos hartas de huir, contraataquemos!-masculló la Applebloom poni.

-¡Sí, tiene razón, defendámonos aunque sólo sea por una vez!

En menos de cinco minutos, se desató una batalla campal entre ellas, tratando de hacerse daño en la menor medida de lo posible; el parque se encontraba justo enfrente de las clases de primaria, por lo que su tutora, la señorita Cheerilee, las vio desde clase y salió a pararlas.

-¡Parad ahora mismo u os reporto a la directora! ¡No pienso tolerar peleas!

-¡No chicas, parad, no os peleéis!

Las dos frases se dijeron casi a la vez, de manera sincronizada, como si estuvieran en estéreo; Cheerilee bajó la mirada y vio a una especie de poni color pastel idéntica a ella. Se sostuvieron la mirada, sin creerse mutuamente, hasta que al final la humana habló.

-Oh, Dios mío, necesito un año sabático.

* * *

La vicedirectora Luna se encontraba en su despacho, firmando instancias de las que nadie se quería ocupar; normalmente eran los de secretaria los que se ocupaban, pero por alguna razón no justificada, la mitad de la plantilla no había venido a trabajar, por lo que la tocaba chapar. Firmó y selló la decimoquinta instancia, mientras escuchaba la radio. Creía haber encontrado la razón de por qué esos funcionarios no se habían presentado en su puesto de trabajo.

-¡Hay un caos total en el centro del pueblo, se suceden extraños fenómenos que cambian las cosas de sitio, no sabemos lo que está pasando, el ayuntamiento ya ha decretado el estado de máxima alerta, las comunicaciones se han cortado, incluso la señal va y viene…!

Nada más decirlo, ésta enmudeció y tan solo se oyó estática. Luna apagó la radio y se quedó pensativa por un momento.

-El portal…-murmuró en voz alta.

-Supones bien.

La mujer alzó la vista y vio a una figura surgiendo de la parte más oscura de su despacho.

-Ha pasado tiempo, hermana.

-Lo mismo digo. No he visto a tu hermana.

-Yo tampoco, aunque teniendo en cuenta lo que está pasando, seguro que la veremos enseguida.

Alicornio y humana se quedaron en silencio, sin apenas mirarse.

-¿Alguna idea de por qué está pasando esto?-inquirió la vicedirectora.

-Han roto el espejo en nuestro mundo…

-¿Se sabe quién ha sido?

-Twilight Sparkle se estaba encargando de las pesquisas… puede que ya lo sepa. Sunset Shimmer está con ella.

Ese anuncio pilló por sorpresa a la subdirectora, la cual miró a su homóloga sorprendida.

-Entonces no había desaparecido…

-No. Esa poni me llamó bastante la atención…

-¿Y eso por qué?

Luna miró a la nada con gesto taciturno antes de hablar.

-Las marcas de belleza con forma de sol no son muy comunes… sólo conozco a un poni que tenga una así, mi hermana mayor. Como ya sabes, los ponis obtenemos nuestras marcas cuando descubrimos nuestro talento. No sé mucho acerca de ella, pero de lo que estoy segura es que está llamada a hacer grandes cosas… pero en su día escogió el camino equivocado.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con su marca de belleza?

-Pensaba que tú también lo habías notado…

Frente a esa frase, Luna se quedó pensativa, tratando de adivinar a lo que se refería; por un momento se quedó callada, rumiando la información, pero en un momento dado se percató.

-Ah… ¿lo dices por la forma?

-Así es… ¿la conoces?

-Pues claro…

Luna tecleó en su ordenador, mostrando luego los resultados de su búsqueda a la alicornio.

-Mismamente…-asintió ésta.

-¿Y qué es lo que tiene que ver el yin y el yang con el sol?-inquirió la humana.

-En mi mundo posee otro nombre… pero el concepto es el mismo. La dualidad de todas las cosas.

La vicedirectora quiso hablar, pero en ese momento se puso a pensar, comenzando a ver un detalle que pasó por alto. Miró a su homóloga, la cual la devolvió la mirada sin ningún atisbo de nada. Luna no dijo nada más, pensando en lo que acababa de decir.

* * *

Por otro lado, la directora Celestia se encontraba lo suficientemente nerviosa; sin saber bien que hacer, daba vueltas por el pasillo principal, tratando de pensar en una solución a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pasando por el hall, le pareció ver a alguien que se suponía que no estaba.

-¿Sunset?

Se asomó de nuevo por la puerta y pudo confirmar lo que había visto; Sunset se encontraba dando vueltas por el patio, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Sunset… ¡Sunset!

Salió afuera y se dirigió hasta donde estaba la chica, la cual la vio llegar; Celestia habló.

-¡Oh, Sunset, estás aquí, estaba preocupadísima, y tus amigas también! ¿Estás bien?

-Claro que sí, directora… me encuentro perfectamente-afirmó ella.

-Menos mal… ¿Qué pasó, dónde estabas, por qué desapareciste así sin más?

-Sé que me fui de repente y sin avisar… fue algo que no me esperaba para nada. Pero ahora he vuelto, después de tanto tiempo…

-Lo sé, ésta semana se me ha pasado lentísima…

-Pero ahora estoy de vuelta… preparada para tomar lo que me pertenece por derecho-añadió Sunset, acentuando un poco más su sonrisa.

A eso, Celestia se quedó un poco descolocada y sin entender a qué venía semejante comentario.

-¿Co… cómo?

-Todos me olvidaron… incluso usted. Me lo robó todo, hasta mi identidad. Ahora yo la robaré lo que más ama…

La directora la miró a los ojos por un momento y creyó comprender lo que ocurría.

-Un momento, tú no eres…

Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, todo ocurrió en un lapso muy corto de tiempo; la sonrisa en la cara de Sunset se torció hasta obtener un deje maniaco obsesivo precioso. Un aura de color opalescente brillante intenso la rodeó, mientras que Sunset alzaba sus manos envueltas en la misma aura. Justo después, Celestia no vio nada más.

* * *

-¿Pero entonces qué hacemos? Si Ecuestria se está mezclando con nuestro mundo ¿qué podemos hacer nosotros?

-No lo sé, pero no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras todo a nuestro alrededor se desmorona, tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer.

-Ya vale ¿pero el qué?

-Aún no lo sé… quizás se nos ocurra algo por el camino, pero de momento esperadme en los patios, iré a por mis cosas en la taquilla.

Rarity se sentía tremendamente capaz como para liderar a todo un pelotón de la armada; pero las ganas y la motivación, poco tenían que ver con la acción en sí. Quería parar toda esa debacle, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. El resto la miraron un tanto ceñudos antes de irse cada uno por su lado, ya que sus taquillas estaban en sitios diferentes. La suya no estaba muy lejos de allí, llegando enseguida; introdujo la clave mediante la rueda de combinaciones y la abrió. Al segundo siguiente, algo zumbó justo delante de ella y se cayó de espaldas, con algo un tanto pesado sobre su costillar y respirando entrecortadamente.

-¡Agh, mis costillas!

-¡Oh, lo siento mucho, querida, no te vi!

Rarity se quedó muda al oír la que era su propia voz; abrió los ojos por un momento y fue como mirarse a un espejo. La única diferencia era que tenía hocico y un cuerno en la frente. Ambas se miraron por un momento, sin apenas cruzar palabra. Rarity quiso hablar, pero el dolor en el pecho la volvió a atacar.

-Ay, perdona cielo, ya me bajo.

La poni se apeó de sus costillas y su contraparte humana se pudo reincorporar. Ninguna de las dos volvió a hablar, demasiado sorprendidas como para romper el hielo. Finalmente, Rarity se levantó y habló.

-Entonces… tú eres yo…

-Eh... sí, eso parece. Aunque en realidad ya te vi, Sunset nos enseñó una foto en ese aparatito pequeñito…

-Ah, ya… espera ¿Sunset, dices?

-Sí, claro ¿Quién si no?

-Pero si había desaparecido hace una semana…

-Estaba en Ecuestria, alguien rompió el espejo allí y por eso no pudo volver. Hemos usado una de las alteraciones para venir aquí, estamos buscando a Sunset y a Twilight, necesita su elemento por si alguien nos amenaza.

-¿¡Sunset está aquí?! ¿Dónde?

-No lo sé, ayúdame a buscarlas… también he de encontrar a las demás, no sé por dónde han salido.

-Está bien, vente conmigo, nos reuniremos con los demás y peinaremos el instituto juntos.

Rarity cogió su mochila, cerrando la taquilla de seguido y poniéndose en marcha, siendo seguida por su contraparte poni.

* * *

La taquilla de Rainbow Dash se encontraba en otro pasillo, justo al lado del laboratorio de biología y geología; en menos de cinco minutos llegó hasta ella, cogió sus cosas, y salió disparada en dirección hacia la salida.

-Me da la sensación de que Rarity no sabe ni lo que hacer… pero bueno, supongo que improvisaremos sobre la marcha-pensó la chica, yendo al trote.

Dejó atrás el laboratorio y luego pasó al lado de uno de los baños de las chicas, pero una especie de borboteo que se oía desde el otro lado la hizo parar.

-¿Qué es eso que suena?

Se asomó un momento y vio que uno de los lavabos le faltaba un grifo, por lo que el agua salía a presión, inundando el suelo; parecía que lo habían arrancado de cuajo.

-Vaya desperdicio… cerraré la llave de paso.

Apoyó la mochila en la pared y se acercó a la pileta; su intención era agacharse para poder llegar hasta la llave y poder girarla, pero antes incluso de prepararse, sintió como algo zumbaba en el aire justo delante de ella, resultando en un sonoro cabezazo que la hizo ver las estrellas, las galaxias y las constelaciones. Cayó de espaldas, sintiendo como la cabeza la daba vueltas y el dolor hacía mella en sus oídos.

-¡Qué cabeza más dura!-oyó decir a una voz que le era familiar.

La chica se reincorporó como pudo y vio a un pegaso de color azul celeste, y crin multicolor, idéntica a ella; por un momento se la quedó mirando, como si no estuviera del todo segura de lo que veía o si era cosa del golpe. El poni se dio la vuelta por un momento y, al verla, reaccionó.

-¡Anda, pero si eres tú! ¡O sea, que soy yo, ya sabes! ¡Genial, molas casi tanto como yo!

-¿Perdona? ¿Cómo que casi tanto como tú? Yo molo de cualquier manera…

-Puede, pero tampoco puedes negar que yo molo más por una sencilla razón…

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es esa?

-¡Que yo tengo alas y tú no!-exclamó la pegaso, divertida.

Rainbow dejó escapar un respingo, molesta.

-Muy graciosa…

-Ja, ya lo sé, soy genial, soy graciosa… ¡lo tengo todo!

-Sí, lo que sea…

La chica se arrastró hasta la llave de paso del lavabo roto y la cerró, dejando de fluir el agua.

-Pero bueno, basta de cháchara, estoy aquí para encontrar a Twilight y a Sunset, sabemos que cruzaron al otro lado y venimos en calidad de refuerzos, por si las cosas se tuercen-explicó la pegaso.

-Espera, espera ¿Sunset? ¿Sunset está aquí?-inquirió Rainbow, reaccionando de seguido.

-Claro, es por eso que hemos venido… ¿no escuchas?

-¡Haberlo dicho antes! ¡Ven conmigo, las buscaremos entre todos!

Sin darla tiempo a responder, la pegaso se vio arrastrada por su contraparte humana, dejándose la mochila en el baño.

* * *

Afuera las cosas comenzaban a empeorar de forma exponencial; las perturbaciones todavía no se habían llegado a materializar del todo en el instituto, pero las densas nubes que cubrían el cielo se arremolinaban cada vez más en forma de espiral, encontrándose el epicentro encima de la estatua del corcel. El resto de chicas y ponis se encontraban esperando a Rarity y Rainbow, el encuentro había sido del todo accidentado.

-Qué cabeza más dura tienes…

-Pues anda que tú… ya sé que las dos somos fuertes y todo eso, pero ese cabezazo sobraba.

-Ya te he pedido perdón…

-A ver, Applejack, las dos, tranquilidad-murmuró Fluttershy.

-Por cierto, tío, bonita armadura.

-Gracias, es la armadura oficial del imperio de Cristal-comentó Flash.

-Así que Guardia Real… la verdad es que no me veo sirviendo a las Fuerzas Armadas…

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué es lo que haces?

-Toco la guitarra eléctrica, estoy en una banda.

-Oh… no sé lo que es eso, pero suena bien.

Los demás se encontraban callados, esperando a que Rarity o Rainbow dieran alguna señal de vida; tanto la Fluttershy poni como la humana no se cruzaban la palabra, lanzándose nerviosas miradas de vez en cuando, como si quisieran decirse algo igual o parecido pero no terminaran de reunir el valor suficiente para ello. Las dos Pinkies se encontraban extrañamente tranquilitas, aunque se vez en cuando daban pequeños saltitos o hacían algún que otro comentario dispar. Otro rayo rasgó el cielo, iluminando el oscuro ambiente. Las aludidas aparecieron de improviso, sorprendiendo al resto.

-¡Aquí estáis! ¿Dónde os habíais metido?

-¡No hay tiempo, tenemos que encontrar a Twilight y Sunset, están aquí!-exclamó Rainbow.

-Sí, lo sabemos… he pensado en dividirnos en grupos de dos para poder buscar por todo el instituto, luego nos podemos volver a encontrar aquí-sugirió Rarity.

-¿¡Pues a que esperamos?! ¡Venga!

Se dieron la vuelta, para encontrarse con las aludidas a pocos metros de donde ellas estaban.

-Anda mira, ya no va a hacer falta buscarlas-sonrió Pinkie.

-¡Sunset!

El grito llamó la atención a la chica, la cual alzó la vista y vio a sus amigas justo al lado de donde estaban. Sin apenas pensar, echó a correr hacia ellas, fundiéndose en un gran abrazo entre todas.

-Chicas… lo siento tanto…

-No, somos nosotras las que tenemos que disculparnos, Sunset… nos peleamos de la forma más tonta.

-Pero fui yo la que os ignoró. Lo siento, de verdad.

Las contrapartes ponis miraron a sus homólogos con una media sonrisita dibujada en sus rostros; Rarity le pasó su corona y elemento a su amiga alicornio.

-Deberías llevarla más a menudo, querida, te queda divina.

-Sí, ya empezaba a echarla de menos… y creo que ya tenemos con qué parar a esa doble maligna-murmuró la princesa, colocándosela en su sitio.

-¿Doble maligna?-repitió Rarity, extrañada.

-Os lo explicaré por el camino, vamos todos al patio delantero.

Twilight puso al corriente a todos mientras corrían hacia el lugar; conforme se acercaban al sitio, las nubes comenzaron a moverse en espiral a mayor ritmo, como si algo las incitara a ello. En cuanto llegaron al patio vieron a la otra Sunset apoyada en el pedestal de la estatua del corcel, mirándolas sin pena ni gloria.

-¡Eh, tú!-la espetó Twilight.

-Ah, hola… supongo que venís a ver como todo se acaba por aquí… hola Flash, cariño ¿me has echado de menos?-inquirió ella, en cuanto vio al chico.

-Tú no eres la Sunset con la que estuve saliendo.

-Claro que sí, cielo, simplemente dejé de ser la que era… si quieres culpar a alguien, culpa a esa desgraciada que está a tu lado. Ella me separó de tu lado solo por estar contigo. Sólo te quería tener para sí.

-¡Cállate!-la espetó el chico.

La otra Sunset quiso hablar, pero Twilight se la adelantó.

-¡Olvídate de hacer nada de lo que pretendes! ¡Tenemos los elementos y vamos a usarlos para detenerte!

La doble se las quedó mirando por un momento, pero justo después soltó una sonora risotada. Las chicas se miraron entre sí, extrañadas por su reacción.

-¡Ja, qué bueno! ¿Creéis que con vuestros preciados elementos podéis detenerme? Si es así, es que sois más ingenuas de lo que yo pensaba.

Sin mostrarse nerviosa o intimidada, comenzó a caminar hacia ellas, concretamente hacia la verdadera Sunset.

-No podréis usar los elementos contra mí por la sencilla razón de que no se puede detener la magia con más magia; es como intentar apagar una bombilla con más corriente, lo único que pasaría es que la bombilla estallaría. Por mucho que os esforcéis, el proceso es irreversible. Los dos mundos chocarán y colapsarán al no poder albergarse entre ellos.

-¿¡Y qué ganas con eso?! ¡¿No te das cuenta de que tú estás en medio, como todos los demás?! ¡Es una locura!-masculló Twilight.

-Oh, no es nada en concreto, la verdad… sólo quiero vengarme de la que me lo quitó todo-murmuró la otra Sunset, mirando a su homóloga con los ojos encendidos.

-Estás loca… te detendré yo misma-la espetó Sunset, no muy segura de sus palabras.

-Ay, tonta… ¿es que no lo ves? Puedo ser todo lo que tú quieras… incluso lo que más temes.

De golpe y porrazo, posó su mano derecha sobre la cara de Sunset, la cual no se esperaba ese gesto para nada; las demás se pusieron en alerta y los elementos comenzaron a brillar.

-¡Ahora, chicas!

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer nada, hubo un destello de luz oscura y toda se quedaron de piedra al ver lo que vieron; la antigua forma demoniaca de Sunset se encontraba ahora mirándolas desde lo alto, con una sonrisa fulminante.

-¡Ahora sí que no tenéis nada que hacer contra mí! ¡Dejadlo, ya se ha terminado!

-¡No porque tú lo digas! ¡Vamos chicas, no rompáis el nexo!-indicó Twilight.

Los elementos volvieron a refulgir y los ojos de los seis ponis resplandecieron con fuerza; pero la otra Sunset tanto solo sonrió socarronamente.

-¡Quietas!

Con un solo movimiento de su mano envuelta en un aura oscura, empujó a las ponis unos cuantos metros hacia atrás, encadenándolas al suelo con una serie de grilletes que las aprisionaron las patas. La corona de Twilight tintineó en el suelo y rodó hasta quedarse cerca del bordillo de la acera.

-¡Mi corona, cogedla!

-¡Ya voy yo!-exclamó la Rainbow humana, echando a correr.

-¡Vosotras también, todo el mundo quieto!

Sin poder defenderse ante su magia oscura, las contrapartes humanas también acabaron por los suelos, sujetos de pies y manos. Sin embargo, Sunset siguió allí, sin verse sometida por su doble maligna.

-¿Por qué os emperráis en detenerme si ya no depende de mí el proceso? Tan solo quedaos quietecitas si queréis ver como vuestro mundo se cae a pedazos. ¡Nadie podrá pararme!

-No estés tan segura-anunció una voz familiar.

Todos miraron hacia la entrada y vieron a la mismísima princesa Celestia parada junto a la puerta, mirando fijamente a la otra Sunset.

-¡Princesa Celestia!-exclamó Twilight.

-De alguna forma sabía que se trataba de ti… pero claro, tampoco podía ser otra cosa, y no estaba del todo segura.

-¡Ahórrate tus sermones excusables y tus detalles de última hora, no puedes hacer nada por impedir lo que ya casi está hecho, y lo sabes! ¡Pierdes el tiempo!

-No, mientras pueda defender a mis súbditos, siempre tendré una oportunidad. No eres más que unos restos que puedo limpiar sin más.

-¡Sigue soñando, no puedes hacer nada!

-Tú eres la ingenua aquí-murmuró Celestia, haciendo brillar su cuerno.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, la Sunset maligna sonrió mordazmente e hizo levitar algo de detrás de la estatua del corcel, lo que obligó a parar a la alicornio.

-No, hermana…

-Exactamente… tú eres ella, ella es tú. Y si la pasara algo…

Celestia trató de ignorarla y se concentró en su contraparte humana; la Sunset maligna la hacía levitar boca abajo, se encontraba inconsciente y la sangre comenzaba a abotagarse en su cabeza. Buscaba una oportunidad de librarla de ella antes de centrarse en Sunset, pero no estaba segura de cuando se movería.

Sin previo aviso, la Sunset malvada la lanzó por los aires y Celestia se teletransportó de seguido; reapareció justo encima de ella, llegando a cogerla a tiempo y posándola en su grupa. Desplegó las alas y preparó su cuerno.

-¡De eso nada!-chilló Sunset.

Un aura oscura asió el cuerno de la alicornio, la cual apenas se podía mover al estar cargando con el cuerpo de su contraparte humana; Celestia trató de hacer magia, pero le fue imposible. Aleteó sus alas para tratar de alejarse, pero la tenía bien agarrada.

-¡Eres mía!

Un golpe oscuro lanzó a la alicornio al suelo, donde acabó amarrada tanto de patas y cuerno, obligándola a hacer una extraña reverencia ante ella; la Celestia humana resbaló de su grupa y cayó al suelo pesadamente, de donde no se movió.

-¡Ja, he puesto en jaque a la princesa Celestia, la gobernanta suprema, la más poderosa! ¡Esto demuestra lo superior que soy! ¡Ya nada podrá detenerme!

Ese último grito resonó por todo el campus, alertando tanto al instituto como al resto del pueblo; fuertes rachas de viento comenzaron a azotar toda la zona, comenzando a llover con fuerza y con rayos iluminando el oscuro cielo. El resto de alumnos y profesorado contemplaban la situación desde el interior del edificio principal, sin apenas creérselo. Muchos de ellos se encontraban acompañados por sus contrapartes ponis, los cuales contemplaron atónitos como su princesa había sido derrotada.

La verdadera Sunset se encontraba en medio de todo ese lío, sin saber qué hacer y con los ánimos hundidos. Todo parecía perdido, y aunque pensara en algo que pudiera hacer, sería inútil. Ella no tenía magia estando en ese estado, y su doble era muchísimo más poderoso. Lo viera como lo viera, estaba perdida.

-¿Apenada, hermana? No te preocupes, todo se acabará dentro de nada. No tendrás que pensar en nada más-murmuró su doble, cogiéndola del mentón.

-¡No me toques! ¡Déjame en paz, todo esto es culpa tuya!

-¡No, es culpa tuya, tú fuiste la que me empujaste al otro lado, tú me robaste mi vida y te la quedaste para ti, tú eres la culpable de todo! ¿¡De quien crees que es este aspecto en realidad?! ¿¡Quien vino aquí con aires de grandeza y hambre de poder?! ¡Tú, todo tú, tú eres la verdadera culpable! ¡Si alguien tiene que pagar aquí por sus pecados esa eres tú!

Sunset la miró fijamente, sin poder evitar pensar en que tenía razón; dejó escapar un par de lágrimas y habló.

-Es verdad… yo soy la culpable. Me dejé llevar por mis deseos y me convertí en un monstruo. Pero sé que ahora no tengo por qué lamentarme de eso. Ya me han perdonado, tanto mis amigas, como mi maestra y todos los que alguna vez llegué a apreciar alguna vez. Por eso eres tú ahora la que está pecando de rencorosa; tus ansias de vengarte de mí te ciegan, y nos estás condenando a todos a la destrucción. Si lo que quieres es desquitarte conmigo, te dejo. Pero deja a mis amigas en paz.

Su doble malvado la miró de hito en hito, como si estuviera rumiando sus palabras; por un momento pareció que se lo estaba pensando, pero entonces esbozó una perturbadora sonrisa y murmuró.

-Muy bien, te tomo la palabra.

Al punto, una fuerza mágica oscura obligó a Sunset a echarse sobre el suelo y su doble preparó un rayo de energía para lanzárselo contra ella.

-Voy a disfrutar oyéndote chillar…

-¡No, Sunset!-exclamaron todos a la vez.

La chica no pudo hacer nada más que esperar a la embatida de dolor; cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando que de esa forma todo pasara más deprisa. Justo después, todo fundió a negro.

* * *

Cliffhangers, cliffhangers everywhere XD lo sé, soy un poco cabroncete, que le vamos a a hacer... el final está muy cerca, por lo que todas las dudas quedarán disipadas en breve. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13**

**Jaque mate**

Una bolsa de plástico zumbó en el aire y planeó, llevando algo de peso en su interior; golpeó justo a tiempo en la mano del doble de Sunset, saliéndola desviado el tiro. Una serie de cintas de vídeo negras cayeron al suelo, junto con la bolsa.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios?!

La Sunset real abrió los ojos al ver que la fuerza dejó de incidir sobre ella; alzó la vista y vio a una chica de pelo violeta y ojos de igual color, la cual miraba a su doble con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de molestia grabada en su rostro.

-Así que se trataba de eso… con razón insistían tanto en que me habían visto a este lado del estado.

-¿¡Tú, en serio?! ¡Por favor, qué patética eres, pareces MacGyver al rescate!

La Twilight humana sostuvo la mirada a la doble de Sunset, sin ningún atisbo de miedo en su cara; miró por un momento a su contraparte poni, la cual la observó atónita y sin decir nada.

-Me hubiera gustado conocerte en circunstancias más normales, pero ahora estamos todos un poco ocupados.

-¡La corona, coge la corona, rápido!

-Tranquila, la tengo aquí…

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir nada más, un aura oscura la rodeó y la arrastró hasta donde estaba la otra Sunset.

-¡Estúpida! ¿¡Creías que aparecer aquí sin más salvaría el día?! ¡No me hagas reír, al suelo tú también!

Antes de lanzarla, la arrebató la corona con una mano y luego la empujó con su magia, cayendo de bruces al lado de su contraparte poni y acabando atada al suelo de pies y manos.

-¿¡Es que nunca aprenderéis?! ¡Los elementos no sirven de nada!

Dicho eso, cogió la corona con las dos manos y la rompió sin mayores contemplaciones; la alicornio lavanda se quedó con la cara desencajada, incapaz de creer que su elemento se había roto así sin más. La Sunset malvada dejó caer los pedazos al suelo, con un gesto de asco reprimido.

-¡Si queríais pararme de alguna u otra forma, os podéis ir olvidando! ¡Nada ni nadie podrá dete…!

Sin embargo, no pudo acabar del todo su frase; algo de color azul oscuro zumbó en el aire y golpeó a la diablesa en el pecho, lanzándola contra la pared contraria del instituto y acabando incrustada en ella.

-¡Tú, patético súcubo mágico sin escrúpulos! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a poner en peligro la existencia de ambos mundos!?-inquirió una voz potente y profunda, que hizo eco por todo el lugar.

-¡Princesa Luna!-exclamaron los ponis presentes.

-¡Oh, qué honor, la princesa de la noche también ha venido a ser testigo de la caída! ¡Me complace su presencia, alteza!-masculló la doble de Sunset con sorna, saliendo a trompicones del boquete.

-¡Silencio, simple deshecho mágico! ¡No te saldrás con la tuya!

-¡Otra que no se entera ni de la misa a la mitad! ¡El proceso está en marcha y ya no se puede detener, no tenéis nada que hacer, se acabó!

-¡En ese caso lucharé contra ti hasta el final!-masculló Luna, con sus ojos brillando.

-¡Por mí vale!-aceptó el doble de Sunset.

Otro rayo cayó del cielo y el trueno hizo retumbar los cristales del instituto; el viento arreció aún más y las perturbaciones dieron paso a una destrucción sistemática sin precedentes. La piedra de los edificios comenzó a resquebrajarse, el asfalto se abrió y la tierra comenzó a revolverse como si de un terremoto se tratara.

La Sunset malvada atacó primero, lanzándola una bola de fuego enorme; Luna la interceptó con un rayo de energía plateado que lo atravesó de lleno, llegando a estallar de forma bestial. Aprovechando el humo y la confusión, el doble de Sunset se abrió paso y trató de coger a Luna por el pescuezo, pero la alicornio se movió a tiempo e intentó golpearla con sus cascos. Aun así Sunset lo esquivó con facilidad y la empujó hacia atrás con su magia; tras eso la volvió a lanzar otra bola de fuego, pero Luna se protegió a tiempo con un campo de fuerza. Acto seguido reunió un buen montón de energía en su cuerno para luego lanzarla contra ella con forma de estrella. El doble de Sunset apenas se amilanó y la interceptó con un simple movimiento de su cola. Justo después, se lanzó con un puño envuelto en fuego en alto, consiguiendo golpear a Luna.

La alicornio cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, justo al lado de la verdadera Sunset; ésta se acercó hasta ella.

-Princesa Luna…

-Sunset Shimmer… tú eres la única que puede parar todo esto…

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿cómo? No tengo magia ni tengo nada, no puedo enfrentarme a ella…

-No, tienes con qué hacerla frente, tan solo tienes que recordar…

-¿Recordar? Pero ¿a qué se refiere?

Luna quiso responder, pero en ese momento la doble de Sunset aterrizó justo al lado.

-Perdona, pero estaba hablando conmigo.

Tras ese breve apunte la asestó una dura cachetada a su contraparte, tirándola al suelo; en ese momento Luna agitó sus alas y luego se desapareció.

-¡Luna lunera! ¿Dónde andas? ¡No huyas, estaba poniéndose interesante!

-¡Yo nunca huyo!

Apareciendo desde lo alto del cielo y brillando como la misma luna, la alicornio de la noche se abalanzó sobre ella, tratando de embestirla con todas sus fuerzas; el doble malvado realizó una filigrana en el aire, lo que la bastó para esquivar su embiste sin problemas. Tras eso, y desde donde estaba, la lanzó una enorme llamarada con intención de abrasarla, pero Luna agitó con fuerza sus alas hasta disolver el fuego. Inmediatamente después, reunió mucha más energía en su cuerno y se la lanzó a su oponente en forma de un potente rayo de color plateado que llegó a golpear de refilón a la Sunset malvada, cayendo justo al lado de la estatua del corcel.

-¡Te aplastaré como a una baya madura!-musitó Luna, abalanzándose sobre ella.

-¡Oh! ¿¡De veras?!

Antes de que la alicornio llegara a alcanzarla, la doble de Sunset se levantó y cogió de golpe a Luna por las patas; acto seguido la giró sobre sí misma varias veces con fuerza, y luego la lanzó por los aires hacia delante. Irrumpió de golpe en el hall del instituto atravesando las puertas de cristal, acabando en el suelo entre multitud de estudiantes que se encontraban allí escondidos.

-¡Te tengo, luz de luna!-masculló la Sunset malvada, formando otra bola de fuego entre sus manos.

La lanzó justo después, en dirección hacia la indefensa alicornio.

-¡Luna, no!-masculló Celestia, sin apenas poder moverse.

Al segundo siguiente hubo una sonora explosión en el interior del hall y una serie de potentes llamaradas abrasaron esa parte del instituto. Tras eso todo regresó a la calma y la Sunset malvada rio como una lunática.

-¡Oh, sí, no solo he derrotado a Celestia sino que también a su hermana Luna! ¡Soy más poderosa que nunca!

Pero antes de que pudiera celebrar nada más, Luna reapareció delante de sus narices con su crin y pelaje algo chamuscado.

-Demasiado pronto para cantar victoria, estúpida.

Y tras ese inciso, le asestó un fuerte golpe en la cara con su casco, haciéndola tambalear hacia atrás.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a atacarme estando rodeada de civiles inocentes?! ¡No eres más que escoria, un simple resto mágico que no se merece ni la más mínima mención!

-¡Qué coloquio más interesante, alteza! ¡Siga contándome!-masculló la otra Sunset, abalanzándose sobre ella con sendas cuchillas en forma de llamas.

Luna la hizo frente con otras dos cuchillas con forma de luna creciente y comenzaron a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, como dos expertos espadachines; Sunset tenía más ventaja al ser menos grande y poder moverse con más rapidez, pero Luna esquivaba con rapidez los mandobles más arriesgados, o bien se cubría a tiempo con escudos de fuerza.

-¡Me estoy cansando, alteza, ya no es divertido! ¡Hagámoslo rápido!

Con una rapidez pasmosa se apartó de ella, reunió energía oscura en sus manos, y se la lanzó a Luna, la cual ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de defenderse o moverse; la alicornio cayó al suelo con un gesto pesado y severamente dañada.

-¡No, princesa!-exclamó Sunset, con la cara adolorida.

-¡Sunset Shimmer, tienes que recordar!

-¿Pero recordar el qué, a que se refiere princesa?

-¡Nada en este mundo es arbitrario, todo tiene su sentido, así como todos nosotros tenemos otro yo aquí! ¡Piensa, Sunset Shimmer, recuerda el momento!

Pero no pudo continuar, puesto que la otra Sunset aterrizó sobre ella, pisándola el cuerno con una de sus botas. Luna profirió un intenso grito de dolor que rebotó por todo el patio.

-¡Basta ya de frases baratas y trucos desesperados, el proceso casi ha terminado y este mundo ya se está cayendo! ¡Eres patética, todos sois patéticos, no merece la pena seguir luchando!

La otra Sunset restregó bien la bota sobre el cuerno de Luna, la cual soltó otro grito seco. En ese momento apareció de improviso la subdirectora Luna, la cual empujó con fuerza a la diablesa, librando a su contraparte poni.

-¡No la toques!

-¡Anda, pero si es la subdirectora Luna! ¡Bienvenida, siéntese y estese quietecita!-masculló Sunset, arreándola una sonora torta que la dejó tirada en el suelo.

-¡No, hermana!

En ese momento se oyó un crujido no muy lejos de allí y la fachada delantera del instituto comenzó a resquebrajarse; las juntas de las ventanas cedieron y los cristales cayeron, haciéndose añicos contra el suelo. El suelo comenzó a moverse, haciendo temblar la calle entera. El sol y la luna comenzaban a entremezclarse y diluirse, confundiéndose tanto el día como la noche.

En la mente de la verdadera Sunset aún seguía repitiéndose lo que la dijo la princesa Luna, tratando de sacar un mínimo de sentido a sus palabras; a simple vista no sabía a qué se podría referir. Todo tiene su sentido, nada es arbitrario… lo extraño era que, de alguna forma, en algún lugar de su mente esas mismas palabras resonaban en su interior tratando de sacar unos recuerdos aparentemente reprimidos.

-El momento…-susurró entonces, entrecerrando los ojos.

Luna quiso decir algo, pero no llegó a articular palabra; la princesa Celestia tampoco respondía, así como su contraparte humana. Miró a sus amigas, todas ellas encadenadas al suelo. Confiaban en ella, lo habían demostrado en todo momento, y ella también confiaba en ellos. Porque eran sus amigas. Para ella lo eran todo, más que ninguna otra cosa… incluso más que su propia magia, esa que tanto anhelaba aprender mucho antes.

-Mi marca de belleza.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a comprenderlo todo, incluyendo el momento; el momento en el cual consiguió su marca de belleza, mucho antes de que llegara a entrar en la academia de magia de Celestia. Era una pequeña potrilla deseosa de conocimientos, deseosa de saber cómo controlar su magia y darla un uso especial. Una tarde, cerca de una explanada, se encontraba practicando ella misma su magia, sin ningún tipo de ayuda. El sol comenzaba a ponerse, pero apenas se fijaba en eso, puesto que estaba enfocada en su magia; su cuerno brillaba intermitentemente, tratando de hacer levitar una serie de libros a su alrededor.

-Tengo que conseguirlo, he de conseguirlo, quiero entrar en la academia de magia de Celestia-pensaba ella con los ojos cerrados y la mente en otra parte.

Podía sentir cómo la magia fluía no solo a través de su cuerno, sino de todo su cuerpo; por un momento puso la mente en blanco y abrió los ojos en cuanto notó la luz del sol incidiendo sobre sus párpados. Fue entonces cuando lo pudo ver en todo su esplendor. Un bellísimo atardecer iluminaba esa parte de Canterlot, extendiendo su anaranjada luz sobre todo el reino; el resplandeciente sol se iba ocultando poco a poco tras el horizonte, como si se estuviera posando sobre el suelo. Sunset abrió la boca asombrada y dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Uauh…

Nunca en todos los días de su vida había llegado a contemplar algo tan bello como esa puesta de sol. Y su misma visión la daba fuerzas para seguir adelante, para seguir intentándolo y no rendirse jamás. Por un momento pensó en la magia como si fuera la luz del sol, podía llegar hasta el punto más álgido, así como bajar, ponerse y echarse a dormir, para luego volver a alzarse. Los libros a su alrededor danzaron en el aire como si fueran pequeñas marionetas, según sus designios. En cuanto acabó, los dejó en el suelo y el sol terminó de ocultarse tras el horizonte. Un destello se sucedió en sus flancos y un par de soles resplandecientes se quedaron fijados en ellos. La sonrisa de Sunset fue más radiante que nunca, incluso más que el propio sol.

-Obtuve mi marca de belleza al entender el poder de la magia comparándola con la luz del sol. Celestia fue desde siempre mi modelo a seguir, mi mayor ídolo. Ella, que alza y baja el sol, me ayudó a comprender la magia mucho antes de haberla conocido. Puede que ese sea el momento… pero… ¿por qué siento que falta algo más?

Su doble malvado ya se había autoproclamado como la más poderosa del mundo, mientras que todo a su alrededor comenzaba a desmoronarse de verdad; el instituto comenzó a caerse a pedazos, así como la tierra a su alrededor hacía lo mismo, de forma inexorable.

Nada es arbitrario, todo tiene un sentido; cara y cruz, noche y día, frío y calor… bien y mal.

-Tú eres yo… yo soy tú… restos… deshechos…-murmuró ella, en voz alta.

-¿¡Qué farfullas?! ¡Observa como todo se acaba!-gritó la otra Sunset, fuera de sí.

En ese momento Sunset abrió mucho los ojos, mientras pasaba por delante de sus ojos el verdadero momento; en el día de su prueba de admisión. Los nervios, su magia descontrolada… el espejo. Un destello brillante se reflejó en los ojos de la chica, la cual lo entendió todo.

-Pues claro… eso es. No eres quien eres. No eres nada-susurró entonces.

-¿¡Qué dices, pequeña?!

-Digo que no eres quien crees que eres… ni siquiera eres alguien. ¡Tú no eres yo! ¡No hay nadie más que yo misma aquí! ¡No tengo contraparte en este mundo!

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Eso no es cierto, imposible, mientes!-chilló la otra Sunset.

-¡No, es totalmente cierto, no eres yo! ¡Tú eres el resultado de mi magia al contactar con el espejo! ¡Ahora lo entiendo todo, Luna no te estaba insultando, estaba recalcando lo que eres! ¡No eres más que una proyección residual de mi magia, de ahí que tuvieras mi misma forma! ¡De ahí que pudieras manifestarte en los dos mundos! ¡Y también entiendo por qué mi marca de belleza tiene esta forma en concreto! ¡Porque estaba destinada a descubrir este mundo paralelo, en el que todos tienen otro yo que ayuda a mantener el equilibrio de todas las cosas! Excepto yo… porque rijo ese devenir.

Nada más decirlo, su cuerpo brilló intensamente en un aura de color fuego; se puso en pie, con la determinación brillando en sus ojos y sin sentir miedo nunca más. Su marca de belleza en su camiseta brillaba como el mismo sol. Se acercó al pedestal, mientras recolocaba las piezas del puzzle en voz alta.

-Yo soy la llave que une los dos mundos… la guardiana de la puerta, la que vigila ambas realidades. Y mi magia no se alimenta por el ansia de poder o el simple conocimiento… se alimenta por la amistad.

Miró a sus amigas esbozando una gran sonrisa y tocó la superficie del pedestal; nada más hacerlo, éste resplandeció con fuerza, extendiendo hacia todas las direcciones una luz tan intensa como mil soles. El doble malvado de Sunset trató de lanzarse sobre la chica, pero para entonces la luz comenzó a incidir sobre ella, abrasándola. Lanzó un pavoroso chillido mientras se disolvía hasta desaparecer, al mismo tiempo que la luz restauraba todo a su alrededor. La piedra de la fachada se volvió a unir y el suelo dejó de temblar, los cristales volvieron a su sitio y el hall quemado se reparó. La corona y elemento de la magia se volvió a soldar. Luna se curó de sus heridas y todos los que se encontraban atados al suelo se liberaron. Pine Creek volvió a su estado normal. Al otro lado del portal, los pedazos de cristal del espejo brillaron con fuerza y regresaron a su lugar sobre el soporte de madera. La noche y el día regresaron, poniéndose el sol y dejando pasar a la luna.

Sunset abrió los ojos y vio la brillante superficie del portal rodeando sus dedos. Separó la mano de ésta y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Todo había terminado ya. Se dio la vuelta y vio que todos la miraban fijamente y sin decir nada; tanto sus amigas como las princesas, especialmente Celestia, la miraban con el orgullo reflejado en sus ojos. El resto de personas y ponis, tanto profesores como alumnos, la miraban atentamente desde las ventanas y la puerta del hall. Quiso decir algo, pero no pudo, puesto que todo el mundo rompió en aplausos, vítores y felicitaciones de todo tipo. Sus amigas humanas la rodearon y la llevaron en volandas, mientras que los demás la saludaban y aplaudían, repitiendo su nombre. Todo se volvió una algarabía de mil demonios, pero una algarabía de alegría y jovialidad. El corazón de Sunset se derritió y la chica lloró de felicidad. Abrazó a sus amigas sin dejar de darlas las gracias constantemente. Todo el mundo quería agradecerla por todo, darla la mano, dos besos o hablar con ella.

La chica quería hablar con todos, decir algo, pero se sentía algo sobrepasada.

-¡A ver, a ver, tranquilidad, no os echéis sobre ella, dejadla respirar!-exclamó Rainbow, dejando un poco de espacio entre ella y la multitud.

Sunset aprovechó ese inciso para coger la corona de Twilight y llevársela a su legítima dueña, la cual se encontraba algo apartada de los demás; se agachó ante ella para ponerse a su altura.

-Creo que esto es suyo, princesa-murmuró la chica, coronándola.

-Gracias, mi fiel estudiante. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

Sunset dio un gran abrazo a la alicornio, la cual se lo devolvió con ganas. Su contraparte humana se acercó a ellas, algo azorada.

-Creo que no nos han presentado formalmente… yo soy Twilight Sparkle, estudiante de bachillerato del instituto privado Cristal que hay al otro lado del estado.

-Y yo soy Twilight Sparkle, princesa de la amistad del reino de Ecuestria, encantada.

Las dos se quedaron mirándose por un momento y luego soltaron una sonora carcajada.

-Parece que Pinkie tenía razón…

-No me suelo pasar por Pine Creek, pero hace poco que un amigo mío me comentó que me llegó a ver aquí hace ya varios meses. A mí me extrañó, ya que no había vuelto a venir aquí desde hace mucho, por lo que decidí indagar un poco. Me llevé… prestadas las cintas de seguridad para comprobar algunos detalles de los que me había llegado a enterar, confirmando mis sospechas. El resto ya lo sabéis-explicó la Twilight humana.

-Ahora todo tiene un poco más de sentido…-asintió Sunset.

En ese momento Pinkie apareció de detrás de la chica, acompañada por su homóloga poni.

-¡Sunset, lo has conseguido, eres la mejor!-exclamó la Pinkie humana.

-Gracias Pinkie, era lo menos que podía hacer…

-¡Sí, ahora Sunset es una super heroína y todos estamos bien! ¡Ey! ¿¡Sabéis lo que necesitamos ahora mismo?!-inquirió la Pinkie poni.

Sunset quiso responder, pero las dos Pinkies lo hicieron por ella.

-¡Una fiesta!

En menos de diez minutos, una fiesta salida de la nada se hizo material en el patio delantero; nadie se preguntó nada, simplemente siguieron la corriente al alma de la fiesta, que ésta vez eran dos. Entre todos los estudiantes reunieron los suficientes refrescos y bebidas, mientras que toda una caravana de Vespas del Pizza Hut hicieron acto de presencia al poco rato.

-Buenas ¿Es aquí donde han pedido… más de cincuenta pizzas de todos los ingredientes?-inquirió el repartidor que lideraba la caravana, flipando con el repertorio.

-¡Sí, es aquí, buen hombre!

-¡Pero Pinkie! ¿¡Cómo piensas pagar todo eso?!-masculló la Twilight poni, incrédula.

-No os preocupéis, que lo carguen a la administración del instituto-anunció la directora Celestia.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Pero es una locura!

-Tranquila Twilight, ésta es una noche especial.

Los repartidores fueron descargando, mientras que los demás iban haciendo espacio por todo el patio, teniendo que ocupar los patios posteriores debido a que todos no cabían. Las dos Pinkies se coordinaban sin problemas para que todo saliera perfecto.

-¡Levad esa mesa allí, con cuidado, no hay prisa!

-Pinkie…

La chica supo de inmediato de quien se trataba y se dio la vuelta; Vinyl se encontraba acompañada por su contraparte poni, la cual la animaba a seguir.

-Bueno, he visto que no tienes un Dj que anime un poco el ambiente, y me preguntaba si… querrías que te ayudara un poco con la música…

Pinkie no respondió, simplemente esbozó una sonrisita y abrazó a su amiga.

-Me encantaría.

Vinyl la devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, sintiéndose un poco mejor consigo misma.

-Gracias…

-¡Así me gusta! ¿A que estamos esperando? ¡Que empiece la fiesta!-exclamó la Vinyl poni, rompiendo el hielo.

Entre trozos de pizza, vasos de plástico y con la buena música de las dos Vinyl de fondo, la fiesta transcurrió con normalidad y mucha diversión; Rainbow Dash retó a su homóloga a un partido de fútbol de 1 vs 1 a cinco goles, siendo todo un espectáculo de velocidad y color. Los profesores se encontraban apartados de los alumnos, observándoles festejar; Luna y Celestia se encontraban con sus contrapartes humanas, hablando entre ellas.

-Es otra generación… se lo pasan como enanos-murmuró la directora.

-Sí, desde luego, con mis ponis pasa lo mismo… dejémosles que se diviertan-asintió la princesa.

-Me sorprendió que supierais que se trataba de magia residual…

-Bueno, lo supuse enseguida, puesto que yo vi como la magia de Sunset atravesaba el espejo. Fue por eso por lo que decidí que ella se ocupara de investigarlo, aunque desde el principio supe que ese mismo hecho los ligó para siempre. Es una chica muy especial. Me gustaría pedirte un favor.

-Claro, dime.

-Sé que ahora estará bien, pero aun así quiero pedirte que cuides de ella. Me quedaré mucho más tranquila.

-Por supuesto, dalo por hecho.

-Gracias, hermana.

Alicornio y humana se sonrieron mutuamente y dieron otro sorbo a su vaso. La vicedirectora Luna regresó en ese momento con un trozo de pizza en la mano, pero vio a alguien que rondaba por allí cerca por el rabillo del ojo y se dio la vuelta.

-Hombre, inspector. Supongo que el caso ya estará cerrado…

Donelly se acercó con un poco de duda, pero al final habló.

-Eh… sí, claro, la desaparecida ha reaparecido, por lo que no hay mucho más que comentar…

-Vaya noche ¿eh?

-Sí, desde luego…

-¿No quiere quedarse un rato, inspector? Hay pizza para todos.

-Gracias, pero sigo de servicio. Además, he de irme ya, tengo una reunión en el ayuntamiento con el comisario y la alcaldesa, no sé qué decían de un secreto de sumario…

-Entonces no le entretengo más… buenas noches, inspector.

-Sí, hasta luego.

Donelly se fue de allí rápidamente y la fiesta se siguió dando tranquilamente.

Sunset se encontraba hablando con sus amigas, sintiéndose mejor que nunca consigo misma y plenamente realizada; sabía que no tendría nada de lo que preocuparse desde ese momento, y eso la dejaba del todo tranquila.

-¡Y el momento en el que te plantaste ante ella, brillando como el sol, fue asombroso! Me encantó tu pose, fue tan… espontánea-murmuró Rainbow.

-¡Sí, y la mala malosa acabó frita y refrita, tan frita que no se podía ni comer!-reiteró Pinkie.

-Fue magia a otro nivel que yo nunca había visto, me has dejado impresionada, Sunset-asintió la Twilight poni.

-Ah, ya ves tú, hice lo que tenía que hacer…

-Hola, Sunset.

La chica reconoció de inmediato la voz y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, para saludar a su chico con un rápido abrazo.

-¡Shine, cielo! No te había visto hasta ahora… ¿dónde estabas?

El chico la miró un tanto cortado, como si no estuviera del todo seguro lo que decirla; se rascó la nuca nerviosamente y empezó a hablar.

-Sunset, verás… tenemos que hablar, no he sido… no he sido del todo sincero contigo.

La chica frunció el ceño, extrañada, mientras que las demás les dieron un poco de espacio.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues verás ¿recuerdas aquella vez en la que no te llamaba Rarity? En realidad sí que te llamó… pero yo borré la llamada perdida-anunció él.

-¿¡Qué?!

-Espera, no te enfades, lo hice por una buena razón…

-Explícate, ahora-le exigió la chica, cada vez más enfadada.

-Tú me gustas mucho ¿vale? Haría lo que sea por ti, te ayudé a entrar en Ecuestria aquella vez y lo volvería a hacer si me lo pidieras. Es por eso, quería pasar tiempo contigo, Sunset, eso es todo, por eso borré la perdida. Puede que estés pensando que por qué me sincero en un momento como este, y es que después de lo que he visto hoy no quiero seguir ocultándote nada. Puede que mi decisión no haya sido muy acertada, pero lo hice por nosotros, Sunset.

El chico trató de cogerla de las manos, pero ella se zafó de él sin apenas alterarse; la expresión en su cara era una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, quiso decir algo, pero se tomó unos segundos. Tras eso, le habló directamente.

-No entiendo nada, Shine… ¿sólo por estar conmigo? Si realmente me quisieras, no hubieras hecho eso. Trataste de separarme de mis amigas ¿y ahora pretendes que te perdone así sin más?

-Sé que suena un poco estúpido, pero créeme cuando te digo que yo te…

-No, no lo digas, ni se te ocurra. No quiero seguir escuchando tus excusas sinsentido. No puedo perdonarte por mucho que me digas que me quieres, porque tú no me quieres. Ya veo lo que he significado para ti…

-Sunset, por favor…

-No, Shine, ya vale. Hemos terminado-anunció ella con voz queda.

El chico quiso decir algo más, pero tras ver la cara de Sunset se guardó sus comentarios; se alejó de allí cabizbajo y sin volver a mirar atrás.

-Vaya, no me esperaba que fuera cosa suya…-murmuró Rarity, bastante sorprendida.

-¿Estás bien, dulzura?-inquirió Applejack.

-Sí, claro que estoy bien… no puede decir que me quiere si luego nos separó deliberadamente. Y yo no puedo estar con alguien que no sabe distinguir ni eso.

Tras ese breve paréntesis, retomaron su conversación y la fiesta se siguió desarrollando sin menores incidentes. Se formaron una serie de grupos en los que se mezclaban ponis y humanos, hablando de todo un poco y descubriendo cosas nuevas los unos de los otros. Derpy y su contraparte poni se encontraban sentadas al pie de las escaleras, comiendo un poco y hablando entre ellas.

-Perdona por haber discutido contigo… podríamos haberlo compartido, pero se me cayó antes…

-No te preocupes, solo era un muffin, ya habrán más en otro momento-murmuró la poni, sin darle más importancia.

-Sí…mira, esto te va a gustar.

Fue entonces cuando Derpy sacó un soplador de pompas de jabón y lo estuvo usando; en cuanto vio las pompas, la Derpy poni quedó extasiada.

-Oh… ¡yo también, yo también!

-Sabía que te gustaría, prueba tú.

La pegaso sopló a través de los aros y más pompas salieron de la punta, las cuales volaron por el patio; una de ellas se precipitó contra una cámara de fotos, estallando de seguido.

-¡No, jabón no, jabón malo para la cámara!

-¡Ya lo sé, apareció de la nada! Bueno ¿y qué te parece?

-¡Es sensacional! ¡Jamás había visto semejante equipo de fotografía, que nitidez, que colores, que espectáculo! ¡Ojalá tuviéramos algo así en Ecuestria!

-También se pueden hacer varias fotos seguidas, acercar y alejar el zoom, saturarlas, cambiar la tonalidad y otras muchas cosas… hasta se pueden poner en blanco y negro.

-¡Oh, magnífico, simplemente magnífico! ¡Otra más!

Un potente flash iluminó esa parte del patio, llegando a captar una instantánea de la señorita Cheerilee en pleno tratamiento médico; tanto las tres cruzadas como Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon, tenían una serie de heridas y contusiones debido a la reciente pelea. Las contrapartes ponis también estaban ahí, igual de magulladas.

-Genial idea, Scootaloo… ahora estamos castigadas y molidas, ha sido brillante.

-¿Me lo dices a mí o a la otra?

-Se lo digo a las dos.

-¿¡Perdona?! ¡Si ellas no nos hubieran provocado, nada de esto hubiera pasado!

-¡Y si vosotras no nos hubierais atacado, no nos hubiésemos lanzado, ha sido culpa vuestra! ¿A que sí, Silver Spoon?

-¡Sí, eso mismo! ¡Es culpa de la unicornio!

-¡Oye, yo no tengo la culpa, mi magia no es muy fuerte!

-¡Mentira, este moratón me lo provocaste tú!

-¡No, ese es mío, lo recuerdo bien, fue un buen derechazo!

-¡Pero Applebloom, no las des bombo!

-¡Silencio todas, así es imposible!

-¡Al próximo que hable se vuelve a la cafetería y se queda allí hasta que nos volvamos a Ecuestria!

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio de golpe y ambas Cheerilee siguieron a lo suyo, tratando los golpes con una pomada y luego vendando los más grandes.

-Vaya, se me han acabado las vendas, voy a por más-comentó la Cheerilee humana.

Se levantó rápidamente para dirigirse a la enfermería, pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta se chocó de bruces contra un chico corpulento y de pelo anaranjado, derramando un vaso de refresco que llevaba sobre su blusa.

-¡Ay, lo siento Big Mac, que despistada soy! ¿Estás bien?

-Sep…

-Oh, qué desastre, soy un desastre…

-Nope.

-¿Cómo?

-Nope, para nada, yo me puse delante, lo siento. Espera, tengo un pañuelo.

Big Mac limpió como pudo la blusa de Cheerilee, la cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse más de la cuenta.

-Ah, esto… gracias, Big Mac.

-De nada.

-Nos vemos luego…

-Sep.

Las cruzadas humanas vieron todo lo sucedido con el ceño fruncido, mientras que las ponis tenían la boca abierta y una expresión en sus rostros de auténtico terror.

-No hemos visto nada-masculló Applebloom.

-No-corearon Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo.

Cerca de allí, un buen grupo de adolescentes y ponis se encontraban comiendo y bebiendo, algunos se encontraban sentados y conversaban animadamente; sin embargo, una poni con sombrero y capa no se contentaba con lo que había.

-¡Bof, que horrible sabor! ¿Cómo os puede gustar esta masa tan compacta y densa?

-¿No te gusta la pizza? Si lleva todos los ingredientes posibles, me sorprende que hayan podido combinarlo todo sin destrozar el sabor.

-¡Pues no, esto es incomible! ¡Qué mal, la gran y poderosa Trixie exige algo que se pueda comer!

-Bueno, tranquila, no te pongas así, creo que tengo algo en la mochila.

Tras una breve búsqueda, sacó un paquete con forma rectangular y envasado al vacío.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Galletas de maní, a mí me encantan, puede que a ti también. Coge una y úntala en la mantequilla.

Usando su magia, la unicornio cogió una de las galletas y la untó en el hueco de la mantequilla; le dio un rápido mordisco y sus ojos se iluminaron

-¿Y bien?

-Por todos los ponis… ¡es lo mejor que he probado en toda mi vida!-exclamó la poni, abandonando la tercera persona.

-Ya sabía que yo te gustarían, si me gustan a mí…

Sin dar tiempo a nada más, Trixie arrambló con todas las galletas e incluso pidió más, teniendo que acercarse su contraparte humana a la máquina expendedora del pasillo central para comprarla más.

La fiesta siguió su curso, prolongándose hasta las tres de la mañana, dando paso a la despedida; después de una gran foto grupal hecha por Photo Finish, todos los ponis comenzaron a congregarse alrededor del pedestal mientras se iban despidiendo de sus contrapartes humanas.

-Bueno, ha sido muy especial el conocerte…

-Para mí también, querida, tienes tan buen gusto como yo… gracias por tus consejos, estoy segura de que harán furor en Canterlot.

Las dos Rarity se dieron un efusivo abrazo, mientras que a su alrededor muchas más despedidas se iban sucediendo.

-Mantente tan genial como siempre… aunque para el próximo partido ganaré yo.

-Que te crees tú eso, listilla, ganaré yo…

Ambas Rainbow se lanzaron una fugaz sonrisita llena de complicidad antes de fundirse en un breve abrazo que no alargaron mucho.

-Bueno vaquera, me alegro de haberte conocido… sigue tan en forma como siempre y no comas demasiado, has arramblado con toda la pizza que se te ha puesto por delante.

-Estaba buena ¿Qué querías? Además, con todas las que Pinkie ha pedido había que dar buena cuenta de ellas, sino menudo desperdicio habría sido…

-Lo que la abuela siempre me decía, un apetito de lobo.

Las dos sonrieron pícaramente y se dieron un efusivo abrazo. A su lado, Pinkie Pie tenía una discusión existencialista consigo misma.

-¡Pero no volveré a verte en mucho tiempo, y esta fiesta no se compara a ninguna otra que haya hecho antes! ¡Ha sido una super fiesta, la madre de las fiestas, el grial de las fiestas!

-¡Lo sé, hemos sido iluminadas! ¡Voy a echarte mucho de menos, hermana!

-¡No me digas eso, que entonces lloro!

-¡Y yo, y yo!

Finalmente se echaron a llorar de forma estruendosa, dándose un pomposo abrazo que duró una eternidad. Las dos Fluttershy las miraron un tanto chocadas, sin apenas dirigirse la palabra; la contraparte humana decidió romper el hielo.

-Esto… bueno, me alegro de verte conocido, ha sido… diferente.

-Sí, para mí también. Un poco extraño, pero… se sentía familiar.

-Lo sé.

Por hacer algo y no quedarse mirando incómodamente, se dieron un suave abrazo que mantuvieron durante unos pocos segundos.

La princesa Twilight observaba las despedidas sin poder sentirse algo triste.

-¿Y esa cara?

Alzó la vista y vio a su contraparte humana mirándola inquisitivamente.

-Oh, no es nada, simplemente os voy a echar mucho de menos. Sé que vais a estar ahí, al otro lado, pero después de conoceros un poco mejor la separación es algo más dura. Gracias por tu intento de ayuda, por cierto, no llegué a decírtelo…

-No pasa nada, lo intenté, aunque tampoco tenía muchas posibilidades. Al menos hice que fallara el tiro.

-Sí, evitaste que torturara a Sunset… gracias, de verdad.

La Twilight humana sonrió dulcemente y abrazó con fuerza a su contraparte poni. La princesa Celestia llevó la voz cantante y estuvo organizando un poco las cosas para que los ponis cruzaran al otro lado.

-¡No os apelotonéis, formad una cola y no empujéis, el portal no se va a cerrar!

El resto de despedidas se dieron rápidamente, mientras que los ponis iban cruzando uno a uno el portal; Flash se encontraba con su contraparte poni, el cual iba a ayudar a organizar las filas para el regreso.

-Bueno, somos unos cuantos por aquí, puede que necesiten mi ayuda… encantado de haberte conocido, Flash.

-Igualmente… aunque espera, quiero pedirte un favor.

-Sí, dime.

-Seguramente lo sabrás, pero Twilight es una chica muy especial… cuídala bien.

-Pues claro, hermano, por algo soy su guardia personal ¿no?

El chico asintió, quedándose un poco más tranquilo.

-Aunque bueno, ya que estamos… yo también quiero pedirte un favor-murmuró el guardia real, parándose un momento.

-Tú me dirás.

-Ya que voy a cuidar de Twilight… cuida tu de Sunset ¿vale?

-Me parece justo, lo haré-asintió el chico.

Extendió el brazo con la intención de darle la mano, pero ante la imposibilidad de dicho acto, opto por cerrar el puño; el Flash poni lo entendió y chocaron tanto el puño como el casco.

-Nos vemos, soldado-murmuró el chico.

Flash le guiñó un ojo antes de mezclarse entre los ponis, quedándose junto al pedestal para guardarlo y vigilar que nadie se colara o rompiera la fila.

Los siguientes en pasar fueron unos cuantos ponis de cristal, seguidos de las tres cruzadas, las cuales despedían a sus homólogas sacudiendo sus cascos. Las seguía de cerca Cheerilee, la cual hacía lo propio despidiéndose de la profesora, la cual se encontraba al lado de sus alumnas. Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon las siguieron al poco después, siendo precedidas por Big Macintosh y Granny Smith, la cual le costaba un poco andar. Su nieto la ayudaba por el camino.

-¿Te puedes creer que tenemos el mismo problema de cadera? Ni yo me lo hubiera imaginado…

-Sip…

Otros ponis como Cloudkicker, Trixie, Photo Finish, o Derpy fueron pasando, mientras el patio delantero se iba vaciando poco a poco; la operación de regreso se alargó unos cuantos minutos más, puesto que varios ponis vinieron del pueblo, entre ellos la alcaldesa de Ponyville y los Cake. Una vez que el resto de Ecuestria pasó el portal, las princesas y los elementos fueron los últimos.

-Muy bien, pues hasta dentro de treinta lunas… espero volver a verte, hermana-murmuró la princesa Celestia.

-Yo también, hasta la próxima-se despidió la directora, dándola un rápido abrazo.

Tras esa despedida, la princesa se acercó hasta Sunset, la cual la sonrió ampliamente; Celestia quiso decir algo, pero al final se guardó sus comentarios. Con un abrazo bastó.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti.

-Gracias princesa… siempre la llevaré conmigo-murmuró la chica, asiendo con fuerza el colgante que la regaló.

Celestia fue la primera en atravesar el portal, siendo seguida por su hermana pequeña, la cual también se despidió de su contraparte humana. Las siguientes fueron las chicas, no sin antes despedirse de Sunset.

-¡Te vamos a echar mucho de menos!

-¿Segura que no quieres venirte?

-No, prefiero quedarme aquí… después de todo, para vigilar lo puedo hacer desde cualquier lado-apuntó Sunset.

-Yo seré la última en cruzar, cuando me haya ido no te olvides de cerrar el portal-añadió Twilight.

-Claro.

Abrazó con fuerza al resto de sus amigas ponis y las observó irse cruzando el portal; al lado del pedestal, Flash continuaba guardándolo, esperando a Twilight.

-¡Flash! ¿Qué haces aún aquí? Haber cruzado ya…

-La estaba esperando, alteza, después de usted.

-Oh, venga ya, dame un respiro…

Ante eso, el pegaso rio tontamente.

-Qué tonto eres…-le espetó ella.

-Lo sé.

Flash atravesó el portal rápidamente, dejando tras de sí un destello; Twilight lanzó un breve suspiro, antes de cruzar al otro lado se dirigió hacia Sunset.

-Por cierto, acerca del reporte no hace falta que…

-Querida princesa Twilight Sparkle, hoy he aprendido que la amistad puede ayudarte a revelar pequeños detalles que puedes pasar por alto o que, incluso, no te puedes haber percatado de ellos. Y no solo eso, sino que es además una poderosa fuerza que puede llegar a sacar lo mejor de ti y ayudarte a mejorar como persona. Ahora es cuando verdaderamente entiendo el significado de la magia de la amistad. Y eso me hace sentir completamente feliz. Tu leal estudiante, Sunset Shimmer.

Hubo un breve silencio en el cual humana y alicornio se sostuvieron la mirada sin apenas pestañear; Sunset esbozó una gran sonrisa y se agachó para poder dar un gran abrazo a Twilight, la cual la devolvía la sonrisa de forma radiante.

-Gracias-susurró la chica.

-No, gracias a ti-respondió la alicornio.

Tras esa ultimísima despedida, Twilight se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hasta el pedestal; antes de atravesarlo, se dio brevemente la vuelta y dedicó una sonrisa a todos los humanos que allí había. Tras eso hubo un ligero destello y Sunset posó su mano sobre la superficie del pedestal. El brillo entre sus dedos se fue apagando hasta desvanecerse, volviendo el pedestal a ser de piedra.

En lo alto del cielo, la luna y las estrellas brillaban intensamente.

* * *

A puntito estamos de acabar... subiré el epílogo entre mañana y el viernes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Epílogo**

El tiempo vuela, y eso Sunset lo sabía mejor que nadie; parecía mentira que solo había pasado dos semanas y media desde el encuentro entre Ecuestria y el mundo humano. Muchas cosas habían ocurrido desde entonces y para ella parecía que había sido ayer.

Los exámenes se siguieron dando con normalidad, puesto que los acontecimientos acaecidos no llegaron a afectar a su distribución. Aunque para los estudiantes fue un auténtico suplicio, hicieron un gran esfuerzo para continuar con ellos, llegando a completar toda la semana. Con Sunset la directora hizo una excepción, puesto que le fue imposible incorporarse a los exámenes tras un lapso de tiempo tan grande. La dio una semana y media para poder prepararse los exámenes a tiempo y la chica se examinó aparte. En circunstancias normales la hubiera resultado imposible, pero con la ayuda de sus amigas pudo estudiarse todos los temarios de forma amena y rápida. Y, para su sorpresa, lo consiguió. Esto la había valido el reconocimiento por parte de la directora, la cual la había obsequiado con un diploma plateado con una fuente cursivizada preciosa. Ahora éste descansaba en una de las vitrinas de premios del hall, entre varios trofeos al mejor instituto del estado.

-Genial, mi primer diploma aquí… tendrías que verlo, mamá-pensó Sunset, admirándolo desde el otro lado del cristal.

El instituto aún seguía abierto, ya que algunos profesores seguían viniendo para preparar las clases del año que viene; aprovechando que Celestia también había venido, ella decidió acompañarla antes de volver a casa. Y es que Sunset se había mudado, la directora la ofreció ir a vivir con ella y su hermana en su apartamento en el centro del pueblo, aceptando sin dudarlo. Ahora vivía un poco más cerca de sus amigas y podían quedar en la plaza rápidamente; lo mejor de todo es que ya no tenía por qué aguantar a un casero pelmazo y con un sentido del humor nulo.

-Hola Sunset-la saludó una voz conocida.

-Ah, hola Flash ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pasaba por aquí y vi que la puerta estaba abierta… ¿y tú? ¿Has venido por algo de los exámenes?

-Oh, no, en realidad no, solo he venido acompañando a Celestia.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos breves momentos, Sunset siguió contemplando un poco más su diploma con la satisfacción grabada en su rostro.

-Es gratificante saber que he conseguido pasar de curso… si no hubiera sido por las chicas, no lo hubiera podido conseguir. Las debo todo lo que soy ahora.

-Me alegro por ti, Sunset… aunque no te di las gracias personalmente por lo del otro día, nos salvaste a todos. Gracias, de verdad.

-Ah, no hace falta que me sigáis dando las gracias, lo hecho, hecho está.

-Lo sé, pero si no hubiera sido por ti…

Otro denso silencio se volvió a instalar entre los dos, sin saber bien cómo retomar el hilo de la conversación. Flash decidió romper el hielo.

-¿Vas a ir de vacaciones a algún sitio?

-Las chicas habíamos pensado en irnos a la playa, quizás a Miami o a Tampa… para el viaje de fin de curso en segundo se había comentado ir a Hawái, pero aún tenemos tiempo de decidir otra cosa. ¿Y tú?

-Pues la verdad es que aún no había pensado en nada, ahora que estamos de vacaciones tenemos un par de conciertos y me tendré que quedar aquí… quizás para agosto me vaya a las montañas o de campamento. No sé, ya veré.

Los dos sabían de alguna forma que querían hablar de otra cosa más concreta, pero ninguno parecía atreverse a dar el paso; había pasado tiempo, pero aun así eso no empañaba nada de lo que alguna vez llegaron a ser. Muchos recuerdos pasados, momentos felices e importantes y otros más superfluos y tontos, pero aun así remarcables. Por un momento Flash pudo responder a la pregunta que Rainbow Dash le hizo hace varias semanas atrás.

-Sunset, yo…

-No, espera, sé lo que vas a decir. Yo… lo siento, de verdad. La culpa es toda mía. Si tú y ella llegasteis a compartir algo entre vosotros, no te culpo, estabas en tu derecho. Fui yo quien os separó. No quiero que pienses que por haber estado con ella, tú…

-¡No, para nada! ¡Aunque tú la suplantaras, mi amor por ti siguió siendo el mismo! Tú ya te disculpaste en su día, y yo te perdoné, puede que dejaras de ser la Sunset que yo conocía antes. Pero ahora vuelvo a ver esa mirada dulce y buena de la que me llegué a enamorar desde el primer momento. No puedo ignorar mis sentimientos. Te quiero, Sunset.

Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, la chica no pudo evitar emocionarse y sonrojarse, las dos cosas a la vez.

-Sigues siendo el mismo, Flash… después de todo lo que te he hecho sigues queriéndome así sin más… ¿estás seguro?-inquirió ella, algo indecisa.

-Nunca he estado más seguro… ¿y tú?

Por un momento se quedó callada y sin decir nada, hasta que finalmente esbozó una radiante sonrisa.

-Sí… yo también te quiero, Flash.

Sin decir nada más, los dos se fundieron en un gran abrazo y luego compartieron un suave beso en los labios. Dejaron escapar al tiempo y ambos se quedaron solos en el mundo, disfrutando del momento y alargándolo lo máximo posible. En cuanto se separaron se encontraron de nuevo en el hall del instituto.

-Entonces… ¿todavía piensas irte a las montañas?-inquirió ella.

-No… ¿para cuándo os iréis?

-Dentro de dos semanas.

-Entonces iré contigo… alguien tendrá que hacer compañía.

-¿De esa clase de compañía?

-Claro.

Los dos se rieron tontamente y se dieron un pequeño beso; salieron de allí dados de la mano y dirigiéndose hacia el pueblo. El sol brillaba con fuerza en lo alto del cielo.

Ende.

* * *

And c'est finí, señoras y señores. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirla, como colofón final me gustaría recalcar que, aunque no ha salido como más nos hubiera gustado, yo creo que Equestria Girls ha cumplido como primera película de la actual generación, y me gustaría verla ampliar fronteras, quizás como una serie spin off con la que se puedan hacer más cosas fan service, ya que en FiM eso no es tan fácil. Sé que a muchos no ha gustado, e incluso hay gente que la odia, es cierto que no es ninguna obra maestra, pero yo prefiero fijarme en los detalles que la hacen especial, como las alusiones tanto a la serie o a otras muchas (Transformers, Pound Puppies). Y espero que ahora veáis a Sunset con otros ojos, a mi me ha tocado (is best pony and human) XD

Vale, ahora dejando aparte la historia, comentaré cómo andan el resto de mis historias, en su día publiqué un foro en el que explicaba el estado de cada una, pero no tiene tanta visibilidad como yo esperaba, por lo que aprovecharé éste espacio para informar:

**Proyectos en curso**

-_Lo que fuimos_. Como ya muchos sabréis, sufrí de un bloqueo hace poco, ahora que he terminado con ésta historia espero poder retomarla enseguida y salir del bloqueo. En cuanto esté listo, seguiré.

-_El unicornio en Hogwarts_. El último capítulo publicado ya está traducido, así que habrá que esperar que el autor continúe.

-_Una década perdida_. Nuevo proyecto de traducción, para practicar y para que no se me duerman las neuronas inglesas.

**Proyectos pausados**

-_Un nuevo problema_. Sé que al principio estaba muy volcado en éste, pero de un tiempo a esta parte no me siento muy inspirado con él; tengo la historia ya formada, pero siento que he estado haciendo algo mal con él y he preferido darme un tiempo.

-_PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale_. Lo mismo que antes, aunque he de admitir que desde los últimas DLCs no han vuelto a sacar más y tengo al juego abandonado, y es una pena porque la verdad es que prometía, y mucho. Normalmente solía jugar para inspirarme, pero como el juego se ha quedado sin atención por parte de Superbot y los problemas con los servidores persisten, pues las ganas de jugar descienden y, con ellas, la inspiración para con esta historia. Paciencia…

**Proyectos cerrados**

-_Bioshock Infinite y Detective Conan_. Por alguna extraña razón, creí que podía mezclar estos dos elementos tranquilamente; y claro, cuando vi el final del juego, me di con un canto en los dientes. Imposible per se. Lo siento.

-_El Trato_. Muchos me comentaron que continuara, ya que di la opción de hacerlo solo si ellos hablaban; estuve haciendo un boceto preliminar, pero en cuanto lo releí no me gustó nada, por lo que decidí desecharlo. Se queda como está. De nuevo, lo siento.

-_El sol se pone ahora_. ¡Terminada!

**Proyectos incertidumbrosos, A.K.A. NoTengoNiPutaIdeadeQueHacerconEllos**

-_Proyecto Vocaloid_. Se me ocurrió hacer un fic conjunto en cuanto vi este viejo fragmento que una vez se me ocurrió, cuando no tenia nada más que hacer; lo comenté y publiqué en la sección de Vocaloid, atrayendo la atención de UNA sola persona. Éxito rompedor, como quien dice. Aun así quise darle una oportunidad al proyecto y la dije a esta persona que podía empezar ella, pero un día me explicó que había tenido problemas con el ordenador y había perdido todo lo que había escrito. Me dijo que lo reescribiría, y hasta entonces. No sé si seguir esperando, pegarme un tiro o dejarlo como está. Total, para lo que es…

**Proyectos futuros**

-_Amor de madre_. Subí un pequeño adelanto hace ya un tiempo, me pondré con él en cuanto acabe con _Lo que fuimos_. No será muy largo. Como apunte, Luna siente de repente una llamada de la maternidad, y en ese preciso instante, un bebé humano aparece. Echadlo un vistazo y ya me decís.

-_Posible crossover entre GTA V y MLP sin nombre aun_. Ahora que he terminado con la historia del juego y ha sido so awesome, al igual que FiM, combinaré ambos awesomeness; insertaré los personajes que todos conocemos en un ambiente al mas puro estilo GTA, con una Applejack mafiosa, una Fluttershy asesina a sueldo, una Pinkie Pie asesina psicótica, una Twilight perrita faldera de la mafia, una Rarity traficante de drogas y una Rainbow Dash con tendencias continuas al dopaje. La alegría de la huerta. Quizás me ponga con él después de _Amor de madre_, no es seguro, os mantendré informados.

¡Y eso es todo! Con esta historia cerrada, ya me puedo quedar un poco más tranquilo, mientras tanto, yo sigo :) Comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
